The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis
by AnneNoir
Summary: Todo tiene un comienzo. Y la historia de estas dos personas tiene uno muy profundo e intirincado, Roy Mustang Y Riza Hawkeye... cuales fueron las razones por las que sus vidas tomaron el rumbo que tomaron? Primer parte de la trilogia The Flame Alchemy
1. Prologo

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**-Este capitulo contiene spoiler del capitulo 58 del manga.**

**-Una palabra que puede no ser apta para niños pequeños**

**-Y… no mucho más, un chap, bastante tranquilo aunque algo Angst.**

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

_En cursiva _Extractos textuales del manga

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

* * *

Prologo

* * *

_-Entonces, te has convertido en un soldado después de todo, Roy.-_

El escribía en uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes, su pulso ya no era el mismo, dudaba mientras escribía, la culpa y la impotencia en su mente le impulsaban a escribir lo que escribía. Pero le temblaba el pulso y se sentía débil, sentía el final acercarse. Sin embargo aquella visita había resultado inesperada pero esperanzadora para el alma de un moribundo como el.

_-Si, maestro. Y eh pensado que eventualmente, me gustaría tomar el examen para alquimista estatal y trabajar por mi país._

Aquellas palabras le enfurecieron de sobremanera, casi como un brote de violencia, algo que le sucedía muy seguido últimamente y del que había echo victima a su hija, pero también le asustaron, y en cierta parte le hicieron sentir culpable, tal vez no había actuado como el maestro que tendría que haber sido. Era su culpa pero ya era tarde para intentar revocar esa decisión. Al instante en el que lo vio entrar con aquel uniforme, lo supo. Pero sonrió, intentando mantener la compostura y le dijo:

_-Y como yo lo pensé, es todavía muy temprano para que uses la "alquimia de la llama"_

_-Aun… ¿es eso? Al final, usted solo me enseño lo básico de la alquimia hasta ahora._

Parecía desconcertado.

_-Por supuesto. Es un desperdicio enseñarle a alguien que se degrada convirtiéndose en un perro de los militares, aun sobre el concepto fundamental._

_-"La alquimia es para las personas"… ¿Eso es? Maestro, yo pienso que ser útil para los militares, es como serle útil a las personas. Ahora que estamos amenazados por los países vecinos, fortalecer a los militares es lo más urgente. Para proteger a la nación, la alquimia es…_

_-Estoy cansado de escuchar esas opiniones de segunda mano._

Claro que lo estaba. La idea que tenía su más preciado alumno era errónea, no sabía que la milicia no era solo patriotismo. El error, estaba en creer ciegamente en aquel orgullo nacionalista. Pero se dio cuanta de que las intenciones eran buenas. Sin embargo, meterse en los militares, era como meterse en un río turbio, no podías saber si su fondo es de piedras y lo podrás cruzar o si es barro que te chupara hasta ahogarte en el. Y el ya sabía que aunque hubieran algunas piedras como el buen Grumman, el fondo siempre seria de barro.

_-Maestro… Al pensar que si yo tuviera tantos conocimientos como usted, seria fácil tomar el examen estatal. Honestamente encuentro insoportable, que alguien de su calibre este acabando en esta miseria._

Se dio cuenta de que la preocupación de su alumno era sincera, y existían miles de razones para pensar así, simplemente para comenzar, esta el hecho de lo mucho que había descuidado su hogar. Su querida hija siempre intentaba mantenerlo en el mejor estado posible, pero una niña de su edad no podía sola con todo aquello, además de tener que ocuparse de su precaria salud que era otra de las razones.

_- Si tomara el examen de alquimista nacional y aceptara entregar los resultados de su Investigación, esta podría incluso seguir más allá._

_-No hay ninguna necesidad para eso… _

Finalmente había terminado. Ya había acabado aquel último mensaje para su hija. Dejo la pluma a un lado y se centro en su alumno. También el tenía que entenderlo, o al menos, debía intentar ponerlo en camino para que posteriormente, con la ayuda de su querida niña, lo consiguiera entender.

_-Mi Investigación fue perfeccionada hace ya mucho tiempo. Esta es la forma más poderosa de Alquimia. Dependiendo de cómo se use, puede convertirse también, en la más mortal. Y yo estoy satisfecho. Los "alquimistas" son seres vivientes que tanto como estén vivos no pueden seguir sin buscar la verdad. Cuando ellos detienen su búsqueda, el "alquimista" muere. Esa es la razón por la que soy un humano que murió mucho tiempo atrás._

Pero aún seguía en ese mundo, solo para poder ayudarla a ella, pero el tiempo se había acabado y debía terminar con todo. No sabía si funcionaría, pero sentía como su vida se iba de a poco, sentía la muerte, y sentía que se acercaba a la puerta… llegaría… finalmente su recompensa por todo su sacrificio en este mundo.

_-Por favor no diga una cosa así… Si usted tan solo usara ese poder para el mundo…_

_-Poder… Entonces quieres poder, Roy?_

Ya. Ahí estaba lo podía ver y sentir. Veía la puerta ,pero pidió un tiempo más, aún le quedaba algo que decir… sintió la sangre en la boca y se convulsionó violentamente, el precio por pedir unos minutos más… ya no podía sostenerse físicamente, así que su cuerpo callo rendido sobre el escritorio.

_-¡MAESTRO¡MAESTRO!_

LA desesperación en la voz de Roy lo conmovió, y pensó qué no merecía todo aquel afecto que le profesaba tanto su alumno como su hija. El estuvo demasiado inmerso en si mismo como para considerarlo, y ahora pagaba por ello.

_-Mientras te veía crecer con mis propios ojos, comencé a ver las cosas mejor, en ti. Que pena… que no deje nada de tiempo para enseñarte…_

_-¿Que…?_

_-Pero mi Investigación… mi hija conoce todo sobre ella… Si estas diciendo que usaras mi alquimia… mi poder de la forma correcta, ella probablemente te enseñara el secreto… Lo siento…_

_-Por favor resista…!!_

Y había resistido suficiente, no sintió cuando Roy intento incorporarlo, por que en su mente la veía a ella, con sus cabellos rubios alborotados, corriendo por la casa, buscándolo, desesperada, y asustada. Y le dolió en el alma no poder consolarla como de niña, no haberse despedido correctamente de ella, tantas cosas… pero ya no había tiempo… contaba con que ella sabría entenderlo, y lo perdonaría por todo.

_-Estaba tan inmerso en mi búsqueda, que no pude hacer nada por ti. Lo siento, riza…_

_-¡¡Maestro¡¡Maestro Hawkeye!!_

Pero necesitaba saber que estaría bien, que alguien velaría por ella, y la acompañaría cuando tomara una decisión, y sabía que sería el.

_-Roy… te dejo… a mi hija… por favor… por favor… por favor.._

La sintió correr, acercarse lo más rápido que podía a el, pero algo la detuvo, retrazo el encuentro para que no sucediera, y antes de que Las Puertas se abrieran, se dio cuenta de que el dolor, no había sido el pago por esos minutos extras de vida, sino el no haber podido verla una última vez más, y decirle cuanto la amaba.

_-Alguien… Que alguien llame a un doctor¡¡¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?!!!_

Entonces dio un paso dentro de la puerta y se sintió arrastrado… y se cerraron detrás de el, dejando atrás… todo.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

El viento me esta azotando, con tal fuerza que apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, sin embargo sigo corriendo como una desesperada, y es que lo estoy. Estoy aterrorizada y muero de miedo, tengo el llanto agolpado en la garganta y siquiera puedo mirara atrás.

Pero no es la atroz tormenta que se esta formando lo que me hace temblar, no es el frió cada vez más hiriente, ni el viento que cada al que cada vez puedo ponerle menos resistencia.

No.

Es a el a quien temo.

Y por quien temo.

Cada vez me confunde más, la mente la tengo echa un torbellino de ideas y sentimientos. Se que lo amo, pero tampoco puedo evitar odiarlo. Y aunque lo odie con toda mi alma, no puedo evitar morir de preocupación, temo por su vida, porque no quiero quedarme sola, no quiero perderlo.

De repente pierdo el equilibrio y caigo al suelo violentamente, me he lastimado el brazo y las palmas de las manos al intentar hacer el golpe más leve, pero desesperada no puedo evitar descargar mi ira golpeando el suelo aun más fuerte.

Me detengo y siento como las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, y aun con más desesperación no puedo evitar llorar, son más lamentos y gritos de impotencia que lagrimas, pero la desesperación es demasiada.

Quiero regresar, darme la vuelta y correr para asegurarme de que esta bien, que no sufre, que puedo hacer algo para ayudarle, pero su orden me martillea la mente.

_-¡¡VETE¡¡Vete de aquí y no regreses, Riza¡¡VETE¡¡AHORA!!-_

Fue una orden directa y clara. El no me quería allí. Le estorbaría mientras hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, seria solo un maldito estorbo.

Y pensar… y pensar que aquella mañana había estado del mejor humor en años. No había dado rastros de que hubiera empeorado, hasta parecía haber mejorado. Y aquello me lleno de una felicidad ingenua y entupida, hasta creí que las cosas mejorarían.

Pero aquí estoy en medio de una tormenta a plena intemperie y muriendo de angustia por saber que es lo que pasa por su mente, que es lo que le ha hecho explotar de aquella manera.

Cual fue mi error.

Mi error.

Fue no irme cuando tuve la oportunidad, cuando el anciano grumman me ofreció su tutela, y cuidado. Fue no alejarme cuando aún podía. Fue seguir amándolo a pesar de todo. Fue resignarme a morir con el.

De su vida depende la mía, pero también depende el de mí. Somos uno. Así es. Y no puedo abandonarlo, tengo que regresar, lo quiera el o no. Aunque luego explote en furia no puedo separarme de el. Abandonarlo, es justo, pero también sería una traición a nuestra unión. A nuestro vinculo eterno.

Así que aún sabiendo que estoy yendo en contra de su voluntad, me pongo en pie y corro hasta nuestro hogar nuevamente. Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas entumecidas por el frió me lo permiten. Tengo que llegar antes de que algo malo ocurra.

He tenido ese presentimiento todo el día, que este será el último, el final de todo, que ya no aguantará más y que quedaré sola.

Sola.

Aumento aún más mi velocidad.

Veo la casa a lo lejos.

Esa casa derruida y avejentada como mi existencia y la suya, nos hemos preocupado tanto por la búsqueda… que todo el resto de nuestras vidas ah quedado de lado. Todo.

_-¡¡¡MAESTRO!!!¡¡¡MAESTRO!!!_

El grito que ha salido de la casa me desgarra el alma. Algo acaba de suceder. No me detengo siquiera a pensar de quien es la voz y por que hay alguien más en nuestra casa, aunque ya mi inconciente me ha puesto una imagen en mi mente no lo proceso. Estoy más preocupada por el. Así que solo corro y abro bruscamente la puerta, casi con violencia.

El corazón me late demasiado fuerte, y no es por la carrera casi maratónica que eh tenido, es el miedo, el dolor, el susto, todo, todo… corro y corro casi sin sentirlo, por inercia cuando escucho el segundo grito

_-¡¡¡Que alguien llame a un doctor¡¡¿¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ??!!_

¿Un doctor¡¡Mierda¡¡No!! No puede ser. No tan pronto, no hoy, no ahora, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡¡¡NO!!!

Me tropiezo con uno de los escalones y me hago daño en uno de los tobillos, pero el dolor me es indiferente, enseguida estoy de pie y abro con fuerza la puerta de la biblioteca de mi padre, donde esa mañana lo he dejado.

Pero en la puerta me congelo.

Sangre.

SANGRE.

En todos lados.

_-¡¡¡RIZA!!!_

* * *

Finalizado el lunes, 15 de enero de 2007 a las 4:52:30 AM.

* * *

N.A: Bien, después de haber escrito cinco prólogos, este ha sido el definitivo. Y aún así no eh quedado del todo conforme, sin embargo no podía seguir posponiéndolo. Esta es la primera parte de un trilogía, Llamada en general "The flame alchemy" Que singnifca en español "La alquimia de la llama", pero ha quedado mucho más lindo en ingles, así que lo he dejado así.

Esta primera parte se titula "El Némesis" y no va a contar con más de diez capítulos, si no es que son menos. Se va a situar completamente en el entrenamiento de Roy Mustang, con su maestro Hawkeye, quien es este hombre, la creación de este misterioso tatuaje en la espalda de Riza, la niñez y algo de la adolescencia de estos dos personajes, algo sobre sus familias, y las decisiones más importantes que tomaron en esta época.

La segunda parte pienso centrarla en toda la guerra de Ishbal y parte de la pos guerra, pero todavía no voy a contar mucho más para no deschabar esta primera parte. ;)

Y la tercera va a concentrarse en todo lo que es la serie de full metal y la película el conquistador de Shambala, pero concentrada por supuesto en Roy y Riza, y algo después de el final de esta. Va a ser la más larga!!! ;)

Por ultimo, este fic va a mezclar en partes situaciones del anime, como del manga. Así que por ejemplo, hasta llegar a la segunda parte no sabrán si es Roy o Scar quien mata a los padres de Winry, o tendrán que esperar hasta la tercera parte para saber si el fhurer Bradly es Pride o Wrath, si es Mustang el que mata a Lust, o es (¿Quien la mato en el anime?) En fin, solo puedo decirles que tengo una cierta predilección por el manga (¡Pero solo para algunas cosas!)

Por supuesto, como esta va a ser un fic muy complicado teniendo en cuenta que vamos a manejar info tanto del anime como del manga, todas las dudas que les surjan y que yo pueda contestar sin afectar la historia, son bien recibidas y serán contestadas personalmente o en el chapter.

Al igual que comentarios, sugerencias, criticas (Lo más importante para mejorar!!!) y por supuesto las felicitaciones si se da el caso -.

Con respecto a las actualizaciones, voy a poner toda mi fe en actualizar al menos cada dos semanas, teniendo en cuenta que tengo otra serie larga para terminar.

Y bueno, le agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí, con todo el corazón, a fin de cuanta es la única forma que tengo para pagarles su atención.

Gracias.

Atte. AnneNoir


	2. Un hombre y una niña

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**-Creo… que nada… - Bastante tranquilo**

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

-"Entre comillas"Pensamientos.

* * *

**Recapitulación**

_El corazón me late demasiado fuerte, y no es por la carrera casi maratónica que eh tenido, es el miedo, el dolor, el susto, todo, todo… corro y corro casi sin sentirlo, por inercia cuando escucho el segundo grito_

_-¡¡¡Que alguien llame a un doctor¡¡¿¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ??!!_

_¿Un doctor¡¡Mierda¡¡No!! No puede ser. No tan pronto, no hoy, no ahora, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡¡¡NO!!!_

_Me tropiezo con uno de los escalones y me hago daño en uno de los tobillos, pero el dolor me es indiferente, enseguida estoy de pie y abro con fuerza la puerta de la biblioteca de mi padre, donde esa mañana lo he dejado._

_Pero en la puerta me congelo. _

_Sangre. _

_SANGRE. _

_En todos lados._

_-¡¡¡RIZA!!!_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"_Un hombre y una niña."_

* * *

-"Papá…!"-

No puedo ni siquiera pensar algo claramente. Tengo la garganta agarrotada por alguna clase de fuerza, la misma que no me permite dar otro paso adelante, ni alejarme de la puerta.

El esta muerto.

Ya lo se, no necesito acercarme para saberlo, Roy parece desesperado, angustiado, esta sufriendo. Pero yo ya no puedo sentir nada, el momento acaba de pasar delante de mis ojos.

Aún así… aún… Aún hay algo, algo que no le dije, algo que no hice… pero supongo… que son tantas cosas!!! La sensación que me invade ya es pura tristeza, y ahora, si. Se que estoy llorando.

La inmovilidad cede y a traspiés comienzo a eliminar la distancia entre El y yo. Es curioso, como al acercarme a su cuerpo fisco elimino la distancia y sin embargo al mismo tiempo estoy construyendo un abismo entre nuestras almas, entre lo que somos, y fuimos. Y en lo que seré.

Trato de agacharme lentamente a un lado de su cuerpo, pero aún no estoy en completo dominio de mis piernas, y caigo casi con violencia al suelo. El tobillo me duele, pero nada tiene que ver con ese dolor que siento en todo… en todo.

-…Un medico, busca a un medico… por favor… Riza… que… que haces…?-

Elimino la voz de Roy de mi mente. Y Paso mis manos por el rostro de mi padre. Con un suave toque en su cuello ya se que no hay más vida en su cuerpo… que ya… ya ni la alquimia es útil con sus heridas. Ni aunque llame al mejor medico, ya nada podrá hacer.

Nadie.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con la de Roy, el aún, aún no lo a aceptado, el aún no quiere aceptarlo.

-¿Puedes cargarlo?-

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Desde que tengo memoria solo hemos sido El y Yo. Una niña y un Hombre. Un Padre y una Hija. Solo dos. Sin embargo, por lógica y según el, hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos tres.

No tengo recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, pero según El fueron los más hermosos de nuestras vidas, según sus palabras, esa persona iluminaba cada recoveco de nuestras vidas, nos alegraba, nos acompañaba, nos cuidaba, nos amaba. Pero aunque El siempre hablaba en plural, no creo que realmente hubiera sido así. Creería que esa persona lo hubiera alegrado, acompañado, cuidado y amado a el. Que lo hubiera iluminado. Pero solo a El.

En toda la casa no hay una sola foto, un solo recuerdo, un vestido, una carta, una nota, nada que me mostrara que su presencia había sido real. Yo no recordaba su rostro redondo y blanco, ni sus ojos caobas y centellantes, tampoco tenia recuerdos de su largo cabello negro y brillante. No recordaba sus manos suaves y gentiles, ni su voz arrullante y dulce. No recordaba sus cuentos, ni sus canciones, no recordaba sus palabras, ni sus miradas, no la recordaba, y no había nada que me lo recordara. Solo El me hablaba de ella y sus virtudes y defectos, tanto así que hasta cree una imagen suya y comencé a crear recuerdos ficticios de ella y nuestra vida juntos.

Sin embargo mi primer recuerdo claro es durante un día soleado y hermoso, donde todos estaban vestidos de negro. Mi papá estaba a mi lado, y se veía muy guapo con aquel traje oscuro y su cabello atado en una cola baja, el rostro pálido como el mío y los ojos azules con un brillo extraño. Volvíamos de algún lugar que no recuerdo…

Iba tomada de su mano, me había vestido con una falda oscura y una camisita blanca, y tenia el pelo atado en una trenza alta que me llegaba a media espalda. Me encantaba sentir el largo cabello siendo balanceado por el viento. Y amaba cuando me lo peinaban y acariciaban suavemente.

El parecía muy triste y como el se veía triste yo también me sentí así, no me gustaba verlo de esa forma. Entramos en nuestra casa y la sentí distinta. Mi padre se quito el abrigo y lo dejo sobre una silla que había en la entrada, y aquello no me pareció bien, así que lo tomé y lo puse en el perchero que descansaba en una esquina de la habitación, aunque al principio debí acercarme una silla ya que no llegaba hasta arriba del todo.

Luego puse el mío también, pero faltaba algo, y sin saber bien que era camine hasta la cocina donde estaba mi papá. Estaba sentado en una silla mirando hacia el fregadero, que estaba lleno de trastos sin lavar. Yo lo mire desde la puerta pero el no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Papá…-

El siguió mirando hacia la nada, sin prestarme la más mínima atención así que levante la voz.

-¡Papá!-

El me miro confundido. Como si yo hubiera roto algo invisible, y sagrado. Me sentí avergonzada así que lo único que pude hacer, fue salir corriendo. Corrí escaleras arriba, y me encerré en mi cuarto. De cualquier manera el no me había seguido.

Mire mi habitación y no vi nada bien, todo estaba desordenado, la cama no estaba echa, mis juguetes estaban regados por todo el lugar, los papeles y crayones estaban tirados por todo el piso, algunos habían sido pisados manchado el piso y mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Como si fuera algo horrible que no debería ser comencé a ordenar todo lo que encontraba en mi camino. Hasta que todo estuvo en su lugar. Entonces me dirigí al espejo de mi ropero y me vi totalmente extraña, la ropa no me gustaba así que me la cambie rápidamente y volví a mirarme en el espejo.

Note que mi cabello estaba mal, la trenza era horrible y estaba mal echa, la desarme y volví a armar una y otra vez, hasta que sentí que me dolía la cabeza de tanto jalarme el pelo y los brazos por tener que tenerlos tanto tiempo en alto.

Di tres grandes zancadas hasta una cajonera en mi cuarto y la abrí violentamente, comencé a tirar todo lo que había adentro hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, lo tome dudosa, pero a la vez con mucha decisión.

Volví frente al espejo y mire la larga trenza hasta la mitad de la espalda y que comenzaba muy alto en mi cabeza. La tomé con una mano y con la otra acerqué la tijera hasta el comienzo de la trenza rubia.

Y la corte.

Miré casi horrorizada los cabellos rubios en mi mano, pero a su vez un enorme alivio mezclado con tristeza se apodero d mi alma. Los cabellos me caían de cualquier forma sobre el cuello, tenia mechones más largos que otros, pero me pareció mejor que teniéndolo mal arreglado.

Entonces lo sentí por alguna razón, me giré y lo vi parado en la puerta. La tijera callo de mis manos al igual que la trenza.

-Riza…-

Sus ojos se veían aún más tristes, y no supe que hacer cuando vi lagrimas en sus ojos. No soporte nada y corrí hasta abrazarme a sus piernas. Y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Lo siento… papa… pero yo creí, creí que si… esta mal, algo esta mal papá, y no se como lo arregló… papá…. Papá…-

El me abrazo, y jamás creí escuchar palabras más consoladoras que aquellas.

-Lo arregláremos… juntos… por que después de todo… somos uno… hasta que tú también lo encuentres…

-Te ayudare papá…

-Si lo harás, y yo también.

En ese momento no sabía de que estaba hablando el, no lo sabía, pero de alguna forma, lo entendía, y era como un juramento eterno, hasta que la muerte lo rompiera.

Y acababa de suceder.

La muerte y algo más… nos acaba a de liberar de aquel juramento, que aunque era una carga, era una que lleve a gusto durante mucho tiempo.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Guié a Roy hasta el cuarto de mi padre y el depositó el cadáver sobre las sabanas blancas. Cojeando me dirigí hasta el baño anexo al cuarto y llene un pequeño trasto con agua. Lo lleve hasta la cama donde Roy miraba a mi padre como esperando que se levantara en cualquier momento y me senté en el borde bajo su mirada. Saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y mojándolo en el agua comencé a limpiar la sangre que había en su rostro.

-Deberías…-

-No puedo llamar al medico. El pueblo esta a cinco quilómetros y se esta formando una tormenta muy fuerte afuera… "Además para que quiero un medico…" es peligroso salir. En la mañana iré a buscar al reverendo… y hablare con el sepulturero…-No se de donde eh sacado todo ese razonamiento cuando mi mente no esta trabajando. No se que es lo que digo, sus ojos están abiertos, debería cerrarlos ya o más tarde no podré hacerlo.

Pero me estoy perdiendo en su mirada. Sus ojos no son como los míos, el siempre me decían que eran como los de Ella. Y me ponía frente a un espejo, para que viera que hermosos que habían sido sus ojos. No los míos, los de Ella.

Paso el pañuelo por su mandíbula una vez más, y lo escurro en el agua carmesí de nuevo, pero mis manos se detienen en esta acción. Entonces siento que roy estira su mano hasta el rostro de mi padre y baja sus parpados, ahora tiene los ojos cerrados, ya no veo aquel azul cielo. Y lo siento con toda mi alma… pero es mejor así al menos ahora se ve más natural, parece dormido.

Ahora Roy a rodeado la cama y a puesto sus manos sobre las mías quitándome el pañuelo, el contacto dura más de lo que esperaba, pero como yo no respondo el retira las manos junto con el pañuelo y toma también el cubo con el agua rojiza. Lo oigo caminar hasta el baño, el se aleja, me esta dando un tiempo.

Mi padre a cambiado mucho en los últimos años, su enfermedad lo ha llevado hasta este limite en los que las ojeras eran algo ya común, la piel como el papel blanco casi transparente, el aspecto desaliñado, adelgazando tanto que se le hundieron las mejillas, prematuras arrugas le llenaron la cara y dejo de atar su antes brilloso cabello, que ahora era opaco y sin gracia.

Sin embargo en los momentos en que su carácter no se alteraba, seguía siendo el mismo padre amoroso que había criado a una niña solo durante más de diez años.

Sin ayuda de nadie.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Siempre supe que nuestra situación económica no era un lujo, mi padre era un alquimista, y vivía para su Búsqueda, por lo que los trabajos que tenía no podían acapararle mucho tiempo. La mayoría de la gente siempre opinaba que mi padre era un irresponsable y que teniendo una hija el debería de ocuparse al cien por ciento de ella.

Sin embargo yo le entendía, comprendía, aceptaba y admiraba su pasión por la alquimia, por eso le apoyaba, e intentaba ser lo más independiente posible. Ya que desde el momento en el que nos hicimos aquella promesa de ayudarnos mutuamente, jamás me pidió nada y me dio todo lo que pudo.

Nuestra casa era una herencia de mi madre, una casa de campo que le había dejado a su vez su padre como regalo de casamiento. Era extraño teniendo en cuenta que mi madre y mi abuelo no volvieron a hablarse, tanto así que yo no recuerdo haberlo conocido jamás, mi padre no hablaba de el, por lo que yo tampoco preguntaba, éramos felices como éramos y no había razón para arruinar esta felicidad por asuntos pasados.

La casa era un lujo y era difícil de mantener, sin embargo siempre logramos hacer malabares con los ingresos.

Mi padre era muy respetado como alquimista, y siendo el único en el pueblo los aldeano recurrían a el con mucha frecuencia, para que le arreglara maquinarias de cosecha, ya que no teníamos un mecánico en el pueblo, también objetos y cosas de este estilo. Además de ayudar cuando el río que pasaba por allí se desbordaba, o una vez cuando un incendio se llevo gran parte de los bosques.

También solían pedirle que hiciera un tipo de alquimia especial con la que separaba los buenos elementos de la tierra de los malos para que las cosechas fueran más fértiles.

Pero los aldeanos al igual que nosotros no siempre tenían dinero con el cual pagar los trabajos de mi padre, por lo que solían retribuírselo con alimentos, o cosas que necesitáramos, como ropa, zapatos, u objetos varios.

Y aunque las intenciones eran buenas, no así los resultados. Si mi padre quería sacar adelante su investigación, necesitaba dinero para comprar libros, materiales e instrumentos. Y para esto se necesitaba bastante dinero.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Durante las mañanas mi padre iba al pueblo para hacer sus pequeños trabajos, al comienzo siempre me traía pegada a el pero después de un tiempo me dejaba hacer pequeñas compras con una lista que me daba y si cuando terminaba el no había acabado yo iba con Sally, la panadera y repostera del pueblo, que además de hacer postres y pan, era muy buena cocinera y me dejaba colarme en su cocina para ver como lo hacía. Y aprendía mucho de ella.

Pero un día cuando mi padre fue a buscarme donde Sally, la mujer lo detuvo y le hablo.

A Sally no le caía nada bien mi padre, pero de igual forma solía preocupase por ambos.

-Escucha Hawkeye, sabes que no me caes bien, pero ten en cuenta que quiero demasiado a tu hija ¿Entendido?

Mi padre solía reír nervioso ante este tipo de comentarios de Sally, que eran muy seguidos. Según ella mi padre tendría que haberme mandado con mi abuelo, y aunque yo sabía que no lo decía con maldad, yo siempre saltaba defendiendo a mi padre para este tipo de comentarios. Así que en ese momento yo ya estaba por adelantarme para soltarle algo a Sally, pero me sorprendió cuando esta ablando la expresión de su rostro y miro a mi padre casi hasta con cariño.

-Escucha ya va siendo hora de que te pongas a trabajar para poder darle lo mejor a este ángel que te has raptado…

-Lo se Sally pero…

-¡No! Calla. Y no me llames por mi nombre Hawkeye, soy Albert para ti.-Dijo con un tono de advertencia, pero luego suspiro y saco un papel de su bolsillo.-Escucha, el terrateniente de esta área esta buscando un alquimista que enseñe a su hijo la materia, va a pagar y por lo que eh escuchado lo hará muy bien, me parece un trabajo estable y del que podrías sacar provecho…-

Creo que a mi padre la idea no le pareció muy buena, pero yo me había ilusionad tanto que me colgué de su brazo y le rogué que aceptara, y el por supuesto lo hizo.

Las cosas no marcharon tan bien como esperábamos, mi padre no volvía de muy buen humor de sus clases, y por lo que murmuraba sin que yo le entendiera mucho, era que su joven aprendiz, no era más que un niño encaprichado con la alquila que no respetaba ninguna de sus lecciones. El dinero llegaba y en grandes cantidades, pero finalmente no servía de mucho ya que mi padre no podía concentrarse en su investigación, al tener que maquinar las mejores estrategias para convencer a este niño de que la alquimia no era ninguna clase de magia que con un dibujo lograbas hacerla.

Finalmente un día decidí que aquello no servía.

Mi padre estaba sentado frente a un par de libros nuevos que había comprado, pero no parecía concentrado en su lectura, su seño se fruncía cada vez más. Así que lo interrumpí llevándole una taza de café y un pan que había horneado como Sally me lo había enseñado.

El pareció extrañado con aquello.

-¡Papá mira¡Lo he hecho yo!- Le sonreí colocándole el café y el pan en la mesa del escritorio.

-¡¡Ahh!! Déjame probarlo…-Mordió un pedazo del pan y se llevo el café a los labios. Por un momento puso una cara de tal sufrimiento que pensé que había terminado por envenenarlo, tanto que comenzó a toser dándose golpes en el pecho.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh¡¡¡Papa!!!-Me le acerqué y comencé a darle palmadas en la espalda, estaba asustadísima.-Lo siento… lo siento…!-Lo repetía desesperada. Hasta que el comenzó a reír en medio de la tos, yo me separe y le mire angustiada e indignada… había estado burlándose de mí.

-¡Papá!-

El seguía riendo.

-Lo siento… es que… ¡¡¡jajá jajá!!! Lo siento, lo siento Riza-chan.-

Lo mire con el seño fruncido y me cruce de brazos.

-Estaba delicioso Riza…-Dijo con sinceridad.-Solo me he quemado un poco con el café, pero esta muy sabroso.-y siguió masticando el pan y bebiendo el café con lentitud. De repente puso una cara como si hubiera recordado algo malo.

-Un momento…¿Has estado manejando el horno tú sola?-

Se me subieron los colores a la cara.

-Pues... si… Sally me ha enseñado a hacerlo… y pues… pensé que te agradaría…-

-¡Riza¡Tienes siete años¡Además Sally va a matarme cuando se entere!-

-No tiene porque enterarse…-Dije con una guiñada.

-Si… si no se lo dices…-Pareció pensativo un rato y volvió a poner una mirada de seriedad de nuevo como si entrara en razón de repente.-No! De igual forma, las niñas como tú no pueden hacerlo solas, es peligroso! Pídeme ayuda la próxima vez…

Sonreí tímidamente y asentí. El movió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió resignado, el sabía que yo no lo haría. Y luego me despeino el corto cabello rubio. Se me quedo mirando como meditando algo y luego me dijo suavemente.

-Sabes, podrías dejarte crecer el cabello nuevamente…-

El y yo no volvimos a mencionar el tema del cabello ni lo que sucedió aquel día en que hicimos aquella promesa. Realmente no se porque pero no lo hacíamos. Como si fuera un tabú.

Negué con la cabeza y permití que me sentara en sus piernas.

-No. Así esta bien, no se porque, pero se que es así como debe estar. No recuerdo la razón… pero se que hay una.

-Ya… entonces quedara corto. Ya recordaras.-

Asentí y acepte el pedazo de pan qué me puso en la boca.

-¿Puedo tomar café?-

-No.-

-Ahh… ¡¡¡papá!!!-

-Ya eres bastante hiperactiva sin nada arriba, tú no necesitas café, dudo que lo necesites nunca… el café es para las personas como yo…

-Los vagos dormilones… y perezosos.

-No deberías decir eso de tú padre…

-Sally lo dijo, no yo…

Papá suspiró.

-Ya entonces Sally debe tener razón.

Me reí y tome uno de los libros de la mesa

-¿Es bueno¿Lo disfrutas?-Pregunte.

El pareció pensarlo un rato y luego contesto con rapidez.

-Claro, si, es uno muy bueno.

-Uhmm… yo podría leértelo…

-¿Tú?

-Sip.

-Eres buena leyendo pero es algo complicado.

Fruncí el seño y tome una página cualquiera del libro.

-Ingredientes principales: Agua: 35 litros, Carbono: 20 KG, Amoniaco: 4 litros, Lima: 1,5 Kg., Fósforo: 800 gr., Sal: 250gr, Nitrato 100g, Sulfuro: 80g, Fluoruro: 7,5 g Hierro: 5g, Silicio: 3g, Y otros 15 elementos. Aunque estos sean los elementos que con forman el cuerpo humano, la t-t… transmutación!... humana es un tabú en la alquimia…

Fruncí el seño…

-¿Transmutación humana? Papá. Pueden los alquimistas hacer personas?

El se noto incomodo y me quito el libro de las manos, cerrándolo y dejándolo aun lado.

-No, no pueden.

-Pero…

-Te lo explicare otro día es complicado y debo descansar para mañana darle las clases a Mark.

Fruncí el seño cuando vi su rostro serio e inconforme.

-Papá… tal vez debas dejarlo.

-¿Que?

-Las clases…

-Pero Riza…

-No escucha. No sirve si realmente no te sientes feliz. Se que no lo disfrutas, pero además esta interfiriendo con tú investigación, y no nos sirven de nada todos estos libros si no puedes concentrarte para leerlos…

El sonrío levemente.

-Deberás piensas así? Pero volveríamos de nuevo a lo de antes.

-Lo de antes estaba bien, además ya encontraras algo que de verdad sirva.

El me sonrío

-Tienes razón.-

-Siempre es así-Le dije sonriendo.-No se que harías sin mi.-

El se me quedo mirando de una forma extraña y luego soltó:

-Te pareces tanto a ella…

Odiaba cuando me comparaba con ella, por alguna razón lo odiaba.

-Ya es suficiente por hoy, voy a dormir… me arropas?

El desvió la mirada pero asintió.

Y yo no pude evitar pensar que había sido demasiado dura y cortante. Me le acerqué y puse mi pequeña mano sobre la suya.

-Papá… te amó.

El me sonrió levemente.

-Yo también Riza-chan.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Después de aquello papá dejo el trabajo de maestro, y aunque aquello nos acarreo varios problemas ya que el terrateniente era un hombre muy influyente, y se molesto bastante con el abandono de mi padre, logramos volver al ritmo normal de vida.

Sin embargo, por lo visto su fama como alquimista había crecido en aquel tiempo y le llegaron muchas peticiones para convertirse en tutor de personas que realmente parecían querer aprender alquimia, sin embargo entre los dos decidimos que no era una idea tan buena desde la experiencia del hijo del terrateniente.

Solían llegar muchísimas cartas los primeros meses pero entre los dos solíamos leerlas y mandar respuestas cordiales a todos, tampoco se podía ser descortés con todas estas personas.

Pero un día llego una que hizo enfurecer mucho a mi padre y me sorprendió de sobremanera.

Solíamos sentarnos en la sala comedor mientras abríamos las cartas. Yo se las leía a mi padre para practicar mi lectura, y el escribía las respuestas.

-… cordialmente me despido esperando su pronta y afirmativa respuesta. Atte. Job Morris. Parece muy seguro de si mismo… se va a llevar una decepción cuando reciba tú rechazo.

Mi padre asintió levemente.

-Pero no hay nada que hacer. De cualquier manera no pienso aceptar a nadie y es algo que explico en sus respuestas, así que no es que lo haya considerado mejor o peor que otros, no hay razón para que no sigan adelante….

-Mira! Otra más de el tal Roy Mustang… Es ya la sexta en cuatro meses ¿no?-La abrí y la leí para a dentro, y luego le comenté.-Je… lo mismo de siempre, te pide que lo reconsideres, Que puede pagarte bien y esas cosas…

Mi padre me la quito y la leyó el.

-Es una lastima, parece ser un buen chico, pero no voy a arriesgarme a meterme con el hijo de un militar, creo que es hijo de Rod Mustang un coronel de ciudad del este..-

Su mirada se oscurecía al mencionar a los militares y a ciudad del este, así que yo siempre intentaba desviar el tema, aunque con la edad la curiosidad estaba comenzando a hacer mella en mí, y realmente quería saber mas cosas, sobre mi madre, mi abuelo, ciudad del este, y los militares.

Vivíamos en un pueblo en medio de la nada, por lo que las noticias que llegaban eran escasas e inexactas. Aún así saque otra carta del montón y mire con curiosidad el signo en la estampilla, era la bandera de amestris pero enmarcada en amarillo y terminando en un triangulo.

Jamás la había visto.

La abrió y la leyó.

-Sr. J. Hawkeye: Dados sus conocimientos prácticos y teóricos en la materia, el estado de Amestris estaría orgulloso de que prestara sus servicios a la nación, convirtiéndose en alquimista nacional. Recordándole que como beneficios incluidos en este titulo se encuentran el grado de Mayor en nuestro… ejercito…-Se me corto la voz a la mención de los militares. Los que tanto odiaba mi padre. La duda de por que razón volvió a mi mente. Pero al ver que mi padre no decía nada continué.- un fondo ilimitado para sus investigaciones (Dando constancias anuales de ellas), acceso ilimitado a las bibliotecas nacionales de la milicia, y a la sección especial para alquimistas, y residencia permanente en central, entre otros beneficios alternos.

Esperando que considere nuestra propuesta se despide de usted, Ami Wattson, Secretaria personal del Fhurer.

Mi padre no decía nada, y me moría de curiosidad así que simplemente le solté:

-¿Por que no consideras esto papá? Parece bueno, se interesan en los alquimistas, y les interesan que sus Investigaciones salgan adelante… no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por el dinero… y me han dicho que central es un lugar muy bonito.

-Riza… por mucho que parezca perfecto, los militares no son un buen camino, no lo entenderías ahora. Cuando crezcas te lo explicare.

Tuve ganas de gritarle muchas cosas pero no lo hice. El no se lo merecía.

Asentí y boté la carta.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Las cosas siguieron su curso durante cierto tiempo más, mi padre me enseñaba muchas cosas, y yo lo admiraba por que parecía saber todos los conocimientos del mundo, pero no me hablaba mucho sobre la alquimia, no la practica al menos. Y yo lo dejé pasar, aunque cada vez me sentía más molesta por esto.

Hasta que llego el día que cambió nuestras vidas, en muchos sentidos.

Mientras Sally hacía las compras yo solía vagar por el mercado, que se encontraba, muy seca de la estación del tren, y me gustaba escuchar el silbato de este cuando volvía a partir.

Mientras Sally negociaba los precios con el puestero, yo me acerqué a la parada para ver como el tren se iba.

Mientras observaba a algunas personas saludando desde la ventana, alguien me llevo por delante y me tiro al suelo junto con el paquete de huevos que Sally me había mandado a llevar.

Se rompieron todos.

Y así enfurecida, corrí detrás del idiota que lo había echo.

No faltó mucho para que el muchacho cayera de rodillas cuando me colgué a sus piernas.

-¡Oye!- El muchacho me alzo tomándome por la espalda del suéter que llevaba, y me dejo pateando en el aire.

-¿Que te sucede niña? Discúlpate-Me exigió

Parecía molesto por el golpe. Pero yo no perdí la compostura

-¡No¡Tú acabas de empujarme¡¡Y has roto todos los huevos!!

El me miro confundido y vio el paquete desparramado en el suelo.

-Ahh… ¿Fuiste tú, enana? Pensé que había sido un perro.

¿Un perro? Le desde donde estaba le lance una patada en el estomago que llego a rozarle.

-¡Oye¡No seas agresiva!

-¡No¡Tu no me llames perro¡Y bájame al suelo!... Y… ¡Y págame los huevos!

El suspiro y me bajo al suelo.

-Bien, discúlpame…-Parecía sincero.

-Y los huevos?

-No puedo pagártelos…

Iba a gritarle de nuevo pero añadió.

-Pero puedo hacer otra cosa…

Vi como sacaba una tiza de su bolillo y trazaba un círculo de transmutación alrededor de los huevos. Puso sus manos en el, y al instante estaba todos reparados.

-Ya ¿Ahora estamos en paz?

Le miré sería y asentí, no me gustaba que supiera usar la alquimia… Sentía que involucraba a mi padre…

-Bien…

El chico pareció perdido. Tenía una mirada Negra como el carbón y el mismo cabello. Era alto, parecía tener unos quince años. Cargaba con una bolsa al hombro y una maleta en la mano.

-Ahora que somos amigos…

-¿Amigos...?

El no presto atención a mi sarcasmo.

-¿Podrías decirme donde vive, el maestro de alquimia Hawkeye…?

Lo mire nervios y me puse a la defensiva.

-¿Que… quien… quien eres?

-Oh, lo siento no me presente… soy Roy Mustang.-Puso una sonrisa tan amistosa y blanca que una chica que pasó por allí suspiro.

Y yo recordé el nombre enseguida…

-El insistente…-Murmuré para mi, pero el pareció oírlo.

-¿EH¿Sabes?

Yo negué con insistencia.

-No, no. Te has equivocado de lugar aquí no vive ningún Hawkeye… te debes haber confundido de pueblo, tal vez sea el siguiente... y te has confundido al bajar.

Mustang me miro extrañado y sacó un papel del bolsillo.

-No. Este es el lugar. Iré a hablar con otra persona, tal vez tú no lo conozcas, eres solo una niña….-Volvió a ser un borde.

-¡Pero, no¡Es un pueblo pequeños, estoy segura…!-

-Igual preguntare en otro lado, solo para estar seguro.

El hizo ademán de irse pero yo me puse en su camino.

-¡No!

-¿Riza?

La voz de mi padre me sorprendió.

-¡Que haces aquí estábamos preocupados…!-

Sally iba con el.

-Ne… vamos¿¡Quien puede perderse en este pueblo...!?-Al ver que Roy intentaba decir algo solo corrí y tomé la mano de mi padre para irnos.-Vayámonos, tenemos que terminar el almuerzo, Sally y yo.-

-Si-

Mi padre asintió, y se encamino para irse.

Pero entonces sentí la voz de Roy dirigirse a Sally.

-Oiga, señora, podría decirme donde vivé el alquimista Hawkeye?

Mi padre se giró rápidamente y miró al chico. Yo solo suspire.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

El ruido de Roy vaciando el cubo en la pileta me despierta y miró una última vez el rostro de mi padre. Esta perdiendo el calor. Me acercó y beso sus labios suavemente. Es mi despedida.

Estiro la sabana, y cubro su rostro con ella también.

Me giro y veo a Roy parado en la puerta del baño con la mirada sería. Hay mucho de que hablar. El debe estar lleno de preguntas, que yo no estoy dispuesta a contestar hasta que el responda a las mías, así que endurezco mi mirada, y la sostengo con la suya.

Luego solo agrego:

-Bajemos. Preparare café.

* * *

Terminado el miércoles, 17 de enero de 2007 a las 21:04:32

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Y que os ha parecido? Este primer capitulo esta centrado en Riza y sus recuerdos de niñez, antes de que Roy entrara en su vida, puede haber cosas que aún no entiendan, eh dejado bastante para explicar en un futuro, pero igual pregunten que si es posible responderé, quiero que me sigan el paso.

También es posible, que piensen que de momento los caracteres de roy y en especial Riza puedan ser diferentes, pero recuerden que aún son niños y le quedan muchas cosas por vivir y que marcaran su personalidad hasta llegar a la que todos conocemos.

Bueno, por otro lado quería hablar de los reviews, no puedo decirles que voy a dejar de escribir si no me los dejan, mis trabajos los termino siempre que los empiezo, es algo que es inamovible a mi, pero aún así valoro mi trabajo y creo que es algo decente… ­-

Así que también creo que es importante que como yo cumpla con las actualizaciones correctamente ustedes los hagan con los reviews. Es el Intercambio equivalente… -je… Y eh visto que al menos 40 veces han entrado ha esta historia, así que sin esperar 40 reviews, espero cinco al menos ¿No es mucho cierto? Y los chaps… son largos…

Bue, en si les estoy rogando por que me dejen comentarios ¿Ok?

Y… me despido contestando a reviews….

**VALE BLACK:** Gracias!!! Sip! Lo tengo más o menos controlado, pero si, bueno beso!!!

Ya ven 1 sola persona… eso baja el animo… (sin desmereserte!! Te lo agradesco mucho!!)

Atte. AnneNoir


	3. El aprendiz del AlquimistaParte 1

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**-Tranqui…**

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

-"Entre comillas"Pensamientos.

* * *

**Recapitulación**

_El chico pareció perdido. Tenía una mirada Negra como el carbón y el mismo cabello. Era alto, parecía tener unos quince años. Cargaba con una bolsa al hombro y una maleta en la mano._

_-Ahora que somos amigos…_

_-¿Amigos...?_

_El no presto atención a mi sarcasmo._

_-¿Podrías decirme donde vive, el maestro de alquimia Hawkeye…?_

_Lo mire nervios y me puse a la defensiva._

_-¿Que… quien… quien eres?_

_-Oh, lo siento no me presente… soy Roy Mustang.-Puso una sonrisa tan amistosa y blanca que una chica que pasó por allí suspiro._

_Y yo recordé el nombre enseguida…_

_-El insistente…-Murmuré para mi, pero el pareció oírlo._

_-¿EH¿Sabes?_

_Yo negué con insistencia._

_-No, no. Te has equivocado de lugar aquí no vive ningún Hawkeye… te debes haber confundido de pueblo, tal vez sea el siguiente... y te has confundido al bajar._

_Mustang me miro extrañado y sacó un papel del bolsillo._

_-No. Este es el lugar. Iré a hablar con otra persona, tal vez tú no lo conozcas, eres solo una niña….-Volvió a ser un borde._

_-¡Pero, no¡Es un pueblo pequeños, estoy segura…!-_

_-Igual preguntare en otro lado, solo para estar seguro._

_El hizo ademán de irse pero yo me puse en su camino._

_-¡No!_

_-¿Riza?_

_La voz de mi padre me sorprendió._

_-¡Que haces aquí estábamos preocupados…!-_

_Sally iba con el._

_-Ne… vamos¿¡Quien puede perderse en este pueblo...!?-Al ver que Roy intentaba decir algo solo corrí y tomé la mano de mi padre para irnos.-Vayámonos, tenemos que terminar el almuerzo, Sally y yo.-_

_-Si-_

_Mi padre asintió, y se encamino para irse. _

_Pero entonces sentí la voz de Roy dirigirse a Sally._

_-Oiga, señora, podría decirme donde vivé el alquimista Hawkeye?_

_Mi padre se giró rápidamente y miró al chico. Yo solo suspire._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"El aprendiz del alquimista"

Parte 1

* * *

Mientras vacío el cubo de agua carmesí en la pequeña pileta del descuidado baño, cosa que me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que Riza siempre se ha ocupado de que toda la casa esté decente, no puedo evitar el evocar la imagen y las palabras de mi maestro… mi maestro.

El termino nunca había tenido un significado tan amplio como el que adquirió en aquel momento.

Maestro es una palabra que la gente suele usar para alguien que te enseña determinada materia. Que te explica su fundamento teórico y en casó de ser uno realmente bueno los prácticos de la disciplina. Hay maestros que enseñan una sola disciplina y otros que enseñan varías. Hay maestros que profundizan, y otros que simplemente dan ideas generales. Hay algunos que te exponen su punto de vista y otros que te lo imponen. Hay maestros buenos y maestros malos. Maestros con los que te encariñas y maestros a los que odias. Otros que te son indiferentes. Maestros que enseñan solo conocimientos y otros que te enseñan la vida.

Hawkeye, había sido todos esos maestros.

Y ninguno.

Me lo había enseñado todo y nada al a vez.

Había sido un buen maestro y uno muy malo.

Es difícil que alguien más lo comprenda por que fui su único estudiante.

O tal vez no lo fui.

Desde que lo vi por primera vez supe que no era una persona común y corriente. Vi sabiduría y dudas en su rostro. Pero nunca lo vi o respete como un verdadero maestro. No me di cuenta que el no me enseño solo alquimia, sino algo más.

Todavía soy capas de recordar el día que lo conocí.

Pero aunque trate de asociar a aquel hombre de hace seis años con el hombre enfermizo que me recibió hoy en su biblioteca, no pude lograrlo. Parecía haber envejecido diez años en lugar de los dos que habían pasado desde que me fui de su lado. Pero no era su apariencia, sino también sus ojos, estaban nublados, ciegos y no en un sentido literal, este hombre podía ver, pero ya no miraba nada. Y sus palabras parecían envueltas en el rencor, la autocompasión, y un arrepentimiento penoso.

Pero más que nada, lo vi solo.

No fue el hecho de llegar a este hogar y verlo así de derruido y venido a menos, no fue el hecho de no encontrar a Riza físicamente en el lugar. Al entrar a la casona sin que nadie me recibiera, vi cosas de Riza, un abrigo, el cual me sorprendí de encontrar teniendo en cuenta de que si había salido el clima estaba realmente cruel ese día.

Antes de llegar al estudio pase delante del dormitorio de ella y lo encontré igual que hacía dos años, tal vez menos infantil, pero igual. Sin embargo parecía que ella ya no viviera allí, aunque todo apuntara lo contrario.

Y cuando llegue a la biblioteca, aunque me sorprendió encontrar a Hawkeye en aquel estado, más aún me sorprendió el no encontrar a Riza a su lado, velando siempre por el. No es que Riza viviera pegada a su padre, o que tuvieran una relación incestuosa. No era nada de aquello. Pero siempre vi que había algo más que el amor entre un padre y una hija en aquella relación. Algo más profundo y complejo.

Y que se fue incrementando a medida que pasaron los años. Era un vínculo especial. Y no voy a mentir y diré que envidie aquella relación tan profunda, tal vez fue por mi propia infancia, que no contó con aquellos tratos afectivos, o tal vez fue por darme cuenta de que aquel vinculo era otro, aún más especial, un vinculo solo entre dos, donde por ende yo no podía entrar.

Aún así, no quiero decir que no me sentí cómodo con ellos, al contrario su trato conmigo fue excepcional, me integraron a su familia, como jamás lo había echo la mía propia.

Sin embargo no puedo dejar de recordar aquel primer encuentro con los dos Hawkeye, yo había estado cansado de recibir cordiales rechazos a todas mis cartas.

Así que aún en contra de la opinión de mi familia, empaque un bolso, y una maleta, hice unas compras en ciudad del Este y tome el primer tren a ese pueblo perdido en los tierras más alejadas y ocultas del este.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Para mi, habiéndome criado entre Ciudad del este y Ciudad Central, llegar a un pueblo en la mitad de la nada había sido un cambio bastante grande. El este podría ser una zona rural, pero Ciudad del este lo quisiera o no era una ciudad casi igual a Central, por lo que decir que me había criado en una zona rural no era algo muy cierto, en realidad para nada cierto.

Y ya que mi familia era una de clase alta, habían alimentado en mi mente una idea de superioridad y un ego bastante altanero. Pero aún así, de algún lado había logrado aprender algo más de la vida que me permitiera controlar este ego mío para apreciar otras cosas además de lo añejo que podía ser un vino o cuán elegantes podían resultar las fiestas de tal o cual familia.

Aún así mi primer contacto con Riza Hawkeye, no había logrado mostrar lo mejor de mi mismo.

Claro que en ese momento yo no sabía que ella era Riza Hawkeye, la hija del hombre al cual le había estado rogando prácticamente que me aceptara como pupilo. En aquel momento lo único que vi fue una niñita campesina, usando ropas completamente anticuadas y con menos modales que una cabra.

¡Había intentado patearme¡A mi¡Miembro de la familia Mustang!

Es cierto que yo no había sido muy cortes y que le había roto los huevos que traía y además ni siquiera me había disculpado. Y no la había confundido con un perro, simplemente estaba demasiado ansioso por saber donde vivía Hawkeye como para detenerme.

Así que tragándome el orgullo le solté una disculpa vaga pero sincera. Si iba a quedarme en aquel pueblo no me convenía hacerme de enemigos tan solo ponía un pie.

Pensaba pagarle los malditos huevos por los que tanto se quejaba, pero decidí hacer otras cosas. Por lo que me contaron otras personas Hawkeye era algo así como un ermitaño, así que el único alquimista de aquel pueblo no debía tratar en absoluto con los pueblerinos. Y seguro a una niña de… no lo se… parecía tener unos siete años… le sorprendería ver algo de alquimia.

Aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien, es posible que mis pensamientos literales hubieran sido "Voy a impresionar a esta troglodita con un poco de alquimia y en menos de un parpadeo la tendré besándome los pies…" Era como decía, ese ego inoportuno.

Supongo que veía a todos los campesinos como unos salvajes sin ninguna clase de cultura… ja… y pague bastante caro en varias ocasiones por mi ego.

Pero siguiendo con los acontecimientos progresivamente, luego de repararle los huevos con alquimia, la niña no tomo la reacción que esperaba, más bien pareció recelosa.

Pero como de cualquier manera mi objetivo principal no era alardear, sino aprender más, no seguí con el juego e intenté ubicarme ya que no tenía ni la mínima de cómo orientarme allí.

Como de echo, estaba más perdido que un pescado en tierra, decidí que lo mejor era recurrir a ayuda local, y como de momento la única persona que me había hablado había sido la niña rubia, simplemente use un poco de amabilidad que parecía tener un efecto especial en las mujeres, le pregunte sobre la localización de la casa de Hawkeye.

Su reacción fue extraña, pero aún así lo atribuí a que seguro Hawkeye debía ser considerado un ogro por los niños. Yo tenía una imagen bastante rara de Hawkeye, que a decir verdad no se de donde la saque. Tal vez de los rumores es Ciudad del este.

La niña me pregunto mi nombre, y como pensé que era un avance le conteste amablemente, sin embargo volvió a mirarme raro, y aquello ya me empezó a cansar, así que cuando le volví a preguntar y recibí aquella extraña respuesta, simplemente me dije que me iría y preguntaría en otro lugar.

En aquel momento un hombre y una mujer aparecieron en aquel lugar y llamaron a la niña, imagine que serían sus padres, así que pensé que sería más razonable hablar con adultos.

Antes de que la muchacha se los llevara arrastrando como si yo fuera un monstruo me dirigí a la mujer.

-Oiga, señora, podría decirme donde vivé el alquimista Hawkeye?-

Claro que no me espere aquella reacción.

El padre de la niña se giro y antes de que este dijera nada, la mujer con una cara de curiosidad me soltó:

-El es-

Yo solo mire extrañado al hombre que me miraba con curiosidad, y tenia de la mano a la niña rubia que tenia un mohín en el rostro. Estaba contrariada.

A decir verdad aquella no era mi idea de Hawkeye. No imaginaba a un hombre casado y con una hija. Además de que era bastante joven, le calculé unos treinta años a lo mucho.

-Ahh… ¿sucede algo muchacho?-

Parecía un hombre sumamente distraído. La niña seguía tirando de su brazo. Aquello me molesto, me había mentido descaradamente¡hasta había intentado mandarme hasta otro pueblo!

-Ahh, no, no. Solo que no me lo imaginaba así… uhmm casado y con una _hija_-Puse énfasis en la palabra haciendo que la niña enrojeciera.

El hombre pareció confundido.

-Te equivocas muchacho, hubo una sola mujer capas de soportar a este idiota y créeme que no soy yo.-Contesto la mujer mirándolo con cierto desprecio.

Hawkeye rió.

La mujer lo había llamado idiota y lo único que había echo había sido reírse. Definitivamente no era la imagen que tenia de el. Estaba dudando que realmente aquello valiera la pena.

-¿Lo siento pero… por que me buscas?-

Entonces me percate que había olvidado presentarme. Pero la niñita parecía habérseme adelantado y ya le decía entre dientes.

-Es el insistente… papá… el insistente…-

El hombre pareció desconcentrado unos segundos y luego pareció algo incomodo.

-Parece que me recuerda… Roy Mustang… ese es mi nombre.-Era bastante molesto que me llamaran "El insistente" Parecía alguna clase de obsesionado o maniático.

-Si. ¿Acaso no le han llegado las respuesta a sus cartas?, porque nos hemos ocupado de responderlas todas y…

-No, no. Me han llegado su cartas, y le agradezco la molestia, pero igualmente necesitaba conocerlo personalmente, pensé que tal vez si tuviéramos una conversación más directa…

-A menos que sus argumentos hallan cambiado señor Mustang, no creo que los míos lo hallan hecho tampoco…-

Realmente no supe que decir. Pero por alguna razón Hawkeye siguió y agrego.

-Pero ya que te has molestado en venir hasta aquí no sería cortes de mi parte dejarte aquí en la estación sin conocer nada. El próximo tren pasa en tres días. Puedo darte unas horas de mi tiempo, acompáñanos a almorzar.

-¡Pero papá!-

El grito de protesta de la niñita nos sorprendió a todos pero Hawkeye la miro y enseguida le dijo sin una pizca de enfado.

-Vamos, Riza, no hay que ser descortés con la gente.

La niña pareció ir a replicar. Pero una mirada de su padre basto para que callara y asintiera. Aunque su padre no había parecido enfadad en ningún momento.

Sin embargo cuando se pusieron a caminar y yo quise ponerme a un lado de Hawkeye para hablar con el, Riza se interpuso entre el y yo. Y con una mirada sola me basto para saber que yo no le agradaba en absoluto. El resto del camino se la paso hablando de cosas sin importancia sin dejarme colar ni una frase a la conversación.

Ya cuando llegamos a una casa que parecía ser una panadería, la mujer que los acompañaba, la cual luego me entere se llamaba Sally me invito a pasar y al igual que hacia Hawkeye me quite la chaqueta y la deje sobre una silla, Hawkeye acompaño a Sally que parecía estar regañándolo por algo.

Entonces me fije en Riza que estaba parada frente a la silla donde habíamos dejado las chaquetas, tenía una mirada extraña, algo de ira mezclada con frustración. Entonces tomo mi chaqueta y la de su padre y las colgó en un perchero que había en una esquina y donde ella y Sally habían colgado sus suéteres.

Luego se giro y me miro con un odio que jamás imagine ver en mi vida.

Me pregunte si mi error había sido el dejar el abrigo en la silla, o si había sido otra cosa. Pero ya en la estación supe, que si la hija de Hawkeye no aceptaba mi presencia jamás sería alumno suyo.

-Oye… ¿Liza¿Tu nombre es Liza cierto…?

La niña pareció contrariada un momento.

-No… No, RIZA, mi nombre es RIZA… no liza…. Como sea….-

-Bien _Riza_.-Puse un énfasis en su nombre.-Parece que no hemos empezado con el pie correcto…

-No me interesa.-

Parecía enfadada aún. Pero si me quedaba callado no íbamos a solucionar nada, así que proseguí.

-Bien, pero aún así…

-¡Riza-chan¿Vas a ayudarme..?- El grito de Sally distrajo la atención de Riza, pero aún así dedico unos segundos a lanzarme otra mirada ofensiva. Luego corrió hasta la cocina. Mientras ella entraba Hawkeye salía, ella se detuvo unos segundos para dedicarle una sonrisa a su padre y luego se fue dejándonos solos.

Por primera vez estaba completamente solo con Hawkeye, sin ninguna enana rubia dando vueltas entre nosotros e interrumpiéndonos.

Tenía el rostro de un hombre amable, e incluso hasta algo inocente, el pelo rubio igual al de su hija lo tenia largo y atado en una cola baja. Tenía la nariz aguileña y ojos azules, así que supuse que los ojos de la niña debían ser de la madre, me pregunte donde estaría.

Vestía de manera humilde al igual que la niña, y aunque las ropas se notaban viejas y desgastadas, estaban limpias.

-Lo siento. Creo que mi Riza es algo desconfiada… no es así normalmente. Si la conocieras… en otras… circunstancias, os llevarían bien.-

Claro, si las circunstancias fueran a kilómetros de distancia y sin tener que vernos las caras, pensé algo enfadado aún. Pero decidí poner una de mis mejores caras y ser lo más hipócrita posible.

-Si, claro. Parece una niña… humm… de carácter.-

-Si, es igual a su madre, son sobre protectoras, pero muy dulces si las conoces bien.-

Como si hubiera escuchado que hablaban de ella, se apareció en la salita con dos vasos llenos de jugo, y con hielo. Los dejo sobre la mesa y se marcho casi enseguida. Hawkeye la siguió con la mirada. Una sonrisa como de añoranza se formo en su rostro. Pero casi enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia mí nuevamente.

-Bien Roy, cuéntame de ti.-

-Ah, bien nací en ciudad del este…-

-¿Ciudad del este? Hace años que no pasaba por allí, la última vez… fue hace casi… ocho años… Cuéntame como están las cosas en el este Roy.-

Aunque no me hizo gracia que desviara el tema de aquella manera no pude quejarme tampoco y comencé a responder sus preguntas. Y así me tuvo casi cuarenta minutos.

-Dime¿Eres el hijo de Rod Mustang?-

-No, el Coronel Mustang es mi tío.-

-Ya veo…-

Su mirada se desvió unos segundos y luego cambio por una extraña que parecía hasta recelosa como la de su hija.

-Dime Roy¿quien te dio mi dirección, y te recomendó a mí?-

Dude un poco al responder aquella pregunta. Aunque los rumores sobre Hawkeye eran muchos en Ciudad del Este, acerca de sus conocimientos y demás, no eran sólidos, eran solo rumores. Sin embargo el hombre que me lo recomendó era una persona confiable y sin malas intenciones, sin embargo me había advertido que no mencionara mucho acerca de los militares en su presencia, dijo que no era una institución a la que Hawkeye le tuviera mucho respeto. Por eso evite el tema de la milicia al comienzo pero cuando pregunto por Rod Mustang, tuve que responderle con sinceridad. Y pensé que hablar con el del general no seria algo tan malo teniendo en cuanta de que el me lo había recomendado. Además de que el General siempre pareció una persona a la que nadie podía odiar.

-Ah… un amigo de la familia. El General Grumman, me dijo que le conocía y sabía que sus conocimientos en la alquimia eran sorprendentes. Me dio la ubicación del pueblo y algunos datos para llegar a su casa…-

La cara que puso Hawkeye me parecía desalentadora, no podía decir que estaba enfadado pero no se encontraba a gusto con la actual mención del General. No entendía que podía suceder entre este y el. Grumman era la persona más amable y bondadosa que podía uno conocer. Casi como para decir que no se entendía como había llegado a entrar en el ejercito, con aquel carácter tan ameno.

-Así que al final lo promovieron a general…-

Lo dijo más para si que como comentario, tenia el seño fruncido y la mirada perdida, como si batallara con un recuerdo no muy agradable.

-Lo siento… pero que…- Iba a preguntar por como había conocido al general, pero como era de esperase, cuando la conversación se torno interesante, apareció el duende rubio.

-Ya esta listo, apúrense o Sally se enfadara.-

Estaba toda cubierta de harina, pero tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Salió disparando hasta otra habitación que parecía ser el comedor.

Yo iba a retomar la pregunta pero Hawkeye ya estaba de pie y su expresión había vuelto a ser la misma despreocupada de siempre.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos, no es nada agradable cuando Sally se enfada…

La comida fue algo extraño para mi, no por la comida en si, que estuvo realmente deliciosa, sino por el ambiente familiar que existía entre estas personas. Riza no se mostró hostil conmigo en la mesa, simplemente me evito olímpicamente.

Fue un almuerzo simplemente encantador. Entre ellos no existían las pulcras y frías normas de la sociedad, que regían a mi familia. Y por primera vez reí y disfrute de un almuerzo.

Al finalizar todos nos movimos a la cocina, donde Riza sirvió café a todos mientras Sally limpiaba los trastos.

-Ten cuidado de no quemarte.- Le recordaba la mujer, o cosa por el estilo, siempre cuidando de ella.

-Roy-kun…-Casi escupo todo el café en la cara a Hawkeye cuando tome un sorbo del brebaje. Me fije en el hombre que tomaba tranquilamente su café. Y luego mire a Riza que sonreía como aguantándose la carcajada.

-Lo siento¿no te agrada que te llame Roy-kun?-La mujer pensó que mi reacción se había debido a sus palabras.

-No, no, esta bien… solo… me eh quemado… ha estado muy caliente.-

La maldita mocosa había vertido al menos medio azucarero en la tasita de café… la muy…parecía que la tregua acababa de terminar…

No se si había sido solo una broma, o de veras había tenido la intención de matarme de un coma diabético.

-Ya… ten más cuidado… ¿quieres agua fría?-

-Si por favor.-Le agradecí a la mujer que lavaba los platos del almuerzo.

-Riza-chan, podrías alcanzarle a Roy…-

-¡NO!-Mire como todos se me quedaban mirando extrañados- No hace falta… yo, yo me serviré…-Tome un vaso y me serví un poco del agua del grifo.

Sally rió con mi comportamiento, no me extraña seguro parecía un loco, y continuó con su interrogatorio.

-Así que… has venido a aprender alquimia con Hawkeye, Roy-kun?

-Si, si el me acepta por supuesto…

Hawkeye no se inmuto al comentario, siguió bebiendo café.

Pero Sally había cambiado su expresión, y tengo que admitir que la mujer me asusto. Y reconocí algo del carácter receloso de Riza en los ojos de aquella mujer.

-Y dime Roy-kun, no pensaras… que… bueno, supongo que le pagaras a Hawkeye por sus servicios…-

A este punto Riza comenzó a prestar total atención a la conversación, Sally me miraba de reojo. Pero Hawkeye no parecía ni inmutado en el tema, parecía totalmente desconectado mientras observaba los dibujos en la taza de café.

La pregunta me pareció brusca, pero ya venía preparado, claro que había esperado hablar ese tema con Hawkeye no con una mujer y una niña tan extrañas. Entonces me di cuanta de que esas dos mujeres eran el muro entre yo y mi futuro maestro. Decidí franquearlas.

-Si, por supuesto. En realidad tengo el dinero conmigo, había pensado en pagarle al mes… y…-

-¿De cuanto hablamos?

Sally me miraba interrogante.

-Bien… había estado pensando en… unos mil marcos…

-¿¡Mil marcos!?-

-S…si…?-

Sally mes sonrió, Riza pareció desconcentrada pero al instante frunció el seño.

-Traías todo ese dinero encima y no fuiste capas de pagarme los huevos que me rompiste¡Eres un tacaño!

-¿Rompió los huevos?-

-Si¡y es tan miserable que prefirió repáralos con alquimia que pagarlos!

-oh, Roy-kun, tendrías que ser más dadivoso…

-Si¡Roñoso!

-… si uno da luego te vuelve devuelto por dos…

- ¡Mezquino!

-Además no valen tanto…

-¡Cicatero!

-A muchas personas se le cría así pero…

- Avaro.

¿Acaso esa niña se había aprendido todos los sinónimos de tacaño¿Pararía alguna vez en su vida?… dudo que le importaran mucho los malditos huevos….!

Hawkeye parecía concentrado en el fondo de la taza de café ahora, y creo que ni siquiera se había percatado de que yo estaba siendo prácticamente lapidado por aquellas dos arpías.

Cuando las dos mujeres estuvieron a punto de dar el golpe final, Hawkeye se paro y se dirigió a las dos mujeres.

-Ya es suficiente, no es amable que intimiden a Roy.

¿Intimidar¿Acaso se dio cuanta de que prácticamente estuvieron apunto de empalarme?

Pero las dos mujeres se callaron al momento. Sally pareció algo ofendida, Riza simplemente se calló y se quedo quieta como buena niña. Seguro… lobo disfrazado de cordero.

-Mira Roy… mi decisión sigue irrevocable… yo… no tiene nada que ver con tus razones o el nivel que tengas en la alquimia. Simplemente tengo mis razones personales para declinar tú oferta. Lo siento, pero tendrás que volver a Ciudad del Este.

No se que expresión se dibujó mi rostro, pero lo que se es que Riza me miró y casi al instante desvió la mirada, como si hubiera sido ella y no su padre quien hubiera tomado la decisión

-Nosotros ya nos retiramos.- Dijo luego de unos segundos Hawkeye. Riza y el se retiraron y se pusieron sus abrigos.-Bueno fue un placer Señor Mustang, buenas tardes Sally.

Riza saludo a Sally con la mano de desde la puerta y me dirigió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a mi, casi me sonó a una disculpa.

Cuando ambos se hubieron ido. Yo hice ademán de irme también, pero Sally, la mujer de bucles castaños me detuvo.

-No tienes que irte, Roy-kun, además, dudo que sepas donde dirigirte. El próximo tren pasa en tres días Será mejor que yo te guíe un poco.

Asentí y deje que la mujer me guiara nuevamente hasta el salón donde comenzó a secar las cosas que antes había lavado.

-Pues… dime¿que edad tienes Roy-kun?-

-Trece años.

-¡Ya¿De veras? Pareces mucho mayor.

-Si, soy algo alto para mi edad.

La mujer me sonrió, recién entonces me percaté de que era más mayor de lo que aparentaba. Debía tener unos cuarenta años, tal vez un poco más. Pero como estaba constantemente sonriendo, no parecía en absoluto tener esa edad.

-Pues, al menos supongo que querrás conocer el pueblo, no es muy grande pero es un lugar tranquilo y hermoso.

Asentí algo desganado. Pensaba que realmente el viaje no había valido la pena en absoluto.

-Sabes Roy-kun… Hawkeye no es una persona mala o egoísta, pero el y Riza han tenido que pasar por bastantes cosas en los últimos años… y supongo que solo tratan de protegerse entre ellos. No son malas intenciones.

-Ya…

La mujer sonrió.

-Se que Riza te ha jugado una par de bromas…

-¡Así que sabía lo del café!

Ella sonrió y se volteo para seguir trabajando. Yo resople.

-Riza cuida mucho de su padre, pero tiene un corazón enorme. Y creo que tú te lo estas ganado, solo que tendrías que trabajar un poco más. Acaban de conocerse. Y a ti aún te quedan tres días más por aquí.

Se giro y me miro con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Puedo alquilarte una habitación libre que tengo.

Sonreí.

-Supongo que no va gratis para el tacaño…-Murmuré sonriente.

-Si no cuesta no se valora Roy-kun.-Yo me encogí de hombros, el dinero no era un problema para mí.-Pero como se que a ti no te hace falta dinero, vas a pagarme de otra forma.

Otra vez esa mirada.

Trague con dificultad y asentí.

No había nada mejor que conocer al maestro para poder vencer a la alumna. Y por lo visto Sally le había enseñado muchas cosas a Riza.

Yo no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que me esperaba.

* * *

Finalizado el viernes, 19 de enero de 2007 a las 20:47:20

* * *

N.A: Hoollisss!!!! Lo eh escrito bastante rápido ¿o no? La verdad nunca se me había dado tan rápido esto de actualizar. Normalmente tardo más tiempo. Aunque tal vez tenga un poco que ver con el hecho de que estoy de vacaciones. - Me pone feliz!!!!

Bueno, primer capitulo visto desde el punto de vista de Roy. Un carácter con algunas pizcas del Coronel que conocemos, pero no el mismo aún.

Y tal vez a Riza la hice bastante… hummm, como decir… ¿dura?...o ¿Sobre protectora…?

No lo sé, pero yo toi feeeeliiizzz con el fic!!!!

Bueno, me han puesto muy, pero muy contenta con sus lindos comentarios, los cuales agradezco en general y voy a pasar a contestar uno por uno. - Beshosss..

**espiaplan**Lo eh subido bastante pronto ¿no? Muchas, Muchas gracias por todo y espero poder seguir manteniendo tus expectativas **Mariana1993: **Gracias!!! Espero que este también te allá gustado Bexos. **VALE BLACK: **Muchas muchas gracias, de corazón!!! Y lamento no poder dejarte reviews diarios en tu historia, pero es que mi madre no me quiere poner la banda ancha y por tanto tengo que estar yendo a Cybers para subir los chaps…. ToT mi bolsillo duele… Bue… besos!!! **riza-san:** - Gracias!!! Lo más rápido que pude!!! **Nekogirlmorris**Ja gracias!!! Y pues si, lo de la ortografía se lo debo todo al corrector automático de Word… soy un desastre en idiomas, y la ortografía no es mi fuerte VoV, por eso elegí bachillerato biológico… - besos y espero que te haya gustado.

- todas ustedes me han hecho muy, muy feliz. Y yo que andaba un poco depre por un fic que publique en la sección Gundam Wing, que no ha recibido ni un solo Review, supongo que se debe a que es una pareja poco común (Un Zechs Noin, para los que conocen) y que además no tiene nada de yaoi, y la sección de gundam parece dedicarse casi en su totalidad al yaoi… ToT ufff….

Ya ven que lo único que necesito para salir adelante son unas pocas palabras, así que a los que aún no dejan ya ven… el botoncito Go…. . jeje…

Besos.

Atte. AnneNoir


	4. El aprendiz del Alquimista parte 2

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**- Pues, que sigo por lo llano de momento…**

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

-"Entre comillas"Pensamientos.

* * *

**Recapitulación**

_Cuando ambos se hubieron ido. Yo hice ademán de irme también, pero Sally, la mujer de bucles castaños me detuvo._

_-No tienes que irte, Roy-kun, además, dudo que sepas donde dirigirte. El próximo tren pasa en tres días Será mejor que yo te guíe un poco._

_Asentí y deje que la mujer me guiara nuevamente hasta el salón donde comenzó a secar las cosas que antes había lavado._

_-Pues… dime¿que edad tienes Roy-kun?-_

_-Trece años._

_-¡Ya¿De veras? Pareces mucho mayor._

_-Si, soy algo alto para mi edad._

_La mujer me sonrió, recién entonces me percaté de que era más mayor de lo que aparentaba. Debía tener unos cuarenta años, tal vez un poco más. Pero como estaba constantemente sonriendo, no parecía en absoluto tener esa edad._

_-Pues, al menos supongo que querrás conocer el pueblo, no es muy grande pero es un lugar tranquilo y hermoso._

_Asentí algo desganado. Pensaba que realmente el viaje no había valido la pena en absoluto._

_-Sabes Roy-kun… Hawkeye no es una persona mala o egoísta, pero el y Riza han tenido que pasar por bastantes cosas en los últimos años… y supongo que solo tratan de protegerse entre ellos. No son malas intenciones._

_-Ya…_

_La mujer sonrió._

_-Se que Riza te ha jugado una par de bromas…_

_-¡Así que sabía lo del café!_

_Ella sonrió y se volteo para seguir trabajando. Yo resople._

_-Riza cuida mucho de su padre, pero tiene un corazón enorme. Y creo que tú te lo estas ganado, solo que tendrías que trabajar un poco más. Acaban de conocerse. Y a ti aún te quedan tres días más por aquí._

_Se giro y me miro con una sonrisa enigmática._

_-Puedo alquilarte una habitación libre que tengo._

_Sonreí._

_-Supongo que no va gratis para el tacaño…-Murmuré sonriente._

_-Si no cuesta no se valora Roy-kun.-Yo me encogí de hombros, el dinero no era un problema para mí.-Pero como se que a ti no te hace falta dinero, vas a pagarme de otra forma._

_Otra vez esa mirada._

_Trague con dificultad y asentí. _

_No había nada mejor que conocer al maestro para poder vencer a la alumna. Y por lo visto Sally le había enseñado muchas cosas a Riza._

_Yo no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que me esperaba._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"El aprendiz del alquimista"

Parte 2 "Su mirada"

* * *

Mire por la puerta y vi que Riza aún seguía en alguna clase de trance. Con sus ojos fijos en su padre. Solo en el.

Solo de el.

Cuando una persona crece uno no siempre puede percibirlo. Si vive al lado de esta todos los días, y te acostumbras a un cambio progresivo, de verlo día a día progresar, mejorar, y crecer, finalmente terminas acostumbrándote, y no te das cuenta de este. Sin embargo, cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien, cuando vuelves a verlo, esperando a la misma persona que se despidió de ti con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos, con la inocencia marcada en el rostro, solo entonces te percatas de que el tiempo existe y hace mella en todos nosotros.

Por eso si Riza tuvo algún cambio durante los cuatro años que compartí con ella y su padre, yo no lo percibí. Durante los cuatro años fue la misma niña hiperactiva, mandona, controladora, alegre, inocente, y especial. Lo fue hasta el día en que me fui, y ese día me lleve esa imagen de ella, y a pesar de que pasaron dos años, esa imagen quedo inamovible en mi mente.

No puedo decir que cuando la vi en el estudio me puse a analizar si había cambiado o no, no lo hice, simplemente por que tenia entre mis brazos a mi maestro moribundo. Sin embargo estando así contemplándola, puedo ver que dos años lejos de ella hicieron más mella que cuatro años junto a ella.

No estaba seguro de si se trataba de la misma Riza que había dejado hacía dos años en aquel pueblucho, perdido en el este. Era muy diferente.

Sin ir más allá, su aspecto físico había cambiado radicalmente. Si hago memoria, puedo recordar a una niña pequeña y delgada, pero con una cara sumamente redonda y dos mejillas sonrosadas, que eran capas de inflarse aún más cuando se enfadaba. Con el cabello rubio como el maíz y corto como el de un niño. Y aquel gracioso flequillo cayéndole en diagonal en la cara, y que siempre se apartaba molesta cuando estaba demasiado largo.

Ahora había crecido al menos unos diez centímetro más. Sin pudor me fije que se había rellenado en partes estratégicas de su anatomía, que la hacían notar más femenina. Pero aún así seguía teniendo aquel rostro redondo e infantil.

Pero lo que más había cambiado era su mirada.

Se que suena romántico y digno de una novela barata. Pero hasta que no lo ves no te das cuenta de lo mucho que pueden cambiar los ojos de una persona. Yo jamás me hubiera fijado en esto. Tal vez decir la mirada no sea lo correcto, tal vez lo que cambia es la expresión.

Pero no importa.

Igual lo diré, aquella muchachita que acariciaba suavemente el rostro frío de su padre muerto, ya había sufrido su muerte mucho antes. Riza ya estaba preparada para este momento. Y es algo que vi en sus acciones y respuestas, pero que también vi en su mirada. Esa mirada.

En este momento no puedo pensar, por que son cientas las preguntas que abruman mi mente, y hasta que no las conteste ella no voy a seguir pensando en lo que ha pasado durante estos dos últimos años.

¿Como es que esa niña se convirtió en aquella muchacha?

Todavía puedo recordar, puedo revivir los primeros años, los primeros meses, los primeros días.

Y su mirada. Amplia y sincera.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Aquella noche, en la habitación que me alquilo Sally (y yo todavía no averiguaba como me iba hacer pagarle si no aceptaba dinero, cosa que me tenia preocupado) y que resulto ser el ático de su casa, que estando aseado y ventilado, seguía siendo una experiencia bastante incomoda para mi, (¿Que puedo decir? Había sido un niño caprichoso) me dedique a hacer algo que no solía hacer muy seguido por aquellas épocas, y que a decir verdad tampoco lo hago tan seguido en la actualidad. Pensar. La cosa es que cuando me pongo ha hacerlo saco resultados que me asombran hasta a mi mismo.

Y aquella noche no fue diferente.

Aquel día había estado bastante lleno de sorpresas, luego de la "Amena" conversación con Sally acerca de los Hawkeye, siguió una conversación más distendida, Sally resulto ser una mujer amable y especialmente expresiva. Y me comenzó a hablar sobre el pueblo y lugares fuera de este, en los alrededores que podría visitar. Me hablo de tantos que yo no estaba seguro de poder visitarlos todos en solo tres días. Entonces comprendí las intenciones de la mujer. Ella me estaba construyendo planes, intentaba convencerme de que lograría quedarme.

Esa misma tarde me dijo que saliera a recorrer el pueblo. Hice como me dijo y me alcanzó y sobro la tarde para recorrérmelo todo, el lugar era pequeño. Sin embargo cuando regresé para cuando ya anochecía, Sally salió a recibirme.

-¿Y bien¿Lo has visto todo ya?-me pregunto con su imborrable sonrisa.

Asentí. Pero la mujer pareció extrañada y luego comenzó a mover la cabeza con un gesto negativo.

-No, no, no. No lo creo cariño. No has visto nada.-

Por supuesto que me extrañó su respuesta, pero no se continuó el tema. En ese momento yo no lo había entendido.

-Bueno, ya vas a comenzar a pagarme.-Dijo después de unos segundos.-Quiero que me ayudes a entrar estas cosas ¿si?

Entonces me percate de que estaba cerrando la panadería. Las cosas, no resultaron ser más que un par de cajones, algunos vacíos y otros con algunas hormas de pan.

Me pareció realmente sencillo, y pensé que si era de esa forma que le tendría que pagar podría acostumbrarme, y de paso tal vez quedarme un tiempo más.

Sally preparo una cena tan maravillosa como el almuerzo. Me sorprendí de que nadie más apareciera, no había ni un marido, ni hijos, ni familiares, nada. Y lo consideré raro. Simplemente Sally parecía de la clase de mujeres que es imposible ver solas ya que atraen todos a su alrededor. Personas carismáticas, y de fácil querer.

Durante la cena ella y yo seguimos hablando sobre temas que no recuerdo. Hasta que se me ocurrió una pregunta.

-¿En que parte del pueblo vive Hawkeye-san?-

-No, no vive en el pueblo. Tiene una casa del otro lado de la colina, la que esta detrás de los campos se manzanos. Esta muy cerca del río.-

-Entonces Hawkeye si es una clase de ermitaño.

Sally negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No, aunque es un hombre muy distraído, es también una buena persona, viene seguido al pueblo, y a los campos para ayudar a los pueblerinos con algunas cosas. Es un hombre generoso, hasta el punto de que sacrifica demasiado su economía. Si solo cobrara por lo menos la mitad de los trabajos que les hace a los del pueblo le alcanzaría para estar perfectamente bien.

Asentí

-Ya, así que viven del otro lado de la colina. Tal vez vaya mañana en la mañana.

-No señor.

Miré extrañado la expresión de Sally.

-Tengo otros planes para mañana. Vas ayudarme con un par de cosas.

-Pero tengo que ver a…

-No, confía en tía Sally. Ya lo tengo todo controlado, recuerda que también quiero que te quedes, esos mil marcos no son para despreciar…

Me reí nervioso

-Tía Sally…?

Murmure nervioso.

-Sip. Te he amadrinado, ahora eres mi nuevo proyecto. Por el momento vete a dormir. Mañana tendrás que madrugar.

¿Amadrinado¿Nuevo proyecto¿¡MADRUGAR!?

Dios, en que me había metido…

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

La mañana siguiente, fue por decirlo así, la primera vez en la que veía un amanecer.

Claro que no era lo que esperaba, como dije al comienzo, estuve casi toda la noche pensando en como haría para convencer a Hawkeye de que me tomara como alumno, así que después de descartar casi una veintena de ideas y cuando los delirios a causa del sueño comenzaron a hacer presencia (Recuerdo algo relacionado con riza una cuerda y un… ¿burro?) y quede finalmente dormido, ya era realmente tarde. Y Sally me despertó cuando aún el sol no salía. Me arrancó las sabanas y me hizo rodar por las escaleras hasta la cocina donde puso café y algunos bollos para desayunar.

En definitiva cuando el sol estaba asomando el horizonte yo estaba de pie en un estado de autismo total viendo por primera vez y maldiciendo también, a aquella bola de fuego que se le ocurría salí a esas horas de la mañana ¿Por qué no esperaba a que hubiera un poco más de luz para salir¿Por qué salía cuando aún era de noche? Sepan entender, que mi mente todavía no había regresado de unas largas vacaciones al país de "deliriospastelesyconejos"

Yo no podía creer que existiera la vida a esas horas de la mañana. Hasta que vi como un camión se estacionaba en la entrada de la panadería y un hombre bajaba dos enormes cacharros de esos en los que se pone la leche que recién sacan de la vaca y los dejaba frente a mí. Se levanto la boina en un saludo, y yo solo fui capas de gruñir una respuesta.

-¿Este es tú nueva victima Sally?-Pregunto el hombre mientras recibía algo de dinero de la mujer que sonreía y estaba fresca como una rosa.

-¿Victima? Querrás decir ayudante…-

-Si, seguro.-Dijo el tipo sonriendo de forma extraña-Adiós Sally, buena suerte chico.

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió la mujer de bucles castaños.-Bueno ¿que esperas? Carga estos dos a la cocina que tengo que comenzar a trabajar y Mirielle llegara en cualquier momento.

Yo solo podía imaginarme que era lo que Sally me tenía preparado para esa mañana…

Lo que siguió a aquello es un borrón que mi mente a hecho. Sally me hizo trabajar tanto en esa mañana como lo que jamás había echo en toda mi vida. Me hizo acarrear todo tipo de cosas, tuve que repartir pan por todo el pueblo, incluso me puso a amasar en su cocina. Allí conocí a Mirielle. Era una sobrina de Sally, una muchacha preciosa de cabello castaño como el de su tía y unos enormes ojos azules. Y con un carácter casi tan explosivo como el de su tía. Tenía un año más que yo.

Mirielle ayudaba en la cocina y en el negocio, y parecía una chica amable cuando no le explotaba el carácter.

Finalmente cuando ya iban a ser las once de la mañana, me pusieron para atender el mostrador mientras ellas dos terminaba de decorar un par de pasteles que debían entregar al medio día.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando faltando un cuarto para las doce, por la puerta de entrada a la panadería se apareció la enana. Esa mañana vestía unos shorts azules y una cazadora marrón, que le quedaba realmente grande, sobre una remerita de manga corta blanco. Vestía simple y censillo. Tanto así que combinado con el cabello corto se la confundía con un niño.

Luego me percaté de que tenía un corte en la rodilla, y un moretón en la misma pierna, la cara la tenía llena de polvo. Sin embargo la enorme sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro marcándole los dos hoyuelos de las mejillas que estaban adornadas con un adorable rubor. Respiraba un poco agitada.

-¡Buenos Días Sall…!-

Cortó su alegre saludo en cuanto puso sus ojos en mí. La sonrisa se borro casi al instante y frunció el seño.

-¡Buenos días!-Le salude amablemente, pensando que siendo una niña pequeña como era un poco de amabilidad bastaría para vencer aquella pared que había puesto.

-Yo… N-No sabía que… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Trabaja para mí.-Sentí la voz de Sally detrás mió, y por la sonrisa que puso Riza, supe que la mujer había echo acto de presencia.

-¿Trabajar…¿Para que va a querer trabajar…?-Riza volvió a ponerse seria y a mirarme analíticamente.

-Pues tiene que pagarme la habitación que le alquilo hasta que pase el tren, y no acepto marcos.-

Riza pareció reír un poco por lo bajo. Me pregunte si Sally ya no habría echo esto en alguna otra ocasión. Luego de soltar una carcajada Sally volvió a mirar a Riza pero esta vez su mirada se transformo en una sería.

-¡Dios santo, Riza¿En donde te metiste? Y además¿Por que llegas tan tarde? Te eh dicho ayer que vinieras temprano. Y ¿Tu padre? Ayer le pedí explícitamente que te acompañara.

Riza tomó un tono totalmente carmín, parecía cuatro tomates juntos. Se paso la mano por el rostro con disimulo, intentando quitarse la tierra, supuse, pero Sally fue más rápida y ya estaba a su lado frotándole el rostro con su delantal.

-Pero mira si hasta te has cortado…!

-No es nada…

-…podría infectarse…

-…es pequeño….

-…perderías la pierna…

-…lo he lavado en el río….

-…En esa agua mugrienta…?

-… si esta muy limpia…!

Mientras las dos seguían hablando prácticamente una sobre la otra y sin escucharse, se me vino la idea de que eran madre e hija. Sin embargo ya sabía yo, que no podía ser así, Sally ya me había dicho en la estación que no tenía ningún vinculo con Hawkeye.

-¡Roy!-Sally me miraba desde donde estaba, agachada junto a Riza.-Ve a buscarme el alcohol y unas gasas, están en el tercer cajón del armario.

Riza soltó un quejido de protesta pero se calló ante la mirada de Sally

Asentí y busque las cosas que me pidió, para cuando me iba a regresar Sally ya había sentado a Riza sobre una de las sillas del comedor y le tocaba el corte con el dedo índice bajo la mirada de exasperación y dolor de Riza.

-Aquí.-Le dije mientras dejaba la botellita y el paquete sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Roy.-

Riza me miró aún más iracunda. Yo sonreí sin saber que hacer, parecía que yo tenía hasta la culpa de respirar el mismo aire que ella. Pero la mueca me tembló, ya estaba bastante cansado de las miradas de odio sin razón que me dirigía.

Así que disfrute bastante de ver como Sally le pasaba una gasa con alcohol por la herida. Y luego como hizo al comienzo con el corte, palpo el moretón con el dedo.

Sally aún tenía el seño fruncido, por lo que seguía enfada, también me di cuenta de que la mujer no había insistido en como se lo había echo. Después ablando su expresión y suspiro, luego soplo con suavidad sobre la cortada. Riza también ablando la expresión.

-Listo.-susurro la mujer- Al menos te hemos salvado la pierna ¿cierto?

Riza rió y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también.

-Ahora, quítate la chamarra.

Riza se puso rígida de nuevo.

-Pero no… esta bien, así estoy cómoda.-

-¿Crees que no te conozco Riza Hawkeye? Estamos casi en verano, al mediodía, con veinte grados y me vas a decir que la chamarra te va cómoda…

Riza suspiro y se desprendió los botones hasta quitársela toda. Entonces vi a que quería llegar Sally.

Riza tenía todos los brazos magullados, y raspados.

-Me los lave en el río…-Murmuro.

Sally solo gruño.

-Simplemente no deberías habértelo echo…-Luego de pasarle algo de alcohol y soplarlos con suavidad, miró a la niña a los ojos.- ¿Por que llegaste tarde Riza¿A donde fuiste?

La niña desvió la mirada hacia mí, me miro y luego miro hacía el piso.

-Yo… fui… fui a…-

-Ya déjalo… se donde estuviste.-

Riza soltó un suspiro.

-Lo siento, no quería tardarme pero hoy estaba todo perfecto, y quise intentarlo de nuevo, pensé que esta vez llegaría…

-Ya…

-Lo siento Sally.

La castaña de bucles miró a Riza resignada, me pareció hasta ver cierta diversión en sus ojos.

-Bueno¿y mis paquetes?

Riza tomo la chaqueta y de uno de los bolsillos sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel blanco, luego busco en el otro bolsillo, pero parecía que no encontraba lo que buscaba. Palpo toda la chaqueta mientras Sally comenzaba a golpear el piso con el pie, y a fruncir el seño. Estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?

Riza puso cara de circunstancias.

-Se me debe de haber caído… "allí"-

-RIZA…

-Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo….-Dijo mientras se ponía la cazadora nuevamente.

-No. Primero te llevaras todo esto que es lo que has venido a buscar ¿Oh no?-

Sally se refería a un par de cajas que había en la entrada, y una bolsa más, estaba claro de que Riza no podía llevar todo eso sola, o al menos tendría que hacer dos o tres viajes. Lo sabía por que yo las había ido a buscar hasta la estación de trenes, por lo viso esa mañana había pasado uno de carga, que traía cosas de Ciudad del Este, más que nada maquinaría agrícola, y las cajas iban MUY pesadas.

Riza pareció pensar lo mismo que yo.

-¿Pero como voy a llevar todo esto?-

-Le dije ayer a tú padre que te acompañara¿por que no ha venido?

Riza suspiró.

-Aún no se levantaba, para cuando yo salí…

-¿A que hora saliste?

-A las diez.-

Sally pareció horrorizada, yo no le vi lo raro.

-¿¡Las diez de la mañana y seguía durmiendo!?

-¡Tú no entiendes! Anoche se ha quedado hasta muy tarde trabajando…-

Así que Hawkeye estaba en medio de una investigación… allí la conversación comenzó a parecerme más interesante, sin embargo Riza no soltó mucho más acerca de aquello.

-El ha trabajado mucho necesita descansar…-

Sally se vio contrariada con esto.

-¿Y que haces con su chamarra?-

A Riza le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca, y se rió nerviosa.

-Tuvo un accidente y me quemo la chamarra… de cualquier forma… ya me iba quedando chica.-

Sally suspiró.

-Bien, dado que tú padre es un maldito vago-Hizo caso omiso al intento de replicar de Riza.-…y no piensa aparecerse por aquí, roy podría acompañarte.

-¿¡Que!?-

-¿¡Que!?-

El que ambos dijéramos lo mismo al tiempo fue una ofensa mutua así que giramos la cabeza indignados en direcciones diferentes.

-Me niego.-Soltó Riza firmemente.

Sally le miro duro.

-No seas testaruda, sino accedes tendrás que llevarlo todo tú sola, yo no tengo tiempo hoy.

Riza murmuro algo por lo bajo y dijo con voz suave.

-Pero el tampoco quiere acompañarme.

-Oh, no, Claro que quiere, tiene que pagar el derecho a piso.-Y estoy segura que le vi un par de colmillos muy afilados cuando dijo esto, así que asentí tragando con dificultad.

-Muy bien, todo arreglado.- Sentencio finalmente Sally.-y de paso tal vez puedas mostrarle el río o "ese" lugar a Roy, sería bueno que conociera un poco más la zona.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Así unos quince minutos después ya íbamos dejando atrás el pueblo, según Sally la casa de Hawkeye estaba a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie. Y yo en los cinco primeros ya estaba maldiciendo toda piedra, planta, insecto que se me pusiera en el camino. Yo iba cargando las dos cajas, la primera pesaba montones, y la segunda aunque ya no pesaba tanto era de algo frágil, de cristal diría yo por el ruido que hacía, y por tanto debía cargarla con muchísimo cuidado.

Al frente mío iba Riza. Ella solo cargaba una gran bolsa, con lo que suponía eran telas o algo al estilo. Desde que salimos de la panadería hasta ese momento no me había echo un solo comentario agresivo, ni tampoco de algún otro tipo, simplemente me ignoraba olímpicamente. Y yo tampoco hacía ningún ademán de comenzar una conversación, simplemente me dedicaba a seguirla.

Sally le había echo prometer que como debía ir a buscar el paquete que había perdido esa mañana, y me iba a tener que llevar a mi. Así me daría el paquete y ella no tendría que volver a hacer todo el camino de vuelta. Acepto a regañadientes, y yo ni proteste, a fin de cuentas me jugaba el poder dormir bajo un techo durante la noche. Y no quería arriesgarme. Decían que había pumas en las praderas del este….

El sol del mediodía estaba rajando la tierra, o al menos esa era la sensación que yo tenía. Ya íbamos caminando por entre los manzanos de los que me había hablado Sally el día anterior, estaban todos en flor. Durante este trayecto la expresión de Riza cambio, y se volvió como la de una niña de su edad, una expresión inocente, dulce, y juguetona. Se veía realmente feliz, yo supuse que todas las mujeres debían sentirse felices rodeadas de flores. Ya estábamos llegando al verano así que las flores que ya habían perdido su color rosáceo y teñían todo de blanco habían comenzado a soltarse de los árboles para formar una interminable alfombra blanca.

Sin embargo cuando llegamos al final del camino y los manzanos y sus flores blancas comenzaron a quedar atrás la expresión de Riza volvió a ser taciturna, casi hosca.

Cuando me enfrente a la colina, no pude más que pararme y soltar:

-¿Vamos a subirla?-

La colina no era una montaña, pero tenia su altura, sin embargo lo que me dolía era que iba a tener que subirla con aquellas dos cajas a cuesta.

Riza se me giro, y con una voz sin ninguna clase de expresión me dijo:

-Por supuesto, así resultará más corto, rodearla nos llevaría el doble de tiempo, teniendo encuentra que de ambos lados hay bosques y matorrales.

Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió andando.

Lo único bueno de subir la colina, además de que acortamos camino, según Riza, es que a medida que subíamos una brisa fresca hacía el día más agradable.

Cuando finalmente llegamos hasta arriba, yo prácticamente me tumbe debajo de el primer árbol que vi. Riza se quedo de pie un poco más adelante que yo mirando algo que yo no tenía intenciones de ver. Y luego se volteó hacía mí. Su rostro redondo y de grandes mejillas estaba teñido de un carmín suave, debido al calor.

Se sentó a mi lado.

Para suerte de los nonatos, yo no tengo hermanos, aunque mi madre es una mujer amorosa y que cumple lo mejor que puede su papel, ni ella ni mi padre tenían a los hijos como una meta en la vida. Tenerme a mí fue casi como cumplir una rutina que venía incluida al matrimonio, y por tanto después de mí ya no hubo ningún otro Mustang.

Por tanto, a lo que quiero llegar, es que yo no tenía mayor trato con niños pequeños, yo a Riza le llevaba seis años, cosa que era una franja bastante amplia entre los dos, y aunque en algún momento yo también tuve siete años, no es una época que recuerde especialmente.

Sin embargo descubrí que aquella experiencia no era necesaria ya que tratar con Riza era casi como tratar con un adulto, detrás de sus travesuras ocasionales, y la inocencia que quedaba en ella, Riza era una niña madura, reflexiva, y sensata.

Y aquello lo descubrí en ese momento en el que se sentó a mi lado debajo de aquel árbol. Fue como una tregua.

Rebusco en la bolsa que Sally le había entregado y saco una botella con agua que después de darle un trago me ofreció. Yo acepté silencio. Simplemente estaba demasiado sorprendido. El árbol sobre el que estábamos recostados no pasaba los dos metros, era joven y aún no daba flores.

-¿Es un manzano, también?-

Riza miro el árbol, y se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser.-

-Seguro el viento ha llevado alguna semilla de la plantación de abajo.-

-Podría ser otro árbol.-

-¿Otro?-

-Podría ser un duraznero, o un ciruelo, o tal vez un peral. Todos son muy parecidos.

-Aún así es más probable que sea un manzanero¿sino de donde vino la semilla?

Riza se puso de pie.

-Hacia al oeste.-y señalo en dirección.-A unos cinco quilómetros hay una plantación de melocotones. –Se giró hacía su izquierda y señalo en la dirección.-Hacía el sur, siguiendo el río hay un plantío de ciruelos. Blancos y negros. Los negros son más ricos, me gustaría que fuera un ciruelo negro.

Yo me callé pero luego agregué.

-Igual sigue siendo más probable que sea un manzano.-

Riza se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy casi segura de que es un ciruelo.-

Decidí cortar el tema, parecía realmente segura, tal vez lo fuera.

-Roy…-

La mire, ella estaba de pie mirando de nuevo hacía el otro lado de la colina, yo no llegaba a ver lo que ella. Sonreí. Ella se giro y me encontró sonriendo.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-De que me has llamado por mi nombre, lo dices raro.-

Ella hizo un mohín pero luego sonrío.

-Di Riza.-

-Riza.-

-Tú también lo dices raro.-Suspiró.- ¿Sabes? Creo que eres una buena persona. Y solo por eso te mereces lograr tus metas. Pero… pero lamentablemente, aunque las personas sean buenas, no siempre logran sus objetivos. Tiene que haber algo más.

-Soy bueno en la alquimia, y tengo mis motivos para convertirme en un alquimista, yo quiero…

-No. No me interesa. No se nada de alquimia. Mi padre es un alquimista pero yo no se nada de alquimia. Y me pregunto por que. El no me enseñará, lo sé. ¿Pero tú lo harías Roy¿Tú me enseñarías alquimia?

Me sorprendieron las palabras y la pregunta.

-Yo aún no se demasiado…

-¿Pero lo harías?

-Sí.-

No se porque lo dije.

-Bueno, entonces¿Cuando te lo pida me enseñaras verdad?

Asentí.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora toma las cosas y bajemos, ya no falta nada para llegar.-

Asentí y la vi desaparecer colina abajo, cuando la logre alcanzar con las dos cajas en las manos, vi que era lo que Riza miraba, una casa enorme que descansaba a orillas de un río que serpenteaba hasta perderse en el horizonte. Toda una pradera de flores anaranjadas, amapolas.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Cuando estuvimos ya más cerca de la casa, me di cuenta de que era prácticamente una mansión, contaba con dos pisos además del altillo, las paredes de ladrillo rojo estaban siendo cubiertas por una enredadera, y las ventanas y la puerta eran de madera de cedro fuerte y añejo.

Tan solo entrar la casa ya desprendía ese aroma a la alquimia que jamás e podido explicar. La primera habitación que vi desde el pasillo de entrada era sólo un viejo comedor que parecía no haber sido usado en años, aunque se notaba limpio y cuidado.

Riza me hizo dejar las dos cajas en el pasillo pero ella no dejó la bolsa que cargaba, y me guío hasta la cocina. Era amplia y allí si se notaba el uso diario, aunque estuviera limpia, había por ejemplo unos platos secándose en la pileta, un diario algo arrugado sobre la mesa junto a un par de anteojos, había un abrigo colgando del respaldo de una silla, pero Riza enseguida lo tomó y lo llevó al perchero del pasillo.

Luego regresó y me pregunto si tenía hambre, asentí, desde el desayuno de Sally no había comido nada más.

Riza hizo un par de emparedados. Y me ofreció uno, sabían bien. Luego sirvió te helado y me ofreció también un vaso. Mientras comíamos me sonrió.

Después de un rato me percaté de que estaba en la casa de Hawkeye y Hawkeye no aparecía, me pareció raro que siguiera durmiendo siendo ya casi las dos de la tarde, pero no pregunte.

La respuesta me calló al instante cuando vi bajando por las escaleras a un Hawkeye aún medió dormido.

-¿Riza?-

El hombre pareció confundido.

-Buenos días Hawkeye-san-Le saludé poniéndome de pie un momento.

-Buenos días papá, Roy me ha ayudado ha traer las cajas de las que te dijo Sally-san.-

El hombre me miro y sonriendo asintió.

-Muchas gracias Roy.-Luego se dirigió a Riza.-Seguro me has llamado para que fuera y no me he despertado. Lo siento cariño.

-No, esta bien. De cualquier manera, Roy lo ha hecho, pero Sally estará muy enfadada contigo.

-Si es cierto.-Hawkeye pareció nervioso de nuevo.

-¿Ya habéis comido?-

-Si, pero te eh dejado preparado a ti unos emparedados.-Dijo señalando la mesada donde descansaba un plato con un par.

-Oh, bien, gracias.-

-Y te he dejado café…-

Ah esto Hawkeye pareció más atento y se dirigió hacía donde su hija le señalaba, sirviéndose una generosa taza de café negro y humeante.

-Bien, Roy y yo tenemos que hacerle otro encargo a Sally.-

Hawkeye asintió mientras masticaba el emparedado y bebía algo de café, se había sentado al lado de Riza, en frente a mí.

Yo iba a replicar algo, pero Riza me tomo de la mano y jalo de mí, le miré a los ojos y reconocí nuevamente en aquellos hermosos ojos de un color casi rojizo, una señal de que no debía decir nada más.

-Ha-Hasta pronto Hawkeye-san-Le dije pensando que era poco probable que volviéramos a vernos si no me aceptaba como alumno.

-Hasta pronto Roy.-

Hawkeye seguía masticando el emparedado y sorbiendo un poco de café con la mirada perdida en una mancha de humedad en la pared de la cocina, no parecía haber dicho aquello con ninguna clase de segunda intención, sin embargo para mi fue como un "no te rindas" como una pequeña posibilidad de que el me aceptara.

Al instante ya estaba fuera de la casa siendo guiado por la mano amable y pequeña de Riza.

Caminamos otros quince minutos sin decir nada. Hasta que Riza se detuvo a la orilla del río que cruzaba por detrás de su casa, en este lugar el Río tenia una caída de unos cuatro a cinco metros calculé, algo así como una pequeña cascada. El río tampoco era muy ancho, no debía tener más de cinco o seis metros de ancho.

Sin embargo, tenía una anomalía, en el centro de este había como un centro de piedra, como una isla, pero que se continuaba y levantaba unos centímetros sobre el río, y caía a su vez por la catarata dividiéndola en dos partes.

Riza me señalo el pequeño peñasco, sobre el centro de este, había una planta con una sola flor. Era peculiar sin embargo no es que la flor fuera una cosa maravillosa.

-¿No es bonito?-

Me encogí de hombros. Riza se molesto con la poca atención que le mostraba su gran secreto. Así que solo la vi bajar por uno de los lados del Río hacía la base donde acababa la cascada y continuaba el río su trayecto. Allí se puso a revisar el piso. Mientras yo bajaba ella pareció encontrar lo que buscaba entre la gramínea verde y fresca. Un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel blanco.

Me estiro la mano ofreciéndomelo.

-Ahora ve y llevase lo a Sally. Adiós.-

Ella simplemente se sentó al borde del río, dándome la espalda.

Suspire sabiendo que había cometido un error y me senté a su lado resignado a soportarme la bronca. Pero no llegó, Riza miraba el río.

-Lo siento, realmente es… peculiar. Es especial.-

-Lo es.-Afirmo ella, pero luego añadió.-Sin embargo no parece haberte impactado. Dime Roy¿acaso hay cosas tanto más especiales en Ciudad el Este, que las de aquí¿Es tan maravilloso ese lugar?

No me dejo contestar a su pregunta.

-Yo nunca eh salido de aquí, y no estoy segura de si alguna vez me atreveré a hacerlo. Papá no parece tener buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, así que intento borrar ese deseo, pero… pero creo que…

-Todos los lugares tienen cosas especiales, Riza, pero jamás encontrarás la misma cosa en dos lugares distintos, por lo tanto, no puedes hacer comparaciones. Ciudad del este es un lugar maravilloso, al igual que central o cualquier otro lugar de Amestris. Pero este lugar, también es especial.

Riza pareció asentir satisfecha.

-¿Como te hiciste esos rasguños?-

-Allí.-Señalo el risco en la sima de la cascada.

-¿¡Llegaste hasta allá arriba!?-

-No, tonto. Si hubiera llegado no me hubiera lastimado. Me lastime por que me caí antes de llegar. La única forma de llegar es trepando desde aquí abajo, ya que desde arriba el agua va muy rápido y con fuerza, y te arrastraría hacía abajo. Por eso se tiene que trepar desde el medio, es la única forma. Sin embargo es igual de complicado.

-Yo podría hacerte un puente hasta allí, con alquimia.

Riza frunció el seño y me dijo lo siguiente.

-¿No Crees que si hubiera querido eso se lo hubiera pedido a mi padre ya? No, no tendría sentido. Déjame enseñarte una cosa Roy, que tiene que ver con la alquimia. Si tomas el camino fácil la victoria no te valdrá nada.-

Luego se quitó las sandalias y se metió en el agua, nos pasamos la tarde intentando llegar hasta arriba.

Es tarde no logramos trepar más de tres metro.

Cuando el sol estaba ya inclinándose hacía las praderas, Riza y yo estábamos empapados y tirados en la gramínea.

-¿Vendrás mañana Roy-kun?-

Asentí sin decir nada y sentí la mano de Riza sobre la mía, y yo la cerré.

Volví al otro día, y al siguiente, y todos los demás. El primer tren se fue sin mí al igual que cientos más. Seguí trabajando con Sally durante mucho tiempo más.

También ayudaba a Riza con algunas de sus tareas, e íbamos a la cascada muy seguido, volvíamos todos rasguñados y Sally nos regañaba y pasaba alcohol. Pero sonreía.

Una vez Hawkeye me pidió que le desembalara una de las cajas que le llevé aquel primer día a su casa.

Eran libros.

Me pidió que los acomodara en su biblioteca, y luego me dijo que podía leer los que quisiera siempre y cuando le avisara antes. Después comenzó a pedirme que le ayudara a organizar las cosas en su laboratorio, e incluso un par de veces me pidió que le asistiera mientras trabajaba.

Una noche que me quedé hasta muy tarde y ya que anochecía, me dijo que me quedará la noche. Riza me aprontó una habitación. Comencé a quedarme unas cuantas noches y después de cierto tiempo nunca me volví a ir.

Cuando había pasado todo un año y la primavera volvió, desperté una mañana y no encontré a Riza en ningún lugar, Hawkeye seguía durmiendo, hasta tarde como siempre.

Corrí a la cascada y no la vi por ningún lado. Hasta que sentí su vos.

-¡¡Roy-kun!!-

Mire hacía todos lados buscándola hasta que la vi. En la sima, me miraba y luego abrió los brazos de par en par. Reía sonoramente

Ese día me dieron mi primera lección. Y no Fue Hawkeye, fue Riza.

Me miró con esos ojos inocentes y alegres, felices, realizados, dichosos, satisfechos.

Y esa mirada. Amplia y sincera.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Hago algo de ruido para que se de cuenta de que estoy por salir. La veo inclinarse segura y besar los labios de su padre. Ya se ha despedido. Se gira y me mira, con aquellos ojos rojizos. Ya no son amplios. Se cierran a al mundo, se cierran a mi. Y no son sinceros. Ocultan demasiado, y están listos para mentir y protegerse de un enemigo que yo no soy capas de ver.

Pero a mi no va a engañarme, no me evitara.

-Bajemos, preparé café.-

* * *

Terminado el martes, 23 de enero de 2007 a las 6:17:32 A.M.

* * *

N.A: Bueno, otro capitulo especialmente largo, pero yo necesitaba terminarlo en este. Me he pasado toda la noche escribiendo, como pueden ver e terminado a las seis de la mañana. Hoy me he levantado a las dos de la tarde xD

Pero bien me ha valido la pena.

Bueno¿Roy y Riza algo extraños hoy cierto? Pero no os preocupéis, en el siguiente capitulo se van a explicar algunas de las reacciones de Riza de este capitulo, y nos meteremos más aún en la casa de Hawkeye durante los primeros meses de Roy como alumno de este. -

Otra noticia nueva es que pienso comenzar con los fan Art. de la series, si yo dibujo también! Voy a hacer escenas específicas de los chaps, he pensado que si hay alguna que les gusta en especial, me la digan, ya que no puedo decidirme. Luego van a ser publicadas en mi sección de Deviant'Art que todavía tengo que poner el vinculo en mi Blog, pero ya lo haré!

Bueno y Ahora mi sección favorita!!!

A contestar reviews!!!!!

**Vale Black:** Muchas gracias!! Y por supuesto que me encantan tus historias también, créeme que no es un simple halago, me eh colado en tu blog y estoy leyendo Alianza de papel, y no sabes la emoción que tengo encima Bue, besos!! **riza-chan: **Gracias y ya ves aquí sigo! **Sherrice Adjani**Sip, el manga lo prefiero siempre, pero no eh podido leer hasta el chap 59, lo que me hace sentir triste ToT, (Alguien sabe donde puedo bajarme más chaps?) Lo de la edad me ha roto la cabeza durante muchos días, es más, tengo una grafica de exel en donde tengo un seguimiento de todos los años de Amestris, comparados a su vez con los años del mundo real, eh puesto todos los personajes e intento entrelazarlos. Pero con Riza y Roy siempre se me complica, hay gente que dicen que tienen la misma edad, pero personalmente creo que Riza es más joven, no se si tanto como yo le eh puesto que son seis años de diferencia, esta edad la eh inventado exclusivamente para el fic, ya que sino no me daban los tiempos para un par de acontecimientos de los que pronto se enteraran. Pero creo que finalmente estoy satisfecha. Para el próximo chap pienso ponerlos algunas aclaraciones con respecto a esto. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo! **Suldûr:** Je, pues un día hice Puf!! Y aparecí yo. No se, salí de la tierra… XD Ok, no te preocupes voy lento pero seguro!!! Besos **The Hawk Eye: **Muchas gracias!! Te lo agradezco, y espero que te siga atrapando como hasta ahora. **espiaplan**Puede ser que te acerques, si… algo… pero no diré nada aún. Y si, la comedía no es algo que se me da muy bien, soy una persona que siempre se inclina a lo romántico o dramático… casi Angst, pero de igual forma siempre intento poner comedia en mis fic, tengo que superarme! Beso **Unubium: **Gracias! Por supuesto, aquí esta el otro chap.

Siendo esto todo me despido hasta próxima actualización!

BesosBesitosBesotes….

AnneNoir


	5. El circulo dividido

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**-Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…. Y u poco de Angst al principio y al final **

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

-"Entre comillas"Pensamientos.

* * *

**Recapitulación**

_Volví al otro día, y al siguiente, y todos los demás. El primer tren se fue sin mí al igual que cientos más. Seguí trabajando con Sally durante mucho tiempo más. _

_También ayudaba a Riza con algunas de sus tareas, e íbamos a la cascada muy seguido, volvíamos todos rasguñados y Sally nos regañaba y pasaba alcohol. Pero sonreía. _

_Una vez Hawkeye me pidió que le desembalara una de las cajas que le llevé aquel primer día a su casa. _

_Eran libros. _

_Me pidió que los acomodara en su biblioteca, y luego me dijo que podía leer los que quisiera siempre y cuando le avisara antes. Después comenzó a pedirme que le ayudara a organizar las cosas en su laboratorio, e incluso un par de veces me pidió que le asistiera mientras trabajaba. _

_Una noche que me quedé hasta muy tarde y ya que anochecía, me dijo que me quedará la noche. Riza me aprontó una habitación. Comencé a quedarme unas cuantas noches y después de cierto tiempo nunca me volví a ir. _

_Cuando había pasado todo un año y la primavera volvió, desperté una mañana y no encontré a Riza en ningún lugar, Hawkeye seguía durmiendo, hasta tarde como siempre._

_Corrí a la cascada y no la vi por ningún lado. Hasta que sentí su vos._

_-¡¡Roy-kun!!-_

_Mire hacía todos lados buscándola hasta que la vi. En la sima, me miraba y luego abrió los brazos de par en par. Reía sonoramente_

_Ese día me dieron mi primera lección. Y no Fue Hawkeye, fue Riza._

_Me miró con esos ojos inocentes y alegres, felices, realizados, dichosos, satisfechos._

_Y esa mirada. Amplia y sincera._

_0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0_

_Hago algo de ruido para que se de cuenta de que estoy por salir. La veo inclinarse segura y besar los labios de su padre. Ya se ha despedido. Se gira y me mira, con aquellos ojos rojizos. Ya no son amplios. Se cierran a al mundo, se cierran a mi. Y no son sinceros. Ocultan demasiado, y están listos para mentir y protegerse de un enemigo que yo no soy capas de ver._

_Pero a mi no va a engañarme, no me evitara. _

_-Bajemos, preparé café.-_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"El circulo dividido"

* * *

Eh decidió pensar lo menos posible en la muerte de mi padre durante esta noche.

Aunque mi decisión es tonta teniendo en cuenta de que Roy piensa atiborrarme en preguntas acerca de ello. Se esta conteniendo pero no va a aguantar mucho más, le conozco demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo, eh gastado demasiado tiempo pensando en ello, los últimos días me lo eh estado esperando desde que me levantaba hasta que me acostaba, y lo esperaba tan segura que hasta lograba sentirme decepcionada cuando lo veía sobrevivir un día más.

Es cruel, lo se. Pero es así como lograba sentirme. Verlo sufrir, sabiendo que no mejoraría jamás me carcomía el alma, me hacía sufrir más verlo vivo, que imaginármelo muerto.

Creo que desde aquel día, el primero que viene a mi mente, donde comienzan mis recuerdos, el día que me abrazó y prometió que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente, creo que ya desde entonces sabía que el moriría. Aunque no supiera lo que significaba la muerte.

La muerte es una idea extraña. No recuerdo que el me haya hablado alguna vez sobre la muerte. Al menos no como algo que pudiera pasarnos a nosotros. Alguna vez me debe haber dicho que es una parte del ciclo de vida, me habrá explicado que es cuando el cuerpo de una persona deja de funcionar. Pero jamás me la explico como algo que me sería tan cercano en la vida. Jamás me dijo que todos estamos muriendo, que desde el momento en el que nacemos comenzamos a morir, y todos los días morimos un poco más.

No puede ser que jamás en mi vida haya pasado por la muerte de una persona, debo haber sufrido la muerte de alguien más… Pero nadie viene a mi mente.

¿Es mi padre el primer hombre al que veo morir?

-¿Estas bien?-

La voz de Roy me hace detenerme en la mitad del pasillo antes de llegar a la cocina.

¿Si estoy bien? No lo se. Estoy mejor de lo que eh estado los últimos meses. Si lo comparo con estos, si, estoy perfectamente bien. Aunque, mi padre acaba de morir. Realmente no _tengo_ que estar bien. ¿Y no lo estoy, verdad? Estoy sola, con un cadáver en la planta de arriba, un hombre que se me hace completamente extraño y pensando en la muerte. Además de la tormenta que hay afuera.

Y la tormenta en mi interior. Hay algo que esta mal conmigo, pero hace tiempo. Yo estoy mal. ¿Eh cometido un error o _soy_ el error?

Solo puedo mirarlo y cuando voy a contestar el vuelve a formularme otra pregunta.

-Tu tobillo, estas cojeando, te has hecho daño ¿Estas bien?-

Oh, Dios. Siento tantas ganas de llorar. Claro, claro que si, mi maldito tobillo esta perfectamente bien, he pasado por dolores peores, o acaso el no recuerda cuando me quebré la muñeca mientras trepábamos en uno de los árboles de las laderas de la colina, o cuando me abrí la pierna con una roca que había en el río mientras nadábamos. ¿El no recuerda nada? No recuerda cuando… Mierda! Lo odio, lo odio, pero no debo llorar, no debo.

-Si, perfectamente.-

Me pregunto por que tuvo que venir justamente hoy. Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos días más tarde, solo unos días, hubiera sido capas de recibirlo con serenidad y auto control.

Me hubiera inventado una historia, una realista para la muerte de mi padre, y no involucrarlo más en este torbellino.

Pero no.

Vino hoy.

Después de dos años sin mostrar signos de vida, vino justo hoy, cuando mi padre moría. Y va a exprimirme hasta la última gota de información, me hará deshacerme en lagrimas y contarle todo lo que ha sucedido, me mirara con lastima y me ayudara con el funeral.

Luego se irá, tal vez me mande cartas de vez en cuando. Y dejara de existir nuevamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-No.-Siento que es algo cortante para la amabilidad que muestran sus palabras.-Siéntate, yo me encargare. Solo tardará unos minutos.

Eso esta mejor, suena distante pero amable. Y es lo que quiero, que se valla con el recuerdo de los buenos años que paso aquí con mi padre. Garcías a Dios no estuvo los últimos dos. Gracias a Dios. ¿A que Dios¿Desde cuando creo yo en algún Dios?

¿Cuánto hace que no creo en algo?

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Cuando volvimos a casa después del almuerzo con Sally y Roy Mustang eran las tres y media pasadas. Papá y yo habíamos hablado durante todo el camino de cualquier cosa menos de Roy Mustang.

Realmente no recuerdo cuales fueron los temas, ya que eran tan mundanos y triviales que siquiera trascendieron. Eso era algo que siempre hacíamos con papá cuando no queríamos hablar de algo serio o que probablemente nos haría discutir, aunque el y yo nunca discutiéramos.

Las palabras salían solas, pero ninguno le prestaba atención, cada uno pensaba en lo que realmente le importaba pero no se atrevía a abordar, incluso una vez que Sally presencio una de estas charlas me dijo que hablábamos casi como dos locos, nada de lo que decíamos tenía real sentido o concordancia.

Yo me reía.

Realmente no recuerdo ninguna de estas conversaciones. Lo que si recuerdo son las discusiones que teníamos después de esas conversaciones, ya que ambos nos dábamos cuenta de que había algo sin hablar, y cuando llegamos a casa nos callamos repentinamente.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos callados. No lo se. Pero de un momento a otro el dio la señal de que comenzaría la tertulia.

-Nunca creí que fuera capas de venir desde Ciudad del Este. Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

-No, significa que te tiene real respeto, y realmente desea que te conviertas en su maestro. O sino no hubiera insistido tanto, hubiera buscado a otra persona. Deben existir muchos alquimistas en Ciudad del Este o en Central.

-Si, pero también puede estar encaprichado. Ya vez, se ha venido con mil marcos en el bolsillo como si fuera la calderilla.

-Es verdad, pero no me ha parecido caprichoso, solo algo inconciente.

Entonces no me daba cuenta. Pero ya desde entonces razonaba como si fuera una persona adulta. Por alguna razón me obligue a madurar más de lo normal para mi edad, supongo que pensé que era la mejor forma de que mi padre pudiera apoyarse en mí, solo si me veía como un adulto.

-¿Tú crees que tendría que aceptarlo?-

Y ahí estaba el resultado. En esos momentos mi padre se olvidaba de que solo tenía siete años, y me pedía concejo, confiaba en mí plenamente. Y en mis decisiones. Y yo también me lo tomaba a pecho, así que intentaba pensar lo mejor posible mis respuestas.

-No lo se. Yo no se nada sobre alquimia. Tal vez el no es tan bueno.

-No hablo de la alquimia. Eso es algo que solo yo puedo decidir. Pero Riza, como afectaría el nuestro… ¿Crees que quieres que alguien más entre en nuestro circulo Riza?-

Aquella fue la primera vez que el hablo de nosotros de esa manera "El circulo". No lo entendí en ese momento, pero tuve un mal presentimiento, o algo parecido, como una sensación de malestar, un vértigo. Algo no funcionaba bien.

-Si.-

No dije nada más. Pero sentí como si acabara de romper algo muy valioso para el.

Sin embargo el me sonrió amablemente.

Y solo murmuró unas pocas palabras.

-Por supuesto… siempre olvido que no eres ella…-

Y juro que jamás en mi vida me sentí peor. Pero lo acepte. Yo _no _era ella. Y tenía que hacérselo ver a El más seguido o jamás acabaríamos con aquel vicio. Yo era yo. Ella era ella. Dos personas completamente diferentes.

Y era yo la que estaba a su lado no Ella.

Así que antes de que llegara a la escalera, corrí tras el y me abrasé a su espalda.

-Te quiero, papá.-

El solo puso una mano en mi cabeza y me revolvió el pelo.

-Y yo a ti Riza.-

De repente un sonido extraño pero conocido invadió la estancia. Era el teléfono. Recuerdo que fue realmente emocionante para mí escucharlo. Nunca sonaba o lo usábamos.

Era el único teléfono del pueblo, además de uno que había en la estación de trenes. Era todo un lujo que no se por que teníamos cuando estaba solo para cubrirse de polvo. Pero yo siempre lo limpiaba y dejaba reluciente, esperando en secreto que alguna vez sonara, no se que esperaba, no conocía a nadie fuera del pueblo, pero sabía que tal vez a través de el algo nuevo podría llegar.

En aquel momento me embargo una fantasía mezclada con alegría e ilusión. Pero me contuve, mi padre era quien debía contestar.

Pero no lo hacía, estaba parado mirando el teléfono sonar, y creo que vi una expresión de ira mezclada con confusión en su rostro. Estaba pálido.

Al quinto llamado corrí hasta allí y le pregunte:

-¿No contestaras?-

Mi voz rompió el maleficio que lo tenía paralizado, y dando grandes zancadas llego a levantar el tubo cuando iba a sonar la séptima llamada.

Se lo acercó al oído y solo murmuró.

-Tanto tiempo…-

Me pregunté como sabría el quien llamaba. Siguió hablándole a la otra voz detrás del auricular.

-Si, el llegó…-Silenció.- ¿Tú lo mandaste?...-Silenció.-… debí haberlo imaginado. No tienes ningún derecho a interferir. No…. No. No insistas. Espera…

Se dirigió a mí.

-Riza, sube a tu habitación…-

Lo mire extrañado. ¿Por que quería que yo saliera…?

-Si, ella esta aquí…-Esto lo dijo algo incomodó. Yo no podía moverme.-No… no lo haré… Riza sal de aquí.-Volvió a repetirme con fuerza pero sin levantar la voz. Su expresión era cada vez más irritada.- Se que es lo que buscas… y no quiero… ¡las cosas estaban bien así¡No tenía por que intervenir…¡NO¡Eso no quiere decir que haya funcionado!-Cuando comenzó a levantar la voz me asuste, nunca jamás en mi vida lo había escuchado levantar la voz, parecía ser una de las cosas que el consideraba no merecían la pena. Pero una cosa era que le gritara a otra persona y otra, fue que me gritara a mi.- ¡Riza sal de aquí ahora!

Eso me bajó el alma a los pies. Pero me los aligero, para poder salir corriendo de allí, no hacía las escaleras, sino hacía la puerta, fuera de aquella casa. Lo más rápido y lejos que pude. No se cuanto corrí pero cuando me detuve ya había anochecido. Todo lo que corrí lo hice siguiendo la margen del río.

Me senté debajo de un árbol respirando agitadamente. Y me abrasé las piernas hundiendo mi rostro en mis rodillas.

Mal.

Todo estaba mal.

Se había roto, había un secreto.

Estaba roto.

¿Qué era eso que se había roto?

No lo sabía.

No lloré, estaba demasiado horrorizada.

Me quedé dormida.

Me desperté y tenía frío. Pero no fue el frío lo que me despertó, papá me había alzado en brazos, y me estaba llevando devuelta a casa.

¿Habría estado hablando con aquel hombre misterioso todo el tiempo¿O había estado buscándome¿Volvería a gritarme? Me sentí tan pequeña. Y me di cuenta de que en verdad lo era. Comencé a llorar, abrazada a el enterando mi rostro en su pecho.

El no dijo nada.

Solo me presiono más contra el y siguió andando en silenció. Me debí haber quedado dormida mientras lloraba en sus brazos, por que cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, arropada. Acababa de amanecer. Me levante, y fui hasta su dormitorio. Estaba sosteniendo un libro pero estaba dormido. Se lo quité y lo dejé en la mesa de luz.

Luego bajé y preparé café para que cuando se levantar lo tuviera listo. Hice algunas cosas más en casa y salí rumbó al río, seguro, podría intentar subir una vez al peñasco antes de ir donde Sally. Pero no encontré mi abrigo. Seguro se había caído mientras volvíamos, o lo había dejado en aquel lugar en el que me senté. No recordaba donde había sido.

Así que solo tome la chamarra de mi padre, el no se molestaría. El nunca lo hacía.

Hasta la noche anterior.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

No volví a pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche pasada. Estuve mucho tiempo en el río y se me hizo tarde. Sally me regañó cuando llegué a su casa. Y cuando me pregunto por la chaqueta, no tardé en inventarle otro destino a esta. Tanto así que hasta yo misma me lo creí.

Roy Mustang seguía allí en el pueblo.

Me pareció una buena señal, pero no pude evitar pensar que por culpa de el había pasado aquello con papá. Como el llego todo se desencadeno. O talvez como el llegó, yo desencadene todo lo demás.

Yo estaba rompiendo el vinculo, "El circulo" como el lo había llamado. ¿Acaso lo hacía por el¿Lo hacía por Roy Mustang, un muchacho que había conocido hacía un día? Fuera de nuestro primer encuentro, Roy me calló bien desde el comienzo. Por eso me sentí algo mal cuando papá lo rechazó tan directamente.

Por otro lado, hablaba muy bien de el que siguiera en la casa de Sally después de una mañana trabajando con la mujer. Sally era una persona que hacía que cada centavo que ganaras valiera su trabajo.

Roy se esforzaría para que papá fuera su maestro, y aquello me gusto.

Así que luego de pasar el plantío de manzanos, yo estaba decidida a lograr que Roy Mustang consiguiera su objetivo.

Pero me lo justifique pensando que lo hacía por mi padre. Yo sabía que mi padre jamás me enseñaría alquimia, de alguna forma lo intuí, pero si lograba que otra persona lo hiciera por el, que alguien me enseñara todo lo que el era capas de enseñar, entonces sería de real utilidad para mi padre, y sería alguien más que la hija incondicional que le hacía las comidas y le limpiaba la casa. Sería más.

Pero cuando Roy y yo nos tiramos de espaldas en la orilla de río, luego de haber intentado un centenar de veces de llegar al tope de la cascada, entonces, por unos minutos no pude mentirme a mi misma.

Deposite mi mano sobre la de Roy, y el calor de sus dedos sobre mi mano fría me embargo de una forma tan calida y suave que supe que no lo hacía por mi padre.

Que todo lo hacía por mi misma, por mi egoísmo, de querer ser la primera, es su vida. La única, como lo fue Ella para mi padre. Hasta muchos años más tarde no comprendí la magnitud de mis deseos.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Las primeras veces en la que Roy venía a casa, yo solía complicarle un poco las cosas, le jugaba bromas muy seguido, como la del café, y muchas veces el se enfadaba muchísimo, otras simplemente se aguantaba, pero siempre regresaba de buen humor al día siguiente.

Nada le arruinaba la alegría de poder estar en la misma casa que el alquimista Hawkeye. Roy lo tenía en un pedestal. Y aquello también me gustaba, me agradaba que Roy le tuviera tanto respeto a mi padre, pero más me gustaba por que yo era la hija de aquella persona a la que Roy tanto admiraba. Yo estaba conectada a el, y de algunas forma, en ese caso, Roy siempre tendría que tenerme en mente. Yo era la hija de su querido maestro.

Roy trabajaba durante la mañana para Sally, e iba en la tarde directo para nuestra casa aunque se olvidara de almorzar, por eso después de un par de veces, yo comencé a aprontar un lugar más en la mesa, mi padre normalmente comía solo en su despacho mientras trabajaba, así que en esas ocasiones Roy me acompañaba a comer lo que preparaba.

Yo no era tan buena como Sally con la cocina, pero me las apañaba, a fin de cuantas el 60 de las veces yo preparaba la comida que mi padre y yo comíamos y ambos estábamos vivos.

Sin embargo, Roy cenaba todos los días en casa de Sally, así que mis comidas sencillas siempre eran un tema para comenzar una discusión. Y yo no podía consentir que Roy me comparara con otra persona, aunque esta fuera Sally.

-Hummpp… mmm…. Amm estommm… lemmm, falta… mm, algo de sal.-

-Te lo has tragado todo idiota.-No pude evitar mirarlo con odio.

-Si, ya sabes, no es de... buenammm, Hummpp…. Educammmciommm… dejarmm la commmidammm…-Mascullo el mientras se tragaba otro bocado de la pasta que había echo ese día.

-Tampoco lo es hablar con la boca llena mientras comes, e igual lo haces…-Masculle mientras lo miraba comer de reojo.

Roy no contestó, siguió tragando la comida pero en silencio.

Yo suspire y lleve mi plato al fregadero.

-Pero al menos admite que te han gustado un poco, los has comido ¿o no?-

-¿Pero tú solo te conformas con que me haya gustado "un poco"?-

Lo miré extrañada.

-Si te lo digo lo hago conmmm…. Mmhhmmm… lammmssmmm, mmmmejormmss, intenciones…. Así te superaras, tienes que cocinarme mejor, riza, sino no seré más tú conejillo de indias….-

-¿Cocinarte? Eres idiota o te haces…!?-

-Oye, oye, nada de violencia… ¿Si?, El dialogo es el mejor camino…

-Dialogo mis cojones, idiota-Me dije mientras levantaba mi mano cerrada.

-Oye… las malas palabras no son para las niñas buenas… o acaso crees que es normal que andes soltando…. Oye!- Antes de que siguiera con su cátedra le solté un derechazo que esquivó con dificultad.

Luego me le tire al cuello, intentando pellizcarle las mejillas y el cuello, el perdió el equilibrio y caímos al piso, el de espaldas y yo sobre el, mientras seguíamos forcejeando.

-¿Riza?-La voz de mi padre nos detuvo a ambos.-¿Estáis peleando de nuevo?

En los momentos en los que mi padre aparecía Roy se transformaba totalmente, y en lugar de ser el idiota, borde, con el que nos tensábamos a golpes, o al menos yo me trenzaba a golpes, pasaba a ser el muchacho perfecto, tolerante, y agradable, que todo el mundo ama. Si, seguro, todos menos yo.

Así que en ese momento se sentó en el suelo y me sentó sobre sus piernas mientras me sostenía los brazos por detrás impidiéndome seguir con mi repertorio de golpes.

-No, no. Hawkeye-san¿como cree? Si Riza y yo nos llevamos tan bien que hasta parecemos hermanos. Ya mire, siempre quise una hermana como ella….

-"Muerta la quería"-Me dije.-"Hermanos, la punta del… iceberg"

-Ya… claro…-

Mi padre nunca decía nada sobre nuestras discusiones y peleas. Normalmente Solo reía al igual que lo hacía cuando Sally lo regañaba, cuando no sabía que hacer… o cuando algo lo incomodaba.

Pero jamás dijo nada acerca de la relación que Roy y yo formábamos. Las únicas personas con las que yo mantenía una relación de real confianza hasta la llegada de roy, eran Sally y mi padre. Sally, se preocupaba por mí, me cuidaba como una madre y como un padre y me trataba como lo harían estos, mi padre era mi igual, me respetaba y comprendía, nos complementábamos.

Roy, tomo el mismo lugar que mi padre, nos tratábamos como iguales, nos peleábamos, compartíamos nuestro tiempo y nuestros sueños, como yo hacía con mi padre.

Yo no entendía hasta que punto esto hacía mella en mi padre, no me daba cuenta como esto interfería en el vínculo entre mi padre y yo, en nuestro "Circulo". Yo disfrutaba de Roy. Y me separaba poco a poco de mi padre.

-Bien… había pensado en que tal vez Roy podría ayudarte a desempacar la caja que esta en el pasillo, ya la había olvidad por completo, y no he tenido el tiempo para acomodarlos en la biblioteca.-

-¿Acomodarlos?-Pregunte yo.

-Si, son libros, que… me ha enviado un viejo conocido de Ciudad del Este.-

Mi padre tenía muchos viejos conocidos en ciudad del este, muchas veces se le escapaban frases como aquellas "A una persona que conocía de Ciudad del este, lo hacía también" o "Si, un antiguo conocido mío lo hacía de tal forma…" Mi padre tenía muchos conocidos, pero ningún amigo, ninguna persona que recordara con añoranza o mencionara con cariño.

Todos eran un velo de olvido e indiferencia en sus ojos, y más tarde en ciertas ocasiones en las que se quedaba pensativo un destelló de ira pasaba por sus ojos, y yo estaba segura de que se trataba de alguno de estos recuerdos. Sin embargo ante mi llamado, parecía volver a enterarlo todo y olvidar la ira, para volver a su pasividad diaria.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

La caja del pasillo a la que se refería mi padre, era una de aquellas cajas que había traído Roy unos seis meses atrás la primera vez que vino a casa, las cajas que Sally había recibido por mi padre en la estación y luego se las había encomendado al muchacho.

Aquella cajas que yo le había dicho a Roy que dejara en el pasillo antes de volver a salir de casa. La primera caja, mi padre la había abierto ese mismo día, era un encargo de sustancias y elementos alquímicos que había encargado de central, los cuales venían en pequeños frascos de vidrio que tintineaban.

La segunda caja había quedado olvidada en el pasillo, cubriéndose de polvo durante seis meses. Aquello no me pareció extraño, mi padre solía olvidarse de las cosas por largos periodos de tiempo, y yo prefería no tocar ciertas cosas suyas, así que lo había pasado por alto.

Ese día cuando nos pidió a ambos que desembaláramos la caja que nos había informado, era de libros yo me quedé bastante sorprendida de que nos lo permitiera con tanta libertad, sus libros eran sagrados, y era algo que siempre dejaba muy claro.

Cuando Roy y yo quitamos la cinta que la ataba lo oí murmurar un "Por eso pesaba tanto…" Que me hizo soltar una risa, el se lo tomo como una burla de mi parte y me desordeno el pelo en forma de castigo a lo que yo refunfuñe. Pero lo olvidamos para concentrarnos en la tarea que mi padre me había dejado.

Roy lucia curiosos ya antes de abrir la caja, pero cuando los libros estuvieron a la vista, quedo tan extasiado que su boca se abrió mucho y sus ojos comenzaron a pasar con rapidez a través de los títulos, leyendo unos cuantos en voz alta.

-"_Tratado de alquimia_" por Kenneth Mayer…; "_Ouroboros; el circulo sin fin_"¿"_Tabla de esmeralda; todo acerca de la gran obra_"…?-

-¿Conoces la "Tabla esmeralda", Roy?-

Mi padre había aparecido en medio del delirio de Roy entre tantos libros, y lo miraba de manera analítica. Yo no tenia ni idea de que podía ser la "Tabla esmeralda" o lo que fuera de lo que hablaban. Roy pareció dudar un segundo pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Eh leído sobre la tabla esmeralda. La mayoría de los alquimistas piensan que es un antiguo manual para crear la piedra filosofal…-Mi padre lo interrumpió con el tono de voz unos decibeles más alto de lo normal.

-¡Si, gente mundana y de mente cerrada, obtusa…!-

Roy pareció algo desconcentrado ante la repentina interrupción de mi padre en aquel momento. Pero volvió a hablar antes de que mi padre continuara.

-Es un tratado muy antiguo, y especialmente difícil de interpretar, a decir verdad nadie lo ah logrado. Sin embargo otra de las versiones es que la tabla habla acerca de "La gran obra", concepto que tampoco parece muy claro, teniendo en cuanta que algunas personas, lo ven como el método para llegar a obtener la piedra filosofal, es decir lo mismo…-

-Pero, ahí esta el error. "La gran obra", va más allá del clásico e insustancial concepto de obtener la Piedra filosofal. La Gran obra es el desarrollo. El final, el comienzo. Es el….-

- El _Todo_, el _Uno.-_Completó Roy.

Mi padre quedo callado mirando a Roy de una manera que hasta a mi me dio escalofríos.

-También eh leído acerca de eso, hawkeye-san. Tengo la mente abierta, estoy aprendiendo, y prefiero no quedarme con un solo concepto.-

Mi padre cambió su semblante a uno entre sorprendido y alagado. Sonreía. Por primera vez sonreía para Roy de una manera sincera y especial, como me sonreía a mí.

Lanzo una carcajada y se volvió caminando hacía su laboratorio de nuevo, murmurando inteligiblemente para nosotros.

-Oh!... Este Grumman… Parece que… Oh… no se como lo hizo…-

Antes de entrar al laboratorio, se giro y agrego:

-Recuerden colocar los libros en la biblioteca, y Roy, si quieres puedes tomar el que te interese, solo avísame antes.-

Roy parecía pasmado.

-S-si, claro Hawkeye-san. Muchas gracias….-

Pero mi padre ya había cerrado detrás de el la puerta de su laboratorio. Roy me miraba incrédulo como esperando una explicación de mi boca. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y seguí sacando libros de la caja.

-Vamos, toma un montón y ayúdame a llevarlos arriba.-Le indique mientras yo lo hacía y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Aquella tarde nos pasamos un buen tiempo organizando aquellos libros. Y si Roy había quedado extasiado con los de la caja, no puedo describir como quedo cuando estuvo en la biblioteca. Mientras yo le encontraba el lugar a uno de los libros, Roy ya había sacado otros tres del lugar que comenzaba a hojear ensimismado solo en el y con una gran sonrisa.

-Mira Riza! Las bases de los círculos de transmutación…, y estos cuatro! Uno para los de agua otro para los de Tierra, para Aire y… ¡Para Fuego!... _"Bases biológicas alquimias: Quimeras"_ o Dios! Los tratados para los elementos, básicos y complejos…! _¡"Comprensión: principio fundamental."!_ ¡¡¡Y están los otros dos también!!! _"Descomposición: Nivel elemental"_ y _"Reconstrucción: Paso final"_…-

-Si, si, claro… claro… Háblame en chino mandarín, te comprenderé mejor… Idiota…-

El se pasaba y me mostraba dibujos, me leía fragmentos, me hacía preguntas que el mismo contestaba, y yo continuaba organizando los nuevos libros. Era como si de repente Roy ladrara y yo Maullara, ni el me escuchaba ni yo entendía lo que el decía.

Pero el lenguaje de sus ojos me decía palabras que me hacían mucho más feliz, el era feliz, el estaba sintiendo que valía la pena, así que yo también lo era, para mi también valía la pena.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Durante todas las tardes del siguiente mes, Roy pasaba un par de horas en la biblioteca mientras yo terminaba algunos quehaceres de la casa, leía libros, y hojeaba otros para posteriormente seleccionar los que se llevaría donde Sally, con el permiso de mi padre.

Mi padre por su parte siempre le dejaba llevarse los libros que deseaba, las veces que se lo negó era porque el mismo estaría trabajando con aquel libro, pero cuando lo terminaba de usar el mismo se lo volvía a ofrecer a Roy.

Luego de que Roy elegía los libros que quería, y yo terminaba con las últimas tareas con algo de su ayuda, los dos nos dirigíamos a la cascada, a divertirnos y refrescarnos un rato, pero considerando que ya estábamos a finales de otoño, ya no podíamos hacerlo más, o como Sally nos había advertido, cojearíamos un resfriado de los mejores. Así que las salidas a la cascada habían quedado suspendidas y yo había sustituido nuestra rutina por unas incursiones a los bosques de los contornos de la colina, o unas largas caminatas siguiendo el río (Pero sin terminar dentro de el) hasta algunos plantío y cuevas rocosas que había unos quilómetros más lejos.

A mediados de noviembre, mi padre le pidió a roy que le ordenara el laboratorio si podía, Roy acepto más que gustoso, así que en esos días solíamos salir más tarde. Yo le ayudaba aunque prefería quedarme algo al margen y ocuparme del sacudir el polvo y barrer, Roy se ocupaba de todos los arreglos en lo que se refería a instrumentos, sustancias y cosas al estilo, en lo que tenía más conocimientos que yo.

Le ordenaba las sustancias a mi padre, clasificando en diferentes formas, o le ordenaba determinados instrumentos u objetos en otras. Recuerdo que fue con roy la primera vez que entre al laboratorio, el me dejaba normalmente entrar en su biblioteca y despacho personal, pero jamás en el laboratorio, solo unas pocas veces y por poco tiempo. Y aquella vez había sido la primera en la que había logrado observar detenidamente toda la estancia.

Quedé anonadada, y Roy creo que también.

Gigantes representaciones de sistemas solares colgaban del techo desprendiendo un aire místico y profundo, catalejos de distintos tamaños y formas descansaban en muebles de madera vieja y lustrada, balanzas de toda clase y material, mecheros prendidos permanentemente, un gran horno de piedra que descansaba en la pared opuesta, maquinas a vapor chillando constantemente, como alaridos, cuchillos, dagas y espadas que eran capases de cortarlo todo, frascos de distintas sustancias, carbono, amoniaco, fósforo, sal, nitrato, sulfuro, fluoruro, hierro, silicio y muchísimos más cubiertos de polvo y algunos olvidados en los altos estantes. Y libros. Millones de libros. Regados por el piso, en estanterías tan altas que creía que jamás alcanzaría, en pilas, de todos los colores y tamaños, algunos cubiertos de polvo y otros relucientes, paginas amarillentas y desgastadas por el tiempo, tintas, el aroma penétrate y las vidas acumuladas en ellos.

Experiencia.

Todo lo que el buscaba.

Experiencia.

Jamás me sentí tan cerca de mi padre como en ese momento, sin embargo, la invitación a entrar a aquel recinto había sido para roy no para mí. Es cierto que aquello significaba que mi padre accedía a que Roy contemplara su trabajo, y lo acercaba más a ser su estudiante, que era lo que yo me proponía. Pero sin embargo sentí que mi padre me traicionaba, le abría su parte más especial a Roy y no a mi, a su sangre, a su hija, a la persona con la que había echo un vinculo, "El circulo".

Supuse que así se sintió el cuando yo le dije que quería que Roy interviniera en nuestras vidas.

En fin, Roy y yo solo ordenábamos y limpiábamos un poco el lugar y luego nos íbamos.

Sin embargo, una tarde en especial fría que ya nos adelantaba los comienzos de un invierno que sería especialmente cruel, mi padre nos alcanzo antes de que saliéramos.

-Hoy pienso hacer una Descomposición especial de los elementos de un vegetal. Quitar Oxigeno e hidrogeno y Separar carbono, para posterior mente quitarle también el azufre y óxido de nitrógeno. Básico pero complejo. ¿Quieres probar?-

El rostro de Roy se ilumino.

-¿Planea sacar carbón de elementos vegetales¿Y para que quitarle el azufre y el óxido de nitrógeno?

-Ah… es una de las investigaciones que estoy llevando, quitar esos dos componentes, aumenta el poder calórico del carbón. Se lograría un carbón más puro y mucho más útil para las maquinas a vapor. Entonces¿vienes?

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Pero, Roy…-Proteste al ver como nuestra salida quedaba cancelada.

-Ya iremos mañana Riza.-

-Si, además se esta poniendo demasiado frío, tal vez sería mejor que no salieras, no quiero que enfermes.-

Asentí lentamente.

-¿Puedo entrar para ver como lo hacen?-

-no, mejor no, hay muchas cosas peligrosas adentro riza, cuando seas mayor.-Dijo mi padre mientras revolvía mis cabellos. Luego el y roy de dirigieron al laboratorio, yo solo me quede callada mirándolos.

¿Mi padre me había llamado pequeña?

Olvidé tomar mi abrigo y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el pueblo.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Sally estaba atendiendo la panadería cuando entre en el negoció, era media tarde, así que el negocio también iba lleno. Mirielle trabajaba a la par de Sally atendiendo a los clientes, mientras Sally se ocupaba del dinero.

-Buenas tardes Izzy.-La voz melosa de Mirielle me dio la bienvenida. Mirielle, la sobrina de Sally era una muchacha muy amable, cuando yo era más pequeña, y ella aún era una niña jugaba con migo de vez en cuando, pero la diferencia de edades después de un tiempo se izo ver y ella dejó los juegos para empezar a preocuparse por las cosas que una adolescente de su edad se preocupa. Pero aún así, yo no dejé de ser Izzy, el sobrenombre que ella acostumbraba a usar. No me gustaba en lo absoluto, lo odiaba prácticamente. Pero aunque había insistido muchas veces ella jamás dejaba de llamarme así. Finalmente opte por dejarlo pasar.

-Hola, Ely.-

-Ah, Riza… ¿No iban tú y Roy a pasar la tarde juntos?-Me pregunto Sally extrañada.

Le sonreí levemente, recordando la razón por la que decidí venir a donde Sally.

-Pues, si. Pero… hubo cambio de planes.-

Sally me miró extrañada.

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-Oh, no, no. Roy se ha quedado con mi padre. El le ha pedido que le ayudara con un trabajo… y pues…-Me callé, no había mucho más para decir.

-Ya veo.-

Sally me miro un momento, y agrego.

-Bueno, ayúdanos a Mirielle y a mi, estamos al tope.-Me dijo mientras le cobraba a otra persona.

Así que me pase otra hora y un poco más ayudando a las dos mujeres. Cuando la clientela comenzó a desaparecer nuevamente, Sally se acercó a mí en medio de un suspiro de cansancio.

-Ven aquí, vallamos por un tentempié, estoy exhausta. ¿Mirielle, te ocupas mientras?

-Sip. Pero tráeme un gran bollo de manzana y una taza de café ¿si?-

-Te traeré el bollo pero no el café, todavía eres joven.

-Ya…-

Yo sonreí y Mirielle me lanzo una guiñada.

Acompañé a Sally y la ayudé mientras preparaba un café para ella, y leche para mi y para Mirielle. Mirielle tenía catorce años, pero parecía mayor, y era muy amable la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque cuando se enfadaba podía ser igual de pesada que Sally.

-Así que finalmente Roy esta consiguiendo su objetivo.- Afirmo Sally en me dio de nuestro silencio. Yo no le conteste. Estaba muy claro. Sally chasqueo la lengua. Eso me decía que estaba desconcentrada, siempre lo hacía cuando se sorprendía con algo o se cabreaba.

-Pensé, que era lo que querías… no entiendo por que la cara larga.

-Lo se. Es lo que quería… pero me gusta que Roy pase tiempo con migo. Es diferente. Y si mi padre va a empezar a acapararlo… de alguna forma…

-Riza, roy no es tu padre, y jamás lo será. No tienes que alarmarte.

-Pero…

-El problema no es el tiempo que pasa Roy con tu padre, el problema es otro ¿verdad?

Suspire. Sentí que el aire se volvía espeso, y el silencio se convertía en un arma que me obligaba a hablar.

-Sally… tu… tu te das cuenta… de…-suspire y busque las mejores palabras.- de que… de que papá es una persona muy… humm…muy…

-Tu padre es especial, Riza.-

No sabía si esa era la palabra con la que yo lo diría, pero la dejé continuar.

-Tu padre Riza, es una persona especial. Y tu sabes por que lo digo….-La mirada de Sally en aquel momento de volvió extraña, no eran los ojos de la Sally de todos los días, Sally parecía diferente. Pero más que diferente, parecía nostálgica.-Conozco a tu padre de casi toda su vida. Y si hay algo que siempre ha tenido este idiota, es la necesidad de apoyarse en alguien, de sentirse unido, a alguien más. Pero no cualquier persona. Esa persona tiene que ser alguien especial. Alguien en quien realmente pueda depositar su confianza. Y una vez electa no la cambiaria por nada del mundo.

-Pero… yo… yo no soy una niña, no… el puede confiar en mi, siempre lo ha hecho, no quiero que cambie.

-Riza… lo quieras o no tú eres una niña…

-Pero…

-No, escucha. No voy a negarte que eres especialmente madura a tu edad, eres una persona que sabe lo que hace y razona… la mayor parte del tiempo… las decisiones que tomas… complementas a tu padre por que el es una persona muy impulsiva… y lo complementas… por que… bueno…-Se corto y pareció arrepentida de lo que iba a decir.-…lo que quiero decir es que aún con todo, tu sigues siendo su hija. Los padres deben proteger a sus hijos, es una decisión que tomamos cuando decidimos traeros a vosotros al mundo, tenemos que hacernos responsables de que ustedes sepan orientarse bien, protegerlo… de todo.

-Pero papá y yo… nosotros decidimos…

-Se que ustedes están unidos de una forma diferente, riza. Pero aún así, aunque la confianza entre ustedes es un tesoro invaluable, aun así el tiene que actuar como tu padre, lo necesita.

-Crees que solo me esta protegiendo… al alejarme de la alquimia?

-No lo se. Puede ser por protegerte, si, pero también puede ser por protegerse a el. No olvides… que jamás ha sido una persona que confía en las demás. Al principio no era así… pero…

-¿Al principio?

-Déjalo. Hay que concentrarse en el presente. Lamentablemente el pasado siempre nos hace retroceder en lugar de avanzar. Las decisiones que ya fueron tomadas son irrevocables. Concéntrate en lo que esperas de tu presente, Riza.

Sally volvía a ser la de siempre, siguió hablando durante un tiempo más sin que yo escuchara realmente lo que decía. O sin que ella supiera lo que realmente decía.

Sally, sabía mucho más.

Sally lo sabía todo.

Y yo quería que alguien me lo contara.

Yo quería que alguien me lo explicara.

¿Por que era yo la hija de Adler Hawkeye?

¿Por qué el "circulo"?

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Mirielle interrumpió la estancia con aquella aura que hacía que todo a su alrededor perdiera seriedad y ganara diversión. Estar al lado de Mirielle era como renovar las energías.

-¿Y cuanto más piensan tardar? No pienso cenarme los bollos…-

-No seas impaciente.

-Pero mira quien habla, me explotas toda la tarde y luego me matas de hambre. Te denunciare.

-En ese caso te quedas sin sueldo…. Y yo que pensaba subírtelo.

-Soborno… que bajo caes tía.

Sally sonrió y coloco una taza frente a mí y otra frente a su sobrina. Mirielle se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa frente a mí. Y luego de tomar un sorbo del líquido caliente añadió:

-¿Y tu novio Lizzy¿Se ha quedado con tu padre para tener una conversación de "hombre a hombre"?-Engroso la voz en la ultima parte y soltó una carcajada. Yo sentí que se me encendían las mejillas. ¿Roy mi novio?

Visto desde una perspectiva adulta, era realmente descabellado. Roy y yo nos llevábamos seis años. Pero para mi mente infantil, tenía cierto sentido. Roy y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y compartíamos mucho más. Hasta ese momento había visto a Roy en algo así como un hermano. Sin embargo las palabras de Mirielle despertaron ciertos sentimientos en mí. Fuera de ese vinculo que había entre nosotros, roy me gustaba, físicamente. Y también le admiraba.

Sin embargo la revelación no me pareció muy agradable, así que se me encendió aun más la cara y me apresure a negarlo torpemente. Sabía que lo decían en broma, se estaban burlando de mí, pero esa vez no pude decir nada.

Sally se rió pero añadió para apoyarme.

-¿Como dices eso, Mirielle? Roy es un chico muy guapo pero Riza es más inteligente.

-Es verdad, Roy es como para mí. Seríamos una buena pareja ¿no es así? Ambos somos guapos y algo inconcientes…- Por primera vez en mi vida escuchar esa clase de palabras saliendo de los labios de Mirielle, me supo muy amargo.

Mirielle siempre salía con comentarios como aquel. A mi me daban gracia, a Sally la exasperaban o se los tomaba a broma.

Sin embargo fue diferente aquella vez.

-Pues, más que inconciente diría tontos…-Sally dejo las palabras en el aire y mirielle continuó.

-Si, estoy pensando que tal vez podría conocer un poco más a Roy-chan¿tu que opinas Riza?-

Me quedé sin palabras. Y Mirielle me miraba fijamente. Pero Sally vino en mi ayuda para salvarme el día.

-Yo personalmente la única objeción que tengo es, "Kyle".-

Mirielle puso cara de aburrimiento, y sacó la lengua en una clara señal de asco.

-Me ha aburrido. Pero tienes razón primero terminaré con el y luego, atacaré al cordero…-

Mirielle tenía un "Novio" por así llamarlo, con el que solía compartir una par de besos y unas cuantas escapadas. Pero por supuesto nada serio, y no es como si hubiera muchas posibilidades en aquel pueblucho.

Así mismo lo expresaba ella, y ya había soltado alguna vez que si aparecía algo mejor, dejaría al pobre de Kyle. Y parecía que había llegado el momento.

Kyle, era una buena persona, tenía casi dos años más que Mirielle, pero era todo un amor de persona. Hasta a mi me daba pena. Kyle era un tío sincero y con buenas intenciones, y Mirielle, estaba pasando por la etapa, "prueba todo lo que tengas al alcance de la mano", o de la boca, debería agregar.

Aún así dudaba que Mirielle lo dejara tan fácilmente. Hasta ella se sentía algo culpable por estar jugando de aquella manera.

-Y tu… Chiton!-Me aclaro mirándome. Todas esas confesiones siempre quedaban entre nosotras tres. Y esta vez no sería diferente.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

El agua sobre la caldera no parece hervir nunca. Y aunque agradezco la tardanza tampoco me agrada. El silencio entre los dos es demasiado incomodo, no me atrevo a dirigirle la mirada, por lo que estoy de espaldas a el, sin embargo siento que el me está mirando, se esta preguntando, todo. Porque, cuando, donde… como.

No puedo contestar sus preguntas hasta aclarar totalmente mis pensamientos, y estos están todavía muy enredados, al menos los más recientes, los de los últimos años.

No se si deba contárselo todo. Hay cosas que preferiría reservar solo para mí. Para mi memoria, sin embargo Roy esta tan involucrado a esto como yo.

¿Cuánto le conviene saber?

¿Y como se si no ha cambiado?

¿Si no ha traicionado la memoria de mi padre?

¿Yo soy su guardiana ahora?

¿O lo es Roy?

Simplemente¿Por que?

* * *

Finalizado el 02 de febrero de 2007 a las 18:17:03.

* * *

N.A¿Y bueno? Me he tardado bastante, pero como lo prometí no me he pasado de las dos semanas.

Sin embargo, he tardado por varías razones. Estoy releyendo todo el material que tengo sobre alquimia, ya que como ven nos estamos adentrando en el entrenamiento de Roy. Sin embargo no estoy segura de si lo voy a describir muy específicamente, me encanta la alquimia pero no soy alquimista. Sin embargo estoy usando bastante de mis conocimientos, para darle un matiz más serio e informativo a la historia.

Acerca de los libros que mencione, todos son inventados por mi, tanto autores como títulos, cualquier similitud es coincidencia, A excepción de uno la "Tabla esmeralda" que pertenece a _Hermes Trismegist, _no me pregunten quien es por que aún no he buscado info biográfica de el. Sin embargo se que la "tabla esmeralda" fue un manuscrito muy usado en la alquimia, de nuestro mundo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, la voy a usar un poco en esta historia, con ciertas modificaciones, por supuesto.

Me eh leído toda la "Tabla esmeralda", que no es un texto muy extenso, y realmente como lo ha dicho Roy arriba, es muy subjetiva. No es nada clara, y esta libre a interpretación, tanto así que hasta te da algo de dolor de cabeza después de un rato.

Si les interesa la pueden encontrar en la Wikipedia, que de ahí la eh sacado yo. Y ahí otras paginas donde pueden buscar info.

El trabajo al que Hawkeye invito a hacer a Roy "_una Descomposición especial de los elementos de un vegetal. Quitar Oxigeno e hidrogeno y Separar carbono, para posterior mente quitarle también el azufre y óxido de nitrógeno."_ Es como una explicación alquímica de la base científica de la tecnología limpia del carbón.

Lo eh agregado para demostrar a Hawkeye como una persona de espíritu científico, y no solo verlo relacionado con la parte "mágica" del asunto. Lo podrán encontrar más desarrollado en la Encarta. Y si quieren que lo explique más extensamente solo lo piden. Recuerden que apenas eh pasado a segundo de bachillerato y no soy ninguna química ni nada por el estilo, solo leo y uso un poco de imaginación para adaptar los cocimientos a la historia, así que perfectamente pueden encontrar errores en mis conceptos.

Bueno, por otro lado espero que se den cuenta del avance emocional que surgió en este capitulo, entendemos ciertas reacciones en riza, y vemos nuevos sentimientos y reacciones, en ella. Así de cómo la relación entre ella y Roy se va profundizando, aún con la gran franja de edad que hay entre ellos.

Sally, sabe un par de cosas de más ¿no? Ya se sabrá más de ello.

Por otro lado hace acto de presencia Mirielle, había que ponerle una rival a Riza, para que la historia tomara un rumbo más divertido y romántico, aunque obviamente no lo podré desarrollar mucho, hasta que Riza este más grande (Roy no es un asalta cunas!¬.¬)

Y en este chap quise describir la vida cotidiana de Roy y riza, a medida que avanzan en su relación. -

Espero que haya gustado…

También me he tardado por que eh comenzado un curso de verano, y por lo tanto voy a estar más ocupada, pero intentare publicar al menos una vez a la semana.

Uf…!!

Y bueno, por supuesto, lo reviews!!!

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o**Gracias¿hasta que capitulo del manga has leído? Por que no eh encontrado más allá del chap. 59 ¿Alguien sabe si ha salido alguno más y donde descargarlo si es así? Bueno, espero que te gusten todos los chaps. **VALE BLACK**Dios, me haces sonrojarme! Muchas gracias! Por todo tu apoyo, y que aún lo hagas cuando yo no puedo hacerlo tan seguido como tu!! Realmente lo valoro muchísimo, y espero te siga complaciendo la historia, de corazón. Muchas, muchas gracias. Besos besitos y besotes! **Sherrice Adjani**Aunque esto influye, en realidad, tengo otra explicación para la forma en la que actúa Riza en la milicia, pero… van a tener que esperar… jejeje… además aquí vez que no siempre tienen sus buenos momentos…. - Garcías por seguír! En serio, muchas gracias…. **Suldûr: **Tus deseos son ordenes!! Jo… no me tires un rayo, que ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo siguiente¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo… y empujes… bsos. **Mary: **Si entiendo que sea extraño verlos con esa diferencia de edad, por eso en esta primera parte no se verá tanto el romance fogoso y pasional, sino una clase más dulce y sutil, el Némesis de todo, como dice el titulo, sin embargo si esperan lo suficiente, ya podrán ver todo el fuego que guardan estos dos, en la segunda parte de la historia…. Jeje… y bueno, garcías, gracias, gracias!! Espero que te siga gustando!

Y me despido, finalmente!

"_hito ha nanika no gisei nashi ni, nani mo eru koto ha dekinai  
nanika wo eru tame ni ha douto no daika ga hitsuyo ni naru  
sore ga, renkinjutsu ni okeru **touka koukan** no gensoku da  
sono koro bokura ha, sore ga sekai no shinjitsu datto shinjiteita"  
_

"_Una persona no puede conseguir algo, sin perder algo a cambio.  
Para crear una cosa debes pagar con otra del mismo valor.  
**Es la ley de los estados équivalentes**. »_

_Atte. AnneNoir_

_P.D: Así que ya sabes! Un chap, un review… Touka koukan... además el capitulo este es realmente muyyy largo… je…_


	6. Madre, Ella, Elizabeth

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**-Solo un poco de demencia de la autora mezclado con algunas neuronas muertas… **

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

-"Entre comillas"Pensamientos.

* * *

**Recapitulación**

_El agua sobre la caldera no parece hervir nunca. Y aunque agradezco la tardanza tampoco me agrada. El silencio entre los dos es demasiado incomodo, no me atrevo a dirigirle la mirada, por lo que estoy de espaldas a el, sin embargo siento que el me está mirando, se esta preguntando, todo. Porque, cuando, donde… como._

_No puedo contestar sus preguntas hasta aclarar totalmente mis pensamientos, y estos están todavía muy enredados, al menos los más recientes, los de los últimos años._

_No se si deba contárselo todo. Hay cosas que preferiría reservar solo para mí. Para mi memoria, sin embargo Roy esta tan involucrado a esto como yo._

_¿Cuánto le conviene saber? _

_¿Y como se si no ha cambiado? _

_¿Si no ha traicionado la memoria de mi padre? _

_¿Yo soy su guardiana ahora? _

_¿O lo es Roy?_

_Simplemente¿Por que?_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"Madre, Ella, Elizabeth"

* * *

El agua comenzó a emitir el normal burbujeo que avisa que esta por llegar al punto hervor. La tapa de la caldera comenzó a temblar emitiendo un molesto ruido de tintineo, que cortaba el silencio que había entre Riza y yo.

Apagó el fuego y quitó la caldera de la hornalla, luego se dirigió donde estaba el café con el filtro y pasó toda el agua al nuevo recipiente. Mientras dejaba que el café tiñera el agua, aprontó unos bollos que sacó de una alacena. Lo hacía con una elegancia tan asombrosa que parecía deslizarse por la cocina. Me pareció un extraño pensamiento, para el hecho de que solo la estaba viendo servir un poco de café y unos bollos.

Sin embargo los movimientos resultaban lentos y sinuosos, como si intentara tardar el mayor tiempo posible. Me estaba evitando, de forma sutil. Riza no era una persona sutil. Era apasionado y temeraria. Sin embargo era capas de adaptarse a cualquier situación que se le planteara, y aquello ocultaba muchas veces su forma de ser.

Su vitalidad.

Sin embargo en aquel momento no veía nada de aquella vitalidad en sus acciones, o en sus palabras, con las pocas que me dirigió, ni en sus ojos.

Mientras se mantenía ocupada evitaba en todo lo posible mirarme a la cara, pero yo podía observarla desde mi silla junto a la mesa.

Lo primero que resaltaba cuando uno veía a Riza era el cabello rubio mezclado con matices naranjas, casi del color del maíz. Aunque lo llevara corto, se veía que era abundante y sedoso, por que se deslizaba al compás de los movimientos de Riza. El largo flequillo en diagonal solía ocultar sus ojos, pero cuando una ligera y amable brisa o un movimiento preciso apartaban los mechones dorados, la atención olvidaba a los cabellos y uno se hundía en unos mares carmines y profundos. Los ojos de Riza eran unos ojos extraños, dependiendo de la luz podían verse como la sangre que recién salía de la herida abierta, o como la sangre seca. Siempre rodeados por largas pestañas gruesas y oscuras, que proyectaban su sombra hasta sus mejillas de una forma misteriosa. La nariz era pequeña y prácticamente perfecta, totalmente diferente a la de su padre. Las mejillas pálidas solían arrebolarse con facilidad cuando se enfadaba o se cohibía ante palabras atrevidas. Y los labios siempre resaltaban en su piel cual porcelana, eran dos pétalos de rosa, no eran gruesos y no eran finos, eran perfectos se notaban suaves y brillosos, hacían rogar que se abrieran para uno.

Sin embargo yo no me podía permitir pensar esto. Riza era como una hermana para mi, era hermosa indudablemente, pero tampoco era la clase de mujeres con las que yo solía relacionarme. Su figura aun seguía siendo delgada, y aunque sus pechos y caderas se veían más rellenos yo seguía viendo a una niña.

Todavía recuerdo, que durante aquel primer año en que convivimos día a día, buscando gusto, descubriendo defectos, observando detalles, que hicieran que nuestras vidas se acoplaran en alguna clase de relación que permitiera la convivencia armónica, descubría a la par que tanto ella como yo no sabíamos mucho más del mundo que lo que nuestras familias nos enseñaron.

Yo me limitaba a ver la vida entre fiestas y etiquetas, y Riza se limitaba a ver la vida entre su padre y Sally.

Sin embargo los dos nos enseñamos al otro que había algo más.

Y lo hicimos a nuestra propia, y original manera.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Luego de que Hawkeye comenzó a instruirme, o al menos me dejaba participar de sus trabajos, Riza comenzó también a instruirme de otra forma. Ella ya había comenzado a hacerlo en las ocasiones en las que me llevaba a nadar al río o cuando caminábamos kilómetros hasta un objetivo, o cuando intentábamos subir hasta la copa del árbol más grande que halláramos. Eran juegos. Pero eran lecciones.

Aún así ella, cumpliendo con su promesa de ayudarme a convertirme en el alumno de hawkeye, comenzó a darme pequeños concejos, eran esporádicos y parecían censillos, pero me servían mucho más de lo que podía esperar. Eran como pequeñas piezas de mapa que me ayudaría a llegar hasta mi objetivo.

Recuerdo que otra de las veces en que Hawkeye me permitió entrar en su laboratorio para verlo trabajar (Y en la que tuve que posponer otras de las salidas con riza), estuvimos cerca de seis horas allí dentro, cuando terminamos ya había oscurecido, y ambos nos sorprendimos de no encontrar a Riza en la casa.

Yo pensé en salir a buscarla, ya estaba oscuro y era una niña de siete años. Sin embargo, Hawkeye, me detuvo agregando:

-Ella esta bien, debe estar por llegar.-

Me sorprendió la afirmación, y la tranquilidad en su rostro. Mis padres no solían preocuparse demasiado por mí. Pero mis nanas solían desesperarse cuando yo no aparecía y la noche comenzaba a inundarlo todo. Cualquier padre que se preocupara por sus hijos lo hacía.

Sin embargo Hawkeye me invito una taza de te antes de irme. Hawkeye podía ser un gran alquimista, pero era definitivamente un desastre en cualquier otra cosa, así que mientras yo intentaba tomarme el primer trago del desagradable menjunje, Riza llegó a la casa. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso una cara de sorpresa cuando nos vio, luego dejo un paquete sobre la mesa y afirmó como si nada.

-Ya habéis terminado. Pensé que tardarían más.-

-¿Fuiste con Sally?-Pregunto Hawkeye mientras bebía su te como si nada. Me pregunte como lo hacia.

-Aja. No pensaba aburrirme aquí durante tanto tiempo.-

Me miró de una forma extraña y luego miro la taza en mi mano.

Sonrío.

Ella lo sabía.

Le di una mirada lastimera, buscando piedad en ella, pero por lo visto aún seguía enfadada por haberla plantado y se vengó poniendo en riesgo la integridad de mi estomago.

Sin embargo se paseó por la cocina como si nada. Se de tuvo frente a nosotros dos y se nos quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Estuvo así al menos tres minutos. Tres eternos minutos, en los que Hawkeye seguía bebiéndose el té, y yo hacía un gran esfuerzo por tragarme lo que tenía en la boca. Me lo paseaba por las mejillas tratando de no centrarme en el sabor agrio del líquido. No sabía si era peor el sabor, o el efecto que causaría en mi estomago. Había comenzado a sudar.

-Bien, ya podéis dejarlo.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando luego de que paso aquel tiempo. Yo no entendí al comienzo, pero Hawkeye se adelanto dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

-Ah! Pensé que nunca lo dirías…-Murmuró el padre de Riza mientras se pasaba una servilleta por los labios. La taza estaba vacía.

Sin embargo no pude soportarlo más y termine escupiendo la tizana dentro de la taza. Los dos rubios se me quedaron mirando.

-¿No te ha gustado el te que prepara papá?-

Hawkeye me miraba con una mirada extraña. Y Riza tenía la mirada más asesina que en mi vida hubiera visto.

Lo hacía adrede. Ella sabía que no podía darme el lujo de ofender a su padre, así que me ponía entre la espada y la pared. Si le decía que no me gustaba corría el riesgo de ofenderlo, pero si decía que si me gustaba, riza saltaría exigiendo que lo demostrara tragándome toda la taza, lo cual pondría en riesgo mi vida, en una muerte por intoxicación.

-Ahh… Bueno… pues…-

-¡Contesta!-Exigió la rubia.

-Ya Riza… no le martirices… todo el mundo sabe que mi te no es un manjar…-

¿Un manjar¡El veneno para ratas era un majar comparado con esto!

Riza soltó una risotada y me miró divertida. Luego miró a su padre y le tiró suavemente de un mechón de cabello que se escapaba de la coleta.

-No. Papá, todo lo que llega a tus manos y no tiene que ver con la alquimia, termina siendo un atentado contra la vida humana. Definitivamente no sabes hacer manjares.-

La sinceridad, es una característica de los niños. Sin embargo la sinceridad en Riza era innata, y algo que perduraría en el tiempo. La cruda sinceridad, o la cruel sinceridad. Y era algo que había aprendido de Sally. Sin embargo eso agradaba y divertía a Hawkeye, pronto descubrí que el hombre era prácticamente imposible de ofender. Siempre y cuando la acusación fuera cierta, por supuesto.

Y definitivamente la cocina no era un don de mi maestro.

-Sin embargo, yo he venido a salvarles, con algo de ayuda de Sally.-Soltó Riza mientras desenvolvía el paquete que había dejado en la mesa.-Sally va a ir a quedarse a casa de Sofí, esta noche, así que me ha dicho que tienes que dejar a Roy quedarse en casa, ya que ella no volverá hasta mañana. Me ha dado toda esta pasta para que preparara hoy en la noche. ¿No ha sido amable?-

Bien, yo me había quedado en la parte "…tienes que dejar a Roy quedarse en casa."

Así que me iba a quedar en la casa de Hawkeye... O iba a dormir a la intemperie. Ya que por como era Sally, debió haber blindado todas las entradas de la casa por dejarla sola una noche.(Al santo de que, siempre me pregunte. Ese pueblo no tenía más de ciento cincuenta personas… se conocían hasta el nombre de cada perro del lugar…)

Sin embargo hawkeye asintió.

-Supongo que puede usar la habitación de arriba. ¿Verdad?-

-Si… siempre y cuando no le importe lidiar con algunas arañas y un par de ratones… sabes hace mucho que no limpio esa habitación…-

Bien, estaba totalmente fregado.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

La cena fue tranquila, dentro de los cánones de "Tranquilidad" de aquella casa. Sin embargo, al menos Riza no metió nada extraño en mi plato ni intentó servir nada diferente a al agua en mi vaso. Hawkeye lució impaciente durante toda la cena, no obstante Riza no dio signos de preocuparse por esto. Al contrario, parecía hacer las cosas más largas para impacientar aún más a su padre. Cuando los tres hubimos terminado, Hawkeye hizo ademán de retirarse, sin embargo la vos de Riza lo detuvo.

-Iba a preparar chocolate caliente ¿No quieres?-

-Hum…-

Hawkeye no llego a decir nada más por que Riza ya se había girado y comenzado a lavar los trastos a la vez que agregaba con voz resignada:

-Esta bien, no importa. Te lo subiré.-

-Gracias…-

Pero aunque fue cortes no agregó nada más haciendo que quedara un silencio incomodo en la habitación al retirarse.

-Yo si quiero chocolate.-Añadí para terminar con la mutis que invadía la habitación.

Riza suspiró y agregó con una voz irritada:

-Ya lo se…-El tono me indico que aún no me perdonaba el plantaso de la tarde.

Para parecer un poco más cortes la tome en brazos y la aparte de la pileta mientras la sentaba en una silla.

-Estoy impaciente¿Ya puedes ir preparándolo? Yo terminaré con esto.- Añadí mientras ponía las manos debajo del grifo abierto.

Riza me sonrió.

Eso significaba que estaba perdonado.

-¡Pero eso no significa que te perdone!-Añadió volviendo a su gesto hosco, y sacando los ingredientes para el chocolate de la alacena.

Bueno, tal vez no.

Pero estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Cuando termine de lavar los platos, Riza había terminado de servir el chocolate, me sorprendió encontrar solo dos tazas servidas.

-Oye… ¿no me has hecho chocolate? Pensé que ya me habías disculpado.

Riza me miro extraña pero dijo.

-Claro que te ha hecho ¿no lo ves?

-Pero son solo dos…

-Ah!-Riza me miró y sonrió.-No le eh echo a papá. Si no se queda con nosotros no se lo merece. Además de cualquier manera ya debe haberlo olvidado, siempre lo olvida todo cuando se pone a trabajar.

-¿A trabajar?-Le pregunté extrañado.

-Oh, si. El prefiere trabajar en las noches, dice que es más tranquilo. Y seguro también es, por que yo ya me encuentro dormida y el puede estar tranquilo de que no lo interrumpiré.-Ella se sentó en la mesa nuevamente con su taza entre las manos mientras hablaba.-Se queda hasta muy tarde y luego duerme hasta tarde al día siguiente… a menos que tenga algo importante para hacer.-

Yo me había sentado a su lado esta vez, pero me gire para poder mirarla a la cara mientras hablaba, ella solo miraba la taza.

-Pero con migo siempre ha trabajado en las tardes…-le solté.

-Si, lo hace por ti.-

Eso me sorprendió, y le pregunte aturdido:

-¿Por mi?

-¡Claro!-Me afirmo girando el rostro y sonriéndome con felicidad.-Mi padre hace esos experimentos solo para ti… son tus lecciones Roy. ¿O acaso no te habías dado cuenta? Mi padre hace mucho que te ha tomado como su aprendiz. Y te lo has ganado a pulso…-

La miré anonadado.

Tendría que haberme dado cuanta. Los experimentos que hacía con hawkeye, eran complicados para mi que recién aprendida. Sin embargo para el propio Hawkeye resultaban muy censillos. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que un alquimista tan avanzado como Hawkeye, no malgastaría su tiempo haciendo descomposiciones tan básicas, si no lo hiciera por algún motivo especial.

El siempre me corregía y hacía las cosas casi automáticamente, se las sabía de memoria.

Me recomendaba libros como concejo, pero luego de que yo los leía me hacía prácticas de estos.

-Ya veo…-Revolví el chocolate y tome un sorbo largo. Era delicioso.-Uhmm… supongo que también, tengo que agradecértelo a ti…

-De nada.-Me respondió sonriente y aceptando su parte en el proyecto.-Ven…

Me pidió mientras se ponía en pie.

La seguí con la taza en la mano, ella también llevaba la suya. Antes de subir por las escaleras, que era lo que ella me indicaba, me fije que la puerta del laboratorio de Hawkeye estaba cerrada, pero además habían dibujados unos círculos en tiza sobre esta.

-Son para protección. Las puertas solo pueden abrirse desde adentro, lo que significa que nadie lo interrumpirá.-Me aclaro riza.-No se que significan.

-No son círculos de transmutación.-Aseveré yo, o al menos no los había visto jamás en mi vida, siquiera podía reconocer signos en ellos.

Riza no dijo nada y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Ya había subido antes a la planta superior, cuando me dirigía a la biblioteca, que era la primera habitación. Sin embargo Riza siguió por el pasillo. Había tres habitaciones más. Supuse que dos serían los dormitorios de Riza y Hawkeye-san, y la otra… ¿Otra habitación?

Sin embargo Riza continúo caminando. Luego de pasar las cuatro habitaciones, el pasillo doblaba y continuaba a la derecha. Había otra habitación más al fondo. Riza la ignoro completamente, y me señalo el techo. Había una trampilla.

-¿Puedes abrirla?-

Aunque tenía una altura considerable tuve que dar un para de saltos para dar con la argolla, y cuando tire de esta la trampilla se abrió con un crujido molesto y algo de polvo me callo en la cara. Estire la escalera que había en la puerta de la trampilla y miré a Riza, pidiéndole permiso.

-Vamos.- Riza subió antes que yo a la trampilla haciendo equilibrio con las dos tazas en las manos. Una vez arriba vi su cabeza aparecer.

-¡Vamos! Sube…-

No esperé y con algo de inseguridad comencé a trepar la escalera. Cuando llegué hasta arriba del todo, me sorprendió que una extraña iluminación plateada se centrara en un círculo. Donde yo estaba todo era oscuro, todo era oscuro, lo único que se veía era la luz plateada haciendo un círculo en la habitación.

Riza estaba en el centro del círculo, y sonreía.

-¡Ven!-exclamo con alegría.

Me acerque algo cohibido. Como si me estuvieran permitiendo la entrada a algo demasiado profundo, íntimo.

Riza me lo confirmó. Al ver que yo no me acercaba fue y me tomo de la mano, me jalo hasta que yo también estuve bajo la luz plateada. Entonces ella miro hacía arriba invitándome a que lo hiciera también.

Era maravilloso.

Era un enorme vitró, descansando en el techo de aquel altillo. Estaba enmarcado en metal plateado también, que yo imagine sería plata. Y tenía algunas formas dibujadas y labradas en esta pero no les preste mucha atención, había algo mejor.

El cielo.

Nunca en mi vida vi el cielo de aquella manera, la luna no era llena aquel día, pero la luz era tan fuerte que no podía imaginármela mejor.

-¿Te gusta?-

-E-e… es… maravilloso…-Y sentí que la palabra era un insulto para aquel espectáculo.

Riza me dio mi taza.

-Tómatela ahora o ya estará demasiado fría para luego.-

Asentí y me termine lo que quedaba de un sorbo. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Riza se recostó en el suelo boca arriba, y yo le imité. Era más cómodo y además era más hermosa la vista.

-Dependiendo de la hora puedes ver distintas constelaciones… y además los días de luna llena a la media noche exacta, la luna queda exactamente en el centro.-

-¿Lo hizo tu padre?-

-No lo creo. Siempre ha estado aquí, además a mi padre no le agrada este lugar, en realidad me ha prohibido subir, pero no puedo obedecerlo.-

-¿Prohibido?-

-Hay cosas que ni yo puedo entenderle. Tal vez le recuerde a ella… tal vez este lugar era suyo.-

La miré extrañado. No entendí a quien se refería.

-¿Ella?-

Riza calló un rato y se mordió el labio, como arrepintiéndose de haber dicho algo incorrecto.

-¿Tu madre…?-Me atrevía a preguntar

Ella abrió mucho lo ojos, pero no me miró. Luego empezó a hablara, como una autómata.

-Yo no lo desobedecería si no fuera importante. No lo haría. Pero el no entiende que yo lo necesito. Cuando me despierto de noche por una pesadilla o cuando me siento muy triste… necesito este lugar… es abrasador. Son como aquellas manos y aquellos labios. Y… y ella, no se si el y yo hablamos de la misma persona. Yo no recuerdo. Pero lo que el me cuenta no me dice nada. La persona… Si me quedo dormida en este lugar, tengo sueños hermosos, de una voz suave, caricias, canciones, palabras… y… y un rostro. Pero no recuerdo. Se que lo vi, se que oí esa voz y sentí las caricias, pero no recuerdo como eran. Es tan extraño que a veces me desespera y me gustaría simplemente no recordar nada. Pero siempre vuelvo aquí. Y… y no me importa. Espero algún día recordarlo. Recordar por que esto esta bien así.-Se toco el cabello con las manos inconcientemente.

Yo no supe que decirle, solo me quede callado escuchándola.

Tampoco me atreví a mirarla.

Por que yo sabía que estaba llorando.

Silenciosamente.

Y sin embargo… Sin embargo, no supe como consolarla.

Debieron haber pasado al menos dos horas, cuando sentí que ella se aferraba a mi camisa, fui a decirle algo… pero estaba dormida. Profundamente.

Y aunque aún había rastros de llanto en su rostro, en ese momento sonreía.

Estaba seguro de que ella estaba soñando, con aquella mujer. Que tal vez no fuera su madre, tal vez no lo fuera. Pero para Riza era suficiente.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Me desperté de golpe, al sentir que me daban bofetadas en la mejilla. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi los ojos de Riza, preocupados.

-¡Vamos¡Levántate!-

-¿Eh?-Estaba bastante aturdido. Y me dolía el cuerpo. Si, bien. Me había quedado dormido en el piso.

-¡Que te levantes!-Me volvió a ordenar, con cierta desesperación en la voz.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¡Mi padre, idiota! Si nos descubre aquí arriba olvídate de convertirte en alquimista.-No se si lo dijo en serio o solo para que yo reaccionara. Pero que le funciono le funciono. Al instante yo estaba de pie.

-¿Que hora es?-

-Deben ser las cuatro o las cinco, aún no amanece…-

-Oh, mierda, seguro ya lo sabe.-

-No… si lo supiera ya nos habría echo bajar.-

Yo no conocía a Hawkeye enfadado, ni siquiera me lo podía imaginar, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

Así que seguí a Riza lo más rápido posible. Bajamos del altillo con un sigilo de verdaderos espías, y cuando subí la puerta trampa de nuevo y esta crujió levemente nos quedamos paralizados por un segundo, agudizando el oído. Y luego suspiramos de alivio cuando decidimos que nadie nos había escuchado.

Riza caminaba con un sigilo y una orientación envidiable, para el hecho de que estaba todo totalmente oscuro. Supongo que en parte era por conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano, a fin de cuantas, siempre había sido su hogar, y por lo que me contó seguro había echo esto muchas veces, sin embargo, ya sabía yo que Riza tenia una habilidad especial para orientarse en la oscuridad, y una vista envidiable.

Recién entonces recordé toda la conversación que habíamos tenido hacía unas horas. En el momento en el que estuvimos allí, todo lo que ella decía me parecía totalmente congruente, había comprendido sus palabras de una manera demasiado intima. Pero parecía que esa magia había desaparecido, ya que cada vez tenía más preguntas acerca de lo que Riza acababa de decir.

Me pregunte si aquello tendría algo que ver con el círculo.

Aunque también podría haber sido la luz de la luna y todo aquel chocolate caliente…

Riza me saco de mis pensamientos indicándome una habitación, Era la última del pasillo principal. Es decir, la primera desde donde veníamos.

Riza abrió la puerta con sigilo, y me hizo entrar con ella.

Estaba totalmente oscura.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-le pregunte cuando la oí revolotear por la habitación revolviendo cosas.

-Busco una vela…-

Me di cuenta que las había encontrado cuando un chasquido propio de un fósforo de oyó y una leve luz amarilla nos iluminó.

Había encontrado fósforos pero no velas.

-¡Rápido, ayúdame a buscar!-

No había velas. Pero en un estante, encontré un farol extraño.

-¡Aquí¡Dame los fósforos!-riza me los lanzó mientras la última llama se extinguía del fósforos que sostenía entre las manos.

A tientas encendí otro y lo acerqué al farol, cuando se encendió, me sorprendió ver las sombras que se reflejaban en las paredes, eran dibujos de soles y lunas, aquel farol era una veladora.

-¿Es tuya?-

-No-Lo dijo restándole importancia.

Dudaba que aquello fuera de Hawkeye, así que por lógica tendría que ser de Riza.

Aún así no insistí.

-Aquí te quedaras. ¿Esta bien? Mi padre debe seguir en el laboratorio aún.

La habitación era enorme, y al contrario de lo que dijo riza aquella noche, estaba muy bien cuidada. Estaba limpia y ordenada. La cama en el centro de la habitación no tenía sabanas, pero al instante riza dejo un juego sobre la cama de dos plazas. Blancas, pulcras, y dobladas.

Aquello estaba muy bien.

Lo único que había de más eran unos pares de cajas en un rincón de la habitación. Había un armario y un par de ventanas cerradas.

Riza abrió los postigos, pero dejo el cristal cerrado, ya estábamos en diciembre y estaba frió.

-En el armario hay más frazadas por si te da frío.-

Asentí y la vi salir de la habitación con un "Buenas noches" apagado. Solo por curiosidad la miré y vi que se detenía al borde de las escaleras, mirando hacía abajo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al cuarto que estaba siguiendo al mío a un lado de las escaleras. Así que deduje, que el que estaba frente al mío debía ser el de Hawkeye, ya que el que estaba frente al de Riza era la Biblioteca.

No pude dormirme pensando en todo lo que Riza había dicho. En la casa jamás había visto ninguna foto de alguna mujer. Nadie hablaba de la madre de Riza. Ni siquiera Sally.

Y Riza me decía no recordarla.

Sabía que aquello no era un tema de mi incumbencia. Pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, aquella mujer, la esposa de Hawkeye, la madre de Riza.

De repente extrañas imágenes me vinieron a la mente. Había estado soñando algo antes de que Riza me despertara… pero no recordaba que… Había una sensación calida.

No pude dormir en todo lo que me restó de noche, y tampoco pude recordar aquel sueño, solo la sensación.

Luego de haberme revuelto toda la noche entre sabanas, solo se me ocurrió que realmente no había soñado nada y era mi imaginación jugándome bromas.

Pero aquello ni yo me lo creí.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

En la mañana me levante sin haber pegado el ojo, al oír unos ruidos en el pasillo.

Amanecía.

Salí de la habitación y vi la puerta de la habitación de Riza abierta. Me asomé con sigilo y descubrí a Hawkeye enfrente de la Riza.

Riza estaba desparramada en la cama, vestía un camisón blanco y largo, el camisón de una niña. Y creo que fue la primera vez que la vi vestida como una niña. La mayor parte del tiempo se vestía como un niño, con pantalones holgados y remeras grandes. Jamás la vi con una falda. Tenía el cabello alborotado y las manos en una posición extraña, y había pateado las frazadas lejos de ella.

Hawkeye estaba sentado en la pared opuesta a donde estaba la cama de Riza, lucia ojeroso y cansado. Pero absorto en la imagen que tenía delante. Como si fuera la primera vez que viera a su hija. Riza se movía inquieta entre sueños. Entonces pareció percatarse de mi presencia y me miro con una mirada que yo hubiera jurado que guardaba recelo. Sin embargo parpadeó y miro hacía otro lado.

-No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí…-

-Yo… lo siento…-No sabía que decir.

-Oh, no esta bien… seguro te eh despertado, lo siento.-Hawkeye se levanto con cierta dificultad y se aproximo a la cama de Riza. Mientras le ordenaba las sabanas comenzó a hablar.

-Hay veces que no se como es que es una niña tan buena e inteligente… siempre la eh descuidado mucho. No me comporto como el padre que tendría que ser, me apoyo en ella, le pido consejos, y no le dejo ser una niña, tanto así que hay veces que la confundo con un adulto… pero en estos momentos me doy cuenta de que no lo es. Sin embargo también se que ya es tarde para hacerlo diferente. Tengo que agradecer que Sally se ocupe de ella tan bien, y que se comporte como un adulto para ella.-Suspiro cansinamente mientras ponía una mano en la frente de Riza, le ordeno el cerquillo a un lado de la cara y delineo el rostro redondeado en un circulo perfecto.-Aunque se que ella tampoco quiere que la trate diferente… hay veces que no se… no se si hicimos bien. Yo le dije que no era necesario pero igual lo hizo, y no nos dimos cuenta de que era Riza la que tendría que haberlo decidido y no nosotros… Tu la cuidarías mejor que yo… tal vez… por eso, ella…-La besó en la frente y se levanto. Sonrió de costado.-Lo siento, no debí haber dicho esto, estoy aburriéndote.

Yo no sabía que decir.

Riza volvió a revolverse y las mantas volvieron a caer a un lado. Hawkeye se rió.

-Vamos, dejemos de molestar aquí, que sino se pondrá de muy mal humor.-

Me hice a un lado para que el saliera y cerrara la puerta con sigilo.

-Creo que dormiré un rato…-Y se dirigió al cuarto frente al mío.

Me quede parado un tiempo frente a la puerta de Riza. Cuando fui a bajar las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y Riza me miró aún vestida en camisón. Luego miro hacía la habitación de su padre.

-¿Ya se ha acostado, cierto?-Asentí.

Riza miró la puerta y se llevo una mano a la frente, pero enseguida la uso para acomodarse los cabellos.

-Humm… ya son casi las ocho ¿no?

Asentí preguntándome si Riza había estado fingiendo que dormía mientras su padre hablo conmigo.

-Tendrás que apurarte, Sally ya debe estar enfadada por tu retrazo.

Asentí algo miserable ante tales palabras.

Mientras la ayudaba a preparar algunas tostadas para el desayuno, se me ocurrió abarcar el tema del altillo.

-Oye… Riza… acerca de lo que me dijiste anoche…-

-¿Que cosa?-Ella seguía ocupada en la preparación del café para su padre.

-Pues… tú sabes, lo de los sueños y…-

-¿Eh?-Ella me miró extrañada.- ¿Te dije algo mientras dormía?

-No, me refiero a cuando estábamos debajo del… en el altillo.-me corregí.

-Humm, seguro te he hablado dormida, tu sabes. Estaba tan exhausta que me dormí en seguida¡y casi pasamos allí toda la noche!

Aquello era una broma.

-No. Antes de quedarte dormida, me hablaste de tu madre y de…-

-¡Yo nunca hablo de ella!-El grito me sorprendió. Estaba apretando los dientes y evitaba mi mirada.-Yo no te he dicho nada…-Susurró luego, casi como una disculpa.

-Esta bien.-Me callé y seguí con lo mío. Con el correr de la mañana olvidamos el incidente y seguimos hablando de cosas sin trascendencia. Pero yo seguía sintiendo que la curiosidad, y una gran duda acerca de todo aquel embrollo.

Cuando calló la tarde, y sally me estuvo castigando doblemente por haber llegado tarde, Hawkeye paso a buscar a Riza, ya que el había estado haciendo unos trabajos que le encomendaron.

Cuando me vio, me saludo y hablo como si no me hubiera visto en todo el día.

Obvió por completo el encuentro de la mañana.

Entonces me di cuenta de donde había sacado Riza aquella capacidad para actuar. Tanto Riza como su padre escondían las cosas que parecían no convenirles. Y me pregunte si fue una casualidad que ambos hubieran sido tan expresivos conmigo el mismo día.

Comencé a sospechar que aquella conexión de la que tanto se mencionaba, iba más allá de la confianza que se sentían.

Pensé en preguntarle a Sally, pero tan solo sacaba cualquier tema relacionado a la madre de Riza, a Hawkeye o aquella relación especial con riza, desviaba el tema o me daba vueltas o respuestas sin ningún contenido, y era una experta.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Durante las navidades de aquel año tampoco llegue a mucho más, hubo demasiadas cosas que me distrajeron. Hawkeye comenzó a enseñarme cosas más extensas y complicadas, y estas veces ya me trataba como un alumno. Me exigía cierta entrega, que yo cumplía gustoso. Por lo que Finalmente para las navidades yo ya había dejado de trabajar con Sally para poder dedicarme al cien por cien a los estudios.

Riza estuvo enfadada con migo durante todas esas fechas.

Por dos razones.

La primera era por que en navidad se entero de que mi cumpleaños había sido cuatro días atrás y yo no se lo había dicho. Aún así, ella y Sally me hicieron dos tortas de cumpleaños, una me la aventaron por la cabeza, repito se enfadó MUCHO, y con la otra me hicieron soplar las velas y pedir tres deseos, Mientras Mirielle y Hawkeye se aguantaba la risa con muy malos resultados al verme con toda la cabeza llena de crema y restos de biscochuelo. La segunda razón fue que para navidad yo le regalé una muñeca.

Claro, debí haberme imaginado que aquello que hubiera sido motivo de alegría para un niño cualquiera, resulto una ofensa para Riza Hawkeye. Lo cierto es que la muñeca, que era una con largos rizos negros, termino con el cabello tan corto como el mío y un cartel alrededor del cuello que rezaba: ROY MUSTANG. Y lo peor fue que la colgó en la entrada del pueblo.

La gente me fastidió con aquello durante semanas, simplemente fui el bufón del pueblo. Y Ni hablar de cómo me cargaron Mirielle y Sally durante aquellos tiempos.

Antes de que terminara el año, pude presenciar una de las peleas más extrañas de mi vida: El cumpleaños de Riza.

Mirielle me contó, que todos los años ocurría lo mismo, Sally y Hawkeye discutían por el día del cumpleaños de Riza.

Según Sally Riza cumplía años el 31 de diciembre, pero según el padre de la niña el cumpleaños era el 1º de Enero.

El lío por lo visto había sido que riza nació en un horario cercano a la media noche. Según Sally, que había estado con la madre de Riza durante el parto, la niña había nacido a las once de la noche y cincuenta y ocho minutos del treinta y uno de diciembre de 1889. Pero la versión de hawkeye era que la niña había nacido exactamente a la media noche, y por tanto su nacimiento había sido el primero de enero de 1890.

Como jamás llegaban a un acuerdo a Riza la felicitaban los dos días, pero como el treinta y uno se festejaba fin de año, Sally terminaba accediendo a hacer la fiesta el primero, aunque era una tradición que en el momento en el que se deseaban año nuevo, también felicitaran a Riza por su cumpleaños al mismo tiempo.

Le pregunte a Riza cual creía que era su cumpleaños y ella me soltó:

-El treinta y dos de diciembre.-Luego se rió.

Supongo que lo decía en broma, pero al fin de cuentas resultaba coherente y loco, ya que ella no había nacido ni el primero ni el treinta y uno, por lo visto. Por cierto, le regale una honda para su cumpleaños, pretendía ser una burla, pero me la termino agradeciendo más de cien veces. Aunque claro Sally y Hawkeye estuvieron bastante enfadados por esto.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Los meses siguieron pasando y para finales de febrero yo me traslade definitivamente a la casa de los Hawkeye.

Las dudas acerca de la madre de Riza volvieron a surgir, y una tarde en que me había quedado atendiendo de favor a Sally la panadería junto a Mirielle, mientras ella y Riza salieron a hacer unas compras, se me ocurrió que tal vez la sobrina de Sally pudiera saber algo. Así que cuando la tienda se vació de clientes la aborde.

Mirielle me pregunto por que preguntaba.

-No lo se… supongo que por curiosidad.-

-Si, es un tema curioso.-Asevero ella. Pensé que iba a empezar a evitarme al igual que su tía pero siguió hablando en un tono más bajo, como si fuera algo de lo que no se debía hablar.-Yo no se mucho, pero recuerdo algunas cosas. Yo tenía seis años cuando llegaron al pueblo…

-¿Quienes?

-Hawkeye y su mujer por supuesto¿no estamos hablando de eso?-

-Ah, si claro… pero pensé que ellos habían vivido aquí desde siempre.-Pero entonces recordé que Hawkeye parecía conocer a mucha gente del este, así como el hombre que me lo había recomendado.

-Bien, recuerdo que cuando llegaron ella ya estaba embarazada…

-¿De Riza?-

-Si, tenía una panza grande, debía tener ya unos seis meses. Sally volvió con ellos…

-¿Sally¿Tú tía?-

-Si, ella se había ido, junto con su marido unos cinco años antes a ciudad del este…

-¿Con su marido¿Estuvo casada?

-Lo está.-Aquello me sorprendió aún más.

-Su nombre es Tim Marcoh, era un hombre muy amable, un medico. No recuerdo nada de El, eso es lo que dice mi madre, dijo que también era un alquimista.

-Pero Sally siempre dice llamarse Sally Albert.

Mirielle asintió.

-Ella jamás dejó su apellido de soltera, sabes como es Ella, tan independiente…-Suspiro de una manera ensoñadora.-En fin, después de esos cinco años, volvió sin su marido y con una pareja joven y que esperaban a un hijo. Jamás dijo por que Tim no volvió con ella, pero aseguró que estaba bien. No creo que se hallan separado voluntariamente. Ella parece esperarlo siempre. Pero nadie dice nada…

Bien, Recuerdo que la casa donde vive Hawkeye había sido comprada un poco antes, nadie se esperaba que fueran ellos los que la compraran, lucían bastante humildes… aunque Sally me dijo que la casa había sido un regalo de "bodas"…-Puso énfasis en la ultima palabra y luego me explico.-Ellos no estaba realmente casados por lo que se… pero son solo comentarios…

-¿Cómo era ella? Quiero decir… la madre de Riza…

Mirielle me miro un rato y entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno… recuerdo que era una mujer extraña, parecía de los pueblos del este, los que están en el desierto del este… tenía una tez algo bronceada de más, tu sabes… de color café, y el cabello oscurísimo, Riza se parece mucho a ella en cuanto a las facciones… ¡y los ojos! Los ojos eran exactamente iguales, rojos, un color muy extraño. Sin embargo Riza tiene un mayor parecido a Hawkeye, tú sabes, el color del cabello y de la piel.

En algún momento yo había oído hablar de aquellos pueblos del este, seguramente a mi tío los abría mencionado, tenían algunos roces con los militares. Le preste atención a Mirielle nuevamente que seguía hablando.

-Era amable, aunque algo reservada… no recuerdo que se relacionara con mucha gente, mi madre solía decir que era una persona demasiado callada, casi arisca, pero Sally lo negaba completamente, siempre afirmaba que era una persona dulce y tierna, aunque algo tímida… Ellos no solían venir demasiado al pueblo tampoco, en realidad la mayor parte del tiempo se las arreglaban en su casa, Sally les solía hacer las compras y esas cosas, al menos durante los meses del embarazo. La cuidaban mucho, Hawkeye y Sally, supongo que sería por que era una mujer de contextura frágil, se que el parto la afectó bastante. Durante los siguientes años ella empeoró mucho, el medico que debía venir desde la otra ciudad en esa época había veces en las que se quedaba en su casa un tiempo para ver que ella se repusiera correctamente, no se que era lo que le pasaba o la razón por la que murió. Solo se que un día, un día… bueno pues nos avisaron… del funeral-

Me sorprendió la forma en la que lo dijo Mirielle, realmente parecía afectada con el comentario. La sentí soltar una risita, y le vi los ojos algo acuosos.

-Fue hace cuatro años… mi madre me llevó. Recuerdo que todos estaban tristes, pero la desolación y la tristeza que tenían mi tía y Hawkeye, era abrumadora… jamás vi a mi tía tan triste, ni siquiera cuando nos dijo que Tim no volvería al pueblo.

-¿Y Riza?-Me atrevía a preguntar, no la había mencionado en todo el tiempo.

-Bueno… Riza recién había cumplido los cuatro años… no se si lo entendía, no se si ahora lo entiende, jamás nadie habla de ello, y Riza parece creer que no tiene madre… pero ese día, pues… solo la recuerdo de pie junto a su padre y a Sally, estaba vestida con una faldita negra y una camisita blanca, y llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza larguisima…

-¿El cabello largo?-

-Si, creo que se lo cortaron ese mismo día por que ya al otro día lo tenía tan corto como lo conoces, pero siempre recuerdo que lo tenía tan largo y preciosos… en fin no es eso lo que quieres saber… no lloraba, no creo que lo entendiera en absoluto, pero tampoco preguntó por ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera los días después…

-¿Cual era su nombre?

-¿El de su madre? Pues Elizabeth… así la llamaban Elizabeth Hawkeye…

-¿Pero, su apellido de soltera…?

-Ah, no lo se. Creo que siempre uso Hawkeye. No sería nada extraño, además por lo visto debían estar peleados con su familia, ningún familiar vino al entierro. Nadie. Bueno, si vino una persona pero no creo que fuera familiar, vino unos meses después, pero tampoco fue a hablar con Hawkeye… si habló con mi tía, y ella nos dijo que era un viejo conocido de ciudad del este… era un hombre grande y rubio, y tenía unos ojos dorados muy extraños… ¡era muy guapo!-Me soltó de repente.-Je! Creo que su nombre era… humm Elric… algo Elric era un nombre complicadísimo y largo…. No lo recuerdo bien.

Elric, Tim Marcoh, Elizabeth Hawkeye. Muchos nombres para una sola tarde.

Aquello era extremadamente curioso, pero también me daba mala espina. Había algo allí que no concordaba, algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Y bien como atendieron mi tienda?-Sally llegó seguida de Riza, que sonreía.

-¡Todo bien¡Pero ahora Roy y Yo nos tomaremos un descanso, tú sabes tenemos que conocernos mejor¡Y desde que ya no trabaja aquí pues ya no nos vemos tan seguido¡Hay que saber cuidar las relaciones!-

-¿Rela… que?-Sentí que me tiraban del brazo.

Mirielle me arrastró fuera de la tienda, y pude ver una mirada asesina en Riza… la que me esperaba…

-¿Pero que demonios de pasa?-le pregunté a Mirielle.

-Cállate y camina, te mostraré algo interesante…-

Me hizo caminar un buen tramo hasta que llegamos a una extensión bastante desolada, un cementerio.

-¿pero que…?-

Me arrastró un tramo largo hasta que llegamos a la parte más olvidada del lugar, estaba bastante apartada. Me paró frente a una tumba y me la señaló.

-¿Que¿Que quieres decir…?-Me callé y no pude dejar de observarla. No tenía ni nombre ni fechas… solo era una piedra en el medió de la nada.

-¿Por que no tiene nombre¿Es la…?-

-Si.-Me confirmo mis sospechas y luego continúo hablando.-No se por que, pero nadie quiere preguntar, nadie sería tan cruel de recordarle a un viudo a su querida mujer…-

Observe un poco más y note un pequeño grabado en el centro, un círculo de transmutación. Una estrella de ocho puntas, o más bien cuatro triángulos superpuestos: el del agua, el del fuego, el del aire y el de la tierra. Juntos formaban el símbolo más común de la alquimia: el de la creación.

Pero envolviéndolo, estaba otro signo muy conocido un ovalo sin base, y con dos líneas a los costados surgiendo de cada línea inconclusa: La muerte.

Todos los opuestos.

-¿Estas bien?-Asentí.

-Lo siento es que…

Mirielle me estaba mirando de una manera extraña, entonces sentí como me acorralaba contra la lapida y acercaba su rostro al mío. Pero tan rápido como lo hizo se separó nuevamente.

-No puedo. Es un cementerio, no quiero que nuestro primer besos sea en un cementerio… es muy poco romántico…-

-¿Nuestro QUE?-

-Estaba bromeando… ¿pero sería horrible no crees? Además, de cualquier manera no he hablado con Kyle… es lo que pasa cuando te lías con un cordero…. El idiota clasifica para cura de lo inocente, pero lo peor de todo es que te hace querer convertirte en monja…. Y eso si que no!-Se rió de ella misma y luego me miró.-Vamos, seguro tu novia va a clavarme un par de cuchillos cuando lleguemos, estaba muy enfadada… pero no imagino lo que hará con tigo…

-¿Novia…?-

-¡Riza-chan!-

Juro que casi me ahogo en aquel lugar del ataque de tos, pero dios, era bastante cierto, Riza era capas de matarme… me reí de la broma con Mirielle. Me agradaba.

Los meses pasaron y seguí conociendo más que nunca a Riza y a Hawkeye y más que nunca interesado en aquel misterio de su familia. Confirmé que no había rastros en la casa de aquella mujer de la que me hablo Mirielle.

El único lugar que no pude volver a verificar fue el altillo, y por supuesto la última habitación del pasillo. Aquella habitación permanecía cerrada siempre, lo que me hizo sospechar que fuera allí donde estuviera lo que buscaba.

¿Qué buscaba? No lo se. La mujer estaba muerta y era normal que la familia no la mencionara por dolor. Pero no era normal que hubiera absolutamente NADA de ella, ni siquiera… una lapida con su nombre.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Conocí tanto a Riza y a su padre, que como dije confirme que ellos se parecían en mucho más de lo imaginable, además de poseer aquella misma capacidad para actuar, por no decir mentir, ellos compartían algo más.

Algo profundo, su estado de animo, por ejemplo era casi idéntico, si Riza se despertaba de mal humor en general, su padre también lo hacía, si Hawkeye estaba alegre Riza se sentía muy alegre también, deprimidos, misteriosos o… con ganas de hablar… todo igual.

Por eso en este momento en que Hawkeye ya no esta en este mundo, en que ellos han sido separados tan violentamente, no eh podido evitar preguntarle a Riza:

-¿Acaso te sientes muerta?-

Ella se volteó y me miró.

Con una sonrisa.

* * *

Finalizado el domingo, 11 de febrero de 2007 a las 17:27:18Hrs.

* * *

N.A: Hola!!! Ha pasado un poco más de lo prometido, pero ni tanto! Veamos, tengo mucho para decir…

Empecemos por el capitulo. Este es uno bastante cargado de información como pueden ver, aunque de donde surgen muchas dudas nuevas. La mención de personajes como Tim Marcoh y Elric /Supongo que ya saben cual es las pistas son OBVIAS/ Eh buscado información y confirmado que de Tim Marcoh no se menciona ninguna familia, por tanto esa historia que le he hecho no deforma la trama e historia original de este personaje. La relación que guardan Elric, Hawkeye, y Marcoh es uno de los misterios principales de esta historia, así que va a tardar bastante en develarse (Probablemente no sea en esta primera parte, que por cierto, por como viene la mano, va a durar un poco más de diez capítulos, no muchos, pero alguno más)

Por otro lado, toda la información sobre la madre de Riza es algo confusa también, como puede ser la hija de grumman si es Ishvalite?, pues todo tiene su explicación a su debido tiempo…

También quería aclarar que en el capitulo 1, la descripción que riza hace de su madre es incorrecta, un error mió del momento, ella dice que su madre tiene tes clara, esta claro de que esto no es así, lo aclaro.

Bueno, eh conseguido los capítulos 60 a 65 del manga, y traen Muuuuchhhhaaaa información acerca de Ishbal y acerca de Roy y Riza, información que yo no había tenido en cuenta en un principio, pero que creo que podré incorporar sin problemas a la historia. Mi único problema fue que el chap 65 no lo pude abrir, así que aún no se que sucede en el….

Por otro lado, el otro día en la madrugada estaba Muuuuyyyyy aburrida (No se como es que me sobra tiempo para aburrirme VoV) y me pude a navegar en Internet (Mi madre va a matarme cuando llegue la factura!!!!) Y pues estuve buscando info para el fic, y de paso haciendo idioteces y me enteré de algunas curiosidades acerca de los seiyus de los personajes principales de esta historia, pero quiero compartirles tres que me sorprendieron o me hicieron matarme de la risa….. XD

El primero fue uno que me emociono mucho, el seiyu de Riza hawkeye en japonés, hace también la vos de Melissa Mao en Full Metal Panic, dos de las mujeres que más admiro, comparten el mismo Seiyu!!! Además de que sus caracteres peculiares son muy parecidos, (Solo por aclarar que la tercer mujer que completa la terna de mis IDOLAS, es por supuesto Lucrecia Noin, como pueden ver comparto un gusto especial por la clase de mujeres independientes, fuertes, pero admirablemente femeninas al mismo tiempo… y por supuesto militares!) (Ye enamoradas de los hombres más cuadrados de todo el anime!!!! Zechs Merquize, Kuruz Webet (Me encanta por que tiene un parecido a Havoc, por eso hay veces que me gustaría empareja a Riza con este, pero el Royai me puede más…) y por supuesto nuestro amado Roy Mustang…!)

Lo segundo es una curiosidad bastante… loca, el seiyu de nuestro amado Maes Huges hace la voz en japonés de…. Willy Wonka! (No eh podido evitar imaginarme a maes con un sombrero de copa y una peluca estilo madelain!! XD)

Y lo tercero fue lo peor… pero me tuvo matándome de la Riza casi por quince minutos: el seiyu de Roy Mustang, el Alquimista Flame, el militar, el mujeriego, el héroe de Ishbal… hace la voz en japonés… de nada más ni nada menos que… Tinky Winky!!! El amigo verde de los Teletubies!!!!!!!! XDDDDDD, me eh tentado tanto imaginándome a Roy vestido de Tinky winky, que si no me hubiera controlado hubiera despertado a toda mi familia!!!

Bueno… prometo no volver a divagar más (a menos que me lo pidan)… pero tenía que decírselo a alguien!!!! Todavía me mató de la risa…. XDDDDDD

Pasando a cosas más serias, aunque suelo conformarme mirando la cantidad de hit's de mis fics (XD), me gustaría que más gente dejara reviews, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por este fic al tratar de coordinarlo con mi curso de verano (El cual parece un entrenamiento militar… me tienen loca…) y me gustaría contar con más opiniones… ya ven. (Además son chaps largos -)

Bueno, pero no tengo que ser desagradecida con la gente que si los deja: así que contestemos reviews!!!!!

**VALE BLACK **Muchísimas gracias!! Tu que has estado desde el primer chap!!! Mi primer review! Te lo agradezco montones, y espero que cada capitulo nuevo sirva para demostrártelo, ya que todos están dedicados a las personas como tu que disfrutan de mi fic! Bsos **Azumi-93 **jejej… sip eso por que ustedes no conocen mi primer nombre… no voy a decirlo XD jeje… bueno, muchas gracias por tus palabras, y mi gran deseo siempre es que la historia agrade a los lectores, ya que aunque la escriba para mi también, no puedo evitar pensar que la escribo un poco más para todos ustedes que para mi en realidad… bsos. **Unubium **Créeme, me alcanza con que dejes tu nombre y que me digas que te ha gustado! - me encanta ver que el numero de reviews es cada vez más grande! Gracias! Bsos

Bueno, eso creo que ha sido todo, me he pasado un poco con los comentarios pero espero que igual lo hallan disfrutado!!

"_hito ha nanika no gisei nashi ni, nani mo eru koto ha dekinai  
nanika wo eru tame ni ha douto no daika ga hitsuyo ni naru  
sore ga, renkinjutsu ni okeru **touka koukan** no gensoku da  
sono koro bokura ha, sore ga sekai no shinjitsu datto shinjiteita"  
_

"_Una persona no puede conseguir algo, sin perder algo a cambio.  
Para crear una cosa debes pagar con otra del mismo valor.  
**Es la ley de los estados équivalentes**. »_

_Atte. AnneNoir_


	7. Recuerdo olvidado

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**-Joder, que no eh tenido mucho animo para hacer cosa muy fuertes, solo para deprimirse un rato, pero ya verán que muy pronto me voy a aparecer con un buen lemon o alguna pelea sangrienta XD**

* * *

**Este chap esta dedicado a:**

-A **Azumi-93** que me dio dos imágenes hermosísimas¡cosas como esas hacen que me venga la inspiración!

-A **Vale Black**, por que simplemente me hiciste sentir bien, y eh descubierto que tenemos mucho en común! (Sorry, por no dejarte reviews!!!! XD)

-Y a **Sherrice Adjani**, por la charla por el Msn Me diste el último impulso para terminar el chap.

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

-"Entre comillas"Pensamientos.

_cursiva_ Sueños

* * *

**Recapitulación**

_Conocí tanto a Riza y a su padre, que como dije confirme que ellos se parecían en mucho más de lo imaginable, además de poseer aquella misma capacidad para actuar, por no decir mentir, ellos compartían algo más._

_Algo profundo, su estado de animo, por ejemplo era casi idéntico, si Riza se despertaba de mal humor en general, su padre también lo hacía, si Hawkeye estaba alegre Riza se sentía muy alegre también, deprimidos, misteriosos o… con ganas de hablar… todo igual._

_Por eso en este momento en que Hawkeye ya no esta en este mundo, en que ellos han sido separados tan violentamente, no eh podido evitar preguntarle a Riza:_

_-¿Acaso te sientes muerta?-_

_Ella se volteó y me miró._

_Con una sonrisa._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

"Recuerdo olvidado"

* * *

-¿Acaso te sientes muerta?- 

Una pregunta demasiado sentimental para mi gusto. Roy siempre ha sido un tipo bastante… verborragíco… bueno, no se si decirlo así… pero siempre suelta esta clase de preguntas sin sentido, o demasiado profundas que en su boca suenan a una burla. Y aunque se que no es eso lo que el pretende es la impresión que da.

-¿Debería sentirme así, Señor Mustang?-No puedo evitar sonreír.

Me mira con algo de recelo.

Seguramente no cree que yo tenga la capacidad de bromear en este estado. Sin embargo, la muerte de mi padre no es una ancla que me tire hacía abajo, es como una cadena cortada. El problema es que cuando se esta acostumbrado a vivir encadenado, la libertad es una crueldad.

-No me gustan las preguntas retóricas.-

-Pues no veo otra manera de contestar a una pregunta como esa.-Cojo las dos tazas de café y las pongo sobre la mesa, me siento frente a el. Y creo que por primera vez soy capas de sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Directamente?-

-No es la clase de preguntas que buscan una respuesta directa.-

-Pues la mía si.-

Suspiro.

-No se como se sienten los muertos Señor Mustang…-

Llamarle por el apellido y con tanta formalidad, es una muy buena defensa, me hace sentir más segura. No quiero que piense que todo se ha detenido aquí desde que el partió, las cosas avanzan, y dos años son suficientes para convertir en un extraño a la persona más amada. Dos segundos también lo son.

-Pues entonces solo dime como te sientes.-

-Extraña-

-¿Extraña? Eso no es un sentimiento.-

-La muerte es una situación nueva para mi señor Mustang, tal vez este en un estado de shock.-

-Las personas en estado de Shok no son sarcásticas.-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

No contesto.

Una victoria para mí.

-Como puede ser nueva si tu madre murió antes que tu padre…-

Una victoria para el.

No puedo evitar quedarme mirándolo, eso fue cruel. El tema de mi madre no es uno para tratar en un momento como este. No soy inmadura como lo era seis años atrás, yo tengo una madre, muerta, pero la tengo. Y Ahora tengo un padre muerto también. Y aunque mi mente me grita que es tiempo de descubrir todos los velos, mi corazón esta asustado. No quiero salir herida, no quiero descubrir un secreto en el que pusieron tanto empeño en ocultar. Un secreto cubierto con sangre.

-Lo siento.-Murmura.

Se que lo lamenta. Pero yo solo puedo beber un sorbo de café y recordar.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Cuando decidí mostrarle el altillo a Roy, había decidido que lo que quería era ponerlo un pie delante de mi padre. Quería poder sentir con Roy la conexión que sentía con mi padre. Quería liberarme de aquel aspecto adulto del que Sally hablaba. Por que descubrí que me hubiera encantado ser simplemente la hija de Hawkeye, no su apoyo.

Supongo que cuando dije quererlo, no estaba pensando lo que podría suponer.

No me gusta justificarme, pero tenía claro de que me había equivocado.

Además, mi padre me había dejado el paso abierto, como si no le importara si yo decidía remplazarlo. Una posición desafiante.

Tampoco quiero pensar que lo hice por despecho, pero mi padre y yo nos estábamos poniendo a prueba el uno al otro.

En el altillo le dije demasiado a Roy para una sola noche, le confié tanto y mucho más.

Y lo peor fue que al quedarme dormida, no volví a soñar con la mujer. El tema de los sueños que tenía en aquel lugar me resultaba irrealmente cierto estando en aquel lugar, y puro sentimentalismo cuando me alejaba de allí.

Por lo que después de contarle a Roy todo lo que le conté en el altillo, me sentí como una completa idiota.

Los sueños son personales. Y lo son por que son muy subjetivos, demasiado. Incluso más que las opiniones, ya que estas son a veces influenciadas por otras personas. Sin embargo los sueños son un reflejo de nuestra alma, lo que deseamos, pensamos, lo que somos, lo que fuimos, y ciertas veces, hasta lo que seremos.

Mis sueños eran mi escapatoria, eran mi vista al mundo que hubiera podido ser si yo hubiera sido solo la hija del Alquimista Hawkeye. Si mi madre no hubiera muerto.

Aquella noche, soñé con la vida de otra persona, de otra Riza Hawkeye, de otro Adler Hawkeye. De otra Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Y del mismo Roy Mustang.

Roy era mi salvavidas, mi conexión con aquella vida diferente. Era el lazo, el puente, y la unión.

Pero no era mi rescatador, ese trabajo era mío, lo que significaba que de mi padre tenía que salvarme yo misma. ¿Cuándo paso a ser de mi par a ser mi opuesto?

Yo no lo odiaba, pero no quería lo que el quería.

No lo quería.

Y el se dio cuenta de que aquello. No se si el sabía de mis sueños, no se si conocía mis deseos, pero sabía que yo quería romper el circulo, y yo sabía que el haría todo lo posible por evitarlo. El jamás dijo nada como eso, jamás lo diría. Pero se enteró, tal vez fueron mis deseos tan fuertes que el pudo percibirlos aquella misma noche.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Muchas veces el saber que alguien esta muerto no te da tristeza. Yo he aceptado que mi padre esta muerto, pensar en ello no me da tristeza. Mientras veía su cuerpo muerto no sentía tristeza, cuando tuve que pensar en el funeral no sentí tristeza.

Me pregunto si eso es normal.

Sin embargo he descubierto que lo que realmente me da tristeza es recordar. Recordar hace que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Por experiencias pasadas he aprendido que para evitar que las lágrimas se derramen hay que aflojar el cuerpo, respirar profundo y centrarse en cualquier cosa del presente, no recordar.

El silencio entre Roy y yo ha hecho que los recuerdos acudan a mi mente, los recuerdos felices. Y me sorprendo de tener aún esa clase de recuerdos.

Últimamente las cosas empeoraron tanto que me era imposible recordar momentos agradables, ya que el horrible presente me atormentaba. Me hacía desear que llegara este momento lo más rápido posible. Pero ahora que ya soy libre de El, sus buenos recuerdos me vuelven a atar a este lugar y a El.

-No llores por favor. Lo siento.-

-Yo también.-

Se que Roy no soporta ver a las personas llorando.

Le incomoda.

A mucha gente le sucede esto, al no saber como reaccionar, como consolar a esta persona tan amada, verla sufrir sin saber como actuar se convierte en incomodidad. Y no se dan cuenta de que el mejor remedio es el desahogo, dejar que todo salga. Y se acabe finalmente.

Roy es de estas personas.

No digo que yo sea una persona amada para Roy. Pero nos criamos juntos, compartimos gran parte de nuestras vidas y nos es imposible no considerarnos el uno al otro.

-No es por lo que dijo.-

No tengo recuerdos de mi madre, jamás me pongo triste al hablar o pensar en ella. Es una de las ventajas de no recordar. Sin embargo, como no recuerdo no puedo atarme a ella, y eso me provoca más tristeza. Si llego a tener hijos, no podré hablarles de su abuela, no podré cantarle canciones de cuna que ella me cantara, no… no lo se, porque no recuerdo nada de ella.

-Pero… aún así…

-No. Esta bien. Tienes razón. Pero lamento responderle que no recuerdo nada de la muerte de mi madre…-

-Lo se. Por eso lo siento.

-¿Lo sabe? Oh! Claro que lo sabe…-

Lo miro y veo sus orbes mostrando cierta intimidad conmigo, el y yo compartimos muchas cosas. No debo olvidarlo. El entiende muchas cosas también que las personas que me han rodeado en los últimos años no entendían. Y yo me había olvidado de que existían personas que eran capases de entenderme.

El sabe muchas cosas de mi, yo compartí mis deseos con el. Incluso mis deseos de querer conocer a mi madre.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Durante los meses siguientes a la conversación que yo y Roy tuvimos en el altillo, el intentó volver a abordar el tema de mi madre. Sin embargo la vergüenza me impedía hablar con el del tema. Solo lo evite e hice que las cosas se distanciaran cada vez más. Tanto así que no volví a subir al altillo en demasiado tiempo, me parecía infantil, y sentía que a Roy seguramente le parecería ridículo.

Para comienzos de Marzo roy ya llevaba con nosotros un tiempo. La dedicación de mi padre para enseñar me parecía asombrosa. Le gustaba lo que hacia, lo disfrutaba, y dado todos los conocimientos que poseía también lo disfrutaba Roy.

Claro que con el paso del tiempo, y la dedicación constante a convertirse en un alquimista como mi padre, lo fueron alejando de la infancia, por ende de los juegos y de mí. Dicen que los hombres maduran más tarde que las mujeres, tal vez por eso Mirielle dejo de ser mi amiga hacia tanto tiempo y Roy recién comenzaba entonces a abandonarme.

Lo quisiera o no yo seguía siendo una niña en apariencia y un muchacho no hablaba con niñas, hablaba con mujeres o muchachas de su edad. Y Roy parecía llevarse bastante bien con Mirielle.

Ya lo había notado yo.

Si lo había echo.

También me sentí tonta al darme cuanta de lo mucho que me molestaba que el y Mirielle se llevaran tan bien, lo odiaba.

Sin embargo aunque trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible, Sally y mi padre solían bromear mucho sobre este aspecto y yo no podía más que dejarme en evidencia ante tanta burla junta.

Aunque me aliviaba pensar que roy no se daba cuenta, en aquel momento parecía bastante distraído en aquel aspecto.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

El ocho de mayo, el día que se cumplió un año de la llegada de roy al pueblo, me levante muy temprano y corrí a la cascada, esa mañana llegué a la cima. Y me sentí un paso más cerca de Roy. Yo tenia que cumplir mis objetivos para poder ayudar a Roy en los suyos, aunque de momento el no me necesitara, yo estaría allí para cuando el momento llegara. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, y ser capas de valerme por mi misma.

Paso otro año más y se cumplieron los dos años desde que Roy había llegado a nuestro pueblo, se había incorporado tanto que ya era parte de el. Se movía con la facilidad con la que yo lo hacía, y para mi disgusto se convirtió en todo un galán para las muchachitas de la edad de Mirielle. Para mi era insoportable, y solía enfadarme bastante con el por esta razón. Y mi padre se divertía a costa nuestra.

Hablando de mi padre, las cosas entre el y yo se habían estancado. Ambos seguíamos compartiendo el círculo y desgastándolo al mismo tiempo. Pero no había señas de que las cosas entre roy y yo ayudaran a este desgaste, ya que como lo había dicho, Roy y Yo no nos llevábamos tan bien como en el primer año. Sally solía recomendarme que Roy y yo hiciéramos más cosas juntos, como ir al río, explorar los bosques o las cuevas del sur, como ataño.

Sin embargo por mucho que me ilusionara la idea, al instante recordaba que si roy quisiera pasar el tiempo con alguien sería con Mirielle. La hermosa y perfecta Mirielle.

Hubo un par de noches en las que llore por esta razón, y me di cuanta de que estaba intentando cambiar por Roy. Para que yo fuera de nuevo la que acaparara toda la atención de Roy.

Yo, la que siempre fue segura de si misma, yo que defendía mi forma de ser, de ser siempre yo misma, quería cambiar, ser otra persona, solo si esto hacía que Roy se fijara en mi de nueva cuenta.

La tristeza solía invadirme en las noches, siempre, sin embargo, aunque mi corazón y mi alma me lo pedían no volví a subir al altillo en busca de respuestas y consuelo. Solo me acurrucaba entre las sabanas temblando y rogando por que la noche pasara lo más rápido posible.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

En Enero de 1899 llego al pueblo un profesor de central. El Profesor Jenkins era un hombre muy culto y educado. Había comprado un edificio antiguo en el pueblo pero muy elegante, y lo había reparado y remodelado. Y había abierto una escuela.

En el pueblo jamás había habido una escuela, los padres enseñaban a los hijos lo que sabían y normalmente no iba más allá de leer escribir, y hacer algunas cuentas. Al fin de cuentas los hombres solían aprender los oficios de sus padres, y las mujeres se casaban y se dedicaban a criar hijos y mantener el hogar.

Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con estas ideas y por esto me educaba a mi en todo lo que el pudiera saber, desde leer y escribir, algebra, geografía, biología y más que nada la ciencia de la alquimia.

Sin embargo jamás había habido una escuela para mujeres lo suficiente cerca como para enviarme. La más cercana era en Ciudad del Este, Roy me había dicho que había asistido a una para hombres en Central y que cerca de esta estaba la de mujeres, la mayoría de las estudiantes eran internas ya que venían de ciudades lejanas.

Volviendo al profesor Jenkins, había que admitir que el comienzo de su escuela no fue muy alentador. Como dije la gente jamás había necesitado de un maestro en el pueblo, por lo que consideraban una perdida de dinero enviar a los niños a una escuela.

Sin embargo aunque los primeros dos meses sus alumnos no pasaban de dos hermanos, el hombre no se había retirado.

Era una persona amable que congeniaba con las personas del lugar, aunque sus nivel académico era altísimo para el pueblo, no era una persona ególatra ni despectiva. Tenía un ama de llaves y una sirvienta, algo muy ostentoso para un pueblucho como el nuestro, pero las trataba muy bien por lo visto.

La sirvienta no hablaba con nadie, pero el ama de llaves hablaba por las dos. Congenio muy rápido con Sally. De allí nos enteramos que el nombre del ama de llaves era Bernadine Perkins, o simplemente la señora Perkins y que la silenciosa muchacha era Arella, la nieta de la señora Perkins. Arella era sordomuda.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

La primera vez que yo hablé con el profesor Jenkins, fue durante febrero de aquel mes.

Yo había ido a hacer las compras a la feria de la mañana con Roy. El y yo nos habíamos dividido las compras por la mitad para hacerlo más rápido, y a mi me había tocado la parte norte de la feria. Donde vivía el profesor Jenkins. Normalmente pasaba frente a la casa del Profesor, me gustaba la forma en la que había remodelado aquella vieja casona, se necesitaba buen gusto para lograrlo, y mucho dinero.

En la puerta había un gran letrero que rezaba: "Escuela: Profesor H. Jenkins". Normalmente las puertas estaban cerradas a esas horas del día, sin embargo, esta vez estaban abiertas, la curiosidad pudo más que yo.

Al comienzo solo le di una hojeada para ver que era lo que veía hacía adentro. Había un largo pasillo, que acababa en una puerta de vitró muy colorida. Disimuladamente me acerqué un poco más tratando de pasar inadvertida y asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie en la casa.

-¿Te agrada como ha quedado?-

-Ahh!-

Del susto solté la bolsa de mandarinas que llevaba en las manos, y todas rodaron por el suelo. Me gire para encontrarme con un hombre de unos treinta años, con el cabello espeso aún oscuro y un rostro amable. No distinguí si sonreía o no, por la vergüenza.

-¡Los siento!- Exclame sintiendo toda la sangre venírseme a la cara. Me agache y comencé a recoger todas las frutas y volviendo a meterlas en la bolsa para poder salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo el hombre me detuvo.

-Tranquila. ¿Acaso no estabas mirando la Vidriera de la puerta del fondo? Ven te invito a pasar, si te interesa puedes verla más de cerca…-La voz calma y segura del hombre me dio confianza, y además descubrí que sonreía con gracia.

-No es necesario…-Pero el no me dejo continuar.

-Mira, es un vitró muy hermosos¿no es así? He conseguido los siete colores y yo mismo he hecho el diseño. Por supuesto lo he mandado a fabricar, no me llevo muy bien con los trabajos pesados…-

Observé el vitró maravillada. Era hermoso, el diseño y los colores.

-Es… muy bonito.-

El me sonrió y luego dijo:

-Soy Henry Jenkins, el profesor Jenkins, según dicen por aquí… pero supongo que ya lo sabías…

Le sonreí.

-Si, así es… las noticias interesantes corren en un pueblo tan pequeño…-

-Ahh! Así que no eres una niña tímida como las demás, la mayoría no me habla, o lo hacen de forma muy impersonal…-

Era normal. La mayoría de las niñas estaban educadas para respetar a sus futuros maridos y a cualquier hombre. Menos Mirielle, por supuesto. Además era normal que se sintieran intimidadas con un hombre con su categoría social, y cultural. Y por supuesto, como decía Mirielle muy seguido, de su guapeza exuberante.

-Bueno, si prefiere que…

-No, no, de ninguna manera. En realidad me ha sorprendido bastante el estilo tan arcaico de educación que tienen en estos lugares, bueno excepto por una muchacha que ha estado abordándome… bastante repetitivamente…-

"Mirielle, seguro" Pensé.

-¡Pero no importa!-Prosiguió el Profesor.-Ehh…, eh sido descortés¿cual es tu nombre jovencita?

-Riza, Riza Hawkeye.-

-¡Ahh! Si, ya lo sé, la hija del alquimista de la llama, Hawkeye-san.-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Bueno, como tu dijiste las noticias interesantes corren rápido en este pueblo. Y además tengo un ama de llaves bastante cotilla…

Me reí y el rió con migo.

-¿Y dime que edad tienes Riza-chan?-

-Acabo de cumplir los nueve años, Profesor.-

-¿Ahh, conque nueve? Y dime te gusta estudiar…?

-Sip, mi padre me enseña…-Asentí orgullosa. Yo debía ser la niña más culta en todo aquel pueblo, y aquello me llenaba de orgullo.

-¿Que cosas te enseña tu padre?-

-Bien, me enseñó a leer y a escribir. Me enseña aritmética, y algo de geografía y mucha ciencia…!-

-Ah¡La alquimia! Una ciencia que yo jamás eh podido dominar. Sin embargo eh estudiado mucha física y química.

-¿Química¿Y física?

-Así es, es una forma diferente de ver la alquimia.-

-Mi padre no me enseña mucho acerca de alquimia.

-¿Ah no?-

-No, pero me enseña mucho de las demás cosas.

-¿Ya veo… y no te gustaría que yo te enseñara un par de cosas? Podría darte clases de Física y de química. También son interesantes las clases de historia, y por supuesto los idiomas ¿Conoces algún idioma?-

Negué muy ilusionada. Sería genial la idea de poder aprender todo aquello.

-Pues hay muchos, tan solo piensa que en todos los países que nos rodean, cada uno tiene su propio idioma, e incluso hay lugares dentro de Ametris que usan otros dialectos.-

-¡Genial…!-Pero recordé también, que mi padre era quien me enseñaba, y además estaba el tema del dinero.

Debía ser bastante caro pagarle a un profesor que supiera tanto, y los ingresos que teníamos tenían que ser para la investigación de mi padre. El noto mi duda, supongo, ya que agrego con dulzura.

-Me gustaría enseñarte, sería para mí un honor. ¡Te pagaría por que te convirtieras en mi alumna!-Soltó haciéndome reír. Supuse que bromeaba.- ¡Yo le pagaría todo el dinero del mundo, si lo tuviera, por venir profesor!

-¿De veras¿Entonces que te parece si quedamos en que ninguno le pague al otro?, ven como favor. Además ahora que tu padre tiene un estudiante tiene que dedicarle tiempo a el. De esa forma podrás ayudarlo.-

A mis nueve años no me di cuenta de que era prácticamente irreal que un hombre de la categoría del profesor Jenkins diera clases gratis. Por entonces no sospeche siquiera de los motivos por los que lo hizo.

Acepté feliz.

-Señor Jenkins, el almuerzo ya está listo.-

-Gracias señora Perkins.-Le dijo cordialmente el hombre a la mujer.-¿No quieres quedarte a almorzar Riza-chan?

-¿¡Almorzar!? Dios¿que hora es?-

El muchacho miró un reloj de cadena que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Las doce y cuarto¿por qu...?-

-Ahh¡Roy va a matarme¡¡Lo siento, tengo que irme!! –Salí corriendo por la puerta pero volví considerando que estaba siendo demasiado descortés, y solté un:-¡Fue un placer profesor¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad!- Y antes de que me dijera nada salí corriendo del lugar.

Me recorrí toda la feria buscando a Roy, y como no lo encontré me dirigí corriendo a casa de Sally, seguro, que estaría allí, solo esperaba que no fuera a hacer un lío por mi tardanza, Roy solía ser más sobre protector que mi padre. Y aquello solía resultar molesto, aunque me agradara en cierta forma. Como el ya formaba parte de nuestra familia, se había tomado con mucho esmero el trabajo de hermano mayor.

Como lo predije, tan solo cruce la entrada me encontré con un Roy bastante enfurecido, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a gritarme, Sally se apareció de salvataje.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-Sally no lucia enfadada, ya que no era necesario, era casi imposible que me pasara algo malo en un pueblo tan pequeño, pero roy se regia por su idea de ciudad central donde por lo visto no dejaban los niños a su antojo.

-A que no adivinas…-Quería comentarle a Sally primero para que ella hablara con mi padre, pero detrás de ella salió mi padre. No sabía que ese día el iba a venir al pueblo.

Ya no venía con tanta frecuencia.

-Debe ser algo bueno por tu expresión.-Me soltó el. Lucía bastante feliz. Me pregunto si habría sentido mi alegría.

-El Profesor Jenkins me ha mostrado su casa…

-¿El Profesor?-Sally me miró curiosa, y luego le dio una mirada extraña a mi padre.-¿Y que tal es, es bonita?

-Oh, no eh visto mucho, estuvimos hablando y me ha ofrecido que me incluya en su escuela… gratis…-Dude con lo del final. Sally sonrió y volvió a mirar a mi padre. Sin embargo mi padre frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza.

-Para que quieres si yo puedo ayudarte en todo lo que quieras saber. Entrar en una academia no es necesario.

-¿Por que no?- Le pregunte bastante enfadada.

-Riza…-Mi padre me hablo en un tono de advertencia. Noté a Sally mirándonos con el seño fruncido a ambos y a Roy que observaba todo con detenimiento.

No me gustaban los espectáculos, y a mi padre tampoco. Pero no podía entender la poca flexibilidad de mi padre.

-Esta bien.-Murmuré, pero antes de escuchar la respuesta de mi padre, me di la vuelta y salí de la casa.

La feria estaba acabando, así que al sentir la voz de Roy llamándome, procuré mezclarme entre la gente que aún quedaba recogiendo su mercancía. Quería alejarme de todos ellos aunque solo fuera por un rato. Así intenté irme a un lugar donde Roy no me buscara. Me fui a mi casa. Seguro que todos pensarían que yo me iría a esconder a cualquier lugar menos allí. Pero tome otro camino para que no me encontraran.

Cuando me hallé con la casa vacía no supe que hacer. Estaba muy enfadada, no podía dejar de preguntarme quien era el para prohibirme algo. Tenía mucho calor, y comencé a llorar. Tenía la vista nublada, supuse que era por las lágrimas. Subí rápidamente al segundo piso, e hice lo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer, entrar en su recamara. Y comencé a buscar en todos los sitios, el buró, en el escritorio, el armario, en las cajas, en todo lugar posible. La buscaba a ella. Quería saber… cualquier cosa… solo saber…

No encontré nada. Nada.

Me dejé caer en el piso.

Y creó que me quedé dormida.

-Riza… Riza-chan, cariño…-

La voz normalmente serena de mi padre me sonó nerviosa, alarmada. Sentí las manos de mi padre muy frías al tacto con mis brazos.

-Riza… ¿me escuchas?-

Si le escuchaba, pero me sentía muy cansada, los párpados me pesaban y no podía abrirlos, cuando lograba abrirlos un poco, el aire frío hacía que me ardieran y volvía a cerrarlos, veía nubloso.

Me sentía enfadada con mi padre.

Escuche la voz de Roy.

-Esta muy roja…-

Una mano muy fría me toco la frente.

-Está ardiendo… debe tener fiebre…-

De nuevo la voz de Roy. Unos brazos fuertes me cobijaron, entonces sentí la voz de mi padre sobre mi cabeza.

-Ve con Sally y cuéntale, que llame al medico. Ve lo más rápido que puedas.-

No entendí muy bien. ¿Acaso yo era la que tenía fiebre¿Entonces por que sentía frío?

-Vas a estar bien, Riza-chan…mamá va estar cuidándote, ella siempre lo hará…-

-Quiero… una foto…-Solo eso. Quería verla.

_Sentí que caía en un sopor muy fuerte, un sopor oscuro, pesado. Unos brazos calidos pero delgados me sostenían, los cabellos que me hacían cosquillas en la cara, enmarcaban un rostro de tez parda. Y sus labios suaves me besaron la frente. _

_¡Cuánto hacía desde la última vez en la que había vuelto a estar en sus brazos! _

_Sentí que la pesadez desaparecía y flotaba entre las telas suaves de sus vestidos. _

_Gasas._

_De colores claros, y los colores se fueron moldeando hasta formar una tez clara con cabellos castaños._

-Okaa…chan…-

-¿Riza…?-La voz de Sally acompaño el rostro de cabellos castaños.

Sally estaba conmigo, y yo estaba en una cama… ¿sería la mía? Si, aquel era mi techo… el de mi cuarto…

-Riza…-

La mire a los ojos, pero no pude responder a su llamado.

Tenía la garganta seca.

Me raspaba y dolía mucho.

Agua… necesitaba agua…

Pero las palabras no salían.

Movía la boca, pero no salía nada… Creo que Sally debió leerme los labios, o simplemente lo hizo, porque me alcanzo un vaso con agua a los labios.

-El medico llegará mañana cariño… ya todo va a estar bien…-

¿Donde estaba mi papa¿Dónde estaba Roy?

El agua actuó como un sedante ya que al instante la fatiga en los parpados y el entumecimiento me invadieron. Intente mantenerme con Sally pero no pude, ella me arrastraba, con su voz suave, con su canción de cuna, su arrullo…

_Come stop your crying… Vamos, deja de llorar._

_It will be all right… Todo estará bien._

_Just take my hand… Solo toma mi mano,_

_Hold it tight… Sostenla fuerte._

_I will protect you… Yo te protegeré_

_from all around you… De todo a tu alrededor._

_I will be here… Yo estaré aquí_

_Don't you cry… No llores._

_For one so small, … Para ser tan pequeño_

_you seem so strong… Luces muy fuerte_

_My arms will hold you,… Mis brazos te sostendrán_

_keep you safe and warm… manteniendote seguro y caliente_

_This bond between us… Esta unión entre nosotros_

_can't be broken… No puede ser rota_

_I will be here… Yo voy a estar aquí_

_Don't you cry… No llores._

_'Cause you'll be in my hear… Por que estarás en mi corazón,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart… Si, estarás en mi corazón_

_From this day on… Desde este día_

_Now and forever more… Ahora y para siempre._

_You'll be in my heart… Estarás en mi corazón_

_No matter what they say… No importa lo que digan_

_You'll be here in my heart, always… Tú estarás en mi corazón, siempre._

_La voz suave me embriagó. _

_Me adormeció dentro del sueño… _

_Corrí con ella de la mano, tratando de no caer, pero cuando lo hice ella se inclino sobre mi para alzarme y alentarme a seguir. _

_Me abrazo y me beso infinitas veces. _

_Me aferré a su cuello y me abrasé a su falda, me hundí en su pecho. _

_Escuché su corazón. _

_Sentí sus lágrimas. _

_Y olí… olí… _

_¿Su sangre? _

_Sus manos y las mías… _

_¿Cubiertas de sangre?_

_Su vestido blanco… _

_No, carmín…_

_Poco a poco tornándose carmín. _

_El altillo. _

_La luna. _

_Un círculo de transmutación. _

_Sus brazos envolviéndome. _

_Su rostro triste. _

_Despidiéndose. _

_Sus labios. _

_¿Que decían? _

_¿¡Qué dice!? _

_¡NO TE OIGO! _

_¡¡MAMA!!_

"_Lo siento"_

-¡¡Noo…¡¡¡No…¡¡¡Mama¡¡¡Mama!!!

-Shh…, Shh… Ya… Tranquila... Tranquila… Estoy aquí… Shh…-

La voz de Sally me arrullaba.

Comencé a llorar… ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Las caricias de Sally me adormecieron nuevamente, pero en un sueño intranquilo, ya que no era mi madre. La mujer de cabellos negros y sedosos. Esa era mi madre.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Sally me contó que me habían encontrado con fiebre el día que había "peleado" con mi padre. Una fiebre muy alta. La primera noche me la pasé delirando entre sueños y gritando por mi madre. La fiebre no bajó. A la mañana siguiente con el primer tren llegó el doctor.

Una neumonía, fue su veredicto.

Les dio algunas indicaciones, pero dijo que solo se podía esperar. Dependiendo de que clase de neumonía fuera, saldría o no.

Por lo visto tuve suerte, a los tres días la fiebre ya había cedido casi por completo. Sin embargo yo no me sentía mejor. Mi padre se quedaba con migo muchas horas, pero yo prefería no mirarle.

Mucho menos hablarle.

Aunque la medida la tome con casi todos incluso Roy y Sally.

No estaba enfadada ya.

Lo que me preocupaba era el sueño. Yo sabía que me habían oído gritar por mi madre, y no quería que me preguntaran. Me sentí descubierta y débil ante los ojos de estas tres personas que nucleaban mi vida.

Cuando era mi padre el que me acompañaba, solía hablarme un tiempo en el que yo fingía dormir, aunque fingir no sirviese de nada con el. Luego se sentaba a los pies de mi cama y ponía sus manos sobre mis pies.

Se quedaba así por horas.

No me incomodaba ni me asustaba. Estaba bien. Pero no podía hablar con mi padre, ya que yo sabía que el me ocultaba muchas cosas, y hasta que no me las dijera nada saldría para adelante.

Durante las mañanas venía Sally, y mandaba a mi padre a descansar.

Sally me daba de comer y me ayudaba a bañarme. Y me hablaba montones intentando que yo respondiera. Se despedía de mi con voz más triste que cansada o exasperada. Y entonces volvía mi padre.

Roy se aparecía de vez en cuando, pero siempre que hubiera alguien más en el cuarto, ya fuera mi padre o Sally. Las primeras veces me hablaba, las siguientes, dejo de hacerlo y solo venía por momentos a echarme un vistazo. Sin decir nada, sin hacer nada.

Una tarde Sally dejó de hablarme repentinamente. Se quedó callada unos cuantos minutos. El silencio me sorprendió tanto que me volteé a mirarla. Ella también me miro y vi que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Se me acercó y me abrazó con fuerza estrechándome entre sus brazos.

Sentí su llanto ahogado en mis cabellos. Y yo misma comencé a llorar. Jamás había visto a Sally llorar, parecía de las mujeres que nunca lo hacían. Sin embargo en aquel momento lo hacía.

Cuando las dos fuimos clamándonos, ella comenzó a tararear una canción, la música me resulto demasiado conocida, pero tarde en asociarla.

-¿Q-que es…?-Solté aquellas palabras sintiendo el alivio de volver a usar mi voz. Sally no dijo nada acerca de aquello.

-Es una nana.-

-La cantaba mamá…-Afirmé. Sentí a Sally asentir. Me beso el cabello y dijo a continuación.

-No recuerdo la letra…-La sentí suspirar y agregó.- Lo siento…

-No tienes por que recordarla…

-No es por eso. Es por mí. No puedo decirte más, por que no esta en mi derecho ni deber… lo siento Riza-chan…

-Esta bien. También eso.-

Sally se fue más temprano aquella vez. Roy no se apareció. Y mi padre entró en mi cuarto más tarde.

Cuando lo hizo, yo estaba sentada en mi cama. Sally le debió haber dicho que había hablado, y además ya no le veía caso el darle más vueltas al asunto. Los sueños, eran sueños, y así debía dejarlos.

Mi padre me miró a los ojos pero no me sonrió.

Como normalmente lo hacía. Solo se sentó al lado de mi cama y deposito una caja sobre mi falda. Me indicó con la mirada que la abriera.

Yo miré la caja con curiosidad. Mi padre no solía hacerme regalos solo por que si, y aquello parecía antiguo. Con manos temblorosas abrí la tapa y hundí las manos en decenas de fotografías. Todas las fotos tenían algo en común, una mujer de tez terrosa y ojos rojos. En algunas estaba solo ella, en otras estaba también mi padre. Y en un par aparecía un bebé.

-Esa eres tú.-Dijo señalando al bultito blanco.-Y aquí también.- Agregó mientras me enseñaba la gran barriga de la mujer en otra de las fotos.-y ella…-Se quedo callado y vi que no podía continuar.

-Es mamá…-Afirmé yo.

El asintió y suspiró.

-No se las muestres a nadie-Yo asentí sin replicar, intentando ocultar lo embelezada que estaba.-Y Riza…-Murmuro llamándome la atención.-Si recuerdas algo, compártelo con migo antes que con nadie.

-Por supuesto.-No dije más.

-Voy a ir con Roy lo eh tenido descuidado y no puedo dejar de darle las clases.-

Asentí, y lo observé marcharse.

Suspiré.

Yo no sabía que era lo que ocultaban pero terminaría por enterarme.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Para los comienzos de marzo yo ya me había recuperado, pero mi confianza para con mi padre, Sally e incluso Roy había menguado. No había vuelto al pueblo desde la pelea con mi padre, y por ende no había vuelto a ver al profesor Jenkins.

Una tarde salí sola a caminar junto al río mientras mi padre y Roy estaban en una práctica, a pesar de que me lo había prohibido.

Fui hasta la cascada, y allí me encontré con quien menos hubiera esperado, el profesor.

Lo observe de lejos con curiosidad y algo de recelo al ver que había descubierto uno de mis lugares favoritos y más secretos. El se volteó y se sorprendió un poco al verme parada junto al gran árbol del río, pero al instante también me sonrió amablemente.

-¡Riza-chan! No te hemos visto durante el último mes. Me ha comentado la señora Albert que has estado enferma…-El sostenía una roca en la mano, y en la otra llevaba un pequeño martillo. Supongo que me lo habré quedado mirando extraño hasta que el me explico:-Analizaba las rocas de este río, esta es un área donde se pueden encontrar cuarzos… je je! Supongo que vine a ver si tenía un poco de suerte...-Se detuvo y miró hacía la cascada.- ¡Pero me he encontrado con algo mucho mejor¿Ya conocías este lugar Riza-chan?-

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, me había quedado admirando su rostro alegre. Pero casi al instante conteste afirmativamente.

-¿No hablas mucho Riza-chan? El otro día me pareció que eras más abierta. ¿Sucede algo malo?-recordé que ese hombre no me ocultaba nada, que nada tenía que ver con los secretos que Sally y mi padre ocultaban. Que nada tenía que ver con el desapego de Roy.

Sonreí y moví la cabeza negativamente.

-No, solo me he quedado sorprendida, no mucha gente conoce este lugar.

-Oh, ya veo. Espero no haberte incomodado, puedo irme a otra parte si buscabas estar sola…

-No, no. Quiero decir, si venía sola, pero, no me importa que se quede.-

Siempre preferí la soledad a los tumultos, pero una sola persona, como el profesor Jenkins, nada tenía que ver. Hasta resultaría agradable. Hacía bastante que no hablaba con nadie tan cordialmente.

Me acerqué a el y estuve un rato escuchando atentamente su clase de geología. Después de un rato cambió de tema y siguió hablando de las plantas que crecían en los márgenes del río y de la colina, luego habló de las nubes y me hablo del agua.

Casi toda la tarde se me paso oyéndolo.

El conocimiento es curioso, es adictivo.

Y una vez que te dan un poco quieres más y más.

Es un círculo vicioso sin vicio.

Cuando el sol estaba tocando la línea del horizonte me coloque frente a el profesor Jenkins y detuve su platica.

-Profesor, toda la tarde se me a pasado en un santiamén.-Le solté.

El se rió.

-Así es, creo que me dejé llevar un poco, espero que no te halla aburrido.-

-En absoluto. Pero tengo que regresar…-Recordé que mi padre y Roy ya deberían de haber descubierto que había salido de casa sin su permiso.-No creo que vuelva a repetirse. No puedo asistir a sus clases profesor. Lo siento.-Lo dije en un tono desinteresado, pero el se percató de que no era una decisión que había tomado yo.

-¿Le has dicho a tu padre que no es necesario que me paguen?-

-No es eso profesor, mi padre no ahorra dinero en mi, al contrario, siempre busca lo mejor para mi. Pero… supongo que… pues…-No sabía por que mi padre no quería que asistiera con el profesor. Lo que había dicho era cierto el nunca había sido tacaño con migo.

Así que solo podía suponer que no le agradara el profesor.

El me sonrió.

-Tranquila, tal vez hable con tu padre, si me conociera mejor a lo mejor accedería.

-No, por favor, no haga eso. Esta bien. Supongo que el lo hace por mi bien. Debe tener otros planes para mí, tal vez valla a enseñarme alquimia.-Por supuesto que no creía en lo más mínimo que el fuera a enseñarme nada de alquimia. Para eso tenía a Roy.

Agache la vista y suspire.

-¿Tú quieres aprender alquimia Riza-chan?-

¿Si quería aprender alquimia? Siempre quise que mi padre me dejara participar más en sus trabajos, pero era para poder estar con el. La alquimia era el puente. Pues lo que yo buscaba no era la alquimia, era mi padre.

Sin embargo, ahora… Roy estaba del otro lado, y a mi se me había franqueado el paso.

La alquimia no eran más que mucha información para mí.

No le contesté a su pregunta, no era algo que quisiera compartir con nadie.

-Adiós Profesor.-Me despedí, y me di la vuelta.

-Hasta pronto Riza-chan.-

Le sacudí una mano en señal de haber escuchado sus palabras y eche a andar hacía la casa.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Cuando llegue a casa descubrí que papa y Roy aún no habían salido del laboratorio. Ellos no sabían de mi salida, ni se habían enterado de que había estado todo el tiempo afuera.

Me encamine a la escalera para subir a mi cuarto, cuando me fijé en la cocina.

Estaban las cosas sucias, trastos sin lavar, polvo, migas, platos sin terminar.

Mi padre me había dicho que no me ocupara de los quehaceres de la casa desde que había tenido la neumonía, supuestamente roy y el se encargarían de todo. Y por lo visto lo tenían todo "bajo control".

A mi no me molestaba ocuparme de aquellas tares, normalmente lo hacía con gusto, ya que era otra forma de ocupar mi tiempo. Pero realmente me molesto que no hubieran tenido la delicadeza de cumplir con lo que me habían dicho.

Así que con algo de mal humor comencé a limpiar el lugar. Podía sentir el ruido de las maquinas a vapor y la leña de la gran estufa crepitar. Oía algunos tintineos de los frascos de cristal, y si me acercaba lo suficiente a la puerta podía oírlos hablar. Pero en ese momento no me interesaba en absoluto.

Aproximadamente a las nueve y media de la noche dejé de escuchar los ruidos. Habían terminado. Y yo ya me había limpiado la cocina, la sala, había ordenado mi cuarto y la biblioteca e incluso me había dado tiempo para sacudir.

Decidí salir al patio.

Unos quince minutos más tarde los hoy salir del laboratorio.

El laboratorio es la estancia más grande de la casa, daba al patio trasero con grandes ventanales, sin embargo estos estaban siempre cerrados. Solo un par de veces recuerdo haberlos visto abiertos.

Escuche sus pasos dirigirse a la cocina y hablar sobre algunas cosas de alquimia que definitivamente mi cerebro no procesó. Como recién estaba por comenzar la primavera, las noches seguían siendo muy frías, una brisa helada me hizo estremecerme y me arrebujé más en mi camisa.

Con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, se acompañaron los pasos de mi padre. El se detuvo detrás de mí.

-Ne, Riza-chan. Esta frío aquí fuera. Métete en la casa.-Me ordeno con voz suave.

Lo miré de reojo y asentí, asiendo lo que me había dicho.

El entró con migo, y me encontré con Roy sentado en la mesa, solo tenía un vaso con agua en la mano y parecía estar descansando.

El me miró con sus ojos como carbones, su mirada me decía que el sabía algo que yo no. Y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

-¿Y has comido?-

Asentí aunque no fuera cierto. Pero la verdad era que no tenía hambre, y más que nada no tenía ganas de pasar mucho más tiempo con mi padre o con Roy.

-Ya, veamos que podemos comer…-

-Esta el _pie (N.A: uso esta palabra en su sentido ingles, significa torta o tarta.) _de carne tienen que calentarlo.-

Sally lo había traído en la mañana, cuando me había visitado.

-Voy a subir a mi cuarto. Buenas noches.-

Mi padre se despidió de mi algo extrañado y Roy solo me levanto la mano en un gesto de despedida.

Me encerré en mi cuarto dispuesta a dormirme profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente pero no lo conseguí.

Estuve mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cama.

Escuché cuando Roy subió por las escaleras y se metió en su habitación.

Mi padre no subió.

Finalmente encendí una pequeña lámpara en mi buró y busque la caja con las fotografías de mi madre.

Ya había visto cientos de veces todas las fotografías, treinta y nueve eran en total. Siempre que las sacaba para mirarlas solo me dedicaba mirar a mi madre en los diferentes momentos. Tanto las había analizado, que hasta había sacado caracteres comunes entre ellas.

Por ejemplo, las fotos más viejas eran trece que estaban en blanco y negro, en la que yo deduje era la más vieja mi madre aparecía con no más de quince años, calcule.

En estas fotos siempre se mostraba algo cohibida no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía parecía que lo hiciera con mucha timidez. Solía aparecer con algunas cuantas personas en un lugar algo desértico pero no me fijé mucho. En la mayoría vestía raro, con ropas holgadas, túnicas de muchos colores.

Después comenzaban las que eran a color.

Mi madre parecía diferente en estas ya vestía con ropas normales e incluso en la mayoría llevaba el cabello recogido, pero aún así seguía sin denotar más de quince años.

En estas fotos mi madre aparece sola en la mayoría, pero pude darme cuanta que el lugar había cambiado, ya que era una ciudad, y no un desierto como en las primeras.

Luego mi padre comenzó a aparecer en las fotografías, e incluso había una en la que aparecían varías personas más, incluida Sally.

Luego llegaban las fotos del embarazo, y luego comenzaba a aparecer yo.

En las que me pareció la más nueva, yo debía tener unos tres años.

Un ruido familiar en la mitad del silencio me hizo saltar del susto, pero enseguida guarde todas las fotos en la caja y escondí esta debajo de la cama. Identifiqué aquel ruido persistente como el timbre del teléfono.

Apague la lámpara y silenciosamente me colé por el pasillo oscuro, comencé a sentir la voz susurrante de mi padre. Me arrime a la escalera medio escondida y pude escuchar su voz susurrante y vi su sombra caminando con intranquilidad.

La última vez que el teléfono había sonado había sido cuando Roy llego al pueblo, desde entonces no había vuelto a sonar.

Yo aguante la respiración.

-De cualquier manera, estas no son horas para molestar…-

Oí a mi padre gruñir.

-Es odiosa tu costumbre de tomarte todo como un chiste…-

Aunque el tono era de reproche, pude sentir un toque de diversión en la respuesta de mi padre.

-Eres un maldito viejo excéntrico…-

Me sorprendió que mi padre fuera tan descortés con una persona. El silencio perduro por un rato y sentía mi padre soltar algo parecido a una carcajada.

-Tú no entiendes… no, tú fuiste el que ideo esto en un principio, yo estoy intentando cuidar de ella lo mejor que puedo. Es cierto que no hubiéramos logrado nada sin tu ayuda, pero lo quieras o no yo soy su padre y la voy a criar a mi manera… no, no tienes el derecho.-

Mi padre estaba discutiendo con el hombre al otro lado del teléfono nuevamente, pero me sorprendió muchísimo saber que discutían por mí. ¿Quién podía ser aquella persona para tener alguna clase de interés en mí?

-No, escucha tú, lo haré a mi manera no a la tuya… y tendrás que conformarte con eso.-

Lo oí gruñir de nuevo

-Esta bien, pero yo pondré las condiciones…

En aquel momento mi padre había bajado muchísimo la voz, tanto así que estaba tan concentrada intentando escuchar lo que decía, que no me di cuanta de la otra presencia que se me acercó sigilosamente por detrás y me colocó una mano en el hombro repentinamente.

Casi me revelé cuando estuve a punto de soltar un grito de susto.

Me di la vuelta repentinamente y descubrí a Roy con un rostro medio dormido y algo molesto.

-¡Casi, me matas del susto idiota!-Le susurre por lo bajo.

-¡Oye…¡Mhhh..!-Le puse una mano en la boja par acallarlo ya que había levantado demasiado la voz, y mi padre podría habernos descubierto.

Se quejó pero me puse un dedo en los labios pidiéndole silencio y con un gesto de total molestia y el seño fruncido se quedo callado.

Agudicé una vez más el oído, pero no escuche nada, y aquello me dio mala espina.

Entonces dudé cuando sentí los pasos de mi padre subiendo por la escalera.

Me asuste tanto temiendo que me descubriera espiándolo que toma a Roy de la mano y nos metimos en mi cuarto que era el más cercano a la escalera.

Los dos nos quedamos callados en silencio rogando por que a m padre no se le ocurriera entrar en mi cuarto o en el de Roy ya que cualquiera de las dos opciones, (Encontrar el cuarto de Roy vacío o encontrarnos a los dos en mi cuarto) le darían ideas para sospechar algo.

Sin embargo tuve la suerte de escucharlo meterse en su cuarto sin pasar por ningún otro antes.

Sin embargo todavía me quedaba algo mucho peor, Roy.

Seguramente debía tener un arsenal de preguntas para mantenerme toda la noche despierta. Y en efecto lo oí susurrar cuando también escuchó a mi padre entrar en su propio cuarto.

-¿Que fue eso¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la personas?

-¡Y tú que sabes, si también lo estabas haciendo!

-Eso no es verdad, yo únicamente me ocupe de corregir tu incorrecta actitud…-Susurro en un tono intelectual

-¡oh, vamos, que eso no te lo crees ni tu!

-Bueno a todo esto¿a que vino todo esto? Que fue esa llamada?

-Ah entonces lo admites chusma!

-No más que tú…-

Me quede callada y le mire con furia, aunque en realidad no supiera en donde estaba el, teniendo en cuenta que la habitación estaba toda a oscuras.

-¿Y¿Acaso lo estabas espiando por alguna razón en particular?

Me quede callada por unos segundos, pensando en si realmente estaría bien contarle, hacía bastante desde la última vez que habíamos hablado y desde entonces las cosas habían estado muy frías con el.

Sin embargo la confianza hacía roy afloraba de mi como en una fuente aunque el no hubiera echo nada para merecerla, solo quería pensar que podía confiar en el.

Así que le conté de la primer llamada, y le conté sobre lo que había escuchado ese día. Seguí hablando y le conté sobre mi madre, y mis dudas, sobre las fotos y lo que Sally me había dicho.

Roy me escucho con paciencia, y luego el me contó acerca de cosas que le había contado Mirielle, y algunos detalles de la tumba de mi madre.

Yo me quede callada escuchándolo y me sorprendió el darme cuanta de que jamás había ido a visitar la tumba de mi madre.

Al final los dos nos quedamos callados un buen rato, hasta que el agregó.

-Bueno, parece que tu padre tiene muchos secretos…-

-Si. Y eso que se supone que no tendría que haberlos entre el y yo. Se supondría que estaríamos en el mismo círculo… que lo compartiríamos todo…-

-Ah, riza… este circulo del que hablas es, es… pues…-Se quedo callado unos segundos pero yo entendí lo que el quiso decirme.

-Si, así es. Pero ya esta roto.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Estuvimos simplemente sentados en la oscuridad sin decirnos nada, casi durante media hora. Finalmente vi su silueta levantarse del suelo y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Hoy es muy tarde para seguir pensando. Mi mente no trabaja con cansancio y fue una tarde agotadora. Hay que dormir. Ya mañana tal vez pensaremos con más calma.-Sentí la puerta abrirse, pero antes de irse murmuro.-Ah por cierto, se que saliste por la tarde, me eh dado cuanta cuando fui a buscarle unos libros a tu padre, pero no te preocupes que no le eh dicho nada, sin embargo… me vienes debiendo esta…-Y luego se retiro dejándome sola en mi cuarto.

Sonreí pensando que las cosas entre roy y yo no estaban tan mal.

Y me dormí.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y me sorprendí muchísimo de encontrarme a m padre ya levantado y preparando café. Me sonrío y luego me coloco una taza de leche caliente para desayunar. Hacía ya muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que lo había echo.

-Buenos días-Dije con la sorpresa muy clara en mi voz.

-Buenos…-Contesto mi padre.-Te tengo una sorpresa para hoy¿crees que podemos salir en media hora?-Me pregunto mientras tomaba su taza de café.

Asentí muy sorprendida, y apure la bebida.

En quince minutos yo ya estaba lista para salir. Le dejamos una nota explicativa a Roy y nos dirigimos al pueblo, yo imagine que sería algo que tuviera que ver con Sally. Sin embargo me sorprendí mucho cuando mi padre me llevo para la otra dirección, a la casa del profesor.

Su ama de llaves la señora Perkins nos atendió y nos llevo a un gran estudio donde estaba el profesor rodeado de libros.

-Ah, buenas tardes Riza-chan, y usted debe ser el señor Hawkeye.-Mi padre asintió muy seriamente y le dio la mano al profesor.

-Así es, supongo que sabrá para que vinimos.-La voz de mi padre me pareció muy seca, pero el profesor no dejó de sonreír.

-Si, lo sospecho.-Dijo alegremente.-Supongo que habrán decidido darme el gusto de permitirme tenerte como alumna.-Me dijo cómplice y guiñándome un ojo

Yo mire a mi padre muy sorprendida, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello.

Mi padre me miró y sonriéndome dijo que si, sin embargo cuando miro al profesor su sonrisa volvió a borrarse.

Mi padre y el hablaron de cosas relacionadas a las materias que el me impartiría y cosas al estilo y luego el profesor agrego con su característica voz alegre.

-Supongo que no te importara empezar hoy mismo Riza-chan-Yo asentí entusiasmada, no sin antes mirar a mi padre para recibir su aprobación.

-Bien, entonces creo que esta todo zanjado.

-No, aún falta zanjar el tema del dinero-Agregó mi padre de improviso.

-Oh, no hay problema con eso, yo ya había dicho que realmente deseaba a Riza como alumna, no es necesario que pague por esto.

Sin embargo mi padre negó con la cabeza.

-Si usted no maneja su escuela con cuidado no podrá salir adelante, no puede estar regalando su trabajo, al menos que reciba dinero de otra forma,-El tono mordaz en aquellas palabras me sorprendió bastante, pero mi padre continuo.-Aclaremos esto. Riza por favor ve al patio, saldré en unos minutos.

Sin muchas ganas hice lo que me decía y salí del lugar. No era inteligente retar a la suerte.

La gran casona tenía un patio interior, lleno de plantas exóticas, algunas que yo jamás había visto. Recién estábamos entrando en primavera por lo que recién se veían los brotes nuevos en algunas plantas peladas.

-¿Te gustan?-La voz fortachona de la señora Perkins me hizo girarme. Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya veo, las plantas son aburridas para algunos niños. Pero al Profesor le gustan mucho, bueno, en realidad al profesor le gusta todo lo que pueda ser estudiado.-Declaro sonriendo la mujer.-Dime¿que cosas te gustaría estudiar Riza-chan?

-No lo se.-

-¡Riza!-Mi padre me llamó desde el pasillo.

Junto a la Señora perkins me acerqué a mi padre.

-Cuando acabes ve con Sally ¿Esta bien?

-Si.-Le abrasé y el se fue.

Por primera vez me sentí realmente cohibida frente al profesor. Ahora yo era su alumna y debía comportarme como tal. Me pregunté si debía decirle Maestro, como le decía roy a mi padre, y tratarlo de usted.

-Bueno, Riza-chan…-

-Ah¿¡Si Profesor!?-Mi tono de nerviosismo debió haberse notado ya que el profesor comenzó a reír.

-¡Oye! Tranquila. Conmigo y la señora Perkins puedes estar en confianza, siempre que no seas ofensiva. Ya te enseñare como comportarte frente a otras personas.

-¿Frente a otras personas?

-Por supuesto, Riza-chan, yo voy a prepárate para que puedas ser alguien en este país, y para eso, uno tiene que ser algo hipócrita en ocasiones…

-Quieres decir¿mentir?

-No, riza, vivimos en sociedad, tenemos que compartir tiempo con muchas personas. Y no hay nadie que piense exactamente igual en todo que uno. Si todo el tiempo estuviéramos discutiendo por nuestros puntos de vista no podríamos convivir. Es simplemente tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

-"sigue siendo mentir"-Pensé algo confundida.

-Bueno en fin, son las…-Saco aquel precioso reloj de bolsillo y dijo.-… las nueve cuarenta y cinco. Los hermanos Fletcher deben estar al llegar.

-¿Tomás y Mateo?-Pregunté, aunque ya lo supiera.

-Así es.-Me contestó mientras me llevaba a un lugar diferente de la casa.

Tomás y Mateo Fletcher eran los hijos del dueño de los campos de Manzanos antes de la colina, por donde yo pasaba para ir a casa. Eran por decirlo así, la familia con más ingresos del pueblo, ya que su plantío iba muy bien. Eran gente trabajadora y de buen trato.

Tomás era el mayor, tenía doce años, Mateo era un año mayor que yo.

Yo siempre me había llevado bien con Mateo, muchas veces habíamos jugado juntos, pero ya hacía un tiempo que no lo hacíamos, nosotros dos juntos habíamos descubierto por primera vez la cascada.

Tomás era otro caso, era bueno, pero muy serio. Tomás llevaba la responsabilidad de ser el hijo mayor de la familia y por tanto lo habían educado para ser una persona muy sobria, aburrida para mi gusto.

-Riza¿me estas escuchando?- El profesor me llamó poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Enrojecí muchísimo.

-Ah¡lo siento!-

-Bien, como te decía, este es el aula. Esta algo grande teniendo en cuanta que somos solo cuatro personas.-Bromeó colocándose la mano detrás de la nuca.-Durante la semana tenemos clases de ocho de la mañana hasta las doce de la tarde. Los sábados entramos mas tarde, a las diez, y salimos a las dos. Los domingos son libres.

-Ya, esta bien.-

-Tendrás tarea si te atrasas, pero si sigues las clases bien, trataremos de reducirla.-

Asentí.

Como el profesor lo había predicho Tomás y Mateo llegaron a las diez en punto.

Las clases fueron amenas.

Mateo se alegro de verme y yo también me alegré de verlo, Tomás fue cordial y amable, pero no paso a más.

El profesor nos reprendió a Mateo y a mi con tarea extra por estar conversando en la clase. Pero no fue nada drástico, en realidad nos reímos de la situación.

Las dos de la tarde llegaron muy rápido.

Mateo y Tomás de marcharon muy rápido. Yo me quede un poco más haciendo unos ejercicios, cuando los terminé se los llevé al profesor.

-Esto esta muy bien. Tienes una buena base, tu padre te ha enseñado mucho.-Sentí como el orgullo latía en mi pecho con esta declaración.

-Así es, mi padre me ha enseñado mucho.-

-Y dime Riza¿te ha gustado de lo que hoy hemos hablado?-

-Si, yo no sabía nada acerca de la gente de Xing, o de los de Creta. ¡Ha sido divertido! Me gustaría poder ver el mar, del que me hablo profesor! Es una lastima que nuestro país no tenga costas…

El se rió.

-Sabes hay muchas cosas para aprender¿Te gusta mucho leer, Riza?-

-Así es.-

-Ya veo, los libros son mis tesoros, jamás eh podido deshacerme de ninguno por más viejo que sea, es más los mas viejos siempre terminan siendo los más valiosos. Hay un antiguo libro de Xing, uno muy viejo, que habla de la estrategia, y de la guerra de una forma muy hermosa, Riza-chan.

-¿La guerra¿Que Xing no era un país pacifico?

-Ahora lo son, pero tuvieron que estudiar el arte de la guerra cuando Drachma intento invadirlos… Un general de Xing hizo un escrito muy interesante acerca de esto. Es uno de los libros más complicado que se pueden leer, hay que tener mucha capacidad para poder desentramar acertijos…

-¿Como la tabla esmeralda?

-Así es, como la tabla esmeralda para la alquimia, pero este es para la guerra. Es corto, pero al igual que la tabla no puedes quedarte con su sentido literal, tienes que sacar provecho de las expresiones. Pero también hay que saber Xiang, su idioma. El libro no esta traducido.

-Ah, es una lastima.

-¿Te interesaría leerlo?

-Por supuesto, confió en su criterio. ¿Pero podrá enseñarme un idioma tan complicado?

-No hay nada que sea complicado si se quiere aprender. Si te interesa podrías quedarte un tiempo más de vez en cuando y haremos lo que más te guste ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Más cosas aún? No puede ser, eso sería genial.

-Claro que hay más cosas Riza, el conocimiento es casi infinito. Por ejemplo, podríamos pensar en algo más relajante, que me dices de dibujar, o tal vez tocar algún instrumento… el arte es conocimiento también. Por ejemplo, violín, o flauta, clarinete, o piano, Órgano es algo parecido, pero también…

Por un momento me vino a la mente la imagen del viejo piano abandonado de la sala de nuestra casa, cada día se cubría aun más de polvo.

-Si, eso estaría bien.-

-Bueno, lo mejor será que te vallas a casa tu padre puede comenzar a preocuparse. Piensa en lo que te dije.

-Si, lo haré. No vemos el lunes profesor.-

Al salir, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero cuando iba a volver a subir para pedirle al profesor que me abriera, apareció la preciosa muchacha de cabellos rojos. Arella.

-Ah…la… la puerta… esta cerrada.-Mientras le decía movía mis manos intentando representar lo que decía. Arella sonrió y asintió.

-Me abrió la puerta y se despidió de mí con la mano.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Esta clase de recuerdos siempre me arrancan sonrisas del rostro. Inconciente mente, casi contra mi voluntad, ya que hace tiempo que me resisto a sonreír, al menos sinceramente.

Nos habríamos quedado callados por un tiempo más. Pero Roy continuó hablando.

-¿Han cambiado mucho las cosas¿Como esta Sally¿Y tu profesor¿Mirielle sigue en el pueblo?-

La mención de Mirielle, me trajo viejos recuerdos de celos mezclados con nuevos.

-Si, las cosas han cambiado mucho. Desde que te fuiste, parece que las cosas han ido a un ritmo mucho más rápido, demasiado. Muchos cambios, muy juntos.-

Roy me mira curioso.

-¿Te interesan?

-Si, me gustaría saber.

-¡Pues tendrías que haberte quedado para verlos!-

Me levanto bruscamente y me dirijo a la sala.

El viejo piano había vuelto a llenarse de polvo.

Quiero que Roy me siga y me pida explicaciones. Quero contarle todo. Pero por alguna razón me e negado.

El se fue no se preocupo más por todos nosotros, no cartas, no llamadas, no… nada.

Nada.

Yo también quiero saber.

Quiero saber que fue lo que le sucedió durante estos dos años. Sin embargo no hay nada. El va a volver a la milicia, después de que esto acabe el va a volver a la milicia.

No va a quedarse a mi lado.

Volverá a irse, como la primera vez.

* * *

Finalizado el lunes, 05 de marzo de 2007 a las 2:49:41 A.M.

* * *

N.A: Perdón, eh roto la promesa de las dos semanas, han sido tres. Pero los eh recompensado con la extensión del chap, esta kilométrico (Espero que esto sea bueno XD) 

Eh estado muy ocupada con mi curso eh incluso eh descuidado los fics que leo (Sorry Vale Black¡) Pero ha valido la pena, ya que eh estudiado mucho y eh salvado la primera prueba con un 80 wuiii!!!

Bien, pasando al chap.

En general es un chap que no me convenció mucho. Quería develar más cosas de la madre de Riza, pero me pareció que sino estaría excediéndome mucho en el largo, ya que no quiero caer en el problema de no actualizar por lograr una medida larga en los chap, cosa que me ha pasado con otro fic. Quiero chaps uniformes dentro de lo posible. Pero aún así he expresado todo tal cual lo quería. El profesor Jenkins por ejemplo, lo he cambiado a último momento, en un principio iba a ser un anciano (He iba a estar enamorado de la señora perkins XD) pero lo he cambiado a último momento por que sino afectara a un personaje que pienso hacer aparecer en la segunda parte del fic (Y que va a hacer que más de uno quiera matarme XD glup!)

La enfermedad de Riza tampoco estaba planificada, y me puse a buscar en la encarta cual sería la que encajaría mejor, al final gano la Neumonía viral (Por eso se soluciono tan rápido y sin complicaciones) ya que en la época no existía la penicilina y por ende Riza se podría haber muerto si hubiera sido bacteriana (XD ups!) y yo solo quería hacerla delirar un poco, créanme no mato a mis personajes principales tan fácilmente… jeje.

El libro al que hace referencia el profesor Jenkins, es "El arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu, un general chino de nuestro mundo, como ven le eh echo un clon en el mundo de FMA. Ya que escribió una verdadera obra de arte, que voy a hacer que Riza lea, ya quiero que Riza sea en el futuro una buena estratega. A todo aquel que le interese se lo recomiendo, es muy interesante y puede aplicarse al día a día incluso, es una muy buena arma de estrategia para cualquier meta que uno se proponga. Pero cuando lo lean, como os ha dicho el profesor Jenkins no se queden solo con la parte literal del asunto.

Eh dicho también que el idioma de Xing es el Xiang, les aclaro que el Xiang es un dialecto que se usa en la china de nuestro mundo, me pareció bien ponerlo como el idioma de Xing.

Por otro lado… ¿que se traerá el Profesor Jenkins entre manos¿Qué le ira a enseñar a riza-chan¿Para que la esta preparando?

Roy no ha aparecido mucho en esta última parte, no se preocupen, volverá a retomar protagonismo, en el próximo chap.

Y bueno… creo que nada más, ya saben cualquier pregunta sobre el chap, un reviews…

Ahora a contestar los reviews!!!

**Sherrice Adjani **Arigatou! Gracias! Gracias! Y no hay problema. Bsos **Ronin 99 **Gomen!! Por la tardanza, no hay problema. Gracias! Intentare actualizar todos los lunes! **Unubium **ToT Gracias!!!! Que bueno que te das cuenta! Bsitos **espiaplan **gracias por el apoyo, muchas, muchas gracias! Pregunta l que desees, ya veré si puedo contestarlo bsos. **VALE BLACK **Gracias!!! Y perdón por no haberte dejado reviews! Tus historias están muy buenas, y las originales me han encantado (Especialmente la de las clases de computación! son graciosas!!) Bsos sigue adelante por favor!

_**Tomoe-chan: **Es lindo que me llames así, me pone rara no se… Si por supuesto que sigo escribiendo, es algo que creo que no podré dejar en muchos años (Espero que leas estas notas de autora también) jeje… Te recomiendo que la mires pero si no puedes no hay problema, te agradezco muchísimo todo tu apoyo. Ahora, por favor, no me acuses de abandono, te puedo asegurar que no lo he hecho. No puedo excusar mi falta de asiduidad en el fic UAP, pero como siempre eh dicho yo jamás voy a abandonar nada (a menos por fuerzas mayores, que no las he tenido, por suerte) Realmente todo lo que me has dicho me ha emocionado mucho, tengo que decirte que entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, ya que me ha pasado con fics que me gustan mucho, sin embargo, yo no puedo obligarme a que la inspiración me venga, el capitulo lo estoy escribiendo muy lento, es verdad, pero ya llevo más de la mitad. Agradezco muchísimo tu sinceridad, no puedo explicártelo en palabras, tus comentarios me hicieron un nudo en la garganta, y eso que no soy una persona que se emociona fácilmente, y te prometo que voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para terminar con este fic que es tan tuyo como mió por la forma en que lo quieres. No se como agradecértelo o exprésate que comprendo tu preocupación. Gracias de corazón._

_Atte. Keiko Urameshi!(Lo sigo siendo para ustedes ¿No? Bsos!_

* * *

**A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS:**

**_Bueno, después de esto, que me ha dejado muy cansada emocionalmente, aunque con un peso menos, tengo que decirles que aprecio muchísimo que me den una parte de su corazón al leer mis historias como yo les doy una parte del mió al escribirlas, la relación entre el escritor y el lector es una muy estrecha de la que muchas veces salen muy bonitas amistades, por eso siempre les pido su opinión._**

**_Ya saben, que estoy aquí tanto para complacerme como para complacerlos a ustedes, por eso quiero que participen. MUCHAS GRACIAS._**

* * *

"_Hito ha nanika no gisei nashi ni, nani mo eru koto ha dekinai  
nanika wo eru tame ni ha douto no daika ga hitsuyo ni naru  
sore ga, renkinjutsu ni okeru **touka koukan** no gensoku da  
sono koro bokura ha, sore ga sekai no shinjitsu datto shinjiteita"  
_

"_Una persona no puede conseguir algo, sin perder algo a cambio.  
Para crear una cosa debes pagar con otra del mismo valor.  
**Es la ley de los estados equivalentes**."_

_Atte. AnneNoir_


	8. Traición

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**-Deprimente, es un capitulo para tener un paquete de pañuelos al lado… VoV**

* * *

**Este chap esta dedicado a:**

-Mi!! jajaja!!! o.O Cada día me enloquezco un poco más…

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

-"Entre comillas"Pensamientos.

* * *

**Recapitulación**

_Esta clase de recuerdos siempre me arrancan sonrisas del rostro. Inconciente mente, casi contra mi voluntad, ya que hace tiempo que me resisto a sonreír, al menos sinceramente._

_Nos habríamos quedado callados por un tiempo más. Pero Roy continuó hablando._

_-¿Han cambiado mucho las cosas¿Como esta Sally¿Y tu profesor¿Mirielle sigue en el pueblo?-_

_La mención de Mirielle, me trajo viejos recuerdos de celos mezclados con nuevos._

_-Si, las cosas han cambiado mucho. Desde que te fuiste, parece que las cosas han ido a un ritmo mucho más rápido, demasiado. Muchos cambios, muy juntos.-_

_Roy me mira curioso._

_-¿Te interesan?_

_-Si, me gustaría saber._

_-¡Pues tendrías que haberte quedado para verlos!-_

_Me levanto bruscamente y me dirijo a la sala. _

_El viejo piano había vuelto a llenarse de polvo. _

_Quiero que Roy me siga y me pida explicaciones. Quero contarle todo. Pero por alguna razón me e negado. _

_El se fue no se preocupo más por todos nosotros, no cartas, no llamadas, no… nada. _

_Nada. _

_Yo también quiero saber._

_Quiero saber que fue lo que le sucedió durante estos dos años. Sin embargo no hay nada. El va a volver a la milicia, después de que esto acabe el va a volver a la milicia. _

_No va a quedarse a mi lado. _

_Volverá a irse, como la primera vez._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"Traición"

* * *

_Ciudad Central, 19 de diciembre de 1900_

_Querido Roy:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Has avanzado con tus estudios en alquimia? Realmente espero que así sea, me gustaría que pudieras completarlos con satisfacción para poder verte nuevamente junto a nosotros. Realmente extraño tu presencia en la casa¡han pasado tantos años!_

_Aún así, esta carta es para felicitarte por tu decimosexto aniversario.¡ No puedo imaginar como habrás crecido en estos tres años sin verte! _

_Tu padre y yo nos encontramos en ciudad central por estas fechas, acompañando a tu padrino en algunas ceremonias protocolares. _

_Eh visto a mucha gente que hacia tiempo no veía, pero quien más me ha sorprendido sido la señora Huges¿La recuerdas no es así? La madre de aquel muchacho con el que compartías tanto tiempo siendo niños. _

_Ella y su marido han vuelto de su estancia en el sur, sin embargo no ha dicho nada sobre su hijo cuando le he preguntado, simplemente se limitó a desviar el tema. ¿Has sabido algo de el? Era un muchacho muy agradable. _

_En fin, tu padre y yo volveremos esta misma noche a ciudad del este, iremos a la ceremonia de navidad que realiza el gobernador. Será una lastima que no puedas asistir._

_Sin embargo estamos organizando un baile para el mes de enero, ya esta casi todo ultimado, me encantaría que vinieras._

_Hay mucho de que hablar y no te esmeras mucho en escribirme, por favor pásate unas semanas por la casa de Ciudad del este, estaremos allí hasta febrero._

_Con cariño, tu madre._

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

_Ciudad del Este, 21 de diciembre 1900._

_Mí estimado sobrino:_

_Tengo la desagradable tarea de informarte de la muerte de tu padre, mi querido hermano. El lamentable echo nos tomó totalmente desprevenidos a todos en la familia, se que es duro y poco delicado explicarte esto a través de una carta, pero es la forma más directa y rápida que encontré dada la precaria situación de comunicación que sufre el pueblo en que te encuentras. _

_Así, que aún de este modo debo informarte que tu padre fue muerto por la mano de un mal hombre que intentó profanar tu casa de crianza. Peleó como un valiente, para defender lo suyo, pero lamentablemente la suerte no lo favoreció. _

_Aunque el culpable no fue atrapado aún, puedo decirte que estoy poniendo todas mis fuerzas y contactos para poder encontrarlo, y hacerlo pagar por tan terrible crimen ante nuestros ojos y los de dios._

_Al menos puedo darte la tranquilidad de que tu querida madre, aunque profundamente herida por la perdida, se encuentra gozando de buena salud, y que de momento yo me ocupo de ella. _

_También me he tomado la molestia de organizar todo lo adyacente al funeral y al entierro, de forma que ni ella ni tú tengan que preocuparse por nada. Ya que se, que aunque te he enviado un mensajero, la carta no llegara con la antelación suficiente para el día del entierro. _

_Aún así espero que vengas a ciudad del este durante unas semanas, para poder apoyar a tu madre y darle el consuelo que necesita, dado que eres su único hijo, y necesita de todo el cariño posible, para afrontar este duro momento._

_También, aunque suene frívolo en un momento como este, debemos discutir, tu futuro profundamente._

_Tu vida dará un cambio en adelante teniendo en cuenta que eres el único beneficiario del testamento dejado por tu padre. Tendrás que ocuparte de los negocios de la familia, y para eso tenemos que pensar en darte toda la educación que te falte para completar tus estudios en esa área._

_Yo me sentiría orgulloso de que me permitieras ponerte bajo mi tutela, para también así, introducirte en la milicia, como la tradición familiar lo dicta._

_Aún así una carta no es un buen medio para explicarlo, tu madre y yo estaremos esperando tu arribo a ciudad del este._

_Mi más sentido pésame._

_Tu padrino,_

_Coronel Rod Mustang._

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Ambas cartas llegaron para el 24 de diciembre de 1900. La carta de mi madre estaba escrita con aquella fina caligrafía que había tenido que aprender desde pequeña para ser una perfecta dama de sociedad, y había sido escrita el 19 de ese mismo mes.

Teniendo ambas cartas en mis manos al tiempo, supuse que mientras mi madre escribía aquella carta ni se imaginaba la suerte que sufriría su marido en dos días más, ni que ella se convertiría en una viuda tan joven.

La segunda carta me había dejado totalmente sorprendido, pasmado. Jamás fui muy dado a mis padres, mucho menos a mi padre, sin embargo su muerte fue un golpe bastante duro.

No lo sentí realmente, nunca fue un buen padre, ni un buen marido pero la sola mención de que tendría que ocuparme de sus negocios no me agrado en absoluto.

Yo quería estudiar alquimia, no convertirme en un pedante como lo fue mi padre.

Mi padrino era otro caso, jamás tuve una relación muy estrecha con el, el y mi padre no se llevaban demasiado bien, incluso hasta podría pensar que a el le agradó su muerte.

Y aquello tampoco me agradaba.

Sin embargo, aunque no quisiera regresar ni por mi padre ni por mi padrino, si consideraba que era mi deber hacerlo por mi madre. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada más que de ser demasiado ingenua y débil, toda su vida la manipularon desde mi abuelo, mi padre e incluso mi padrino.

Ella solo fue una marioneta en el juego de la familia Mustang, y siempre supe que tanto mi padre como mi padrino esperaban lo mismo de mí.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

El día de la noche buena, había llegado con una tormenta de nieve, por lo que Hawkeye había salido a ayudar a algunos de los vecinos.

Riza y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en la casa aunque le había pedido al maestro que me permitiera ir con el, por supuesto el se negó argumentando que era demasiado peligroso.

El tema de las cartas me había estado carcomiendo la cabeza desde la mañana cuando las había leído, era una sensación extrañamente insistente, no quería sentirme triste, no quería, ya que mi padre no se merecía lastima, sin embargo algo me hacía todo el tiempo volver a figurarme la idea de que aquel hombre se había ido, y se había ido sin permitirme decirle todo lo que se merecía.

El jamás se preocupó demasiado cuando yo me fui de la casa tres años atrás, no se negó cunado le pedí el dinero, y no pregunto nada más cuando le informe que me iría a aprender alquimia.

_-Perfecto, aprovéchalo y has algo útil de ello. Regresa si ves que no sirves. No malgastes tu tiempo.-Eso fue lo único que me dijo, luego siguió bebiendo del vaso de Brandy. _

_Los ojos le brillaban, estaba algo ebrio._

_Mi madre había estado escuchándolo todo desde la puerta, su rostro estaba algo afligido._

_-_

_Roy, cariño, no crees que eres algo joven aún…-_

_-¡Déjalo, mujer! Tiene que aprender solo que existen cosas que son simples pérdidas de tiempo. Déjalo, ya volverá… -_

Ante las palabras de mi padre, mi madre calló, como siempre. Y allí me juré que no volvería. Esa había sido la razón por la que no volví a ciudad Central o del Este, en aquellos tres años.

Pero ahora mi padre estaba muerto.

-Oye¿por que tan pensativo?-Riza me sacó de mis pensamientos con su voz curiosa. Llevaba aquel delantal que aún le quedaba grande, pero no tanto como tres años atrás, por encima de los dos buzos de lana con formas de alces de nariz roja tejidos.

Estaba de muy buen humor, por suerte las depresiones del año anterior habían pasado, lentamente pero lo habían echo, y actualmente casi siempre podíamos disfrutar de sus sonrisas picaras.

Las clases con el profesor habían contribuido mucho a sacarla de su mutismo, pero también podía considerarme como un factor, la relación entre ella y yo había mejorado muchísimo, casi podía decir que no podría estar mejor.

Los ojos le brillaban en curiosidad y llevaba un plato con un par de galletas con graciosas formas de pinos navideños, y decoradas con jengibre y caramelo.

-Las eh echo yo, son para después de la cena.-Explicó. Y luego ampliando su sonrisa agregó.-pero como papá no llega pensé que podemos hacer un poco de tiempo, no se darán cuanta de que faltan un par.

Se me sentó al un lado de mi sobre la cama, y me ofreció una de las galletas, la tomé pensado que jamás había tenido algo así en mi casa, nunca nadie había venido a compartirme un par de galletas antes de la cena, o simplemente sentarse a mi lado par a pasar el tiempo como lo hacía Riza.

Ambos nos quedamos rumiando las galletas dulces mientras veíamos los copos de nieve caer violentamente contra la ventana, y extendiéndose al o largó de la pradera. Aquel era el invierno más frió que había sufrido el pueblo.

-¿Te gustan?-

Mastique un rato en silencio simulado que la degustaba y dije:

-Están bien.-

-¿Solo bien?

-Bien y medio…-

-Idiota.-refunfuño mientras se acomodaba entre una de las mantas de mi cama y hacía un mohín.

-¿Sabes? Puedo tocar villancicos en el piano de la sala, el profesor me lo ha enseñado.-

Recordé a mi madre tocando el piano en las fiestas navideñas.

-No te gustara ¿no es así? Debe ser aburrido.-Riza no era como mi madre, no sería una muchacha que se dejaría guiar por un hombre, Riza tendría una vida propia no viviría para complacer a los demás, lo haría para complacerse a si misma.

-¡No es aburrido!-protestó.-Al contrario, es divertido, y el profesor lo enseña de una forma muy fácil.

Resopló un rato y pareció volver a olvidarse del enfado.

-Aunque me gustan más otras cosas, me hubiera gustado haber ido a patinar sobre el río, a estado tan frió que se ha congelado la superficie y se puede patinar, Mateo me lo ha dicho, espero que mañana sigua congelado ya que quiero intentarlo.

La miré preocupado.

-En un río muchas veces el agua sigue corriendo debajo, es peligroso Riza…

Por un momento me miró feo, luego dijo:

-Te pareces mucho a mi padre a veces.-Dijo molesta.

-Tu padre trata de cuidarte, y yo también.-

-Entonces acompáñame mañana. Aunque no lo hagas iré igual.-

-¿A si?-

-Por supuesto…-

-Y que si yo… hago esto!-Y sin darle tiempo a defenderse la tomé de los pies y la coligué boca arriba, mientras ella lanzaba manotazos al aire.-

-¡¡Oye¡No¡Suéltame¡¡Que me sueltes te digo!!-

Después de un rato de lanzar manotazos y retorcerse, se quedó quieta de brazos cruzados. Era realmente gracioso verla de cabeza con los cabellos rubios cayéndole hacía abajo, haciendo un puchero y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Me vas a bajar?-

Sonreí y finalmente decidí dejarla nuevamente sobre la cama, pero antes de que me diera tiempo de volver a sentarme, ya estaba encima mió intentando hacerme cosquillas en la panza y en el cuello. Así que comencé a contraatacarla de la misma forma.

-¡Ríndete, bruja!

-¡Ríndete tú idiota!-Gritábamos entre risas, chillidos y carcajadas.

Finalmente ambos quedamos lo suficientemente exhaustos como para dejar al otro en paz.

Y declararlo un empate.

Riza se movió de la cama y comenzó a husmear por mi cuarto como normalmente lo hacía cuando entraba. Yo me la quedé mirando hasta que la vi tomar un par de hojas sobre mi cómoda.

-¿Que son¿Cartas?

-Oye! Deja eso donde estaba!-Me levante algo molesto.-

-¿Por que¿Son cartas de amor¿Le escribes a Mirielle o ella te escribe a ti?-Dijo juguetonamente aunque algo molesta.

-Déjalas, riza, no son tuyas.-

Riza sonrió.

-Consíguelas si puedes.-Soltó mientras comenzaba a alejarse de mi con las cartas en las manos. Yo comencé a perseguirla, pero definitivamente era ágil.

-Veamos… _Querido Roy:… _¡Hay que dulzura¿Es una novia de central?-Logré arrebatarle la carta de mi madre de las manos, antes de que siguiera leyendo pero salio corriendo escaleras abajo llevando la otra carta.

La seguí pero ya era demasiado tarde, enseguida la vi dejar de sonreír mientras terminaba de leer la segunda carta. Me miro con aquellos enormes ojos rojos llenos de un sentimiento que no pude comprender. Pero en seguida lo asocié con lastima, y enfurecido le quité la carta de las manos.

-¡Tonta¡Eres una entrometida¡Siempre te metes en las cosas que no son de tu incumbencia!-

-Pero… Roy…-

-¡No¡No me importa¡Deberías entender que hay cosas en las que no tienes que meterte!

-Yo… lo sien…-

-¡Cállate¡Solo deja de entrometerte¡vete¡Vamos, vete de mi vista¡Desaparece!-

Me calle cuando le vi los ojos desbordados en lágrimas, pero me sentí tan impotente al darme cuenta de lo mucho que me había pasado con ella que siquiera le pude decir nada.

Me marche enfurecido con migo y me dirigí a mi cuarto. No bajé a cenar, aunque tampoco me llamaron. No escuché llegar a Hawkeye.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

A la mañana siguiente. Me desperté temprano y agotado, ya que la conciencia no me dejó dormir en toda la noche. Busqué a Riza en la cocina pero no la encontré.

Escuché abrirse la puerta principal y al asomarme descubrí a Hawkeye que venía empapado. Me saludó alegremente con un "Feliz navidad". Le respondí igualmente, pero totalmente faltó de felicidad.

-¿A que hora llegó anoche, maestro¿Salió todo bien?-

Me miró extrañado.

-No llegué, acabo de llegar ahora, la tormenta se puso muy fuerte y tuve que quedarme en casa de los Fletcher durante la noche. ¿Y Riza¿Todavía duerme?-

Alarmado subí a su habitación y me preocupé a ver que no estaba allí. Pero enseguida supe en donde estaría.

Bajé con velocidad las escaleras.

-Se donde fue, iré a buscarla.-

Hawkeye asintió.

-Tráela rápido así abriremos los regalos.-

-¡Si, claro!-

Salí preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer. Cuando llegue al río, me alarmé al no verla sobre el hielo, pero no duro mucho ya que a los segundos la vi recostada bajo el árbol cubierto de nieve, estaba mirando hacia el río así que supuse que aún no se decidía a hacerlo.

Mientras me iba acercando a ella algo de nieve que quedaba sobre el árbol sin hojas le calló sobre la cabeza, la oí quejarse y sacarse con resignación el blanco material de los hombros y de la cabeza.

Cuando estuve a su lado, no me atreví a llamarla por el nombre, y como estaba tan distraída no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Así que cuando le coloque una mano sobre la cabeza para quitarle un resto de nieve de entre los cabellos rubios se giro alarmada y me miró con cara de sorpresa, pero casi al momento bajo la vista y retrocedió un paso con la cabeza gacha, alejándose de mí.

Jamás la había visto tan cohibida. Así que me decidí por ser yo quien se acercara y comencé nuevamente a quitarle algo de nieve que había quedado entre los pliegues del cuello.

Ninguno de los dos hablamos por un rato, mis manos descansaron por una rato sobre sus hombros hasta que se movieron a su espalda y la guié hasta el árbol de nueva cuenta para sentarla y sentarme a su lado a continuación.

Ella me miraba de reojo de ves en cuando pero no levantaba la vista de sus pies, temblaba un poco así que la acurruque debajo de mi brazo. Ella se abrazó a mí y enterró el rostro en mi chaqueta.

-Lo siento, no debí…-

-No, yo lo siento.-Apuró a murmurar mientras su voz era amortiguada por la tela de la chaqueta convirtiéndola solo en un susurro.-Lo que dices es cierto. Me meto en cosas que no debería… soy muy entrometida.

-Bueno… eso es bastante cierto…-Intente bromear para aliviar el ambiente pero no funcionó. Así que luego de un suspiro agregué:-Riza, yo no debí haberte gritado. No era correcto. No lo hiciste por maldad y lo sé. Pero simplemente era demasiado delicado y me… yo… sentí…-Me resultaba difícil decir algo así.-… yo, no quería que sintieras lastima.

-¡Lo siento¡Sabes que no fue eso lo que sentí! De veras que no…-Había separado el rostro de mi chaqueta y descubrí que aquellas raras lagrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos.-Yo… yo solo… sentí mucha vergüenza… lo siento, no debí haberlo echo… pero me hubiera gustado… me hubiera gustado que lo hablaras con migo. Pero no es mi problema, y es verdad lo que dijiste…-

-Lo siento también.-Le susurre mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y depositaba un beso entre los cabellos dorados.

Nos quedamos así por un rato.

-Jamás eh sido muy cercano a mis padres… por eso… no eh sentido realmente nada por…-No se de donde salió la declaración pero me fue necesario comenzar a hablar de aquello.

-No creo que no hallas sentido nada, sabes… muchas veces cuesta darse cuenta… A mi me pasó con mamá… y aún me pasa, creo que aún no lo asimilo del todo…-

-Pero mi padre jamás se a comportado como lo que debería.

-Hay veces que los padres de uno no son quien realmente uno cree.-

-Yo creo que no lo eh tenido…-

-Lo que dices es injusto.-La miré con duda.- ¿Oh acaso no consideras que mi padre no te ha tratado como un hijo?

-Tu padre me ha enseñado mucho…-

-Pero no es solo eso, Roy. Mi padre se ha preocupado por ti. He tenido que compartirlo con tigo, y no ha sido fácil, pero finalmente me ha gustado. Al igual que con Sally. Tu llegaste y lograste hacerte un lugar aquí, pero no solo físicamente, también en nuestros corazones… yo te quiero Roy. Y mi padre también. Y sally… y Mirielle a su forma…-La vi fruncir un poco el seño.-Somos tu familia. Los somos de verdad, no te lo estoy diciendo solo por que si, jamás hago esas cosas y lo sabes.

-Si, lo se. Y yo también te quiero y a los demás, y aunque sea algo injusto con los demás, siento que te quiero un poco más a ti que a los demás.

-¿Aun más que ha Mirielle?-Su mirada cobro aquel brillo que me decía que había echo algo.

-¿Por que quería más a Mirielle¿Qué ha hecho ella?-Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Le gustas… y a ti también…-Soltó como sin importancia

-Y también me gustas tú…-le dije revolviéndole el cabello

-¿Entonces cuando crezca me besarías como a Mirielle?

-Eh… ¿?- OK. Aquello si fue extraño, pero casi al momento supe de donde lo había sacado.

-Los eh visto el otro día, cuando estaban en las caballerizas…-Confesó, casi le pude ver los colmillos y las orejas de gato.

-¡Oye¡Si que eres entrometida!-Le volví a acusar pero esta vez bromeando.

-Es verdad, pero no es mi culpa que justo pasara por ahí mientras ustedes…-De repente enrojeció, y se quedo callada.

-Oye!... humm… ¿Qué fue lo que vistes?-Muy bien, Riza… habría ...? No… no podía ser…

-Ahh… nada… nada realmente…- Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza hacía los lados acompañando su negativa. Por supuesto que no le creí.

-¡RIZA!-

-Te lo digo de veras, que no vi casi nada, me fui muy rápido…-Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Roy?

Enrojecí al recuerdo, y para desviar el tema la tomé por el brazo y la comencé a guiar de vuelta a la casa.

-Vayámonos, que tu padre esta esperándonos para abrir los regalos.

-¡Oye¡Déjame, que ya camino sola!-

-No lo creo.-Entonces, la tome por el cuello de la campera y me la tire al hombro y la cargue hasta la casa esquivando patadas y manotazos.

Cuando llegamos ya se había resignado y su padre nos estaba esperando en la entrada.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Al terminar la comida de navidad Riza se puso a tocar en el viejo piano de la sala los villancicos que le había enseñado el profesor Jenkins. Definitivamente la música no era el fuerte de Riza, sin embargo todos la escuchamos entre sonrisas disimuladas y con mucha alegría.

Sally y Hawkeye fueron a servir una copa para realizar el brindis que había quedado suspendido la noche anterior por la tormenta, y Riza y yo quedamos en la sala, mientras yo bromeaba sobre su forma de tocar el piano.

-Definitivamente eso ha sido digno de una orquesta de gatos…

-Ya cállate¡tú ni sabes hacerlo!

-¿Disculpa? Hablas con Roy Mustang, permíteme y te enseñare como se hace…-me senté a su lado mirándola fruncir el entrecejo.

Intente evocar las tardes que compartía con mi madre, y en las que ella hacía lo que más le gustaba, tocar el piano.

Era muy buena y me había enseñado un par de melodías, así que finalmente me puse a tocar una. Riza fue dejando de fruncir el seño hasta quedar con una expresión extraña.

-De verdad sabes. ¿Quién te lo enseñó?-

-Mi madre, no lo hago tan bien, pero puedo defenderme.-

-Lo haces bien si lo comparas con migo…-

-Hasta un manco toca mejor que tu Riza.-

-¡Idiota!

-Tonta, no deberías tomarte las cosas tan apecho. Además lo que digo es cierto, si no sirves para algo concéntrate en otra cosa en la que realmente te destaques.-

-No, lo que cuenta es que lo intento, tal vez no toque como tu, pero al menos aprenderé a tocar un par de canciones bien.-Murmuro cruzada de brazos.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Tienes razón.-

-¿Pasabas mucho tiempo con tu madre?-

-No realmente. Pero cuando estábamos juntos ella tocaba y de vez en cuando me enseñaba algo. En general yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio de internos de Central.

-Pero te agradaba estar con tu madre cuando estabas en tu casa ¿verdad?-

-Si, es verdad.-

Mi madre no era una mala persona, me tuvo muy joven y supongo que no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que tenía que hacer con un niño, y mi padre nunca la ayudo en nada.

Ni siquiera su familia se molesto.

Pero las pocas veces que estábamos juntos, podía darme cuenta que no era simplemente aquella frívola mujer de sociedad que la familia le había obligado a convertirse, en aquellas tardes, podía verla relajada y verdaderamente feliz.

En aquellas tardes ella intentaba ser una madre de verdad con migo. Pero siempre aparecía mi padre para cortar todo intento.

-Deberías ir.-Las palabras de riza me hicieron detenerme.

-¿Ir?-

-Si. Tu mamá debe sentirse bastante mal. Aunque ella y tu padre no se hayan querido, estoy segura de que esto ha sido muy brusco para ella, y necesita que alguien le diga que puede seguir con su vida. Y creo que tu padrino no es esa persona. Sino… sino tal vez se pase el resto de su vida creyendo que su deber es lamentar la muerte de tu padre.

-Riza…-

-Se que no debería decirte nada de esto y que no es mi problema. Además yo no quiero que te vayas, pero tenía que decírtelo por que esto hará que te sientas mejor contigo, y tal vez ayudes a tu mamá.-

La miré a los ojos y me pregunte como una niña como ella podía saber tanto.

Al mirarla vi un brillo diferente, una mirada madura que no le pertenecía, una que mostraba años de sabiduría que un niño no podía juntar.

Pero luego ella desvió la mirada hacía la puerta por donde entraron su padre y Sally llevando una bandeja con varias copas.

El brillo desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

-Maestro.-

Hawkeye me miró y me hizo una seña para que entrara. Estaba en la biblioteca, con muchos libros a su alrededor y escribiendo sin parar en aquellos cuadernos que amontonaba en sus cajones.

-Tengo que hablar con usted.-

Se detuvo y me miró con aquellos ojos claros que siempre brillaban con un significado diferente, en aquel momentos me decían que ya sabía lo que iba a decirle, pero callado me dejo continuar.

-Hace unos días recibí una carta de Ciudad del Este, de mi padrino…

-¿Del coronel?-Su mirada se volvió totalmente seria.

-Así es. Mi padre falleció has algunos días, y aunque al comienzo consideré no ir, creo que por mi madre es correcto que me valla por un par de semanas.-

-Lo siento Roy, aunque no creo que tú lo hagas. Pero¿es solo por tu madre?-Su sinceridad me tomo por sorpresa pero al instante contesté con seguridad:

-Y por mi, maestro. Solo serán unas pocas semanas volveré antes de que termine febrero.

-Entiendo.-No dijo nada más por un rato y luego agregó.-Hagas lo que hagas o pienses lo que pienses no aceptes ninguna propuesta de tu tío, o de ningún militar. Si lo haces no te molestes en regresar.

Las palabras sonaron duras, pero no dije nada, solo asentí.

-Me iré esta misma noche.-

-Bien.-

Fui a salir cuando me detuvo nuevamente.

-Ah! Roy, no quiero que hables de nada de lo que sucede por aquí con el General grumman. Buenas noches.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

-¿Entonces volverás pronto?-

Riza me miraba enfundad en su abrigo violeta. Asentí y le di una sonrisa que ella me devolvió. Sally me dio un gran abrazo y Hawkeye me dio un apretón de manos.

Sonreía al igual que su hija.

El sonido del tren acercándose hizo que la expresión de Riza cambiara por una angustiada. No pude evitar abrazarla y volver a prometerle que regresaría pronto.

Ella asintió.

-Te prometo venir a recibirte, así que escríbeme cuando vallas a volver.-

-Intentare no olvidarlo.

-Será mejor que vallas subiendo Roy.-Dijo Sally con cierta resignación.

-Despídeme de Mirielle.-

-Créeme, no creo que te eche de menos-Soltó la mujer de bucles.

No pude evitar reírme nerviosamente, y aceptar que era la pura verdad.

-Toma, para que leas durante el viaje.-Hawkeye me ofrecía uno de los libros más preciados de su biblioteca.-Cuídalo que es único, y trata de leerlo todo. Trataremos muchas cosas de estas cuando regreses. No quiero que te dejes estar.-Asentí

-Se lo devolveré sano y salvo.-

-Bien dicho.-

Me subí al tren y Riza me extendió una hoja por la ventanilla, era un dibujo de carboncillo muy bien hecho de la vista que había desde la colina, se veía el río, la casa, y algunas partes de los manzanares.

-Es para tu madre, para que la convenzas de que venga un día aquí, seguro que le gustará.-

Le bese la frente y asentí.

Mientras el tren partía vi alejarse el punto violeta que era Riza. Y sentí un vació enorme, un vació que no había sentido cuando me había marchado de mi casa tres años atrás. Me había ganado más que un puesto con el mejor maestro en alquimia que me pudiera imaginar, me había ganado a su familia.

Definitivamente regresaría.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Cuando arribé a Ciudad del Este descubrí que nada había cambiado demasiado en los tres años que había pasado en el pequeño pueblo. No me tardé en ir directo a la casa, no tenía intenciones de ira ningún otro lugar.

Allí se me recibió como siempre, con respeto. Frío respeto.

Me informaron que mi padrino se encontraba en el Cuartel general del este por algunos trabajos. Pregunte por mi madre y me dijeron que hacía días que estaba en su habitación, pero que según el doctor, solo tenía una depresión que se curaría con tiempo.

Subí las escaleras y golpeé la puerta de roble. No me respondió, pero igualmente entré.

Estaba sentada en un sillón junto a la ventana. No había cambiado mucho, pero la noté mucho más pálida y ojerosa.

-¿Roy?-Su voz sonó temblorosa. Entonces me di cuanta de que si había cambiado.

Intenté sonreí con naturalidad pero realmente no pude lograrlo.

-Madre.-Me acerque a ella y coloque una silla frente a ella.

Me senté.

Al comienzo solo se me quedo mirando, luego le tomé las manos y se las acaricie con cariño.

Ella hubiera sido una muy buena madre, si mi padre no la hubiera reprimido tanto. Siquiera la dejó encargarse de aquel mínimo trabajo que ella podría haber realizado perfectamente.

-Casi no te he reconocido. Eras tan solo un niño cuando te fuiste, ahora eres un hombre.-Los largos cabellos extremadamente negros que yo había heredado se habían opacado, y sus ojos estaban hinchados.

La abrasé y la escuché sollozar sobre mi hombro.

-Tranquila, ya eh regresado. Estoy aquí.-

Sentí que si yo me hubiera quedado, tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes para ella.

Toda la tarde hablamos de cuando yo era niño, no tocamos el tema de la muerte de mi padre, unas débiles sonrisas volvieron a su rostro de vez en cuando e incluso soltó alguna risa.

Fue extraño por que aunque no hubiéramos compartido tanto tiempo sus palabras no dejaron de sonar como una historia larga y hermosa, una infancia completa, aunque nada de aquello fuera verdad.

Finalmente al caer la tarde una sirvienta me avisó de la llegada de mi padrino a la casa. Prometiéndole volver en un par de horas me dirigí a ver a aquel hombre que siendo mi padrino no había visto más de un par de veces.

Estaba en el estudio de mi padre. Cuando entré el ya había servido dos copas del Brandy que mi padre solía tomar para emborracharse más rápido.

-Ah! Con que aquí llegas finalmente. Tendrías que habernos mandado una carta, te hubiéramos ido a buscar a la estación.- Mi padrino era un hombre bastante robusto, aunque tenía cierto parecido con migo en las facciones de la cara.

-No era necesario, además me fui bastante apurado-Mentí.

-Ya veo. Has hablado con tu madre ¿verdad¿Te ha contado algo?-

-No, de hecho estuvimos hablando de cosas más triviales, no la vi en condiciones de tocar el tema.

-Has sido prudente. Siéntate y bebe que te contaré con más detalle.-

Asentí pero no probé del vaso que me dio.

En resumen me contó lo mismo que en la carta pero con algún vago detalle más.

-En fin el funeral fue muy digno. Tu madre ha estado así desde entonces, pero el medico…

-Ya me han contado lo que dijo el medico.-

-Ya veo.-Se tomo el fondo de lo que quedaba en el vaso y me miró cruzando las manos por delante de sus labios y mirándome con seriedad.

-Entonces me gustaría hablar contigo acerca del testamento, como ya te he dicho eres único beneficiario. Todo es tuyo ahora. Los negocios de tu padre no son de gran importancia, puedes dejara a alguien de confianza para que los administre. Lo más importante son las propiedades y la fortuna.-

Una gran fortuna.

-Además, como sabrás, ya sería tiempo de que comenzaras la academia. Especialmente ahora que las cosas se están complicando.

-¿Complicando?

El frunció los labios como si el tema fuera una molesta mosca posándose en su nariz e imposible de ahuyentar.

-Han habido revueltas en los territorios del este más alejado. Los campamentos Ishibalianos. Se corre el rumor de una posible rebelión, los militares parecen estar controlándolo de momento, pero todo esta bastante agitado. Y esto afectara mucho el este si se hace más grande. Parece que incluso el Fhurer esta actuando directamente con esto. Además Drachma esta bastante complicado de momento, las fuerzas están demasiado ocupadas en el norte y por eso se ha descuidado el este.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-

-Pues esta claro, tu poder como alquimista será de mucha ayuda¿sabes toda la gente inocente que morirá a manos de esos bárbaros si estalla una revuelta? Estas estudiando con uno de los mejores alquimistas de toda ametris, tu ayuda será invaluable al país.

No puedo negar que las palabras de mi padrino me embelezaron en aquel momento. Caí redondo en su juego de palabrerías acerca del patriotismo.

-Entiendo, pero aún tengo que terminar mi entrenamiento con Hawkeye, creo que si logro mejorar aún más el me podrá dar el secreto de su entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que aún no me ha enseñado todo.

-Perfecto entonces, pero estaré en contacto para informarte de cualquier cosa.-

Las semanas que pasé en Ciudad del este me bastaron para confundirme lo suficiente y tomar decisiones erróneas, que lamentaría el resto de mi vida.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Volví al pueblo para la primera semana de marzo. Llegué durante la madrugada, así que decidí caminar hasta la casa con paso lento. En dos meses todo había cambiado, el manto blanco del invierno de había retirado y la primavera estaba dando paso a los primero brotes verdes. El sol del amanecer me acompañó hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, que la encontré abierta, como siempre, una mala costumbre en Central, pero que allí era un gesto de la confianza que no se encontraba en las ciudades principales.

Entré en la cocina y lo encontré todo limpio y bañado por los primero rayos de la mañana. Unos pasos ligeros que bajaban la escalera lentamente me hicieron sonreír de alegría.

No me había dado cuanta de cuánto estaba ansiando volver a ver a riza. Al instante vi a la niña rubia despeinada y ataviada en su camisón blanco. Se detuvo frente a mi con los ojos tan abiertos de sorpresa que casi parecían ocúpale todo el rostro.

-Ya estoy en casa.-Dije sonriendo.

No pude decir nada más por que ella me tumbó al suelo de la fuerza con la que se tiro sobre mí para abrazarme, y comenzó a besarme las mejillas y la frente mientras sollozaba.

-¡Sabía que volverías, que no me engañarías¡Lo sabía!

Unos paso advirtieron que hawkeye había bajado por el escándalo. Riza seguía sonriendo entre lágrimas.

-¡Lo vez papá¡Te dije que volvería¡Te lo dije¡El no nos traicionaría!-

Hawkeye no dijo nada, solo me miró a los ojos durante un buen rato, su mirada me preocupó. Luego una sonrisa cínica se formo en su rostro.

-Bienvenido Roy.-Su mirada me dijo mucho más que cualquier palabra, yo había echo contacto con el enemigo. Tal vez Riza no tenía razón, y yo si los había traicionado.

En menos de un año, Hawkeye podría confirmar sus sospechas.

0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0

Yo había traicionado a Riza. Más que a su padre yo había traicionado a Riza.

¿Pero cuanto le había confiado Hawkeye a su pequeña hija?

¿En que grado la había comprometido a todo esto?

Riza jamás había sido una persona tonta, pero simplemente parecía incapaz de sospechar nada de mí. Tal vez por eso pude engañarla, inconcientemente. Por que al irme había dejado claro todo.

Riza tenía razón en decirme que no merecía nada de lo que una vez me habían ofrecido. Pero lo que yo hago en este momento es también por su bien, el ejército evitará la muerte de muchas personas.

Yo con mi alquimia podré ayudar a muchas personas.

Será así.

Lo se.

Me dirigí hacía la sala donde riza estaba de espaldas a mi, mirando el piano, que había sido cubierto de polvo nuevamente.

Sus hombros tiemblan, estaba llorando.

-Riza.-Traté de acercármele para consolarla, no me gusta verla ese estado.

Bruscamente retiró la mano de mi hombro y se me giró para quedar frente a mí.

No estaba llorando, tenía los ojos secos, y la mirada encendida de furia.

Temblaba.

De rabia.

De impotencia.

De dolor.

Pero tampoco puedo ablandar mi postura. No puedo olvidar a que eh venido.

-Riza, hablemos.-

-Se lo que quieres.-

La veo temblar con más violencia, apretar los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos.

-No. No lo sabes. Déjame decírtelo. Quiero que me expliques. Solo dime que sucedió.-

-No.

-Ya todo estaba escrito desde que volví aquella primera vez a mi casa cuando mi padre murió. ¿No es cierto? Ya entonces tu padre sabía de mis decisiones, las decisiones que tomaría, luego. Y te lo dijo ¿no es cierto?

-Si, me lo dijo. Y no le creí. Pensé… pensé que eras diferente, pensé que te conocía lo suficiente. Pero hasta Sally parecía conocerte más que yo. Hasta Mirielle, sin saber nada de esto, sabía que te irías. Que te importaría más lo que ellos te dan que lo que nosotros te podíamos dar. Me di cuenta… tan tarde.-

La miré confundido.

-¿Lo que me dan¿De que hablas?

-Lo siento. No lo diré más. ¿Quieres saber que pasó? Te lo contaré. Pero quiero que me digas que es lo que te motiva. No puedo confiar en las palabras de mi padre, pero tampoco en las tullas. Tengo que tomar una decisión y usaré mi criterio. Para conseguir lo que deseas tendrás que convencerme.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 7

* * *

Terminado el día domingo, 25 de marzo de 2007 a las 20:11:03

* * *

N.A: uff… Escribí todo el chap en un solo día!! Ah sido agotador! Y tengo que hacer los deberes del cole aún. ToT Pero ha valido la pena, realmente siento que es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir. Aunque les adelanto que mi favorito será el 9, y creo que también será el favorito de ustedes. Es un capitulo que estoy ansiosa por escribir, pero aún falta el 8 que es muy denso, así que tendrán que tenerme paciencia, pero creo que podré hacerlo antes de las dos semanas, ya que estoy organizando mis tiempos.

Este capitulo trata casi al 100 de Roy, y es que necesitaba retratar su familia y su infancia, aunque no lo haya hecho tan profundamente como lo hubiera deseado.

De momento estamos llegando al final finito de la historia dos capítulos más, tres como mucho y terminamos con la primera parte. Quedaran muchas dudas sin resolver. Ya que son el motor para la segunda parte del fic.

Al terminar este me tomaré un mes para poner las ideas en orden y repasarme todo el manga, ya que no quiero olvidarme de ningún detalle importante, odio cuando eso pasa.

Por ultimo espero que me perdonen la semana de atraso, pero ha tenido sus frutos ya que eh terminado mi curso de verano lo eh salvado con un 80 así que estoy feliz o

Aunque el año escolar va a matarme eso ya lo estoy viendo, pasar a segundo de bachillerato a sido un cambio enorme, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que será la facultad (Voy muerta xP) pero aún me faltan dos años, así que no voy a angustiarme todavía ya lo haré para entonces… V.V

Ah, un último detalle que se me pasó por completo en el chap anterior, la canción de cuna que Riza escucha en sus sueños es "You'll Be in My Herat" de Phil Collins, y se usa en la banda sonora de Trazan (la animada) Es divina, supongo que muchos la conocerán, y si no es así intenten conseguirla para escucharla completa.

Bueno, ahora a contestar reviews:

**Amiti Melotica **Bienvenida y Muchas gracias Es genial que sientas todo eso, por que son unos cuantos de mis objetivos con esta historia, y eso me dice que los estoy logrando! Espero que este chap también te agrade como los demás! Bsos **Unubium **Quieres saber sobre Jenkins? Entonces espera el próximo chap, el hombre no es solo de relleno tendrá un papel muy importante! Gracias por el aguante! **Ronin 99 **Bueno, intentare que para el próximo lunes ya este el chap 8, pero como les dije es un poco denso, así seguramente tendrás que esperar una semana más. Muchas gracias Ns estamos leyendo! **Azumi-93**Me recuerdas a mi! Siempre dejando las cosas a las apuradas, mira que si te entenderé! Jo! el Internet me roba la $$ ToT pero bue vale la pena! Espero que te halla gustado, bsos **VALE BLACK** Encontrar personas como tú es una motivación enorme para seguir escribiendo. Siempre logras alentarme con tus palabras y ni hablar con tus fics realmente me encantan, y admiro mucho a las personas que son originales para adaptar y no se limitan únicamente a cambiar el color del cabello o de de los ojos a los personajes, MIL gracias!! Bsos Bsitos y Bsotes!!! Sigue adelante!

Bue, yo ya me voy despidiendo también que no puedo descuidar el cole

"_Hito ha nanika no gisei nashi ni, nani mo eru koto ha dekinai  
nanika wo eru tame ni ha douto no daika ga hitsuyo ni naru  
sore ga, renkinjutsu ni okeru **touka koukan** no gensoku da  
sono koro bokura ha, sore ga sekai no shinjitsu datto shinjiteita"  
_

"_Una persona no puede conseguir algo, sin perder algo a cambio.  
Para crear una cosa debes pagar con otra del mismo valor.  
**Es la ley de los estados equivalentes**."_

_Atte. AnneNoir_

_PD: No se dejen estar!! Dejen un review!_


	9. El secreto

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**-Puedo decir que es especialmente deprimente, Y algo agresivo en escenas finales, lean con cuidado si son muy sensibles.**

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

-"Entre comillas"Pensamientos.

_Cursiva_ Recuerdos.

* * *

**Recapitulación**

_-Se lo que quieres.-_

_La veo temblar con más violencia, apretar los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos._

_-No. No lo sabes. Déjame decírtelo. Quiero que me expliques. Solo dime que sucedió.-_

_-No._

_-Ya todo estaba escrito desde que volví aquella primera vez a mi casa cuando mi padre murió. ¿No es cierto? Ya entonces tu padre sabía de mis decisiones, las decisiones que tomaría, luego. Y te lo dijo ¿no es cierto?_

_-Si, me lo dijo. Y no le creí. Pensé… pensé que eras diferente, pensé que te conocía lo suficiente. Pero hasta Sally parecía conocerte más que yo. Hasta Mirielle, sin saber nada de esto, sabía que te irías. Que te importaría más lo que ellos te dan que lo que nosotros te podíamos dar. Me di cuenta… tan tarde.-_

_La miré confundido. _

_-¿Lo que me dan¿De que hablas?_

_-Lo siento. No lo diré más. ¿Quieres saber que pasó? Te lo contaré. Pero quiero que me digas que es lo que te motiva. No puedo confiar en las palabras de mi padre, pero tampoco en las tullas. Tengo que tomar una decisión y usaré mi criterio. Para conseguir lo que deseas tendrás que convencerme._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

"El secreto"

* * *

Riza vaciló cuando Roy le ofreció nuevamente el asiento frente al que el se sentaría.

Aquello ya estaba tomando forma de debate, y temía no poder defender correctamente su punto de vista.

Finalmente había podido ser sincera con Roy, al menos para comenzar, pero ahora faltaba todo el problema, no podía derrumbarse frente a el pese a toda la tristeza que le traían aquellos recuerdos.

Roy, como Riza lo predijo, volvió a sentarse frente a ella. Sus ojos, eran lo que más temía Riza, y lo que más amaba. Lamentablemente aquella combinación no hacía bien a nadie. Y ese día decidiría si amaría y acompañaría a Roy por el resto de su vida o si viviría odiándolo a la par que su amor por el y sus diferentes posiciones la destruían.

Llorar no resolvía nada, le había dicho alguien que no recordaba alguna vez. ¿O lo habría aprendido ella por la propia experiencia? No importaba en aquel momento. El hecho era que estaba dispuesta a comenzar. Y más importante, a terminar. Sin derramar ni una sola lagrima.

Roy por su parte no sentía ya más paciencia, Riza lo tenía totalmente perdido con sus acusaciones y declaraciones sin ningún sentido para el. Podía la muerte de su padre haberla afectado, pero allí había algo más. Algo que el lograría sacarle esa misma noche.

Así que se cruzó de brazos frente a la muchacha rubia y con su mirada le indicó que ya era tiempo de comenzar, la noche estaba muy avanzada y tenían que terminar con aquello antes del amanecer.

Riza no vaciló esta vez, con las ideas ordenadas y la mente lo más serena que la ocasión le permitió, comenzó.

-¿Recuerdas aquella primera vez que te fuiste a Ciudad del este, verdad?-

-Si, durante la muerte de mi padre.-

-Así es.-Riza jugueteó con sus dedos.-ya entonces, como bien tu dijiste, mi padre había predicho que tu volverías con tu mente cambiada…-

-Yo no volví con mi mente cambiada Riza…! Lo que hice lo hubiera echo de cualquier forma, muerto o no mi padre, habiendo hablado o no con mi padrino.-

Roy miró la expresión seria de Riza

-¿Terminaste?-Su voz sonó fría cual los desiertos nevados del norte.-Si vas a interrumpirme no servirá de nada. Te he dicho que te estoy contando de lo que pasó aquí, lo que mi padre pensaba de lo sucedido con tigo, son opiniones de mi padre, no podrás cambiárselas ya…-

-Y lo que tu piensas…-Agregó Roy con cierto rencor.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-Riza suspiró relajando sus gestos.-ya tendrás oportunidad de defenderte…

-¿Es esto acaso un juicio¿Y tu eres el juez?-Soltó el morocho con sorna.

-Así es.-Dijo Riza sin ningún deje bromista. Sus ojos se clavaron en las manos de Roy. El muchacho no lo comprendió del todo, pero supo quien había armado todo aquel telar de una simple madeja.

-Que clase de padre deja ese peso a una hija…-Murmuró más para si que para la muchacha, pero esta igual lo oyó y le respondió quitándole importancia.

-Uno como el mío.-Sonrió con algo de ironía en el gesto pero continúo como si no hubiera existido la interrupción. Roy se preguntó que pasaría por su mente en aquel instante.

-Como decía, mi padre ya sospechaba que aquel viaje no traería buenas consecuencias. El ya sabía de la muerte de tu padre antes que tú, no me preguntes como, aún es un misterio para mí. Muchas cosas acerca de El son un misterio para mí. Pero el echo es que había estado bastante contento con tu primer decisión de no ir a Ciudad del Este, mi intervención hizo que su…. Deseo… de que permanecieras aquí… de que... no tuvieras contacto con los militares se viera frustrado…-

-Valla deseo, vengo de una familia de militares, creo que era bastante poco probable que no sucediera.-Soltó Roy con sorna, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Riza suspiro y dijo.-Esta bien, entendido, ya no intervendré.

-El… me hizo saber de su disconformidad…-

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

_Cuando el tren se convirtió en una columna de humo en el horizonte, fue la señal para que unas rebeldes lágrimas escaparan de los ojos de Riza. Las limpió con el amago de estar ordenando el cerquillo y nadie las notó. Los dedos juguetearon mientras miraba el horizonte vacío. _

_Una mano en su hombro la hizo emprender la marcha de regreso. Acompañaron a Sally a su casa y luego padre e hija comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al hogar, ya distinto sin la presencia de Roy._

_Habían vuelto al principio, pensó Riza. Las cosas se parecían mucho a la época en la que Roy aún no entraba en sus vidas. Los silencios prolongados, que pronosticaban una futura discusión. Pero había una diferencia, ellos dos ya no actuaban como una unidad, ya no discutían por un bien común, ya cada uno lo hacía a su propio beneficio._

_Cuando entraron en la casa, y el vacío de la intimidad los embargó, Riza soltó la mano de su padre._

_-¿El regresará, verdad?-_

_Hawkeye miró a su hija con mirada severa y seca. La paciencia que caracterizaba a su padre ya no se notaba en aquel gesto de impaciencia e irritabilidad, y la mueca molesta que dibujaban sus labios._

_-Eso es lo que tu crees ¿no?-Soltó sin ningún deje de paciencia._

_Riza asintió._

_-El lo prometió.-Susurró la niña con un temblor en la voz._

_-Y tu le crees¿cierto?-Hawkeye dejó el abrigo sobre la silla del comedor._

_-Las promesas no se rompen… el cumplirá.-Aseveró Riza._

_-Está en mi deber de padre enseñarte que una promesa no DEBÉ romperse, pero Riza…-Hawkeye apoyó ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de su hija.-…te diré como hombre, que la mayoría de las promesas se rompen. Los hombres no son tan nobles como sus palabras, y las palabras casi siempre quedan como lo que son, palabras. Juzga a Roy por sus acciones, no por sus palabras, a todo el mundo se le debe juzgar así_

_-Pero…-_

_-No hay lugar a alternativas. Roy no es una excepción, nadie lo es. La confianza no lo determina todo. Incluso, hay veces en las que confiar de más lleva a la perdición…-_

_-Roy solo ha ido a visitar a su madre, su papá ha muerto… ellos, ellos tal vez…_

_-Riza. No se trata de la razón, se trata de lo que allí le espera. Una persona puede ser contaminada muy fácilmente. Y los demonios abundan en las ciudades elite._

_-¿Demonios? El solo, el… si yo me separara de ti… yo querría verte de nuevo… Roy solo quiere…-_

_Su padre la miró a los ojos, y Riza se sintió perdida. Su padre encerraba muchas verdades. Si todo lo que decía era cierto, entonces Roy… Roy…_

_-Intenté mantenerte alejada… quise protegerte de todo aquello, un eslabón aislado no tendría que afectar a la cadena. No tendría por que. Pero… me enceguecí. Pensaba por momentos que tu eras ella, que el vinculo que intentamos forjar… que la suplantabas…_

_-Nuestro vínculo… aún esta…-La seguridad no apareció en sus palabras aunque lo intentó._

_Hawkeye le siguió mirando con aquellos ojos que ella tanto temía y respetaba._

_-No Riza… El vinculó…_

_-¿Qu es?-La pregunta que tanto la atormentó durante mucho tiempo se escapó de sus labios como un separador entre aquella riza que su padre veía y esta nueva que Roy había marcado._

_Hawkeye pareció analizarlo todo durante mucho tiempo._

_-El vinculo Riza, no era la promesa de aquel día. No lo era… una promesa rota, por cierto. ¿Puedes verlo?_

_-¡No eh roto la promesa!-Sollozó._

_-Ambos lo hicimos Riza. Era algo normal. Yo no pensé claramente ese día, no quise que te sintieras atada. Pero yo ya sabía que la promesa se rompería, tú no eres mi complemento y jamás lo serás. Ambos buscábamos algo en el otro que no íbamos a encontrar. Un padre no puede elegir a sus hijos, Riza. Un hijo, lamentablemente par ti, no puede elegir a sus padres. La libre elección del complemento es lo que determina el vínculo. Lo que nosotros mantuvimos, solo fue una promesa, una promesa que tú te tomaste demasiado enserio, y a la única cosa a la que yo podía aferrarme. Pero eh madurado, y me he dado cuenta que uno solo posee un complemento, solo uno ¿entiendes? Por esa razón, es que tú rompiste la promesa y yo no te lo recrimino, las promesas no son más que palabras ante fuerzas mayores como esta._

_-Como… tu y…_

_-Si… por esa razón tú confías. Por eso las personas confían. No lo confundas Riza, no se trata de amor, no se trata de ese amor empírico que pasa de boca en boca. No lo es.-_

_¿Amor? Riza no lo comprendió. _

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

-¿Complemento?-Roy dibujó muchas ideas en su mente con aquella palabra.

-Si, yo aún no lo entiendo completamente. No se si lo haré. Al principió creí que se trataba del matrimonio, del amor o algo parecido. Pero es más complejo.-Riza pareció meditarlo cierto tiempo, no le había contado todo de aquella conversación a Roy, solo lo imprescindible, lo técnico.-No se si tiene algo que ver con la alquimia…

Roy la miró y vio que ella esperaba una respuesta.

-Jamás he oído sobre eso, complemento pueden ser muchas cosas, pero nada remotamente parecido a las ideas de tu padre.-

-Lo supuse.-Sus manos se cruzaron frente a su boca, pero roy pudo percibir que se mordía el labio.-También lo hablé con El profesor.

-¿Jenkins?-

Riza asintió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?-

-Nada, espero.-Riza se sobresaltó cuando un trueno especialmente fuerte hizo temblar la tierra.-Simplemente empecé a buscar por mi parte. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y que te dijo?-

-Algo muy curioso…-Riza desvió la mirada y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, Roy se preguntó la razón, pero riza comenzó a explicarlo.-

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

_-¿Complemento?-Riza se había quedado más tiempo después de terminadas las clases, de forma que quedara a solas con el profesor. Hacía un mes desde la partida de Roy a central y la pregunta le había estado rondando la cabeza desde aquella conversación con su padre._

_Riza asintió y el profesor se rascó la barba incipiente del mentón._

_-¿Entre dos personas¿Verdad¿Dos seres humanos?-_

_Riza asintió._

_-Veamos. Podemos estar hablando de lo que comúnmente la gente llama ¿su media naranja? Un término mundano y bastante vulgar, para un sentimiento. Amor, en el sentido vulgar de la palabra, dos personas que deciden compartir sus vidas. Pero claro, las razones pueden ser diferentes. El amor es un nombre que la gente utiliza para justificar su atracción hacía otra persona. La atracción depende de diversos factores, puede ser estética, hormonal… o por simple conveniencia. Dinero, protección, estabilidad. Dos personas se complementan…_

_Riza lo miró algo extrañado._

_-Veo que no es la respuesta que buscas…_

_Riza sonrió ante la forma en la que el hombre se concentraba en intentar darle una respuesta que la conformara. Finalmente una idea pareció dar con su mente y busco un libro en su biblioteca. Cuando lo encontró lo abrió por la mitad y le enseñó un dibujo._

_-En Xing hay un viejo mito sobre el complemento de las cosas, que también incluye al ser humano.-El dibujo mostraba un circulo dividido por una línea curva, los dos sectores resultantes se pintaban de blanco y negro, y a su vez dentro de cada uno, había un pequeño circulo del color opuesto.-El Ying y el Yang, le llaman. Cuenta que todo esta dividido en dos partes, cada parte es un opuesto de la otra y por ende se complementan. A su vez cada parte tiene una porción de la otra, es decir, el Ying que representa lo oscuro, húmedo, pasivo, terrenal y femenino, tiene una parte del yang que representa lo brillante, seco, activo, celestial y masculino; y viceversa. Por ende se entendía que el hombre también se complementaba de esta manera, cada persona debía tener un opuesto completo que lo complementaba, como el ying y el yang. ¿Entiendes?_

_Riza asintió._

_-Tal vez sea eso…-_

_Jenkins vaciló un poco y viendo a Riza aún indecisa se animó a agregar:_

_-Aún hay algo más que podría interesarte, pero son solo apreciaciones mías._

_Riza asintió atenta._

_-Veamos tu sabes que según la alquimia el cuerpo esta compuesto por cuerpo y alma. ¿No es cierto?_

_-Si…_

_-El cuerpo a su vez es una mezcla de otros componentes. Pero el alma es una sola cosa._

_-Que puede dividirse. Mi padre se lo dijo a Roy, aún dividida sigue siendo una sola cosa._

_-Bien el echo esta en que algunas personas creen, creemos, me incluyo, que esa alma tiene un "complemento", un "alma gemela".-El profesor esperó alguna respuesta de parte de riza, pero solo recibió más atención, era difícil encontrar a alguien que fuera capas de intentar comprender algunos conceptos, tan… poco fundamentados como aquel. Y era extraño para el defender algo que no tuviera bases científicas, pero tampoco podía evitar creer en aquello.-El alma gemela no distingue edad, posición social, política, color de piel, o sexo. Así que no estoy hablando puntualmente de una pareja del tipo que hablamos al comienzo. El alma gemela de cada persona no tiene por que ser de su sexo opuesto, y eso no define una relación homosexual entre dos personas tampoco. Yo por ejemplo siempre eh sostenido que mi alma gemela es mi hermano. Eso no significa que el y yo tengamos ninguna clase de relación incestuosa¿Entiendes?-_

_Riza asintió algo cohibida._

_-Puedo detenerme si te incomoda Riza.-_

_-No, siga por favor.-_

_-Bien, la razón por la que yo defino a mi hermano como mi alma gemela es por una unión espiritual que el y yo sentimos, que pese a las distancias, o el tiempo no menguará. Hace ya unos cuantos años que no le veo pero se que cuando volvamos a vernos ninguno de los dos olvidara este vinculo, no se trata de que seamos hermanos tampoco, el podría ser cualquier persona, y sin embargo amos sabemos que seamos quien seamos siempre nos reconoceremos, siempre sabremos que si morimos, desearemos renacer cerca del otro. Yo amo a una mujer Riza, una mujer que tu conoces, por siento. Riza le sonrió cómplice, casi todos sabían de la relación que había entre el profesor Jenkins y Arella, la nieta de su ama de llaves.- No dejaré de amarla más o menos, por el vinculo entre mi hermano y yo, pero menos que menos el y yo deterioraremos ese vinculo por el echo de amar a otras personas. Es totalmente independiente a todo lo demás._

_-¿Y usted cree que todos tenemos un alma gemela destinada?-Riza le miraba con duda en los ojos._

_-Eso creo.-Aseguró con total seguridad._

_-¿Y que sucede si no me agrada mi alma gemela, o si no le caigo bien?-Las preguntas de la niña fueron extremadamente ingenuas, enterneciendo al profesor._

_-Si realmente crees en tu alma gemela, eso no sucederá Riza.-Le respondió._

_-¿Pero no es posible que tengamos más de una alma gemela?-Riza no conseguía mirarle a los ojos. El profesor le tomo la barbilla y mirándola directamente a los ojos _

_-No puedo responder eso Riza. No se trata de algo que puede comprobarse, es algo en lo que una persona simplemente debe creer. Recuerda esto Riza, lo que importa más que todas las cosas es en lo que tú realmente creas. No importa lo que digan o si te traen fundamentos y pruebas de toda clase, lo importante es que tú realmente creas._

_Riza asintió._

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

-¿Eso te dijo?-Roy se comporto seriamente cuando Riza le explico las diferentes teorías que el profesor le había dado, sin entrar en muchos detalles. El muchacho parecía abierto a escuchar cualquier cosa e intentar comprenderla, pero Riza sabía que lo único que Roy quería saber era lo sucedido con su maestro, y la tranquilidad y la atención eran solo una buena táctica para hacerla hablar antes.

-Si. No puedo decir que fuera nada concluyente, pero…-

-Sentiste que al menos te hablaba con sinceridad.-

Riza asintió, había valorado más el nivel de intimidad de las respuestas que las respuestas en si, algo que no tendría que haber echo, sin embargo, al igual que confiar en la gente, era algo que ella no podía evitar hacer en aquellos tiempos.

-Mi padre siempre fue muy amable contigo Roy¿no es cierto?-Riza no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como si el tema la confundiera.

-La mayor parte de las veces-Admitió de mala gana.

-Incluso lo fue durante el último año que estuviste con nosotros.-Riza obvió el tono del muchacho.

-Tengo que admitirlo.-Dijo Roy inquiriéndole con la mirada.

-Pese a que ya sabía que tú volverías para unirte a la milicia.-Soltó Riza rápidamente como si se tratara de un tema vergonzoso.

-Aún no lo tenía decidido…-Intentó defenderse Roy

-Si, puede ser. Pero la simple consideración ya representaba una amenaza para el.-Le cortó Riza con cierto reproche en la voz.

-¡Jamás eh entendido su rechazo por la milicia! Nunca me dio una razón para tal rechazo!-Volvió a defenderse el morocho.

-Por que pretendía que confiaras en el.-Riza apretó los puchos sobre la mesa intentando controlar el tono de su voz.

-Riza, para confiara en una persona, se necesita sinceridad por ambas partes. ¡Tú aún eres una niña, aunque intentes demostrar lo contrario¡Trece años no son los suficientes para aprender verdades absolutas!-Le argumentó Roy.

-¿Y diecinueve años si lo son?-El tono utilizado por riza provoco que a roy se le erizaran los vellos en el cuello. La niña que el creía tener adelante hablaba con una mordacidad digna de un adulto.

-No, pero puedo decir un par de cosas más que tu acerca de la vida.-Dijo Roy en tono retador.

Riza soltó una bocanada de aire en señal de desacuerdo.

-Evitemos esto.-Las palabras fueron casi un susurro pero Roy las escucho perfectamente en medio del silencio estremecedor de la casa.

Roy fue a protestar pero Riza lo corto antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

-Aún recuerdas ese último año¿verdad? –

Roy asintió.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel año. Las cartas de su padrino no paraban de llegar y Hawkeye se ponía más irritado cada vez que una llegaba.

-Mi padre dejó de enseñarte como lo hacía anteriormente.

Riza parecía serena de nuevo.

-Me enseñó alquimia…-

Roy intentó hablar sin alterar su voz, pero la siguiente declaración de la rubia termino con su determinación.

-Pero no te enseñó el secreto.-

Roy endureció su mirada.

-¿El te dijo por que?-La voz era amenazante pero riza no se dejó intimidar por ello.

-Tú lo sabes.-

-¡No puede ser que por el simple echo de que estuviera en contacto con los militares tomara por echo que era una traición a el!-

-No se trataba de eso… no completamente.

-¿Te lo dijo el?-

Riza asintió.

-No directamente, tal vez. Ya que no uso la palabra traición en ningún momento. El creía que simplemente habías tomado una decisión, claro que esta afectaba su papel como maestro. Tu optaste, y el te permitió marchar. No se opuso, pero simplemente te puso sus condiciones. De cualquier manera, había otras osas que lo impedían a enseñártelo…

-Las noticias de Ishbal no dejaban de llegar, tú también las escuchabas, todo el mundo comentaba todas las vidas que se perdían en aquel lugar, aún sucede riza¡estamos a la mitad de una guerra¡Y pudiendo ayudar El lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su laboratorio y seguir con una investigación que no reveló a nadie, y que por ende no ha servido de ayuda a nadie! Estoy seguro de que su secreto lo era todo, que podría poner fin a todo esto¡Ganaríamos la guerra Riza!

-¿Tanto significa para ti esa guerra?-La voz de la Riza tenía un tenue deje herido.

-Como no tienes idea. Tú no entiendes, tú estas aquí. ¡Rodeada por tus estúpidas praderas y árboles y no te enteras de nada! Afuera hay cientos de soldados en Ishbal y si las cosas se complican, si todo se complica serán miles. Muchísima gente que conozco esta en el campo de batalla ahora, y unos cuantos ya han muerto¡hay que pararlos! A todos…

-"A costo de que…"-Pensó la muchacha herida por las palabras. Pero la determinación no menguó en sus orbes cobrizos.- Cuando volviste de Ciudad del Este aquella primera vez, sentí que había tomado una decisión correcta, que depositar mi confianza en ti había sido mi decisión, más acertada. Me dije "¡Genial! Mi padre esta equivocado. Puedo confiar en Roy."-La voz de Riza mostró cierto temblor.

Pero Roy no mostraba ninguna expresión ante esta repentina confesión, pero eso a Riza ya no le importaba, realmente quería que el le escuchara, quería que entendiera por que se sentía tan herida.

-Yo… te dije muchas cosas, te conté muchas cosas, te mostré muchas cosas… yo traicione a mi padre por creer en ti. Yo no tenía nada que ver, pero me involucré en algo que no entendía solo para que tú lograras salir adelante. Y cuando logré comprenderlo… cuando lo entendí... entonces tú ya no estabas. Pero ahora no importa¿sabes? No importa. Por que finalmente lo entiendo todo, y no me importa que después del funeral te vallas a volver a tu bonita ciudad y a tu adorada guerra, por que esta bien, que tomes tus decisiones, y que decidas no atarte a nadie. Pero respóndeme algo¿por que volviste hoy? Nadie sabía se la situación de mi padre. No había forma de que te enteraras.-

Roy vaciló, la respuesta a aquella pregunta no era nada sencilla.

-Yo…- Riza no lo miraba a los ojos, estaba mirando a lluvia que caía torrencial por la ventana.-Yo…-

¿Por qué había venido¿Por que razón? En un principio solo había sido para hablar con su maestro una vez más, ya que comenzaría su entrenamiento para convertirse en alquimista nacional, y era muy probable que una vez supiera que servia al estado con su alquimia, ya no quisiera volver a recibirlo. Quería hacerlo reconsiderar, aunque sabía que no lo iba a lograr.

Sin embargo, había algo más.

No le había dado importancia, pero en ese momento… Riza. Había venido por Riza. ¿Con que objetivo? No lo sabía. Pero era lo que quería, volver a verla. Aquella muchachita de trece años. Por ella… por que el…

-Por el secreto.-La voz de Riza lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, al comienzo no comprendió las palabras. Después, solo asintió.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

-No te importa dormir aquí¿verdad?-

Aquel era el cuarto que había ocupado durante su entrenamiento. Seguía igual que como cuando lo dejó.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

_-¿Que haces?-Riza estaba mirándolo desde la puerta.- ¡Que raro! Tu ordenando algo. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?-Riza estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. _

_Sus once años le habían dado un estirón significativo que la hacía verse más delgada de lo que ya era, sin embargo su rostro seguía siendo igual de redondo que a los siete años._

_-Yo no…-Roy observó las ropas dobladas entre sus manos, que iría directo a la maleta. Hacía un par de minutos había hablado con Hawkeye. El hombre no se había inmutado con la noticia._

_-No regreses por más conocimientos, no conseguirás nada más de mí.-_

_Solo eso. Nada más que esas palabras. Hawkeye era una persona resuelta en la mayoría de sus decisiones. Aquello era definitivo. _

_-Lo siento- Las palabras escaparon sin siquiera pensarlas._

_-¿Que sientes?-_

_Riza se adelanto a su lado, a la vista de sus ojos quedó la maleta. Entre abrió los labios y Roy vio que tenía los ojos fijos en sus manos._

_-Lo siento.-Volvió a repetir, nada más salía de sus labios._

_-Vas a irte…-No era una pregunta, y eso lo hizo sentirse peor, ella no le estaba dando un oportunidad de echarse atrás, le estaba impulsando a hacerlo lo que había decidido. Aunque eso significara romperle el corazón._

_-Riza…-_

_-No…-La palabra le salió mezclada con un sollozo._

_En seguida Roy soltó lo que tenía entre las manos y la atrapó en un abrazo. Sabía que si no lo hacía ella se iría sin una explicación, y el aún no sabía como explicarlo, tenía que pensarlo. Aquello no había sido una decisión fácil, no era lo que el más deseaba, pero era lo que creía correcto. Así que no podía echarse atrás. Ya no._

_-Tengo que hacerlo Riza. Tú lo has escuchado. Sabes que muchas personas están muriendo…-_

_-¡No es justo…¡No puedes hacernos esto¡No puedes!-La niña se revolvía entre sus brazos, pero lo cierto era que ya todo iba a acabarse. Roy Mustang no se echaba atrás. Si así lo había decidido, así lo cumpliría._

_-Si puedo riza. Y lo haré.-_

_Los movimientos cesaron._

_-Suéltame.-_

_Roy sintió como ella se tensaba entre sus brazos. La orden volvió a repetirse y Roy le hizo caso esta vez._

_El rostro estaba sonrojado por el llanto. Todavía le caían lágrimas que no tardaba en quitar con sus manos._

_-Te odio…-La palabras fueron soltadas como dagas de hielo hundiéndoseles en el corazón. Una y otra vez.-Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. ¡Te odio!-El grito fue cortado por otro sollozo que le entrecortaba la respiración._

_-¡Hazlo!-Grito Roy.- ¡Hazlo si te hace sentir mejor!-_

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Y así lo hizo.

Ella lo odiaba.

La persona a la que más apreciaba lo odiaba.

¿Valía su decisión aquella consecuencia?

La vio encender una lámpara de mesa que hizo que toda la habitación quedara bañada en una suave luz rojiza. Su rostro marmóreo y decaído le mostraba a flor de piel su tristeza. Su padre había muerto. Y el lo único que había echo, había sido atosigarla, ponerla entre la espada y la pared. Abrumarla. Ni siquiera se había molestado en consolarla.

-No lo he limpiado desde que te fuiste debe estar llenó de polvo.-

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

_-Supongo que puede usar la habitación de arriba. ¿Verdad?-_

_-Si… siempre y cuando no le importe lidiar con algunas arañas y un par de ratones… sabes hace mucho que no limpio esa habitación…-_

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

-No importa.-

-Te traeré ropa limpia. Tu sabes donde esta lo demás.-

No la dejó marcharse. Antes de que saliera la tomó de una mano y la atrajo hacía el, luego solo la abrasó.

-Lo siento.-Le susurró al oído.

Al comienzo no supo que hacer, ella no se movía, no le rechazaba, no dijo nada.

Pero justo cuando iba a soltarla, la oyó. Sintió sus finos dedos aferrase vehementemente a la camisa rodeándolo hasta donde sus brazos llegaban, y acercándose aún más a el. Y sintió el torrente de lagrimas cristalinas humedecer su pecho a través de la camisa. Y el también lloró.

-¡Yo los siento Roy! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… De veras. Jamás… te he odiado¡lo juro! No podría…-

El besó sus cabellos intentando tranquilizarla, dándole a entender que el estaba allí, con ella.

-No se como pude… ¡fui tan tonta! Solo pensé en mí… Me había jurado a mi misma confiar… ciegamente en ti, y apoyarte siempre… y a la primera prueba me eche para atrás, ni siquiera intenté… comprender tus razones, ni siquiera las escuche! Oh, Roy… cuanto lo siento…-Las palabras entrecortadas y ahogadas entre sollozos le inundaron el alma.

-Esta bien… sshh… ya esta bien… yo también lo siento. No debí actuar como lo hice aquella vez….-

-No… no entiendes… yo, debí vivirlo, verlo… para entender por que lo hacías… Kyle… el… el fue a Ishbal, hace una semana llegó una carta… del ejercito, lo habían matado. Mirielle ha ido a Ciudad del Este para el entierro del cuerpo, ya que no lo pueden traer hasta aquí. Tuve que vivirlo para entenderlo, Roy… fui tan terca… siempre escuchaba a mi padre y a nadie más… Tuve que ver como Mirielle se deshacía en lágrimas para entenderlo…-

Roy recordaba a Kyle, era el novio de Mirielle, por ahora no debería tener más de veintitrés años… y estaba muerto.

Roy no pudo decir nada. El no hubiera querido que Riza lo entendiera sabiendo que tendría que pasar por todo aquel sufrimiento. Solo pudo abrasarla más fuerte cuando sintió como ella ya no se sostenía más y la llevó hasta la cama. Se recostó a su lado y se dedicó a acariciarle los cabellos y a depositar suaves besos en su mejilla y frente intentando conseguir que el llanto terminara.

Roy no sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasaron abrazados y sollozando en silencio pero en determinado momento se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban en completo silencio.

Fue a levantarse para llevarla a su habitación, pero ella no se lo permitió. Enterró su rostro en la arrugada camisa y le pidió en un susurro.

-Quédate así, por favor…-

Roy los acomodo a ambos bajo las mantas como pudo y la abrazó con delicadeza.

Pensó que habría personas que no verían muy bien aquel gesto, pero tiró a las personas y sus prejuicios muy lejos de su cabeza y se dedico a disfrutar del calor de Riza.

-Deberías dormirte- Le susurro cuando la sintió moverse entre sus brazos, y el ya estaba hundido en un sopor que no tardaría en dormirlo.

-Lo intentaré.-

Roy se quedó dormido oyendo la respiración de riza sobre el.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Pero a Riza no le llegó tan fácil el manto de Morfeo. Aunque normalmente quedaría totalmente dormida después de la sesión de llanto que tuvo, todas las emociones y declaraciones del día la hicieron padecer de un insomnio reflexivo. Acunada entre los brazos de Roy todo lucía extremadamente irreal.

Jamás imagino que la noche terminara de aquella manera. Un par de horas antes hubiera jurado que terminaría con la peor discusión entre ella y Roy. Y eso habría sucedido si el no la hubiera atrapado entre sus brazos como lo hizo cuando fue a dejar la habitación, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había perdido a su padre, y que iba a perder a la única persona que realmente amaba en ese mundo, por simple orgullo. ¿De que servía tanta altivez, si terminaría sola? Si terminaría perdiéndolo todo.

Bien su padre se lo había explicado. Ella no quería acabar como el.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

_-Se ha ido-_

_Riza miró a su padre de reojo. Luego miró nuevamente el reloj. Las diez en punto. Tal vez se arrepintiera a último momento. Tal vez no se hubiera subido al tren, o este se hubiera retrasado. Tal vez no hubiera llegado, o lo hubiera perdido… Tal vez… tal vez… tal vez…Tal vez se había ido._

_-¿No volverás a enseñarle nada?-Su padre estaba trabajando en uno de sus cuadernos. _

_Ella se había encerrado allí con el desde la mañana. Cuando Roy pasó a despedirse, su padre, siempre atento, le deseo buen viaje, ella no fue capas de mirarlo a la cara. Pero lo observó alejarle por la ventana de la biblioteca. Lo vio partir. Pero no fue capas de decirle nada._

_-Si es que vuelve,-Contestó su padre mirándola de reojo.-No. No le enseñaría nada más._

_Riza miró hacía un lado. Ella y su padre ya eran dos personas independientes. Siempre lo habían sido, pero recién entonces se había dado cuenta. Ahora podía ser completamente sincera a el._

_-¿Se lo hubieras enseñado si no hubiera echo lo que hizo?-_

_-No. No lo creo. Tal vez hubiera terminando cediendo al final. Pero en un principio, no.-_

_Riza garabateó en una hoja un caballo que comenzó a pintar de negro intenso._

_-¿Por su familia?-_

_Su padre soltó una risita y se giró para mirarla._

_-¿Me crees tan prejuicioso?-_

_Riza no contesto pero se sonrojó notablemente. Su padre volvió a reír._

_-Oh…si lo haces. Supongo que es normal, teniendo en cuenta que en un principio no lo quise recibir por su ascendencia. Pero sabes, aunque fuera eso lo que dijera nunca fue la razón real. En realidad, siempre lo hacía con todos lo que querían tenerme de tutor… siempre buscaba una excusa, incluso cuando tuve a mark de alumno, lo deje tan rápido como lo tomé, y no fue solo por que el no tuviera la capacidad, tal vez si hubiera trabajado un poco más con el hubiera logrado algún buen resultado, pero no era eso. El problema siempre fue que yo nunca quise un alumno, ya que ya sabía yo, que si llegaba a elegir a uno me vería en algún momento con el deber de enseñarle el secreto.-Sus labios perdieron la sonrisa, y su charla tomó el sentido de una confesión.-Ya que yo jamás quise hacerme cargo. Y con Roy todo fue confuso, me vi en la necesidad de enseñarle, por que tu lo habías elegido. Y luego cuando vi que el era realmente bueno, supe que si le enseñaba el secreto tendría que hacerme cargo de sus actos, y yo no sabía hasta donde era capas de llegar Roy…_

_Riza parpadeó sorprendida por la confección._

_-¿Entonces ahora solo te dedicaras a la búsqueda?- Le preguntó a su padre._

_-Riza…-Hawkeye la miró con ojos resignados.-La búsqueda terminó hace años. El secreto está completo hace años._

_Riza se sorprendió con las palabras de su padre._

_-Entonces, tú… todo este tiempo…-_

_Hawkeye cerró el cuaderno y desde el escritorio miró a su hija._

_-Riza, mi razón de vida desde que comencé mi viaje como alquimista fue lograr llevar mi alquimia a un punto de perfección, que no fuera superable. Y lo logré, pero para entonces yo ya tenía una nueva razón para vivir, tu madre. Cuando ella murió yo creí que ya no había más, pero estabas tú. Y desde siempre has sido tú. Si hay una razón por la que sigo todos los días, esa eres tú. Yo seguiré luchando contra la verdad hasta que tú ya no me necesites o la puerta me arrastre...-_

_Riza se sintió cohibida ante las palabras pero dejando a un lado la vergüenza, admito:_

_-Papá…yo creo… yo creo que Roy se merece tu secreto.-_

_Hawkeye miró a su hija diciéndole con la mirada que ya conocía aquello, pero aún así le pregunto:_

_-¿Eso crees? Tu madre me dijo una vez que veía responsabilidad en tu mirada. Yo me reí de ella, pensé que era la clase de cosas que dicen las madres enamoradas de sus bebés. Pero me doy cuanta de que tenía razón. ¿Tú te pondrías en garantía de que Roy sabrá usar un poder tan grande? Y no lo estoy engrandeciendo Riza, cuando hablo de el, es una responsabilidad mayúscula…-Le advirtió su padre._

_-Lo haría…-Susurró la niña._

_-¿A pesar de que lo odias-Pregunto su padre sonriendo irónicamente._

_-Yo no…-Riza intentó renegarlo pero recordó todas las veces que se lo había gritado la noche anterior, y enrojeció con violencia. _

_-Lo gritaste tan fuerte que pude escucharlo-Admitió hawkeye a su hija-. ¿Sabes una cosa Riza?, eres una persona muy responsable, es cierto, pero muchas veces te has dejado llevar por la ira, el enfado, la vergüenza, la impotencia, o lo que fuera… y nublas tus sentidos. Si confías en una persona tienes que demostrárselo, no ocultárselo. Si de verdad eres capas de llevar el peso de la responsabilidad del secreto por Roy, entonces tienes que ser capas de dejar a un lado tu orgullo y decírselo, la confianza bien medida es un arma más poderosa de lo que imaginas.-_

_Riza asintió y agregó:_

_-Haré lo que sea papá.-Dudó un minuto y le pregunto:-¿Por que no lo quieres hacer tú?_

_-¿El enseñarle el secreto?-Riza asintió.-Por que no quiero tener que hacerme responsable si todo sale mal. Cuando me comprometí a encontrar el secreto, jamás lo busqué para utilizarlo, no creo tener la moral lo suficientemente desarrollada como para decidir cual es la forma correcta de utilizar un poder que puede poner en juego la vida de las personas. Sin embargo tu característica Riza es la responsabilidad y la rectitud, tú sabrás determinar lo que es correcto._

_-¿Entonces me dirás el secreto?-Preguntó con timidez._

_-No.-La respuesta fue tajante._

_-Pero…-_

_-No te lo diré. Pero te daré acceso a el-Aclaró su padre.-Lo haré de esta forma para asegurarme de que como mínimo caiga en manos competentes. Solo una persona con conocimientos suficientes podrá acceder a el, pero tu decidirás quienes podrán intentarlo._

_-Solo se lo confiaría a Roy…_

_-Pues entonces dependerá de que Roy sepa comprenderlo._

_Ambos callaron por un momento._

_-Aún así Riza, ser el guardián del secreto no será nada sencillo. Tengo que decirte que yo ya había pensado desde hace tiempo una forma de pasar el secreto para determinar el nivel de compromiso del guardián, jamás pensé que lo utilizaría con mi propia hija, pero si tengo que ser imparcial lo seré. Lo vas a sufrir._

_Riza sintió un escalofrió preguntándose cual sería la prueba que tendría que pasar._

_-Yo no se nada de alquimia…_

_-No se trata de conocimientos, riza, se trata de determinación.-_

_-Entonces no me importa, lo haré.-_

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Y lo había echo.

Y aún era capas de sentir el dolor agobiante sobre la piel siendo quemada. Cuando su padre le dijo que se aseguraría de que sería una buena guardiana, lo había dicho enserio.

Pero sintió que todo aquel dolor había valido la pena.

Ahora era capas de darle algo de si a Roy, se lo daría como dándole un parte de su alma. Pero recién entonces se dio cuanta de que si Roy llegaba a demostrar no ser digno todo sería su culpa. Ella sería la única culpable de todos lo errores que Roy cometiera.

Se consoló pensando que Roy era una persona totalmente capas de llevar aquel poder.

Ella haría bien.

Sin embargo entre sueños fue capas de recordar aquellas palabras que salieron de los labios de su padre, cuando finalmente la transferencia hubo terminada.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh¡¡¡Argggg…!!!-_

_Podía imaginarse la piel siendo quemada, reducida y arrancada, dejando la carne sangrante e hiriente al aire, la energía marcando los surcos que serían luego las claves del secreto._

_Su padre tampoco estaba bien, podía ver en su rostro como algo lo dejaba. La vida._

_-¡PADRE!- Sentía ganas de arrancarse lo que le quedara de piel en la espalda, si eso le permita dejar de sentir aquel horroroso ardor, un dolor tan grande que le impedía moverse con libertad. La luz que emitía el círculo de transmutación sobre el que estaba tirada la enceguecía de a momentos._

_Quería salir de aquel lugar, el olor a la carne quemada, a su carne, le revolvía el estomago, quería vomitar allí mismo pero las fuerzas no le daban ya ni para abrir la boca. Sus dientes de clavan en los labios sacando sangre. Sus manos se apretaban los brazos dejando morado de la fuerza con la que lo hacía. Los dedos le sangraban de arañar el piso en un intento vano de desquitar el dolor._

_¿Cuántas horas hacía que aquello estaba sucediendo¿Cuanto más duraría? Había comenzado a mitad de sus espalda y lenta y dolorosamente se había extendido hacía arriba. Ahora ya casi le tocaba el cuello._

_Un gritó agudo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió como si una aguja le atravesara cada vértebra y de repente todo quedó apagado._

_Todo había acabado._

_Pero su padre… el tampoco se movía._

_Sin saber realmente de donde sacó las fuerzas se arrastró hasta llegar junto a su padre el rostro pétreo estaba helado. Y ella sentía una quemazón interna y externa insoportable._

_Como no podía incorporarse solo pudo apartar algunos cabellos con manos torpes y adoloridas. Y lo llamó con su voz ronca, con los labios partidos y sangrantes de tanto mordérselos. Finalmente el abrió los ojos…_

_-Estas… viva…-_

_Riza intentó sonreír pero no lo logró. No tenía los ánimos ni para parpadear mucho tiempo más._

_-Yo… ya no les sirvo… ya no les soy… de utilidad, como tu… eres la guardiana ahora…ahora…, y-yo seré… arrastrado hasta… la puerta, y tendrás… que hacer todo lo que resta sola…-_

_-P-p…-Intentó hablarle pero se quedo dormida._

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Aún podía recordar los siguientes meses, la piel enrojecida, las heridas que no lograban cerrarse, no podía llevar nada puesto en el torso por que la irritación y la quemazón la desesperaban. Difícilmente durmió durante esos meses.

Había sido hacía un año casi, y desde entonces su padre había comenzado el deterioro.

Ella tenía que ocuparse de su padre y de las heridas como podía. No podía mostrárselas a nadie, así que no podía pedir ayuda a nadie. Su padre la ayudaba cuando podía, pero el tampoco se encontraba bien, y ni siquiera sus ánimos podían mejorar. Dejó de ser la persona que Riza conocía.

Pero todo fue por Roy.

Y ella se lo contaría… le mostraría la marca.

Finalmente descubriría si todo aquello había valido la pena.

Se incorporo un poco para poder ver el rostro dormido de Roy, con algo de vacilación se acercó a sus labios y los besó superficialmente, casi como un rose.

Una lágrima calló de sus ojos hasta la comisura de los labios del muchacho y Riza volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del muchacho.

Sintiendo la respiración acompasada se descubrió llorando silenciosamente, no por su padre, o por el rumbo de su vida, no por miedo o por rencor, ya nada de eso importaba. Lloraba por saberse enamorada. Extraña en si misma, y profundamente enamorada.

* * *

Finalizado el lunes, 02 de abril de 2007 a las 02:21:23 A.M.

* * *

N.A: Ahhh…. Toy muerta!!!!!! Ya no tengo ganas de teclear mucho más…. Me van a salir músculos en los dedos de estar tanto tiempo escribiendo… V.V

En fin, un capitulo, pesadísimo!!!!! No puedo decirles el nivel de concentración que me requirió. Sin embrago me ha ENCANTADO escribirlo. Prácticamente se han resuelto el cincuenta por ciento de los dilemas del fic. Y hemos creado otro cincuenta más XD.

Pero bueno…. Ya se sabrá…

El próximo es el penúltimo capitulo, o el último depende de como se lo vea, ya que el otro va a ser el Epilogo.

Por suerte estoy de semana de turismo (O santa, como prefieran) y tendré tiempo de ponerme a terminarlo para el próximo lunes, (Espero XD) Me esforcé mucho para que lo tuvieran en una semana exacta así que espero mucho reviews ToT plissssss……….. Me duelen los dedos!!!!!!!!!

Ok.

Pasemos a contestar reviews, me estoy cayendo del sueño!!!!

**dKmps**: perdónnnn! No te conteste en el chap anterior por que dejaste el review el mismo día que lo subi supongo, igual muchisisimas gracias por el apoyo!!! Que suerte que te gusta! Bss. **vale black: **Je! Siempre me ponen contenta tus reviews, pero bue aca ando dándole para delante! Y sabes que es igualmente para ti! Aggghhh… me estoy quedando dormida bsss, ns leemos. **Unubium: **Bien prontito! bss **Azumi-93** bueno! Gracias! Yo también lo quiero, pero también quiero el 66 67 68 y 69, voy atener que ponerme a buscar! VoV bss, ns leemos! **kagomeKaoru: **No tengo justificativo valido, solo puedo decirte que me esfuerzo! Saldrá lo antes posible te lo aseguro gracias por la preocupación, se que merezco más que un tirón de oreja! (Merezco que me las corten, las friten y me las den para comer después… pero bueno, defiendo a mis pobres orejas… V.V) bss

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por la semana, nos estamos viendo, la semana que viene a la misma hora en el mismo lugar… (O eso espero, por lo menos…. VoV)

"_Hito ha nanika no gisei nashi ni, nani mo eru koto ha dekinai  
nanika wo eru tame ni ha douto no daika ga hitsuyo ni naru  
sore ga, renkinjutsu ni okeru **touka koukan** no gensoku da  
sono koro bokura ha, sore ga sekai no shinjitsu datto shinjiteita"  
_

"_Una persona no puede conseguir algo, sin perder algo a cambio.  
Para crear una cosa debes pagar con otra del mismo valor.  
**Es la ley de los estados equivalentes**."_

_Atte. AnneNoir_

Pd: Z.Z ZoZ Z0Z ZoZ Z.Z ZZ Z-Z Dejen reviewzzzzzz….


	10. Despedida

"**The Flame Alchemy: El Némesis"**

_By_

**AnneNoir**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el contexto y la historia originales pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y demás compañías con Copyright sobre el anime. Sin embargo, personajes nuevos y la historia aquí presentada es propiedad exclusivamente mía. Soo… si copias un solo pedazo te demostrare todo lo que una persona puede hacer con un tenedor… y mira que soy agresiva… grrrr… ÒwÓ**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**-Este capitulo contiene spoiler del capitulo 60 del manga.**

**-Es tiste… ToT**

**-Y bue… s eme ah escapado una mal palabra por ahí, pero nada muy grave… espero O.o**

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

_**En cursiva negrita**_Extractos textuales del manga

**0.-oºo-.0 **cambio de escena.

-Entre guiones- Dialogo

_Cursiva _pensamientos o sueños

"_Cursiva entre comillas" _Recuerdos.

* * *

**Recapitulación**

_Aún podía recordar los siguientes meses, la piel enrojecida, las heridas que no lograban cerrarse, no podía llevar nada puesto en el torso por que la irritación y la quemazón la desesperaban. Difícilmente durmió durante esos meses. _

_Había sido hacía un año casi, y desde entonces su padre había comenzado el deterioro. _

_Ella tenía que ocuparse de su padre y de las heridas como podía. No podía mostrárselas a nadie, así que no podía pedir ayuda a nadie. Su padre la ayudaba cuando podía, pero el tampoco se encontraba bien, y ni siquiera sus ánimos podían mejorar. Dejó de ser la persona que Riza conocía._

_Pero todo fue por Roy._

_Y ella se lo contaría… le mostraría la marca._

_Finalmente descubriría si todo aquello había valido la pena._

_Se incorporo un poco para poder ver el rostro dormido de Roy, con algo de vacilación se acercó a sus labios y los besó superficialmente, casi como un rose. _

_Una lágrima calló de sus ojos hasta la comisura de los labios del muchacho y Riza volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del muchacho. _

_Sintiendo la respiración acompasada se descubrió llorando silenciosamente, no por su padre, o por el rumbo de su vida, no por miedo o por rencor, ya nada de eso importaba. Lloraba por saberse enamorada. Extraña en si misma, y profundamente enamorada._

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

"Despedida"

* * *

Roy despertó con el frío de la mañana. No tardó en darse cuenta de que Riza no estaba ya entre sus brazos y un vacío especialmente fuerte se apoderó de el. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le parecieron algo oníricos, sin embargo el sabía que nada tenían que ver con su imaginación. El reloj de cuerda de sus mesa de luz, aún marchaba, seguramente Riza se había ocupado de que nunca se detuviese. En el se marcaba las once y media de la mañana.

Algo sorprendido por la hora, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar su ropa. No tardo en darse cuenta de que se había dormido totalmente vestido. Aún pudo sentir un escalofrió cuando una ráfaga de viento le toco el pecho aún algo húmedo por las lagrimas de Riza. El bolso que había traído consigo estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Había traído una muda de ropa solo por si las dudas, pues estas habían surgido.

Decidió cambiarse para dejar el uniforme para el entierro, era lo más formal que tenía consigo. Y no quería de ninguna manera tener que pedirle a Riza ropa de su padre.

No tardó en vestirse con unos pantalones caquis y una camisa que por costumbre no se fajó. Anticipándose al frio se coloco un buzo de abrigo por encima. Mirando la arrugada camisa se debatió en pensar como haría para que estuviera decente para el entierro.

Pero antes decidió buscar a Riza.

Tan solo como salió de la habitación, sintió murmullos que provenían del cuarto del padre de Riza. Antes de hacerse notar se detuvo a escuchar algo de la conversación. En seguida reconoció la voz de Riza.

-Le agradezco que halla venido, Señor Harrison.-

-No hay que agradecer, niña, es mi trabajo.-

La voz del anciano sonó conocida a Roy.

-Hemos tenido suerte, el frío retrasará algo la descomposición y me dará más tiempo, aún así creo que estará todo listo para esta tarde. Procura no calentar la habitación, e incluso te recomendaría que dejaras las ventanas abiertas mientras no llueva o nieve, dicen que las nevadas se vendaran temprano este año-

-Es cierto Octubre ha estado demasiado frío.-

La conversación mundana comenzó a aburrir a Roy, así que haciendo ruido, para avisar de su llegada entró en el cuarto.

-Buenos días.-

Riza se giró para verlo, algo sorprendida, pero al instante su rostro pálido le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Señor Mustang.- Riza pensó que de no ser por la situación hubiera bromeado con Roy por la horas de la mañana en la que se levantaba, pero de cualquier manera el animo no le dio para darle más que aquella frágil sonrisa, y dirigirse a el con aquel frío calificativo.

Roy le respondió de igual modo, aunque algo consternado por el apelativo.

-Señor Harrison, tal vez lo recuerde, Roy Mustang, vivió con nosotros hace unos años, era alumno de mi padre…-

El hombre canoso asintió mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en un raido maletín de cuero.

-Si, creo que si, pero ya sabes que mi memoria esta fallando bastante últimamente.-Soltó el anciano bromeando.-Bueno, creo que es todo.

-Lo acompañó hasta la puerta.-Ofreció Riza amablemente mientras se colocaba a un lado de la puerta para dejar pasar al anciano.

Como Roy recordaba Riza era muy atenta y formal con las personas a las que no tenía mucha confianza. Se escondida detrás de una coraza de tranquilidad y autosuficientes, que muchas veces no poseía realmente.

-Mucho gusto.-Se despidió el hombre de Roy, antes de salir seguido por Riza. Roy asintió con un corto gesto de cabeza.

Miró el cadáver de su maestro descansando en la cama, la piel había perdido todo color, dejando un matiz grisáceo. Se apuró a bajar las escaleras cuando oyó a Riza despedirse del hombre.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre Riza-chan.-Murmuró el hombre cálidamente poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Muchas gracias, señor.-Respondió Riza con los ojos bajos.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?-El hombre quitó la mano para colocarse una boina gris de lana gruesa.

-Si no se preocupe. Roy está conmigo ahora, y se queda hasta el funeral, creo…-

La vacilación en Riza provocó una punzada de decepción en Roy. Por supuesto que el estaría con ella hasta entonces, se dijo convencido.

-Me ocuparé de avisarle a Tom, y a los demás para que ayuden más tarde. ¿Quieres que le diga a alguien más?-Preguntó amablemente Harrison mientras Riza le extendía su abrigo del perchero.

-No, ya eh hablado con el profesor yo misma, y como Mirielle y Sally no están en el pueblo...-La muchacha había bajado levemente la voz cuando mencionó a Sally y a Mirielle. Ambas mujeres era lo más cercano que Riza conocía como familia, así que realmente debía ser duro tener que afrontar la situación sin ninguna de estas personas a su lado, se dijo Roy pensativo. Así que tendría que ser el quien demostrara aquel apoyó, pensó casi al instante.

-Entiendo…-El anciano parecía haberse dado cuanta de la tristeza de la niña pero no hizo hincapié en ello, y se dio la vuelta para ir saliendo por la puerta principal.

-Acerca del dinero…-La vos de Riza vaciló en ese momento, haciendo girarse al hombre a mitad de camino.

-Sabes que no importa, pagaras cuando lo tengas.-Dijo el hombre amablemente.-Muchas veces tu padre nos ayudó con su alquimia sin que nosotros pudiéramos pagarle, tómala como una devuelta de esos favores. Es una lastima que esa en estas condiciones…-Agregó el hombre más para si mismo.

-Pero…-Riza se sujetó la falda larga que traía entre sus manos nerviosas arrugándola un poco más.

-No hay peros niña-Declaró cortante el hombre.

Roy se decidió a intervenir en aquel momento, pensando que debió haber sido el quien se ocupara de todo aquello desde el principio.

-Yo me haré cargo del dinero.-Dijo resuelto.

Riza frunció algo el seño pero Roy no retrocedió.

El anciano sonrió, amablemente ante la expresión crispada de Riza y revolviéndole el cabello a la rubia, aceptó diciendo:

-Entiendo, me comunicaré con usted cuando el presupuesto esté listo, buenas tardes.-Se despidió el anciano tocándose la visera de la boina.

Roy se despidió con un silencioso inclinar de la cabeza.

Riza quedó recargada contra la puerta, de espaldas a Roy, durante unos minutos, luego de que el anciano se hubo retirado. Roy respetó esos minutos de silencio, pero enseguida que la chica se hubo volteado le pregunto con la voz algo irritada:

-¿Por que no me despertaste?-

-Me desperté temprano, y se había detenido la lluvia creí oportuno hacer lo necesario para arreglar el entierro… además recordé que te gustaba dormir hasta tarde -Roy no se sintió con la capacidad de enojarse luego de aquella declaración.

Riza no le miraba a los ojos, esto le extrañó al muchacho, quien tomándole de la barbilla la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Aunque riza se resistió y se zafó del agarre, Roy pudo contemplar las mejillas encendida de la niña. Riza se encaminó a la cocina, y casi automáticamente el la siguió.

Una vez en dicha habitación Roy sintió el aroma dulce del pan de maíz recién horneado.

-¿Café?-Riza sostenía una taza con su mano mientras le miraba interrogante.

-Si, por favor.-Soltó el alquimista.

-Lo siento.- murmuró la rubia mientas servía dos tazas de la bebida caliente y cortaba unos trozos del pan con un hermoso color amarillo.

Roy volvió a sorprenderse, pero no alcanzó a preguntar cuando Riza ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

-Por lo de antes.

-Oh, no te preocupes, solo bromeaba, si me gusta dormir hasta tarde es solo que me hubiera gustado acompañarte.-Dijo Roy intentando quitarle importancia.

Riza lo miró con el rostro extrañado y luego sonriendo agregó.

-Oh, no hablaba de eso…-Mientras hablaba puso las dos tazas en la mesa y el plato con las rodajas de pan.-Pero también lo siento por eso.

Hizo sentarse a Roy en la mesa y luego ella se sentó frente a el.

-Lo siento, no he desayunado, ni eh tenido tiempo para preparar el almuerzo.-Agregó mientras tomaba un trozo del plato.-Antes, hablaba del dinero. No tenías por que hacerlo, te lo pagare en cuanto lo reúna… yo…-Riza comenzó a juguetear con el pan mientras miraba la taza de café. Fue a abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo pero Roy la corto tomándole las manos y haciendo que dejara de jugar con el pan que ya casi era un montón de migajas sobre la mesa.

-Tiempo por favor.-

La muchacha se sonrojó por la acción de Roy, y al darse cuanta de que no había parado de hablar.

-Lo si…-

-No.-Roy la paró antes de que comenzara de nuevo con la perorata.-Basta de disculpas, solo me falta que te disculpes por cocinarme y dejarme dormir hasta tarde, aunque pensándolo ya lo hiciste…-

Riza sonrió y retiró las manos de entre las de Roy.

-Primero, acordemos que no sigas con las disculpas ¿bien?-Riza asintió.- Segundo, te agradezco las consideraciones, simplemente había pensado en hacer todo eso por ti. Me haces quedar mal.-Soltó en broma- Eres una niña y yo el adulto responsable, debería ser yo quien hiciera todo esto.-Riza fue a decir algo pero Roy no se lo permitió.-Ya se que no eres una niña irresponsable ni nada, pero lo eres a los ojos de las demás personas, lo de niña, no lo de irresponsable.-Aclaró el muchacho antes de continuar.-Y se supone que yo sea quien cuide de ti. Aún así, como tercero, tu padre era mi maestro, y por ende no me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados, viéndote cargar con todo ¿Esta bien?-

Riza asintió.

Roy sonrió y tomó su taza para beber un sorbo del café, pero repentinamente se detuvo y añadió:

-Y cuarto, se supone que tú no tomas café.-

Riza sonrió, y tomando la taza dijo:

-Le agregaré leche-

-Así esta mejor.-

Mientras Riza hacía lo anterior dicho, y Roy bebía a sorbos el café, el silencio los volvió a invadir. Riza volvió a sentarse frente a el luego de un rato y ambos permanecieron en silencio otro rato más.

Roy se percató de que Riza parecía incomoda con el silenció, y lo comprobó cuando la joven comenzó a hablar repentinamente:

-Papá dejó de trabajar hace un año aproximadamente… la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada según el medico. Así que nos tuvimos que arreglar con los ahorros, casi todos eran de cuando tu eras su alumno, era bastante.-Riza tomó un sorbo de su café con leche mientras Roy recordaba aquel dinero que le pagaba todos los meses a Hawkeye por sus servicios como tutor, era mucho dinero, que llegaba todos los meses de la billetera del padre de Roy. Roy pensó que al menos aquel dinero había tenido un buen uso, tanto para el como para Riza y su padre.-Como sabes, los trabajos que hacía no eran muchos ni muy bien pagos pero eran los suficientes para el día a día.-

Roy frunció el seño preocupado.

-¿Pasaron necesidades?

Riza negó algo sonrojada de vergüenza.

-No, no. Sobrevivir no es difícil aquí, Roy. La comida no es cara en un pueblo que se dedica al cultivo y a la cría de animales, y la ropa tampoco era un problema. Además hice una huerta en el patio trasero, sacaba lo suficiente e incluso un extra que Sally me enseñó a hacer en conservas. El dinero se iba con las medicinas y con el medico… Ya últimamente no creo que hubiera podido seguir pagándolas, pero mi padre tampoco las quería…-Risa relataba esto con una sonrisa de resignación, ya hacia mucho tiempo que la desesperación había ido menguando.- Decía que nada tenía efecto, y en si tenía toda la razón, peo yo las seguía pagando por que pensé que alivianaban su sufrimiento.

-¿No lo lograban?-

Riza se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creo. Por que en si, creo que era un castigo, así que no debía existir forma de aliviarlos más que con la redención.

-¿Redención? No lo entiendo…-Dijo un Roy muy confundido.

-Ni yo.-Murmuró riza.-Era la clase de cosas que papá decía. Y últimamente hablaba mucho de ello…

-Tu padre siempre tuvo una forma interesante de decir las cosas. Muy pocas veces hablaba directamente…-Comentó Roy para que el silencio no volviera ocuparlos.

Riza miró su taza y con la mirada aún centrada comenzó a decirle.

-Ahora… puedo darme cuanta de que hay muchas cosas que no pude preguntarle. Antes era muy niña, y durante el último año no pensé en ello…-Se dijo Riza más para ella que para Roy.

-¿Cosas?-Preguntó Roy extrañado.

-Si. Mi padre jamás me habló de las razones por las que se vino a este pueblo desde central. Jamás le pregunté acerca de su familia o de la de mi madre. No le pregunté nada sobre ella. Ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente no se nada sobre ella. No tengo recuerdos ya que era muy pequeña cuando falleció, y tampoco se nada, siquiera se su verdadero apellido. ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo único que tengo de ella son aquellas fotos que mi padre me dio hace unos años…-

-¿No puedes preguntarle a Sally?-

-Podría, ya que con mi padre muerto ella no tendría razón para ocultarme nada, pero lamentablemente ella esta en central, acompañando a Mirielle. No se cuando volverán.-La tristeza volvió a las orbes rojizas de Riza.

-Ya veo…-Roy miró a la muchacha que lucia algo enfadada.

-¿Y tú, Mustang?-Preguntó repentinamente mirando hacía un lado.

El muchacho la miró confundido, por la utilización del apellido, pero pensó que ya se acostumbraría.

-¿Yo?-

Riza asintió intentando borrar el gesto de enfado en su rostro.

-Si¿que has hecho en central?-Preguntó en un tono más alegre.

-Eh acompañado a mi tío estos últimos dos años.-Murmuró el muchacho sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Estas en la academia?-Pregunto la rubia intentando hacerlo hablar.

-Si. Terminé el segundo año. Y es probable que empiece mis estudios para dar el examen de alquimista… Cuando termine mi tercer año.-Explicó algo a la fuerza.

-¿Ofrecerás tus servicios al estado?-Preguntó la muchacha cautelosamente.

-Si.-La respuesta segura le dio confianza a Riza.

-Ya veo¿no deberías haber comenzado ya tú tercer año?-Riza lo miró mientras se metía un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-Así es… pero me dieron una licencia de cuatro días.- Murmuró con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Por que la pediste?-Preguntó riza sorprendida.

-Realmente quería hablar con tu padre.-Roy no la miró mientras dijo esto.

-¿Ibas a pedirle que te preparara par el examen?, eso es algo muy audaz considerando a mi padre.-Murmuró Riza enarcando las cejas.

-Así es, pero pensé que tal vez podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.-Le respondió Roy sonriendo de lado.

-Si lo hubieras logrado, yo juraría que serías capas de cambiar el mundo Roy… "Y creo que lo hubieras logrado"_-_Pensó Riza meditabunda. –Oh…

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Roy ante la exclamación de la muchacha.

-Entonces… ¿ya mañana tendrás que regresarte?-

Roy asintió.

-"No hay mucho tiempo entonces…"-Pensó Riza sumergida en su mente.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Roy recorrió la antigua casa de su antiguo maestro. Todo parecía muy lejano y viejo. Como una historia que nos cuentan de niños y recordamos al hacernos mayores, todo estaba envuelto en un sutil y a su vez profundo manto de nostalgia. Nostalgia que iba aumentando a cada paso que daba. El silencio añadía misterio a la situación, y los rayos de luz que se colaban por las empolvadas ventanas creaban ilusiones de viejos sucesos en la mente de Roy. Así que mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de madera añeja podía ver a los fantasmas de dos niños correteando en la casa, podía verlos crecer y compartir sus infancias y adolescencias, podía verlos riendo, soñando, compartiendo. Para ese momento se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos niños había sobrevivido al paso de los años, ambos habían muerto en el olvido clásico del crecer. Del avanzar. Del morir un poco más cada día.

Las desafinadas notas del viejo piano, las risas escandalosas, los gritos de euforia, las peleas, los errores, las caídas, las heridas, las lagrimas, los corazones latiendo, el calor de los abrazos, las palabras dulces… Todo era parte del recuerdo de una época que Roy sabía que no volvería.

Las lagrimas seguirían derramándose, los corazones latiendo, las risas irrumpiendo lo silencios, los silencios haciendo compañía, los abrazos estrechándose, las heridas cicatrizando, se seguirían levantando y aprendiendo lecciones de los errores, seguirían amando. Pero ya no lo harían como en aquellos tiempos.

"_Me prometí seguirte…" _¿Realmente lo haría?

_¿Abandonarías los recuerdos por mí? _

_¿Me seguirás? _

_¿A pesar de los errores? _

_¿A pesar de tus errores?_

"_-Roy… te dejo… a mi hija… por favor… por favor… por favor..."_

_¿Me permitirás cumplir esa promesa?_

-Estoy lista-

Riza lo miraba desde el final de la escalera. Tan pequeña, y tan madura. El trajecito negro la hacía verse más mayor de lo que en realidad era. Destacaba la determinación de sus ojos, y volvía sus facciones adultas. Lo hacía a uno olvidarse de que solo era una niña. De que aún necesitaba a alguien que le guiara, que le tomara de la mano y la ayudara a avanzar.

-Vamos entonces.-

La palabras escuetas encerraban un mundo de de preguntas.

_¿Me dejaras guiarte? _

_¿Me permitirás ser quien te haga avanzar?_

Riza asintió con una pequeña sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie, la despedida ya había sido para ella, aquello solo era un formalismo para que las demás personas pudieran sentirse mejor con ellos mismos, para que se dijeran que todo había acabado y que estaban perdonados por no haberse acercado, por no haber ayudado. Eso iba para el también. Pero el no se olvidaría tan pronto de que no había estado allí, no se lo perdonaría con una despedida terrenal, el pagaría todas sus deudas a aquel hombre que una vez le había confiado todo. Solo lamentó, que la única petición que aquel hombre le realizo no dependiera de el.

"_-Roy… te dejo… a mi hija… por favor… por favor… por favor..."_

_Cuídala._

Una orden implícita, un pedido desesperado.

Riza caminó hacia la puerta con el paso firme, y Roy la siguió esperando que ella le permitiera cuidarla. Sin embrago lo dudaba, en cuanto Riza había vuelto se había dado cuenta de que su mirada había cambiado. Había decisión, y valentía. Ella sería capas de afrontar lo que fuera por si misma.

Juntos se encaminaron al entierro.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Riza se enfundo un poco más en la chaquetita mientras las últimas personas abandonaban el lugar. El funeral la había sorprendido, por lo visto su padre era bastante considerado en el pueblo, asistieron muchas personas que parecían realmente desconsoladas por la perdida.

Roy seguía a su lado, sin siquiera rosarle los hombros. El profesor fue el último en despedirse, mientras le dirigía una mirada de contención a Riza quien correspondió el gesto, y se despidió de el y de Arella.

Mateo que estaba mucho más alto de lo que Roy recordaba le dio un abrazo y le susurro que esperaría encontrársela en las clases del profesor. Riza asintió también.

Finalmente lo único que les rodeó fueron las frías lapidas de piedra y el viento silbante. Riza sintió la presencia de Roy más lejana cada vez. El se volvería a Ciudad del este después de que aquello acabara, tal vez se mantuvieran comunicados por correspondencia, tal vez no sabría nada más de aquel hombre que había formado parte de su infancia, tal vez cuando fuera mayor lo recordaría y se preguntaría que había sido de el ¿Qué habría echo con el podre de su padre? _"¿Que harás Roy?"_

Quiso prolongar más aquel silencio por que sabía que tan solo comenzara a hablar sería el principio del fin, si Roy conseguía el secreto partiría a Ciudad del este con solo una meta en su mente, utilizar el secreto para lograr sus objetivos. Ella quedaría relegada a un segundo plano.

Deseó que Sally apareciera y la aconsejara y consolara. Pero rápidamente se dijo que aquello era imposible, no había nadie en quien apoyarse. Tal vez lo mejor sería solo darle el secreto a Roy y olvidarse para siempre de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la alquimia. Aunque rompiera la promesa que le hizo a su padre, de cuidar de los pasos de Roy. Ya que entonces podría rehacer su vida como ella mejor lo prefiriese. Sería como si jamás hubiera tenido que vivir toda aquella responsabilidad…

¡NO!

Sacudió con violencia aquellos pensamientos de su mente, ella había tomado una responsabilidad. Aquella mujer que había sido su madre había dicho alguna vez mirándola que sus virtudes serían la responsabilidad y la dedicación. Y así sería. Ella respondería por todo lo que Roy hiciese, pero lo haría desde un segundo plano, ella no podía ser nada que opacara a su querido Roy.

No podía creer realmente que estuviera enamorada de Roy. Ella no era de las muchachas que sollozaban por un hombre, o al menos quiso convencerse de aquello. Sin embargo, pensó también, Roy no era solo un hombre, era Roy. Su querido Roy.

Era consiente de que Roy jamás se fijaría en ella como más que una hermana pequeña, era mucha la diferencia de edades. No se hacía ilusiones, se conformaría con estar vinculada a el únicamente con el secreto de su padre. ¿Lo lograría? Eso esperaba.

Lo miró y el la miró también. Estaba tan guapo con aquel uniforme…

Repentinamente desvió la mirada, ya que se dio cuanta de que era tanto el amor que sentía por el que si tan solo lo dejaba mirarla a los ojos, podría ver el amor desbordante en sus iris rojizos. Ella lo apoyaría, aún no sabía como pero lo haría Sin embargo su primer resolución sería ser objetiva, para ayudarlo tenía que ser objetiva, juzgar todas sus acciones correctamente para ayudarlo a seguir el camino correcto. Y así lo haría. Con todo el aplomo del mundo logró controlarse para que su voz sonara impersonal.

_**-Lo siento Mustang. Has tenido que cuidar de todo, incluso del funeral de mi padre-**_

Susurró lo más bajo que pudo, Roy había llevado el cargo de todas las cuenta incluso habías sido el quien se había encargado en la tarde cuando tuvieron que meter el cuerpo en el ataúd de madera caoba junto con los otros hombres que habían venido a ayudar, se había preocupado por ella también. Se había asegurado de que tuviera reservas en las alacenas y que la casa estuviera dentro de todo lo posible en las mejores condiciones. Se había asegurado de que ella estaría bien cuando el se fuera. Y no pudo evitar hacerse recordar que so sería la tarde siguiente.

_**-No tienes que preocuparte**_**-**Su tono sonó dulce. Le restaba importancia a sabiendas de que lo que había echo solo lo hubiera echo una persona a la que realmente le preocupara, le quisiese.-_**Como aprendiz, haría todo lo que pudiera por mi maestro.**_**-**Se justificó.

Riza suspiro ante la mirada que Roy le dirigió, sabía cual era su pregunta…

_**-¿No tienes otros familiares o parientes?-**_

Riza negó con la cabeza. Ya habían discutido algo de aquello antes de venir, el quería que ella se quedara bajo el cuidado de alguien, pero ella no quería. Le había dicho que Sally cuidaría de ella cuando regresara, pero el no había quedado conforme. Aún así volvió a decirle:

_**-Mi madre lleva muerta mucho tiempo. Ambos, mi madre y mi padre rompieron relaciones con sus familias así que jamás oí hablar de ellos o de ningún otro pariente…-**_

Roy la contempló asintiendo, pero Riza supo que la respuesta no le había bastado.

_**-¿Que harás a partir de ahora?-**_

El cuestionario de Roy la agobiaba pero no se sintió con las fuerzas para pelear con el. Ella había pensado en aquello, sabía que solo tenía trece años, cumpliría los catorce en poco tiempo pero eso no hacía a la diferencia. Sin embargo Roy ya había echo suficiente y no quería tener que preocuparlo más.

_**-Ya pensaré en ello. Afortunadamente mi padre me hizo ir a la escuela apropiadamente. Creo que estaré lista para vivir por mi propia cuenta de alguna forma.-**_

El profesor Jenkins le había dicho que con un año más de estudios estaría lista para hacer alguna clase de trabajo de secretariado o contabilidad. Por suerte era muy buena escribiendo y con los números. Eso era importante, si decidía irse del pueblo estaba segura de que podría encontrar algún trabajo decente.

_**-Ya veo…-**_Roy la miró con cariño y ella solo pudo desviar la mirad apara no enrojecer. El confiaba en ella.

_**-Si cualquier cosa sucede, puedes visitar a las autoridades militares en cualquier momento. Probablemente, estaré en la milicia de por vida…-**_ Riza recibió la tarjetita que Roy le extendía, en ella había una dirección y su nombre estaba debajo.

_**-¿De por vida?-**_Con la guerra estar en la milicia era muy peligroso… incluso teniendo el secreto…-_**Por favor, no te mueras…**_

Riza quiso reír por la expresión que puso Roy, pero se contuvo.

_**-No digas esas cosa tan siniestras…-**_Le reprendió el. El graznido de un cuervo hizo que se le escapara una risa. Decir esas cosas en un cementerio era realmente agorero. Roy le sonrió también por la coincidencia. Pero las palabras que dijo a continuación hicieron temblar a Riza.

_**-No puedo garantizarlo. Por que en esta ocupación, un día, posiblemente, solo muera aun lado del camino como una pieza de basura. Aun así, si puedo convertirme en una de las piedras que funden este país, y poder proteger a todos con estas manos… yo pienso que seré feliz…-**_

Este fue el instante en el que Riza se decidió. Fue allí cuando supo que ya fuera por los propósitos de Roy, por su simple egoísmo a no querer perderlo, le daría el secreto para que el pudiera sobrevivir, el no moriría como un pedazo de basura, el sería un pilar para la fundación de aquel país, cumpliría su sueño, sería un héroe gracias al poder de su padre, y ella podría volver a verlo entonces.

**-**_**Esa es la razón por la que aprendí alquimia pero…al final no fui digno de aprender el secreto del maestro…-**_Roy se mostro un poco molesto y dejó de hablar repentinamente luego añadió**:-**_** lo siento, al final termine hablando de mis ingenuos sueños…-**_

_**-No.-**_Mi repuesta fue segura, el me miró, y cuando comprendí que tenía toda su atención decidí ser sincera**:-**_** Pienso… que es un sueño maravilloso…-**_Me acerqué un par de paso a la tumba de mí padre, le pedí disculpas por llevarme por el corazón y no por la razón, pero yo ya había tomado esa decisión.-_**El secreto que mi padre dejó detrás…El dijo que estaba escrito en un código que ningún alquimista ordinario podría descifrar…-**_

Sentí la mirada de Roy sobre mi espalda… que irónico, todo ese tiempo tuvo el secreto a unos pasos de el y jamás lo supo… Sentí que algo dentro de mí se comprometía con todo aquello y tuve miedo de continuar, de que después de que diera el secreto yo ya no fuera útil y terminara como mi padre, muriendo, sin ningún objetivo en esta vida. Entendí cual fue el dolor de mi padre al decidir pasarme el secreto, al perder su razón de vida… ¿perdería yo la mía? No. Mi razón luego de aquello sería cuidar de que el secreto fuera usado correctamente.

**-**_**Entonces el maestro dejó su secreto manuscrito, después de todo…-**_

La voz de Roy me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Lo sentí detrás de mi, cada vez más cerca. Sentí algo de furia por aquel repentino interés… no quería pensar que lo único que el buscaba allí… fuera el secreto… que todas sus atenciones fueran solo para engatusarme… pero yo no debía desconfiar, no de Roy. Cualquier persona podría traicionarme, menos Roy, me dije con seguridad.

_**-No, no esta manuscrito. El decía que sería un problema, si la búsqueda de su vida desaparecía o era tomada por un desconocido…-**_

Roy habló casi al instante.

_**-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo dejó?-**_

Su voz sonaba ansiosa, pero se contenía. Suspire y miré un última vez la tumba.

_**-Mustang…ese sueño… ¿puedo confiarle mi vida a ese sueño?-**_

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Se giró y me miró, con aquella mirada que solo tenía cuando algo demasiado importante iba a ocurrir. Sus ojos rojos me analizaban. Ella lo sabía, no sabía como, pero ella lo tenía. Lo que su padre había dicho… era verdad…

"_-Pero mi Investigación… mi hija conoce todo sobre ella… Si estas diciendo que usaras mi alquimia… mi poder de la forma correcta, ella probablemente te enseñara el secreto… Lo siento…"_

Riza… ella…

-¿Puedo Roy?-Sus palabras buscaban seguridad. Ella quería confiármelo todo.

-Si.-

Ella me sonrío, con los ojos húmedos.

Se me acercó con paso lento y me abrazó, correspondí el abrazo al sentir como ella me dejaba algo de si. ¿Cuál era el problema¿la razón por la que temblaba entre mis brazos?

-Vayámonos a casa… tenemos una larga noche por delante…-La oí susurrar.

-Esta bien…-

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Caminamos abrazados hasta la casa, ya era completamente noche cuando llegamos. Una noche fría, pero cálida entre sus brazos, una noche de luna llena. Con suerte esa noche no llovería. Cuando entramos en la casa, todo me pareció diferente, visto por otros ojos que me mostraban que aquello, ya no era lo que yo había esperado alguna vez de un hogar. Había dejado de serlo cuando Roy se había ido, y ahora que volvía, sentí que el hogar regresaba. Aunque mi padre ya no estuviera. Comencé a recordar cuando el y yo aún nos comportábamos como padre e hija, cuando Roy aún no llegaba, y supe que el también había sido un buen padre, que había cuidado de mi, y que todo lo que había sucedido había sido a causa de mi.

Y esto también sería mi decisión, como lo fue una vez, que Roy se convirtiera en alquimista, en el discípulo de mi padre. En el próximo alquimista de la llama.

Roy no me soltó aún cuando entramos en la casa, solo nos quedamos parados en la entrada durante cierto tiempo más. Y entonces se me vino a la mente una vieja escena.

Una trampilla, el cielo, la luna, las estrellas… Roy y yo.

-Quiero hacer algo- le susurré al oído.

Roy me miró y asintió.

-Quiero que subamos al altillo, pero ve tú primero, yo subiré en un momento.-Me dio la impresión de que no era aquello lo que el quería, pero si quiso decir algo, se contuvo.

Yo lo miré y le sonreí con seguridad cuando vaciló un poco y se giró para mirarme. Cuando sentí sus paso alejarse hasta el final del pasillo yo me metí en la biblioteca de mi padre. Busque un par de los cuadernos que el usaba para escribir sus investigaciones, luego tomé un lápiz y me dirigí a mi cuartó.

Nerviosa me senté en el borde de la cama ocultando mi cara entre mis manos. Me paré y comencé a caminar nerviosa. No me había dado cuenta de la clase de acercamiento que tendría que tener con Roy esa noche. Era difícil buscar algo que me sirviera para poder dejar la marca a la vista pero que me cubriera… bueno, pues, el pecho.

Me sentí enrojecer, pero me dije casi al instante que era por una causa, no era nada más. Al menos no lo sería para Roy, así que yo tenía que quitarme el tonto pudor infantil, y comportarme como se esperaba de mí. Tomé una de mis remeras más holgadas y le hice un corte hasta la media espalda, sabía que la marca no pasaba ese punto así que con aquello alcanzaría. Me coloqué un suéter por encima para que minimizara un poco el frío hasta que Roy tuviera que mirar la marca.

¿Cuánto le tomaría revelar el secreto?

Respiré hondo y me encaminé hasta aquella parte de la casa en la que no había estado en años. La última vez, había sido con Roy. De alguna manera sentí que Roy marcaba las etapas de mi vida.

La trampilla estaba abierta, eso significaba que Roy estaría arriba esperándome. Volví a respirar hondo y casi temblando comencé a subir los escalones.

Como lo esperaba Roy estaba allí. Estaba sentado debajo de la estructura de vidrio del techo, haciendo que toda la luz de la luna llena diera sobre el.

Roy se giró y me miró sonriendo.

-Lo que dijiste aquella vez es cierto, la luna esta casi centrada…-Me dijo muy bajo.

"_-Dependiendo de la hora puedes ver distintas constelaciones… y además los días de luna llena a la media noche exacta, la luna queda exactamente en el centro.-"_

-Aún faltan un par de horas para la media noche…-Le comenté, recordando el echo.

-Es verdad.-

Apretaba entre mis manos el cuaderno y el lápiz. Me sentía ya bastante desnuda llevando solo aquella remera como para tener que quitarme el suéter. Sin embargo sabía que cuanto antes comenzara antes terminaría todo.

-Roy, lo que voy a mostrarte… ¿solo es para ti, esta bien?-No me parecieron palabras muy diplomáticas, pero fue lo único que fui capas de decir sin temblar. No había nada que temer, me dije, solo era Roy.

Roy se acercó a mí mostrándome una sonrisa.

-Sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí. No se que es lo que me ha hecho de confianza para ti, pero tu padre me dijo que tu sabrías si elegirme.

Me sorprendí por las palabras de Roy.

-¿E-el te lo dijo¿Te dijo algo más del secreto?-Pregunté.

-No. Solo me dijo, que tú sabrías decidir si yo era… plausible... para recibir el secreto.-

-Entiendo.-

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Roy observó como riza sostenía temerosa entre las manos los dos finos cuadernos. Tenía muchas ansias de poder ver aquellos cuadernos, pero no quería que Riza se sintiera agredida, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse. Estaba ralamente emocionado, tanto que no percibió el ligero temblor de los hombros de Riza.

-Antes de mostrártelo, como te dije… el secreto no puede salir de entre nosotros dos…

-No sería tan tonto…-Dijo Roy para tranquilizar a la muchacha.

-No, no entiendes del todo. - Dijo Riza sorprendiendo al muchacho.-Significa que cualquier cosa que yo te cuente te dé o te muestre dentro de este cuarto no puede salir de entre nosotros dos ¿Esta bien? No importa nada, no podrás compartirlo con nadie, solo tu serás digno de usarlo… tienes que jurármelo Roy.-Le pidió Riza

Roy asintió y al instante dijo con resolución.

-Te lo juro. Sabes que si.-

-Bien… como te dije, el secreto esta escrito de forma que simplemente con mirarlo no lo comprenderás.-Riza vaciló y agregó.-Dependerá de si realmente eres un buen alquimista Roy.

Roy no sabía que decir.

Riza parecía cohibida, y el no sabía bien por que razón.

Finalmente la vio extender los brazos con ambas manos, ofreciéndole los dos cuadernillos.

-Toma-Le ofreció segura y con una sonrisa- Roy sintió una gran euforia cuando los pudo tener entre sus manos, pero casi al instante desapareció cuando los hojeó y vio que en ninguno de los dos había nada escrito. Riza no sería capas de hacer esa clase de bromas.

Se giró hacía ella que había caminado hasta quedar debajo de la cúpula de vidrio. Y le pregunto intentando contener el enfado:

-Riza… esto está vació.-

Riza lo miró extrañada.

-Claro.-Dijo ella con toda naturalidad.

Con toda la contención del mundo Roy le pregunto:

-¿Entonces¿Dónde se supone que están los apuntes del maestro¿O es que acaso ahora tengo que aprender a leer tinta invisible para ser digno?-Dijo sin poder evitar soltar aquel sarcasmo.

Riza frunció el seño por el tono de voz de Roy, pero tranquilamente agregó.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mi padre no dejó nada escrito acerca del secreto. Esos cuadernos son para que tu trabajes esta noche, pero no te los podrás llevar los quemaremos después, no debe quedar nada escrito. Tendrás que memorizártelo todo.-

-Pero entonces…

-Ven-

La voz de Riza sonó dulce. Roy se acercó hasta la muchacha iluminada por la luz plateada de la luna. Se sorprendió cuando Riza se quito el suéter que traía y se quedó solo con una fina remera de manga larga.

-Riza…

La muchacha no lo dejó continuar y le tomo de las manos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente tomados de la mano. Los ojos de Riza eran una tormenta de sentimientos que Roy no podía comprender, pero supo al instante que todos eran para el. Riza miraba los ojos oscuros de Roy buscando la fuerza que le faltaba para comenzar con esto, y entonces cuando las encontró, entonces lo hizo.

Roy se sorprendió por un momento cuando Riza se giro repentinamente, pasando por debajo de sus manos, de forma que al quedar de espaldas a el, coloco sus manos sobre sus propios hombros, luego las soltó y se quedó quieta.

No entendía que significaba aquello, pero entonces vio que la remera que Riza traía estaba abierta en la espalda, asomando la piel blanca y suave.

-Puedes mirar.-

Roy se quiso contener, pero las manos no pudieron más que bajar con cuidado comenzando a abrir la tela y dejando a la vista la piel…

-Por el amor de…-La expresión se cortó cuando todo el tatuaje quedó a la vista.-Oh, Riza…

La piel lechosa hacía un contraste excepcional con las líneas negras. Roy podía ver que piel alrededor de las líneas negras era piel nueva, rosada como la de un bebe. Como si la piel hubiera sido… quemada… y hubiera tenido que regenerarse de nuevo. Suave como la seda al tacto, sintió que Riza se estremecía cuando sus pulgares repasaban algunas de las líneas del centro.

-¿Y…¿Q-que es lo que ves?-El ligero tartamudeo era la única debilidad que Riza se permitió. Cuando Roy había pasado las manos por la marca había quedado callado, mientras Riza podía sentir la piel nueva aún sensible, dolorosamente sensible, siendo repasada por los pulgares de Roy. Se abstuvo de soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor pensando que podía desconcentrar a Roy, pero no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta cuando pasaron algunos minutos en absoluto silencio.

-Riza…-

La muchacha sintió que Roy separaba las manos de su espalda. Y sintió sus pasos alejarse, asustada se giró y le pregunto preocupada:

-¿Que sucede, Roy?-

El muchacho, estaba caminado por la habitación, sin ser capas de mirarla. Riza volvió a repetir la pregunta.

Roy se detuvo y la miró a los ojos cuando Riza habló por tercera vez, con un tono angustioso.

-Roy…-

Riza pudo ver horror en los ojos del pelinegro quien cerro los ojos con fuerza y luego con una mirada dura le preguntó:

-¿E-el te lo hizo?-

Riza lo miró preocupada.

-¿De que hablas?-

-¡Hawkeye¿¡El te hizo pasar por eso¿¡Siendo tu padre!?-Riza no contesto, pero en los ojos de Roy supo que el ya sabía la respuesta- ¿¡Que clase de mierda le hace eso a una hija!?-Soltó más para si que para la rubia.

Riza se quedó sin habla, y luego le respondió con la misma tonalidad.

-¡Yo se lo pedí! Le pedí que me lo mostrara, y el me dijo… me dijo que no podía… que la única forma… era esa, y yo quería que tu obtuvieras el secreto. Fue por propia voluntad, el no me obligó a nada… El murió… por pasarme el secreto, si no lo hubiera echo el aún estaría vivo, Roy… sin embargo…. Sin embargo, lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí…-Riza se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Furiosamente se limpió las lágrimas y mirando a Roy a los ojos le dijo:

-Y yo… yo quiero que tú lo recibas, por que creo, creo que tú sabrás usarlo. Servirá mejor que si mi padre lo guardara solo para el¿Entiendes?

Roy se mordió el labio, y asintió a las palabras de Riza.

-¿Esta bien?-

-Esta bien.-Susurró el alquimista.

-Ahora, por favor, dime que sabes resolverlo… por favor.-

Roy se dio cuenta de que tan absorto había estado en el sufrimiento que Riza debió haber pasado que no había realmente mirado en que consistía el tatuaje.

-Déjame verlo de nuevo…-Pidió con voz amable Roy.

Riza asintió con una sonrisa y se giró nuevamente. La luz plateada de la luna era mejor que la amarillenta de las lámparas de aceite. Le daba un matiza más fuerte a las líneas negras, y hacía a un más clara la piel blanca de riza, haciendo el tatuaje más claro aún.

En lo primero que sentó la mirada Roy, fue en el gran circulo de transmutación que estaba dibujado en el centro del dibujo. Un círculo con una salamandra, los triángulos invertidos representando el fuego y el agua, aunque también había representaciones del cielo y de la tierra. El sol y el fuego en iconografía común. Y Casi un signo, o dos de infinito. Había largos textos encriptados escritos a ambos lados del círculo, y pequeñas notas debajo también, todas encriptadas. Eso sería largo…

-Creo que podré desencriptarlo.-Dijo Roy

Riza suspiró.

-Gracias-Susurró ella.

-Soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias.-Dijo Roy abrazándola por la espalda, y besando la coronilla de cabellos rubios. Canela. Riza olía a canela.

-Sera mejor que comiences, has de terminar antes de la tarde de mañana o no llegaras a tomar el tren.-Dijo la rubia separándose de el.

-Riza, yo podría…-

-No me vengas con nada de dejar la milicia, si crees que es el camino correcto es lo que debes hacer.-Dijo la muchacha girándose y mirando a los ojos.

Roy sonrió.

-No iba a decirte eso, pero gracias igual, por el apoyo.

Riza giro la cabeza algo sonrojada y asintió.

-Yo quería decirte, que podría llevarte conmigo a Ciudad del este, si realmente no tienes a nadie aquí ni en ningún otro lugar…-

-No. Mi lugar es este, además no te haré las cosas más fáciles. Tienes que entender que hay un lugar y tiempo para todo, este es el momento para que consigas el secreto. Tal vez te visite en ciudad del este si un día llego a ir, cosa que no dudo haré. Y además si tengo otras personas, solo que debo buscarlas, y es lo que pienso hacer, encontrar a la familia de mi madre, o la de mi padre. Es decir, no puedo acompañarte, ni tu puedes llevarme, tienes que dedicarte a lograr tus objetivos…

Roy asintió sonriendo.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas, calculó Riza. Tenía las piernas entumecidas por estar en la misma poción, sentada sobre sus pantorrillas, pero no se había animado a quejarse.

Roy no paraba de escribir en los cuadernos que le había dado, ya casi terminaba uno entero. De ves en cuando volvió a hojearlo desde el principio, a veces murmuraba cosas por lo bajo o lazaba exclamaciones como "¡Aja!" o "¡Ya comprendo!" "¡Muy bien!"

Riza se reía de El cuando lo hacía pero estaba tan concentrado que no se percataba, y Riza prefería no distraerlo. Sin embargo ya para ese momento pensó que si no se movía tendrían que amputarle ambas piernas por falta de irrigación.

Además el sueño comenzaba a tomarla, no había dormido nada la noche anterior, y había sido un día largo, estaba cansada.

Comenzó a cabecear sin darse cuenta. Y eso finalmente llamó la atención de Roy.

-¿Estas cansada?-Le pregunto el muchacho

-No, no, esta bien.-Dijo Riza saliendo de su sopor rápidamente.

-Estas cansada.-Esta vez fue una afirmación.

Roy miró a su alrededor buscando algo que riza no supo que era. Finalmente lo vio tomar la gabardina negra que había usado en el funeral, estaba colocada sobre un estante.

-Levántate.-

Riza obedeció rápidamente pero se tuvo que tomar de Roy cuando las piernas dormidas la traicionaron y se tambaleó peligrosamente. Roy la miro con desaprobación

-Se me durmieron las piernas…-Dijo sonriendo

-Deberías habérmelo dicho…-Le dijo reprobatoriamente.

Roy coloco la gabardina en el piso, y luego acostó a Riza boca abajo. Roy no era un hombre especialmente alto, pero para la altura de Riza la prenda le cobijo de los pies a la cabeza. Riza restregó la cara contra la tela, que aunque no era especialmente suave, olía a Roy.

-¿Estas más cómoda ahora?-

Riza asintió silenciosamente

-Puedes dormirte, si quieres. Prometo no molestarte.-Le dijo bromeando Roy.

Pero enseguida vio que Riza se había tomado en serio sus palabras siendo que ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Roy se quitó la casaca militar, y se la coloco por los hombros, de momento no necesitaba ver el tatuaje, y no quería que riza se resfriara por tomara frío por su culpa.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

_-O-Kaa-san…- La niña corrió a los brazos de la mujer que descansaba bajo la cúpula de vidrio, estaba vestida de blanco, resaltando su piel parda, los ojos rojos le sonrieron, invitándola a tirarse a sus brazos. Así lo hizo. Riza se sintió adormecida mientras la mujer le acariciaba los cabellos largos, y se los ataba en una trenza._

_Sintió la suave voz de la mujer arrullándola._

_-En los antiguos tiempos, el cabello largo era un símbolo de belleza indiscutible en las mujeres, era el símbolo del amor, y del cariño por las personas a las que más amaban, de la dedicación y de la longevidad. Así que cuando una mujer perdía a un ser amado, cortaba sus cabellos tan cortos que no había nadie que no viera cuanto sufría. Era su forma de demostrar su dolor por la perdida de un ser amado.-_

_Riza asintió a las palabras de la que se llamaba su madre._

_-Pero… Riza, tu no tienes que seguir lamentándote…-La mujer le sonrió y la acuno en sus brazos, ahora ya no era una niña de cabellos largos y trenzados, era la muchacha de cabellos cortos, la muchacha marcada por el secreto.-Mi vida a sido un regalo para ti mi niña, deberías festejarlo, como el sabio Ishabala decía. Mi vida perpetua la tuya y permite que tanto mi objetivo en la vida, como el de tu padre, y el ahora tuyo se llevé a cabo. No te lamentes más. Eres nuestro legado en este mundo, mío y de tu padre, nuestro grano de arena para lograr la perfección, niña mía. Descanso en ti, y para ti, estaré a tu lado por siempre, acompañándote, cuidando de ti… nunca estarás sola… te guiaré hasta tu destino…-_

_Las manos suaves volvieron a acariciar las mejillas de una Riza adormecida. _

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Sintió el molesto brillo que causaban los rayos de sol en las mañanas, así que intentó esconder su rostro entre las almohadas. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no recordaba tener ninguna almohada la noche anterior.

De un salto quedo sentada en la cama.

En su cuarto.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Roy debió haberla llevado cuando acabó.

¿Ya habría descubierto el secreto?

Sintió que una ráfaga de frío le recorría desde la cintura hasta la nuca, y confirmó que seguía vestida con la remera negra, abierta en la espalda. No había sido un sueño.

Miró el reloj junto a la lámpara veladora, y vio que las agujas indicaban las doce y media del mediodía. Roy tenía que tomar el tren de las tres. Así que apurada salió de entre las cobijas y se cambió aún más rápido.

En cuestión de tres minutos ya estaba bajando las escaleras, y buscando a Roy con la mirada. Sintió el característico aroma a comida siendo cocida y el ruido de algo siendo fritado.

Curiosa se asomó a la cocina y descubrió a Roy enfrascado en una batalla contra algo que parecía ser unas verduras con otras cosas dentro de un sartén. Algo más hervía en otra de las ollas.

-¿Roy?-

El muchacho se giró bruscamente haciendo que una parte del contenido saltara hacía un costado. Ante esto maldijo por lo bajo.

-Demoños. Que bueno que te apareces ya estaba pensando en despertarte, la cocina definitivamente no es mi fuerte.-

-Ni que lo digas.-Dijo Riza algo asombrada por el lío que había en aquella habitación-Pensé que querías destruir mi casa…-Digo la niña en medio de un bostezo.- Déjame que yo haré eso. Uhh… Roy? Que se supone que es esto?-Preguntó la rubia mirando uno de los recipientes.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

Después de unos cuarenta minutos Riza logró convertir aquel menjunje en algo comestible, mientras Roy se encargaba de acosas que no pudieran en riesgo la vida de las personas, como poner la mesa.

Estando ambos sentados y comiendo en silenció Riza se decidió a preguntar curiosamente.

-¿Y pues¿Llegaste a algo?-

Roy siguió comiendo evitando la pregunta de la rubia con una cara seria.

-Umm bueno… puede decirse que…-Se sirvió otro bocado dejando las palabras en el aire, y mirando al techo. Pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y dijo: Por supuesto tonta¿con quien crees que hablas?

Riza sintió su corazón hincharse de felicidad.

-¿Entonces lo lograste¡Roy¡No lo puedo creer¡Casi creí que no, tonto!-Soltó la muchacha muy feliz.

Riza saltó de su silla y se tiró al cuello del muchacho abrazándolo efusivamente.

-¡YA, ya¡Esta bien¡Vas a ahorcarme!-Decía Roy entre risas.

Cuando ambos se hubieron calmado, Riza comenzó a preguntarle:

-Y pues¿que te ha parecido¿Es muy complicado?

-Si, lo es. Tanto descifrarlo, como realizarlo. Voy a necesitar mucha práctica, y bastante estudio para poder desarrollarla, de una forma más practica. Pero podré hacerlo.-Dijo mirando por la ventana.-Me he pasado toda la mañana memorizándolo, y te he dejado los dos cuadernos sobre el piano en la sala, para que hagas lo que prefieras con ellos.-

Riza asintió.

Suspirando miró el reloj de la cocina.

La una treinta de la tarde.

Roy también se fijó en el reloj, con la mirada nostálgica.

Ya se iba acabando el tiempo.

En unas horas estaría de nueva cuenta en la academia.

-Roy…-

El muchacho miró a riza para indicarle que le prestaba toda la atención.

-Roy… estuve pensando… que si así lo quieres, puedes llevarte los libros que gustes, os de mi padre. Yo no se nada de alquimia, y no me serán útiles…-

-Pero Riza, esos libros…-

-Te servirán más a ti que ha mi. Yo no podría venderlos por puro sentimentalismo, y se terminarían llenado de polvo en los estantes para siempre. Sin embargo a ti pueden servirte. Es imposible que te lleves todos hoy, pero puedes tomar unos cuantos para comenzar tu entrenamiento. Mi padre lo hubiera querido así.

Roy sonrió conmovido.

-No lo creo…-Dijo bromeando-Pero aceptare tu oferta, sería bueno tener un buen material para leer.

Riza asintió.

**0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0.-oºo-.0**

El sonido del tren, Riza lo sintió como una bala atravesándole el corazón, se sobresalto, y Roy lo notó. La gente se apuraba a subirse al vagón, mientras otras bajaban.

Ella le tomaba la mano con fuerza, y en aquel momento la apretó aún más fuerte.

-Riza…-La rubia lo miró a los ojos, y Roy los pudo notar húmedos.-Aún podrías venir con migo….

Riza soltó una risita.

-¿Quieres que me suba al tren así nada más?-Preguntó bromeando.

Pero la respuesta de Roy fue muy enserio.

-Si.-

Riza le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y sonriendo tiernamente le dijo.

-No, no puedo. No cambiaremos los planes. Tú volverás a Ciudad del Este, a completar con tu sueño. Yo tengo que quedarme hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte para valerme sola, en un lugar como Ciudad del Este. Pero nos encontraremos. Prometo visitarte alguna vez. Además te escribiré. ¿Lo harás tú?

Roy asintió.

-Y te visitaré en cuanto se me permita.-

-¿Lo vez? No será tan malo.-

-Si lo será…-Susurró Roy abrazándola.

-Pero seremos fuertes…-Le susurró Riza también.

Los recuerdos acudieron a las mentes de ambos haciéndolos temblar de nostalgia y tristeza. La esperanza era un sentimiento difícil de invocar en las despedidas, así que no mentiré y diré que se sintieron fuertes y felices. No. Ambos sintieron que eran arrancados de su mitad, sintieron debilidad y tristeza, previendo la separación.

Aún así la esperanza estaba escondida en la mente y corazón de ambos, y sería la razón por la que se levantarían después de aquella dolorosa despedida.

Riza sollozo amargamente cuando el tren comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintió ganas de saltar a las puertas aún abiertas para correr a los brazos de su querido Roy. Comenzó a caminar con el tren a medida que este avanzaba, y lo siguió, hasta que la plataforma terminó. Y se dio cuenta de que no se había subido, y que Roy ya estaba lejos. Sin embargo, tuvo la fuerza para caminar de vuelta a la casa que durante tres días había vuelto a ser su hogar.

Ella sabía que aún era joven, y no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirse en un apoyo de Roy, así que con ánimos comenzó a planear como haría para ayudar a Roy.

Por que ella sabía que al fin, aquel era su único objetivo.

* * *

**FIN**

**De**

"**EL NÉMESISI"**

**Primera parte de la trilogía**

"**THE FLAME ALCHEMY"**

* * *

Finalizado el miércoles, 11 de abril de 2007 a las 16:48 P.M.

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno¿Qué puedo decirles? No me siento conforme, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que es por el echo de que finalmente e acabado con esta historia (Aún falta el epilogo, pero prácticamente esta acabada), y eso me hace sentir mal. Se que es posible que me halla centrado mucho más en Riza que en Roy, pero eso es propio de mi, siempre retrato mucho mejor los caracteres femeninos que los masculinos (Los hombres son de Marte para mi XD) Por eso el epilogo, les adelanto, va a estar MUY centrado en Riza, y ya verán por que, si Roy aparece será muy poco. Aunque para los fans de este personaje, voy a decirles que voy a centrarme Mucho en el en la siguiente parte de esta historia (A la que aún siquiera le consigo nombre, pero bue…!) Así que ya verán. Les voy diciendo que para seguir en contacto con migo estos siguientes meses en los que voy a estar un poco desaparecida, planeando la segunda parte, estudiando (el cole me tiene loca), entre otras cosas, solo deben dejarme un review con su dirección de E-mail (no se olviden de esto!) No importa si son anónimos o tienen una cuenta en la página. Lo que ya me dejaron review (Con el correo) en capítulos anteriores están automáticamente incluidos en mi lista. Se los pido por si llego a publicar algún Fan Art de el Fic, o si tengo que darles alguna noticia, para estar comunicados.

Bueno, siendo esto todo, contesto a los review, y nos vemos prontito en el epilogo Bsos!!!

**ALenis**Bienvenida! Gracias por los halagos! Me alegra mucho muchísimo que te guste, ahorita la historia ya esta casi acabada, pero espero seguir viéndote en el epilogo y en la segunda parte! Bsos **Sherrice Adjani **Créeme que te entiendo, a mi nunca me dan los tiempos para nada, pero bueno! Lo importante es que te conseguiste un tiempo! Me halaga que te llegue tan profundo, eso significa que logro mi objetivo como escritora! Bue, ns vmos!! **Azumi-93 **Gracias//No te confundas! Por el momento solo es Riza la que siente algo profundo por Roy, ya que de ninguna manera Roy es un pedófilo!! Nooo!! Por favor! Roy es perfecto!!! . Gracias por el ofrecimiento! Bue ns vemos!! **Hanae-Kotara **Gracias por la pagina! En cuanto pueda ir a un cyber me los voy a descargar todos! Si ojala podamos hablar voy a agregarte al msn Bue, gracias por los cumplidos y el apoyo ns vemos!! **Tsunade-tan **Bienvenida! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste! Y aquí lo tienes, un poco tarde pero bueno, creo que para el lunes ya subo el epilogo! Ns vmos!** Espiaplan **Si, yo no sabía si poner o no el beso, ya que ella aún es una niña con respecto a Roy, pero después me dige Al diablo! Que no hay edad para el amor!, sin embargo no me dio para desarrollar más sentimientos en Roy por Riza, ya que la diferencias todavía es muy grande, pero ya se verá más romance en la segunda parte! Bueno, ns estamos leyendo!. **Ronin99 **jjeje! Mis dedos se recuperan lentamente, pero me parece que soy medio masoca XP jeje, bue creo que el epilogo se los traigo ya prontito para el lunes! Ns vemos! **VALE BLACK **perdón! Tengo que disculparme por andar desaparecida tanto tiempo... VoV Gracias, gracias, gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero que podamos charlar prontito! Ah! Y sigue adelante con tus fic por que sino me tiro de un decimo piso! XD na mentira, no es presión te lo juro! Es una forma rara mía de dar apoyo! Ns leemos! **SuperKlau **Bienvenida!Gracias/// jo, un club de fans me parece que se me vuela el ego (Y lo bajo de un martillazo! XD) Gracias! Nos estamos leyendo!

"_Hito ha nanika no gisei nashi ni, nani mo eru koto ha dekinai  
nanika wo eru tame ni ha douto no daika ga hitsuyo ni naru  
sore ga, renkinjutsu ni okeru __**touka koukan**__ no gensoku da  
sono koro bokura ha, sore ga sekai no shinjitsu datto shinjiteita"  
_

"_Una persona no puede conseguir algo, sin perder algo a cambio.  
Para crear una cosa debes pagar con otra del mismo valor.  
__**Es la ley de los estados equivalentes**__."_

_Atte. AnneNoir_

PD: eh tenido problemas con la pagina(Vango tratando de subir el chap desde hace una semana mas o menos), y ahora no tengo internet en mi casa, así que es probabale que me tarde, siembrago creo que podré actualizar para el lunes! Los quiero a todos! Ns vmos


	11. Aviso

**Esta historia esta indefinidamente detenida, para leer las razones, por favor ir a perfil.**

**AnneNoir**

**PD: No dejen comentarios sin antes leer mis razones.**


End file.
